


Finding your mate

by danaheeroduomax



Series: The Williams/McGarrett Saga [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha Steve McGarrett, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Danny is Grace's mother, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Danny, Overprotective Steve McGarrett, Protective Danny Williams, Rachel and Stan bashing, Rachel is Grace's father, Slow Burn, Touch-Starved Omegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 149,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danaheeroduomax/pseuds/danaheeroduomax
Summary: The story of how Danny and Steve met, with an A/B/O twist, this story will go along with episodes, have missing scenes, a closer relationship between Danny and Steve.  Rachel is an Alpha who is considered Grace's father because Danny as the Omega gave birth to her and is her mother.  I might turn this into a series, I don't know where this is going to go.  There will be added things between episodes so not a play by play.  Horrible summary I know, I hope this goes well it's my first time at this universe.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: The Williams/McGarrett Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775281
Comments: 158
Kudos: 352





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t know Hawaii 5-0 or any of the shows characters, I’m just having fun with them.
> 
> A/N: This chapter is an introduction to Danny, his situation with his wife and his designation in the ABO universe.
> 
> The rules are that for the most part Omega’s are equal to Alpha’s and Omegas in every job, except for those that risk their lives, such as firefighters, military, navy and of course as a cop/detective. Unless they are either bonded to any Beta and Alpha that gives them permission to take those kinds of jobs. If they are bonded and get that job or married, not all marriages end in a strong bond with an Omega, especially if they aren’t meant for each and aren’t really compatible. Once a marriage is devoiced any bonded Omega is considered unbonded and immediately is put on suspensions and then they usually lose their job.
> 
> In this universe, like in all other A/B/O ones only Omega males can get pregnant, but in this case, weather they are male or female if an Omega gives birth, they are known as mom, while the Alpha/Beta either male or female are automatically called dad by the child and society as a whole. In this story Grace will not just be calling Danny, Danno as always, but also mom/mommy while calling Rachel dad/daddy. Now on with the story, I hope everyone enjoys.

Danny sat after the Judge took the stand, he looked across to the other table where Rachel and Stan were sitting. Grace was currently with his parents while the judge was deciding who gets custody of, since the divorce six months ago. Since then Rachel has married Stan, the man she cheated on Danny with. He was a boring businessman Beta, who easily bended to his Alpha’s will. One thing that Danny never really did, as an Omega it really frustrated Rachel that he wouldn’t submit to her.

Danny knows that Rachel loves Grace, but when they had decided to extend their family Rachel hadn’t wanted to get pregnant. Since Danny is an Omega he was able to get pregnant and carry Grace himself. Rachel had hoped and pushed for Danny to stop becoming a cop, thinking being pregnant and having Grace would do that. When she realized that was never going to happen and that Danny was never going to submit to her, she started seeing Stan, when Danny caught them, he filed for divorce knowing that in this state he’d lose his job as a cop, but he could barely look at Rachel much less stay married to her.

“I’ve made a ruling, for the time being Grace Williams will be staying with Mr. and Mrs. Edwards during the week days, on the weekends she gets to spend with Mr. Williams.” Danny felt crushed, the judge had more to say on the subject though. “Mr. Williams, losing your Alpha had to have been difficult, being forced to give up your job because of the laws against Omega’s isn’t fair, and neither is taking away your daughter. As her mother, I am giving you one year to find a job, get an apartment, prove that you can provide for her without an Alpha and at the end of the year, we will review your claim over custody in this matter. If all my standards have been met the situation might change, so don’t lose hope Mr. Williams.” With that said the judge was about to dismiss the court on this session.  
“Wait Judge, they’re planning to move away to Hawaii with Grace, how can I see her if she’s not here?” Danny asked.

The judge looked at the couple and saw Rachel’s smug face, which quickly was doused. “By ruling of this court, Mr. and Mrs. Edwards, you can’t not take Grace out of the country without her mother’s approval, if you do leave without Mr. William’s say, or he doesn’t join you to Hawaii, I will consider it kidnapping, court adjourned.” Danny felt relief as they left the court, Rachel yelling at him as they left the building.

“I can’t believe you, Stan has a job on the islands, he can’t stay here.” Rachel screeched at him.

“That’s fine, as long as Grace stays here, either with me, or you stay here with Grace and I still get to see her. But I assure you Rachel, there is nothing that could get me on that pineapple infested hell hole.” Danny promised.

Now four months later he is regretting those words as he’s signing a lease for this pathetic apartment, in a pretty rough neighborhood on Hawaii. He did some digging on the state, and found something that changed his mind.

Decades ago as Omega’s were getting their rights to be treated as more then just breeders, but actual people, when the sent blockers came out to make them blend in a bit better, and heat suppressants, making them less confined every six months to an Alpha or some other way to help through their heat week, (AKA Hell Week), in most Omega vocabularies, which helped keep Alpha’s from attacking any unbonded Omega just from smell, it was then safe for them to get jobs. Soon, unbonded Omega’s could do pretty much anything they wanted to, except that which would put their life in danger. Like being a fire fighter, or in Danial William’s case a Detective.

Unless their Alpha gave permission, every Omega born into a family with an Alpha, was immediately put under their authority until the Omega was married or bonded to an Alpha, then the responsibility changed. Danny’s father was his Alpha, and his father believed that his children, despite their designation, deserved to decide how to live their lives. He gave his blessing when Danny wanted to become a cop.

When he married Rachel that changed, she became his Alpha, and at first it was fine, she thought it was progressive, until her Alpha side realized what a head strong Omega she was dealing with who wouldn’t submit just because she wanted him to, she tried to force him once, and that didn’t go well. There was just something in their relationship, she didn’t have the strong Alpha pheromones that would work on this particular Omega. Grace had been a last resort to get Danny to bend under her will, when that failed, she found Stan and then they divorced.  
Once it was clear he was unbonded, IA became involved and quickly soon after Danny lost everything, his badge, his gun, his job. He was staying with his parents until he could get back on his feet, with the threat of losing his daughter. Danny’s depressing was hitting an all time low that neither of his older Alpha sisters could do to help with, and his Alpha younger brother Matt just barely kept him from the edge of losing it all together. The only thing that gave him hope was this year, one year to get everything back in order and then he could possibly get Gracie back permanently in his life, instead of just part time.

So, after the judge’s ruling, he was looking for a state, another place that would allow an unbonded Omega to be a detective, out of 50 states, he only found one. One, because there was more Omega’s there, then anywhere else, so they changed the rule. It had to be the one place he least wanted to move to…Hawaii. It felt like fate was working against him, that is…until he met one Alpha that would not just shake his world to pieces, but change it, in all the right ways.


	2. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on the first episode, not every chapter will be episode related, some chapters will be between chapters as ideas and other things come to mind. If there is an episode you would like for the first season in this story of the series, retold with this Universe and Steve and Danny together, let me know which ones and I will try to make it happen. I hope every enjoys, and please kudos and comments welcome, they feed my muse.

Danny was sitting in the chair across from the chief of HPD. He’s been in Hawaii for six months, he has an apartment, a job that’s been disappointing to say the least, and a daughter he hasn’t been allowed to see for more than school picks ups and drop offs in the last three months. While he loves being a detective, Hawaii and its people have not been accommodating, he’s had five partners and the only cases he’s managed to solve are cold cases that no one is working on anymore.

He’s had some small cases with his latest partner, who has actually become his friend because he treats him like a solid detective, not an Omega who needs to be sheltered or a _haole_ who should go back to the mainland and never show his face in Hawaii again. A sentiment Danny shares, in fact he hates these islands. They are surrounded by water, and infested with pineapple. It wouldn’t be so damn bad if he could swim and didn’t have an allergy to pineapples.

“Detective Williams, your partner is being assigned to a trainee for the next several weeks, you are on your own because no one else is willing to work with you. Frankly the attitude you hold towards this place hasn’t helped your case.” The chief barked at him, Danny stayed quite, knowing that trying to defend himself is a moot point after six months of constant harassment from his co-workers and all his partners being Alpha’s trying to force him to submit is probably the biggest reason why none of them want to work with him. Because he refuses to submit to anyone, and he’s not easy to subdue.

Even though Omegas are allowed to work as a detective they still don’t have the respect from other officers, Betas and especially Alphas, in this line of work. If it wasn’t for the fact that the Governor herself is an Omega, he doubts that any Omegas would be on the force in Oahu at all.

So, the over all population around the world is thus. 60% are Betas the biggest designation, leaving 30% Alphas, and coming in last place is 10% Omegas. Centuries ago, there had been an even split, but somewhere along the way Omega’s have been dwindling. The scientist believe it has to do with the fact that only an Omega can birth Omegas, more often with an Alpha pair. Any other pairing, Alphas and Betas are most common, you will get a Beta or an Alpha. Hence the laws in place to protect them and keep them out of highly dangerous jobs. Any crime committed against an Omega get’s double the jail time, or the death penalty, depending on the state, then any other crime out there, up to an including rape and murder.

It’s only in recent years that Omegas have been making a comeback and fighting for their rights, that has given Danny this opportunity here in Hawaii of all places. He came out of his musings as the chief slapped a file on the desk in front of him. “You have a case, John McGarrett, he was a veteran of HPD. His funeral is today, we are all headed that way, you want to prove yourself, then solve his murder, then we’ll discuss your future here. Fail, or lose this case and you are on permanent desk duty, and can work those cold cases to your hearts content.” With that said, Danny was dismissed, he took the file and finally noticed the Chief was in his dress blues, which now makes perfect sense.

As he left the office, he saw the bullpen practically empty, and now knew why, they were going to pay their respects to a highly decorated cop, if his file was anything to go by. Danny got to work immediately, as he pulled his file and studied the Beta it was clear this man deserved respect, and how he was killed wasn’t right. Danny vowed to make it right and find this man’s killer, no matter who got in his way.

H50-H50-H50-

Danny was sitting outside Rachel and Stan’s house waiting for Grace the next day as he made a phone call. It grates on his nerves that Rachel got a judge here to change the stipulations from Jersey, giving her more control over Danny’s visitation rights. Someone who’s a friend to Stan, which frustrates him to no end.

He’s had exactly 7 weekends with Grace in six months, he is now being allowed to drop her off on her first day at her new school, because in Rachel’s words, he’s been behaving himself and staying out of trouble. Danny’s pretty sure that Rachel has done this to get back at him for beating her to the punch on moving to Hawaii. He knew that it had only been a matter of time before Rachel managed to convince the judge back home, so he made the arrangements and agreed, before she could pull any tricks to get them here anyway.

“Yeah, I’m still here.” Danny answered as the man finally took him off hold. “I've been on hold so long, I forgot who I was talking to. I need a warrant write-up for a surveillance wire on a suspect in connection to the John McGarrett murder. Suspects name is Doran. Fred Doran. D-O-R-A-N.” He heard the gate start to open, being his cue to leave the Camaro. “Yeah, that’s terrific, thank you.” Danny hung up.

“Mommy.” Grace greeted as she ran up to him, Danny got on his good knee and hugged her tight, then noticed the small cage she was holding with a bunny inside.

“What’s this?” Danny asked, having gotten his daughter a stuffed rabbit for show and tell today.

“Step-Stan got it for me for animal show and tell, isn’t it cool? His names Mr. Hoppy.” Grace informed Danny as she showed him the cage. Danny took her hand and started to lead her towards the passenger side of his Camaro.

“Mr. Hoppy is the coolest, Monkey.” Danny agreed. “What’s that.” He pointed in another direction, she looked and he hid the stuffed animal in the back seat before getting her into the car. Then headed off to drop her at school

“You think the kids at the school will like him?” Grace asked, it was the first day of her new school, Danny could smell the anxiety on his baby girl. Reminds him of kindergarten, when he took her for the first time, she was five hanging onto his leg and begging, saying ‘Mommy, mommy please don’t leave me’.

Danny remembers vividly as he got down on his good knee, took her hands, looked her straight in the eyes and promised. ‘Danno’s not leaving forever, I will always come pick you up.’ Danny kept that promise every day, a good portion of the time Rachel dropped her off at school, but Danny always managed to take time from work and pick his daughter up. He never forgot, and he never failed to do it either.

Until the separation and divorce, he’s never been without his baby for so long and the mother inside him, has slowly been eating away at his soul, dying a little bit every day, every night he can’t see or talk to Grace, is like being shot point blank in the chest where his heart resides.

“They are going to love Mr. Hoppy, Monkey, just like they are going to love you. You are going to make so many friends, that I’m gonna be begging you to spend time with your dear old mom rather than all your friends.” Danny assured his daughter, which calmed her nerves and made her laugh.

“Danno, you aren’t that old.” She admonished. Danny laughed, they talked a little while longer as he pulled up to school, she gave him a quick kiss and then headed inside. Watching her go broke his heart. He took several deep breaths, as he felt the tears coming, he drove off towards the McGarrett Crime Scene.

He wiped his face, put his tough Jersey cop persona back in place just before he arrived. He got out and started checking the parameter, as he made his way to the garage at the back of the house. As he got closer, he noticed a very strong scent, it was clearly marked Alpha from the musk, it was fresh and from the recording device he was hearing as he got closer he realized whoever it was, was still here. The Alpha’s scent was very…very…distracting to say the least.

He pulled out his gun as he approached around a car covered by an old dusty tarp. When they say first impressions are everything, they weren’t kidding, because coming face to face with Steven McGarrett, guns drawn on each other, neither backing down there was something there. A strong magnetism that Danny had never felt for any one, much less an Alpha Navy Seal before.

“Hey, you, hands up don’t move.” Danny ordered, as the man contaminating his crime scene pulled a gun on him as he rounded the car in order to arrest this trespasser.

“Who are you?” The Alpha asked, his tone forceful, on being confronted. Something that would have worked on any other Omega and even some weak-willed Betas, but not this man. Steve was perplexed as to why his Alpha tone didn’t work. From the smell, cinnamon and vanilla there was a distinct Omega scent, along with the smell of scent blockers that was being washed away, due to perspiration. Of course the mainlander was wearing a tie, button up shirt and slacks in the Hawaii heat, he was going to sweat and for an Omega it naturally smelled…delicious.

“I am Detective Danny Williams.” Danny informed after a few moments of this star off-stand off they had going. The smell was intoxicating and if he wasn’t the stubborn, head strong, independent Omega that he was, he might have bared his neck in submission, this Alpha had a presence to him that rivaled all, including Rachel, and frankly that scared him a bit, but he made sure not to show it.

“Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett. This is my father’s house.” Steve informed Danny, who overlapped him with the command that Steve put his weapon down immediately. Soon they were both shouting at each other to show I.D. So far, things between them were not going well. It didn’t help that Steve found this Detective Omega very attractive, and his instincts were telling him to touch, taste, feel…mate.

It’s said that when destiny has chosen your perfect mate you’ll know when you first meet them, the desire of your natural born instincts will rise to the surface and beg you to claim that which was always meant to be yours. Steve believed in these, just like he believed in the Hawaii traditions and culture. Danny himself, believed this was a myth, but his instinct’s crying out to be touched and held by this very powerful Alpha was bothering him deeply. He didn’t want another Alpha trying to control him, he already had one of those, and he especially didn’t want Alpha that wore cargo pants.

“I’m not putting my gun down.” Steve informed Danny, who had the same exact sentiment. “Use your free hand, take out your I.D.” Steve ordered, something that irked Danny to no end.

“Please, after you.” Danny remarked, surprising Steve once again as his Alpha voice was not working on getting Danny to submit, though truth be told he really wasn’t trying to force him into submission, it’s not something he believes in doing. And in fact was taught not to force an Omega into submission, they need to submit of their own free will or a relationship with them, will never work.

Steve dropped the voice then and decided to try this another way. Clearly Danny was a remarkable Omega, as he saw a twitch to his head as he resisted giving into the Alpha’s commands. “At the same time?” Steve suggested.

Danny was a bit relieved when Steve changed his tone, he hadn’t known how much longer he could resist this Alpha’s commanding voice, normally it’s no problem. Of course, if this man is his destined mate that would explain his difficulties, it’s one thing to resist any Alpha and their particular Alpha voice, it’s another when that Alpha has been preordained for you specifically. Fate is funny that way.

“Alright fine, on the count of three.” Danny agreed after a short debate. “One.” Danny said as they both removed one hand from their guns.

“Two.” Steve continued as they both reached into their pockets.

“Three.” Danny finished just when they pulled out their I.D’s and showed them, both sighed as they eased their guns down and holstered them. “Listen, I’m really sorry about your father, but you can’t be here right now.” Danny explained as he saw Steve with his hands on a red tool box with a single word on the front _Champ._ “This is an active crime scene.”

Steve turned to look at Danny, his hand on the handle of the tool box his father had hinted at before he’d been killed. His father obviously wanted him to know about it, and have it, considering what he found in it, he needed to look into this. “Doesn’t seem that active.” Steve said a bit dismissively.

Danny had a feeling Steve was going to give him a hard time, which normally wouldn’t be a problem…if he was allowed a partner, and if this case wasn’t his last chance to finally do his job properly. “I can’t share any information with you.” Danny informed Steve, it was procedure, he felt sorry for the guy he just lost his dad, but that is the current situation when it comes to an open case.

“Hesse wasn’t here alone when my father was murdered. Someone was sitting at the desk in the study, there was a space clear for a 13-inch laptop and my father hated computers.” Steve informed Detective Williams, who had his hand on the work table as he listened patiently. 

Something that Omegas are well known for, their patience and methodical nature, while Alpha’s were impulsive and reckless. There was a balance between the two when brought together, especially a pair that were hand picked by destiny herself, to form an unstoppable bond.

“That’s helpful, but, I’m gonna have to ask you again, you got to leave.” Danny told him, sympathy in his voice, he was calm and understanding about Steve’s situation. Omega’s tended to have a higher empathy level towards victims and their family members, they were also better with kids as their scent had a calming effect even on Betas, who aren’t able to pick up scent markers like Alphas and Omegas can.

“You got it.” Steve said as he picked up the tool box and headed past Danny, which stretched Danny’s patients to it’s breaking point, much like his ex-wife could.

“And you can leave the box, that is evidence. You know that.” Danny turned and faced him. Then Steve, had the gall to lie to him about coming with box. Danny quickly informed him on how that lie did not work for him. Because Danny is a good detective and he notices these things.

Then Steve asked how long he’d been with HPD which pushed him over the edge, as he in no uncertain terms informed this nosy Alpha it was none of his business.

“It is my business if you’re investigating my father’s death.” Steve accused and that was it.

“You know what, I don’t have to answer to you McGarrett, this is my case, I’m going to solve this case. If you continue to obstruct my investigation and tamper with evidence, I will arrest your ass, Alpha or not.” Danny informed Steve, because he was tired of the lack of respect, because he was an Omega and a _haole_ on this god forsaken island.

Steve’s back straightens at that in a very rigid posture. Clearly this Omega was having issues since arriving, to call him out on his designation and threaten him with an arrest. He sets the box down and calls the governor. He sees the shock, surprise and disbelief on Danny’s face as he hears her voice on the other line, then resignation as he takes the pledge. Though what bothers him just a bit, is the anxiety he smells in the air as Danny’s scent changes from sweet to sour. The despair that follows after he claims the crime scene before leaving bothers him to no end for the rest of the day.

Steve already knew the moment after he took on the governor’s task force, that he wanted Chin Ho Kelly on board, he hadn’t been sure about Williams, but there was something very intriguing about that Omega, it left him…feeling guilting about stealing this case away from him. He called HPD and requested Danny Williams’ file and all of his case notes, he had some research to do, not just on his father’s murder, but Detective Williams as well.

H50-H50-H50-

To say Danny was depressed would be an understatement, he heads back to the precinct after watching McGarrett hijack his crime scene. Right before he can sit at his desk, the chief barks his name out in a heated Alpha tone, he is mad and Danny has a gut wrenching feeling that his career as a Detective is about to come to a crashing end, making for the perfect closure, to this hell of a day.

He took his seat as directed once he closed the door, not that the chief wasn’t shouting loud enough or every Alpha outside the office to hear, the benefits of Alphas…is better hearing, it’s the instinct to protect their mate and children, they have to be able to hear a threat coming. Especially now with scent blockers out there.

“You had one job Williams, solve the McGarrett case. Instead you put a gun in his son’s face, threaten to arrest him, and if that wasn’t enough the governor called. This case is now his, making the HPD look incompetent!” The chief was pacing, his face was turning red as his blood pressure was rising. “Now, he’s requested your file. I’ll be surprised if you have a job tomorrow, until then go home. If you do still have a job, expect to be chained to that desk, working on cold cases, parking tickets and domestic disputes the rest of your career, because Williams, that’s all you’re good for. Now get out!”

Danny stood up and quickly vacated the department, he could hear laughter behind him. The shame and embarrassment he felt was nothing compared to his Omega crying out for someone to hold him. Omegas are extremely tactile creatures; and emotional ones as well, Danny hasn’t been properly touched or held in months leaving him a bit touch-starved and in need of attention that he’s been denying himself. Not just for these past six months, but for years, and with all this stress, it’s catching up to him.

He locks his apartment door behind him as he grabs his pills from kitchen table, heat suppressant pills, they help to keep an Omega from going into heat, but can also be used to ease the emotional pain when an Omega is touch-starved. He takes two with a glass of water before collapsing on the futon bed, he never put away that morning being in a rush to see Grace. His body his shaking with suppressed emotions, now in the privacy of his home he allows the mask to come off.

Danny sobs into his pillow as he holds himself in desperation, back in Jersey when these flair ups happened, and he needed comfort and the touch of another, his mother and/or father would take on the role to help his Omega side to cope. They would rub his arms, his wrists and neck where his scent glands were, or in his father’s case, as his Alpha would hold him to help the shaking subside. Finally, after several hours the meds kicked in and Danny fell into an exhausted sleep for the rest of the day and night. That is until he heard knocking on his front door the next morning

H50-H50-H50-

To say their new partnership was getting off to a rocky start would be an understatement, as the bust at Fred Doran’s did not go according to plan, especially when Danny got shot and fell through a porch screen, onto the car below. He’d gotten up and went around the back as Steve was chasing Doran through the house and into another yard. The guy was about to shoot Steve with a hostage in his arms, when Danny put a couple of rounds in Fred Doran’s back killing him.

Of course, Steve was pissed at this, because the guy didn’t answer his questions, and the Omega that he forcibly recruited for several reasons, one of those being of a personal nature, his strong attraction being a big one, had killed him. They came to blows, he warned Danny not to point his finger at him, but he didn’t listen. Then the gutsy Jersey native hit him, the fact that he didn’t back down to Steve or his Alpha pheromones, and even hit him in the mouth were all signs to Steve that this partnership was going to work out great.

Danny wasn’t so sure about that as they headed to their next destination, to locate the human traffickers on the island. “How’s the arm?” Steve asked after a while of tense silence.

“Let’s just not talk.” Danny suggested, he knew that someone was probably reporting to Rachel right now about what happened, and there goes any chance of seeing his daughter this weekend as planned. Making this whole fiasco Steve’s fault, to say he was pissed, wouldn’t be to far off the mark.

“You mean right now or ever again?” Steve asked, Danny had to think on that one, because there was something about Steve’s voice that actual put Danny’s Omega in a state of ease. Though let’s be honest, Steve is crazy, and when it comes to reckless Alphas Steve has to be _the_ worst of them all. This guy probably lives off the adrenaline rush of nearly getting himself and others killed, and yet, driving his car with Steve in the passenger seat, gave him a calm he hasn’t had since the separation from Rachel nearly two years ago.

“Just both, okay.” Danny informed him, because admitting that he likes the sound of Steve’s voice, even to himself is to much like submitting, something Danny has never done with an Alpha that wasn’t his father.

“So, your wife, you leave her or she left you?” Steve asked. “She was an Alpha right? I’m guessing you being oversensitive and lack of submission probably did it.”

Danny clinched his jaw at that and tightened his hands on the steering wheel. “For your information, I left her. As for being sensitive, when did you come to this conclusion, was it when you realized in your garage that I’m an Omega. Or, or, no wait, was it when a bullet was tearing through my flesh, is that when I seemed sensitive to you?” Danny asked his voice rising a bit as anger was getting to him, his patience has worn thin and he’s ready to tear this Alpha a new one.

“I am really happy that you are not afraid of anything.” Danny continued ranting. “Okay? I’m glad that you have that G.I Joe, Alpha top of his game, thousand-yard stare from chasing shoe-bombers around the world, okay? But in civilized society, we have rules, all right? It is the unspoken glue that separates us from jackals and hyenas, alright?” Danny paused taking a breath.

“Jackals and hyenas?” Steve asked about his metaphor here, which only seemed to ramp Danny up further, Steve was thoroughly enjoying this, an Omega that had a mouth on him and used it without hesitation. Steve liked him even more.

“Animal Planet, whatever. Okay? The point is, rule number one: If you get somebody shot, you apologize!” Danny shouted and continued to rant several minutes in as Steve kept trying to interrupt him with said apology.

“Hey, man, I’m sorry, okay? I said I’m sorry, sincerely sorry. That’s what I was trying to tell you last year when this conversation first started.” Steve said and he actually meant it, because while he is reckless, he was brought up on two basic facts. One: you treat Omegas with respect, they are people not incubators as they were once considered, so he has been treating Danny as a cop and a person. Rather then just an Omega, he was a good detective who was shafted in Jersey when he lost his job, due to no longer having an Alpha. Moving here and getting zero respect from HPD or anyone else while out on the job.

Steve knew that Danny’s attitude about the island didn’t help his case, and while he never answered Steve’s question on whether he could swim or not, but he had clammed up on that. So, Steve’s gut is telling him that Danny can’t swim, and he has a serious distaste for pineapples, Steve hasn’t figured out why yet.

As for that second thing: Omegas are rare, and need to be protected, more so in other parts of the country, Hawaii has quite a few so he grew up surrounded by them until he’d been placed on a plane by his father at fifteen after his mother died and sent elsewhere and then had very little contact with them. Due to that, the idea that he got one hurt, and even hurt one himself when he twisted Danny’s arm behind his back to get his attention and bring him to heel so they could discuss things. It was making him feel incredibly guilty.

Steve hadn’t actually been trying to get Danny to submit, because Danny’s not his Omega, but his Alpha has been giving him nothing but grief over those two instances since they happened. In fact, he felt he deserved that punch for hurting Danny.

Danny looked at Steve, he could smell Steve’s guilt hanging in the air between them, which told him that Steve was sorry for what happened. Danny wasn’t going to let him off that easy though as he said with a hint of a smirk in his voice. “Your, uh…apology is noted. Acceptance is pending.”

Steve was relieved as the tension between them broke and he just nodded his head and let him know to tell him whenever he decides to accept and with that having cleared the air, it was back to the case.

H50-H50-H50-

Meeting Chin Ho Kelly, was an interesting example of a native with a firm distaste for mainlanders, he’s an experienced cop who had been set up as a dirty one and lost his badge because of an IA investigation, he was also reluctant to take Steve up on his offer. Danny had heard about Chin in HPD, only rumors though, nothing concrete, but something about the whole thing didn’t add up or feel right, and his nose is never wrong, so when Chin defends himself with an honesty that smells genuine in the air. Danny is pretty confident that he’s on the up an up.

Chin led them to an ex-con turned informant, Kamekona, who is actually an Omega, though comes off defiantly as a Beta, between scent blockers and attitude, no one would have guessed at first. Except he looked at Danny when he had suggested they buy his shirts and shaved ice, saying. “It’ll make you happier, my sad friend.” He could smell Danny’s despair, Betas can’t scent others, they can’t hear as far or well as an Alpha, what they do have is excellent eye sight. That’s why 90% of trained snipes are Betas, they hardly if ever miss a shot.

They were leaning against Danny’s Camaro waiting for Chin to come back with the information they needed, ridicules shirts on and shaved ice in their hands, Danny looked at Steve. “You can smell it?” Danny asked. Steve didn’t say anything, he knew what was being asked, he gave a short nod for confirmation. “Cheap scent blockers.” Danny grumbled. Though he hates putting those things on, because they not just block his scent from others, they can also mess with your sense of smell as well. Something Danny relies heavily on to do his job, so he buys cheap for that reason.

That also means Steve probably smelled the lie on him, when Danny told him that he doesn’t like him after that punch to jaw. Truth is, Danny, wanted so bad to lean into the hold, while it wasn’t tight and mostly hurt because of the bullet wound, he had forced himself to not give into the urge to be held by this strong, Alpha.

Danny was brought out of his reverie by a little Omega girl asking questions about Steve being a cop. Steve tried to give her one off the shaved ice, which she obviously didn’t want, and unable to contain his Omega, Danny grabbed the stuffed rabbit he got for his daughter, which Stan ruined, handing it to child. She had been so happy to receive the gift that it made Danny smile, his Omega side practically preening as she ran off to show her mother, another male Omega, Danny noticed from the short distance. He looks at Steve who has an interesting expression that Danny can’t quite figure out, but his scent has a hint of pride in it. “What?” Danny asked confused

Seeing Danny give his first genuine smile to that little girl had been a moment. Steve loved how it looked on him, though it didn’t reach his eyes, it was enough for Steve to know that maybe the sadness that was like a heavy cloud surrounding Danny could be lifted, he just needed to figure out how to make that happen. Though he was rather proud when Danny made that child happy, something he’s never felt for another person before. Not even Catharine and she had been his longest relationship, but Cath is an Alpha and most same designation relationships don’t last very long, or end well. They are still really good friends and keep in touch, but after meeting Danny, the longing for a true Alpha/Omega bond will forever taint any other relationship he tries to have with another.

Chin returned shortly after with a name Sang Min, a Beta with attitude. “Came here from China eight years ago, and according to my man Kamekona, he runs the island’s human export/import business. So, Hesse could’ve used him to get on or off the island. Side note, he makes it apparent never to deal in Omega trafficking, Betas and Alphas only. He obviously knows the law, that if he’s ever caught, he’ll have double jail time.”

“So, let’s say this guy’s for real. Still got no reason to tell us where Hesse is.” Danny informed them, seating at a table in the place that Steve has been given by the governor to turn into the HQ of his new task force.

“Well, we find some leverage, twist his arm.” Steve said looking at Danny.

“Yeah, how well did that turn out for you last time.” Danny snarked at him, seeing as when he twisted Danny’s arm, Danny punched him in the jaw.

The topic turned towards a bait and trap, which was a problem when there was less then a million people on these islands and the bad guys knew who the good guys were, and besides. Chin screamed cop, Steve was a statement of top Alpha, he does not beg or ask for anything and would never be subdued unlike other Alphas whose body language and scent, said I know a thousand different ways to kill a person. Then there was Danny, who’s an Omega and Sang Min doesn’t deal with them for previously stated reasons, they needed a Beta, someone mostly unknown in the criminal element.

Chin then, had an idea. A Beta woman named Kono Kalakaua, she wasn’t even out of the police academy, who loves to surf and was up for the pros until she busted her knee. Danny can relate, seeing as he was onto pro baseball until he tore his ACL in high school and that was it. Though he wasn’t sure that a rookie, should go undercover in this human trafficking ring, he did relent, because they had no other option, in this case. Besides it was obvious that Steve wanted to see what Chin’s cousin could do, Danny had a sinking suspicion that if she pulled this off, she’d have a place on Steve’s task force once she graduated the academy.

H50-H50-H50-

Back at John McGarrett’s house, now Steve’s home, Danny walked in with the surveillance equipment that Steve requested, and informed him that Chin was setting up the meet with Sang Min. Steve had some interesting information on the second man that had been here when his father had been killed. Danny informed Steve he had no idea who the man on the laptop was, so he told him. “Jovan Etienne. File says he worked for the Russians as a computer programmer in SVR. He was here when my father was murdered. I found his palm prints in the study, partial boot prints in here.”

“Wait a minute, how do you know the boot print didn’t belong to Hesse?” Danny asked curiously.

“Hesse wears a size 11, like me, except double-E. The prints I found were smaller, and Hesse gets his footwork custom-made. Direct-injected polyurethane mid-sole with a nitrile rubber outsole.” Steve laid it down for Danny, who was impressed and curious about how he knows his shoe types.

“I just have to ask, you have a foot fetish?” Danny laughed with a shake of his head just as his phone went off.

“Smart-ass.” Steve shot back as Danny picked up the phone.

“Rachel, now’s not a good time, I’m working a case.” Danny informed his ex-Alpha as he walked away from Steve.

Unable to help himself Steve used his enhanced hearing to catch the other end of the call, hoping to get information on the Alpha that is causing Danny’s scent to change from mildly entertained to distressed.

"Danny, did you tell Grace she would be staying this weekend with you?" Rachel asked, her British accent coming through, her tone was displeased.

"Rachel you promised I could have her this weekend if I stayed out of trouble." Danny reminded her, and up until this morning he had been. He’s been looking forward all week to seeing her.

"I just heard you got shot at, that doesn't sound like staying out of trouble, I can't allow my daughter to be in that kind of environment. You may come to the house and spend a few hours with her under my supervision but under no circumstances can she stay the night with you." Rachel told him rather harshly. Steve heard this, his eyes narrowed, as he looked back at the computer screen, but continued to listen. Some instinct inside Steve was telling him to protect Danny, who’s scent was becoming more distressed with each passing moment he talked to this woman.

"Rachel that's not fair, I'm her mother, I haven't had the chance to have her for a full day in the last three months, since you got the judge here to change custody, leaving her in your primary care. Please Rachel, all I'm asking is one night." Danny practically begged, trying his hardest not to cry at the injustice of the situation, and especially not with Steve so close. The last thing he needs, is to lose any and all respect, just because he’s an Omega. He’s also a cop that can do this job under any circumstance.

"No, here's Grace." Rachel passed the phone, as she firmly put her foot down, Danny knows what Rachel is doing. She’s trying to bend him towards her will, holding Grace hostage until he gives up and does whatever she wants.

"Hey, Monkey." Danny greeted putting on a smile trying to be happy, he sat down on the nearest chair. Steve turned his attention away deciding to give Danny his privacy with his daughter. Steve now had a burning desire to torture this Rachel, this Alpha that has the nerve to keep an Omega mother from their child.

"Hey Danno." Grace greeted cheerfully; Danny hated that he had to let her down now.

"I'm sorry Grace I won't be able to see you tonight, but I'm gonna be there tomorrow, Danno loves you." Danny informed his daughter, who got a bit upset at that, but understood after he explained his job and how he’d make it up to her when they got their few hours together. Then he hung up and went back to Steve, so they could get everything set up. Steve didn’t mention the phone call, at least not yet. But he did put his hand on Danny’s shoulder, his thumb rubbing the scent gland right along Danny’s neck under his ear.

A shiver went up Danny’s spin, he was going to brush him off, but it felt so good that he didn’t resist or fight. Steve had a sinking feeling from Danny’s reaction just now that he was touch-starved, there are Omega houses, for lonely Omegas that are touch-starved to get professional help when they don’t want, or trust an Alpha to aid them with their needs. They also have rooms for heat week, a safe haven where Omegas can go through their heats undisturbed, and unmolested by Alphas as it’s sound and scent proofed.

“Come on.” Steve said as he led Danny out back to the private beach behind his father’s house, he stopped at the fridge and grabbed two beers, then had Danny sit on the lanai over-looking the beach. “What does Danno mean?” Steve asked.

“What’s in the tool box?” Danny asked in return as Steve took a seat next to him, cracking open his beer and taking a drink before putting his hand back on Danny’s neck, which Danny had no protests to.

“Truth is, I don’t know yet.” Steve informed him, feeling some of the tension drain out of Danny the longer he continued to rub and massage his scent glands. “Danny, be honest with me on this one okay. Are you touch-starved?” Steve asked. Danny looked away, shame at this weakness coming into that cinnamon and vanilla scent that Steve was becoming addicted to.

Danny sighed. “Yes, I’ve been showing symptoms for months now, I’ve just been using suppressants to get by. I know a few Omega houses I could go to, but that would require a trust I just don’t have any more.” Danny informed Steve, the most open he’s been with him since they met.

“I don’t know about that; you’re allowing me to touch you right now. That shows a trust.” Steve’s fingers slipped under the collar of Danny’s shirt as he rubbed along his scent glands around his neck, Danny jerked away when he actually moaned at the feeling.

“No, no we can’t do this.” Danny said a bit defensively as he put some distance between them, beer in hand, which was now steady, unlike after the phone call with Rachel when he’d had the shakes of touch-starvation. “Steve, I don’t know what’s happening here between us, I appreciate you trying to help. But let’s face it, I doubt I’ll ever want to have another intimate relationship with an Alpha again. No offense, but the last time hasn’t exactly worked out.”

“Danny, I’m not trying to seduce you, or force you to submit, in fact I like the stubborn, hard headed, not afraid to punch my teeth in Omega that you are. Let’s start, with being friends, partners. But let me help you, as a friend and your partner, we’ll take things slow and at your pace, if you get any benefit from it then I’ve done my job as said partner. And yes, as an Alpha, but I’m not going to force you into anything.” Steve promised.

Danny eased back as he finished his beer and allowed Steve to continue to touch and massage him, once Steve finished his own beer, he took his other hand and placed it on Danny’s scent glands on his left wrist and rubbed. “That’s it, just relax.” Steve encouraged as Danny closed his eyes and allowed his Omega to do something it’s never done before, submit to an Alpha.

H50-H50-H50-

Steve’s plan worked, not exactly as they wanted, but they got Sang Min. And the location of Victor Hesse, Kono was fantastic, and Steve knew she’d be perfect to round out the team. His hands were still a bit tingly after massaging and easing Danny’s touch-starved symptoms, who was much calmer now, and his emotions were under better control. He wasn’t as angry, or sad, as for the distress that has completely vanished before it was time to catch their guy.

Steve threatened Sang Min’s wife and son with deportation and soon he gave up the location of Hesse and Etienna, they were on a cargo ship headed for China, The Emma Karl. Steve contacted the governor and got her to block the port to keep the ship from leaving. Steve’s driving had Danny hanging onto the panic bar, it was erratic and completely out of control. Though Danny will say, this is the first time in months he’s been calm and centered. The overwhelming desire last night to be touch and held has eased off, there was something about Steve’s touch that his Omega liked. He hadn’t fought him, he just went with it and for the first time felt more complete then ever before, though he still had an empty space that only his daughter could fill, but Rachel had never given him this before.

On top of that, Steve had asked for nothing in return, with Rachel there had always been a price, one he had never, and is still not willing to pay. Even though they were headed straight for danger, unlike last time with Doran, this time, Danny trusts Steve. His partner, his friend, and currently only in his Omega’s mind…his Alpha.

Danny’s phone went off, it was Rachel’s screeching ring tone. Danny picked it up. “Rachel, I can’t talk right now. What do you mean I can’t see her tomorrow, you said I could…Stan wants to what…go to the beach as a family? Rachel he’s not her family, I am, I’m her damn mother Rachel.” Danny yelled at her in frustration. “We’ll talk about this later, can you just tell Gra…” Danny looked at Steve and turned towards the window a bit, even though he knows Steve can hear him at a whisper. “Tell Grace Danno loves her, alright?” Danny hung up the phone.

Danny looked over and saw Steve give him a questioning look, and after what happened at Steve’s house, he finally gave it up. “Okay. Gracie was three, she’d try to say my name, and all that would come out was Danno. Okay?”

“That’s it?” Steve asked, Danny had acted like it was a big deal, Steve found it kind of cute.

“That’s it.” Danny confirmed, once again hanging onto the panic bar.

“That’s cute.”

“Shut up.” Danny said, he had a feeling he knew where this was going to lead with Steve.

“What, why, why can’t I think it’s cute?” Steve asked.

“Because, I don’t need you thinking anything about it, that’s between me and my daughter.” Danny informed him, it was a personal thing, something only Grace has ever called him. Steve finally stopped the police cruiser they had borrowed. Right in front of them was the Emma Karl. Danny got a bad feeling when Steve checked his gun and then told him to hold on. Like he hadn’t been doing that this entire time.

Though, their sudden drive onto a cargo ship was not something he expected, and frankly he felt a little bit panicked as Steve plowed up the ramp between the cargo containers, basically crashing onto the ship, straight into gun fire, that had been a new and terrifying experience for Danny. “Cover me, I’m gonna go find Victor Hesse.” Steve instructed. Danny slipped out of the car with gun in hands as he started shooting back.

Six months here not a single shoot out, one day with Steve and he’s had to discharge his weapon twice, that’s got to be a record somewhere. Soon Danny was out of bullets, he grabbed the machine gun off of one of the guys he shot and headed around as Steve was in the other direction searching for Hesse.

Fighting Victor Hesse was visceral, two powerful Alpha’s going at it, hand to hand on top of a cargo container. The hits were strong, the anger of emotion between the two was overwhelming. Danny took down everyone else as Steve fought the man that killed his father, Danny panicked for a brief moment, when it looked like Victor was about to kill his Alpha, that thought brought Danny to a screeching halt, they’ve barely known each other for two days and already his Omega side was bonding to Steve, if he was thinking of Steve as _his_ Alpha. Suddenly Steve grabbed his gun and shot Hesse several times in the chest and watched him fall into the water. Relief spread through Danny, to see Steve alive and well.

Danny was over his downed perp, he asked Steve what he wanted him to do with him, before he calls the Coast Guard to search for Hesse’s body. “Book ‘em, Danno.” Steve said a smile on his face and Danny knew it, he knew that Steve would do that. The chill up his spine told him that he actually liked it, but he gave off a more irritated smell then he truly felt.

“What did I tell you about that?” Danny said, before addressing the man squirming under him.

H50-H50-H50-

Steve was in the governor’s office, after she had been briefed on what went down with Hesse. “Governor, I have a favor to ask.”

“Steve, I gave you your own task force with immunity and means to find your father’s killer. I think that’s favor enough.” She informed him. “I even looked the other way with a possible international incident, what more could you want?” She asked.

“Ma’am, my new partner for your task force, is an Omega. I want to make him my second in command, something never heard of before with an Omega, but I believe that he’s being railroaded by his ex-Alpha and her husband Stan Edwards, who has a Judge for a friend that changed the custody of their daughter. He hasn’t been allowed to spend much time with her in several months. I know you don’t take kindly to Alphas who abuse their power over Omegas. Is there anyway you can change the custody to allow him this weekend with her?” Steve asked. He’d done his research on the situation while he’d gotten his arm checked out at the hospital, after Hesse had shot him.

“Give me the information you have on the judge and I will personally make sure that whatever arrangement had been made before this Edwards got his friend involved, will be put back into place.” Governor Jameson assured him. Jameson saw the previous custody papers and the new ones and realized pretty quickly that Danny has been treated badly as this little girls mother, not having gotten a single weekend with her in over three months, when he’s suppose to have every weekend with her.

H50-H50-H50-

Danny was checking out his own office when Rachel called, he’d just gotten back from talking with the Coast Guard and handing their injured perp to HPD. “Rachel, I’m too tired to fight.”

“Then lucky for you, I’m not calling to fight, I don’t know how you managed to do it, but you get this weekend with Grace, and every weekend. I got a call from the Judge who has decided to overrule his previous revision of the custody of Grace. It’s going back to how it was before, we’re to reconvene in a few months, as ordered by the first Judge, to reevaluate the situation.” Rachel informed Danny.

“What, that’s great, but what changed his mind.” Danny was ecstatic, even though it was obvious from her tone that Rachel was pissed off.

“The Governor, she made the order he followed it.” Danny’s head shot up at that, Steve was out debriefing the Governor, at the moment. _Alphas and their hearing, he must have heard Rachel at his house._ Danny thought, before finishing up with Rachel and hanging up the phone just as Steve walked in.

He placed something on Danny’s desk, people were moving things and setting the place up for their new HQ. “What, uh…What is this?” Danny asked picking it up as Steve was about to leave.

“Three nights at the Kahala Hotel.” Steve informed Danny as he turned back to him. “Look, I know you’re going to say no.”

“Yeah. You’re right, I’m gonna say no.” Danny confirmed. “What is it with you and my living arrangements. You know you’re not my Alpha, you don’t have to look out for me, or protect me, or whatever.” Danny assured Steve that he didn’t have to put that burden on himself.

“Gracie’s coming over this weekend right, I mean I just heard you hang up with Rachel.”

“I knew it, you talked to the Governor and she changed the custody back because you asked her to?” Danny asked, and accused at the same time some how.

“Yeah, I did. Yes, I over heard you talking at the house, and what she said to you and did, was wrong. No Alpha, should use and abuse their control over anyone, especially an Omega, weather you were married or not, that’s your daughter. I don’t like Alphas who try to force an Omega to submit, it’s goes against everything I was taught.” Steve explained, an anger there towards Rachel that both surprised and comforted Danny on a deeper level.

“Okay.” Danny said, sending out a calming scent, which seemed to work as the anger left Steve and he smiled at Danny.

“So, I hear this place has a pool, you can swim with the dolphins. Just take it.” Steve informed Danny, before he tried to leave again.

“Steve wait.” Danny said, Steve walked up to him as Danny walked around his desk and sat on the edge of it. “You were right. I hate that I just said that. I can’t swim, Grace is practically a fish, but I never learned, for reasons I don’t want to get into at the moment. I have a feeling that being here with you, Chin and Kono, I’ll probably get dragged off to the beach more often than not.” Danny paused a bit embarrassed at what he was about to ask. Steve beat him to the punch.

“Yes Danny, I’ll give you private swimming lessons at my house. If, you’ll allow me to touch you, like I did earlier today, whenever you need help with your symptoms, my door is always open.” Steve promised. Danny felt a bit choked up, he didn’t know what to say and then Steve put his hand on the back of Danny’s neck and pulled him into a hug. Danny was tense and rigid at first, then allowed his Omega to come out as he relaxed into the embrace. He even wrapped his arms around Steve, breathing in his scent as he just held him. Nothing more needed to be said.


	3. Growing Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on the third episode of season one, Malama Ka Aina (Respect the Land), where the team meet Grace for the first time. It was a request by ElvinaPotter, someone I want to thank for their comment, along with all those who have been commenting. It's been a big motivator for me to continue to write, so thank you everyone. An ElvinaPotter or wanted the team to meet Grace and more mother-daughter time, well you got it with this chapter. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Danny had just picked up Grace from the country club Stan’s apart of, he has her learning Tennis, which really annoys Danny to no end. Because for thing, they didn’t even ask his say on the idea and the fact that they are obviously trying to act like a family, minus Grace’s on mother set’s Danny’s Omega ablaze with rage. Something he was having to keep under check around his daughter.

They were headed towards Kukui High School, to a football game. It was the first time the team was doing something outside of work, they still have yet to come up with a name for their task force. So far, things have been going really well, except for Steve’s vendetta, constantly getting them into dangerous situations and threatening to toss people off buildings. That had been a new and frightening experience in Danny’s book.

“Danno, tell me more about Steve.” Grace asked, he had mentioned him during that weekend at the hotel, Grace had a blast, and learning that her mother’s new partner Steve had got them the reservations had been awesome, in her mind. He sounded like the coolest Alpha ever, and if anyone deserved to be happy, it was her Danno.

“Steve. Steve is a…uh…he’s a reckless Alpha with no sense of self preservation, a fearless air about him that sends even most dangerous criminals running the opposite way. He’s overly protective and a complete control freak, who doesn’t even let me drive my own car. He’s powerful and deadly when he wants to be, but there is a gentleness to his touch.” Danny’s ranting died down then as he kept thinking about how Steve touched him during that first case. Helping him with his TSS, (Touch-Starved Syndrome), symptoms.

“You like him. No matter what you say, your eyes light up when you talk about him Danno. I think it’s good.” Grace said with a knowing smile, of course she couldn’t quite understand the scent he was currently putting off, being to young. For a budding Alpha, she is remarkably perceptive when it comes to her mother. There’s a bond between Danny and Grace that Rachel has never understood and will never understand, having not been pregnant.

Danny had gotten into this habit of talking to Grace while pregnant with her, whenever they were alone. Rachel never seemed to care much for Danny’s pregnant look, she didn’t really touch his belly a whole lot to feel Grace kick, or even talk to her child. While Danny himself has been in denial about the whole thing all these years, his Omega side has whispered to him that Rachel never wanted a child to begin with. But now, she uses Grace against him, constantly in this battle for control. Danny’s starting to believe that, she never loved him, only used him and saw Grace as another opportunity to do just that.

While Danny was doing better since meeting Steve, Chin and Kono, who were treating him like part of a family rather then just a task force, hence why they’re going to a football game today, he has gotten much better. Something else Grace has noticed.

“Since when did you get so smart Monkey. I thought I told you last weekend to stop growing up while I’m not around.” Danny teased, making her laugh, he parked next to Steve’s truck, which was hard to miss. “We’re here, let’s go.” Danny got out of the car and waited for Grace to join him before taking his baby girls hand and leading her towards the gates into the stadium, Grace wanted a pair of foam hands they were passing on their way, and never being able to say no, he bought two, one for her and himself. Then led her to the stands.

Danny could hear Kono yelling at the ref as he searched the stands and quickly found them. Steve locked eyes with his, the moment he arrived, it’s like he knew Danny was there without even having to look for him.

The truth is, Steve smelled Danny’s scent the moment he arrived, not having to look, he just knew. Steve was speaking to Chin, thankful that Kono was on their side, and hearing she was just getting warmed up, was a little disturbing. Wondering how bad she’d become as the game continued.

“Sorry we’re late.” Danny said as he greeted his friends. They were happy to see them, and thought the hands were a nice touch.

“Hey, Gracie. I’m Steve. It’s great to meet you finally.” Steve said as Grace sat down, they shook hands. Steve was actually smiling, he could see Danny, in that cute face of hers. She had pigtails on and wearing a white and pink tennis outfit. “Your mom, he talks about you all the time.” Steve informed her.

Grace was looking up at Steve as they sat on the bleachers in front of him. “Talks about you a lot, too.” Grace said with a smile, she clearly found it entertaining from the scent she was giving off, how much Danny talks about Steve. Chin and Kono laughed at that.

“Really? Does he?” Steve liked the idea that Danny talked to his daughter about him. It made his Alpha side rather proud at that.

Danny looked at Steve. “We, us, we commiserate. It’s a mother-daughter thing. I’m sure you wouldn’t get it.” Danny teased as Steve bent down and put his arms around Danny’s chest who leaned back against him, feeling the anger of earlier fade with Steve’s touch, and calming scent.

Kono moved down to sit next to Grace. “Hi, I’m Kono.”

“And I’m Uncle Chin.” Chin said from right above her, she greeted them both. She could see that they cared about her mom, it made her feel better knowing that Danno wasn’t all alone any more. He’s smelled happier in the past two weeks, in the last couple of years. This made Grace feel really good, and her Alpha side pleased for her mother.

“Are you a football player?” Grace asked, seeing the jersey Chin was wearing.

“I used to be. I used to play quarterback for that red team.” Chin informed her.

Steve moved a bit as he rubbed Danny’s shoulders, his thumb massaging Danny’s scent glands along his neck. “He was a legend, too, till, uh, till I came along and shattered all his records.” Steve informed her, moving one hand to fist bump with Grace before returning it to Danny. Who without realizing it, had groaned a protest, reason why Steve moved his hand back quickly, getting a rather satisfied purr from Danny, which caused Danny to quickly move from Steve’s hands, not wanting to embarrass himself further in front of his daughter. Steve pulled back, not wanting to make Danny uncomfortable.

“Danno, why was Uncle Steve rubbing you like that?” Grace asked, she’d never seen her father, Rachel, do that for Danny before, it was odd and Danny had seemed to be enjoying it a moment again.

“Well, Monkey, remember last year, when you asked why I was shaking so bad during the divorce?” Danny asked, Grace nodded her head. “I told you what TSS was, and how I was on medication for it. Well, medicine only treats the symptoms for so long, only an Alpha’s touch can cure it, Steve’s been helping me, so I can focus more on the job and have more energy to spend with you. That’s what Steve was doing just now.” Danny explained.

“Thanks Uncle Steve, mommy’s been getting real bad shakes and crying a lot.” Grace said rather innocently, not realizing the effect that statement had on not just Steve, but Kono and Chin as well.

There was a longing in her voice when she called Danny mommy that pulled at Steve’s heart in a way no one has before. “You’re welcome Grace, I’ll always be here for Danno.” That had Grace smiling.

Chin and Kono shared a look, one filled with sadness at Danny’s situation and anger at Rachel for doing this to him. Being separated from his child for so long has left Danny in a rather fragile state, but his trust in Steve is pretty amazing in their opinion. How close they’ve gotten in such a short time, it’s so obvious to both Chin and Kono that they are a destined pair, of course Danny’s spoken of his skepticism and Steve doesn’t speak about it at all.

Kono decided to change the subject. “That’s a real pretty tennis outfit.”

“Yeah, I had to pick her up today at a country club.” Danny moved his hands to cover her ears as he informed the others, of Step-Stans decision for Grace, without Danny’s consent. “Step-Stan decided that she should start taking tennis lessons.”

“There’s more to this then just the lessons I’m guessing.” Steve said, scenting the change from content to frustrated in Danny.

“Yeah, he and Rachel made this decision together, without me. I wasn’t even informed until today, when Rachel told me where to pick her up from. That’s what really bothers me, not the fact that tennis isn’t a real sport. No, that I wasn’t consulted on an activity that my own daughter is going to be a part of, that’s what has me bothered.” Danny ranted.

“Danno, I can still hear you.” Grace informed Danny. Which then the words, _oh shit,_ went through Danny’s mind, because he really doesn’t want his daughter to be affected by his own feelings on Stan and Rachel.

“Well, you’re not supposed to be listening to me, huh? You’re supposed to be paying attention to the game.” Danny informed her, during his rant he had tensed up and really wouldn’t mind Steve’s hands on his neck again, but Steve was holding back since Danny had pulled away from him, not wanting to cross any boundaries.

“Mommy, I’m hungry.” Grace had gotten to the point of just calling Danny mom, but since moving to Hawaii and seeing him less, she’s reverted back to mommy, which really pulls at Danny’s Omega. Because Rachel is not just hurting him, but their daughter as well, and it breaks his heart, he’s noticed that she’s been clingier when he’s around. Thankfully Alpha’s don’t get TSS, at least that’s one less worry on Danny’s mind concerning his daughter.

“How can you be hungry? You ate an hour ago at that country club.” Danny said, he was supposed to have lunch with her, but Rachel had changed the plan, wanting to eat lunch with Grace at the country club before Danny picked her up, giving Danny even less time with his daughter. It seemed that whenever they agreed on something, for Danny to spend with his daughter, Rachel will change it at the last minute, so he doesn’t have her nearly as long as he was hoping for. It was one of her favorite tactics to pull on Danny, and really made him upset.

“I didn’t eat nachos with you an hour ago.” Grace informed him, she had been looking forward to lunch with her mom as well, and was disappointed when her father changed things. Grace loved her father, but at the same time, she was really starting to hate her father. It was confusing on the young Alpha to love and hate the woman that helped give her life and raise her with Danny. She didn’t understand why her father was mistreating her Danno like this, her Alpha instincts were just starting to come online, and they kept telling her to protect mommy, she just doesn’t know how.

“What was I thinking about? Of course, you didn’t. Come on, let’s go.” Danny took her hand, but before he got far Steve grabbed his free wrist to stop him. “Grace wait for me, don’t leave my sight.” Danny instructed as she moved towards the end of the row out of ear shot as he leaned down towards Steve.

“Danny, you know, there is no shame or reason to be embarrassed when you purr, it’s part of being an Omega. Along with TSS and having your needs met. I don’t want you to feel like you can’t be yourself around us, or your daughter.” Steve whispered into Danny’s ear, hoping he understands that.

“I know Steve, it was just a surprise, I’ve never purred like that before. I didn’t think I could, not all Omega’s do. I’ll try to remember next that it’s alright to give in to my instincts.” Danny assured Steve, not just that he won’t be ashamed, but that their will be a next time.

Steve rubbed Danny’s wrist scent glad for a second before letting him go. “Get me some while you’re gone.” Steve requested. Danny agreed before joining Grace and headed past the bleachers towards the concession stands.

Of course, this day, couldn’t just be about sports and having fun with his daughter, team mates…his…Alpha. Nope it had to be ruined, he was talking to Grace about the lack of proper hot dogs on sticks at that country club when he noticed to individual males that stood out. He tried to scent, but from the chemical smell he picked up they were wearing heavy scent blockers, so he had no idea if they were Alphas or Omegas. It did rule out Betas, no scent glands, means no scent blockers.

He saw a pearl handled hand gun in the front jeans of one of the men as they bumped into a Beta passing by. Danny’s cop instincts went on alert, he needed to get his daughter to safety and get the rest of his team.

He saw another woman with her own daughter, he showed her his badge and informed her that they needed to hide in the bathroom. Grace picked up on situation quickly and was concerned for her mom’s own safety as she was instructed to stay with the nice woman, who was giving off an Omega vibe putting Danny at ease. “But, mommy.” Grace started.

“Hey, I’m just gonna make sure there’s no bad guys, that’s all, alright? I love you.” He said kissing Grace on the check before getting them into the bathroom. Things quickly got out of control from there, as he called Steve, and informed him of the two perps. Before long bullets were flying and Chin chased after one of them, but they got away, at least that’s what he’d told them. When the truth was, he allowed him to escape because he’s family.

H50-H50-H50-

Danny was on the phone, he had one of the officers of HPD take his daughter home, since he needed to stay at the crime scene, where paramedics were currently working on all the injured casualties. Steve and Kono was checking out dead perps who started this shootout, and Chin was returning from chasing his suspect, whom he informed them that he lost.

Danny had called Rachel to let her know the situation and that Grace was on her way home, but that she was safe and sound. “That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my life. Violence follows me? I mean, how do you even come up with something like that?” Danny asked, outraged. Rachel was once again blaming Danny for everything, like she always has, because nothing in their marriage has ever been her fault, like when Danny came home early and found her in bed with another man.

That it had been Danny’s fault because he wouldn’t submit to her will, so of course she had to cheat on him with someone who would. No joke, that’s exactly what she said to Danny’s face when he caught her in the middle of sex with Stan. Thankfully their daughter hadn’t been home for the fight, and when Danny packed his bags and left informing her that she’d get the divorce papers soon.

“Danny, it’s your job. You attract this attention with your head strong attitude and lack of respect towards other Alphas.” Rachel accused on the other end.

“No, what happened here has nothing to do with my job. In fact, it is just the opposite, okay? She is safe because I _am_ a cop. As for the attitude bullshit, I respect anyone who deserves it. Rachel I was taught growing up, that respect is earned not freely given just because of your designation. Something you never learned.” Danny snapped at her.

“Don’t take that tone with me Danny.” Rachel warned.

Danny really had no time for this non-sense. He headed over to Steve as he finished his phone call with Rachel. “She’ll be there in five minutes. An officer’s bringing her home.” With that he hung up, not even saying goodbye or waiting for another snide remark from Rachel. Then turned his attention to the case.

H50-H50-H50-

Back at Rachel’s house, she was fuming, though calmed as she hugged Grace when she walked through the door. “Grace baby, are you okay, not hurt anywhere?” She started looking for any signs of injuries not believing Danny, when he’s assured her that Grace was unharmed.

“I’m fine dad, I promise. Mommy protected me.” Grace said as she pushed away from Rachel’s hands, there was something about her father’s scent lately that’s been upsetting Grace, it was constantly sour, unless Step-Stan was home. Grace really didn’t like Step-Stan, she blames him for her parents breaking up, but, in the last several months Grace has noticed that it wasn’t just Stan’s fault. She’s heard Rachel talk to Danny on the phone and the nasty things she says to him, really makes Grace angry.

Rachel dropped her hands and backed up as Grace headed to her bedroom upstairs. Rachel hated that her daughter was pulling away from her. They had been bonding so well the last few years, and then the custody hearing happened, and moving to Hawaii, having to leave all her friends behind. Not seeing her mother as much, she wasn’t just pulling away, she was really pushing Rachel away. Rachel was losing her daughter, and it was all Danny’s fault.

She made a call to her lawyer, they really needed to push up this custody date from five months to a few weeks from now, there was a real fear that if Danny continues with his new assignment and friends especially this man Steve that Danny’s been telling Grace about, who has then been telling Rachel. A new Alpha in Danny’s life, and his TSS symptoms have decreased. Rachel was counting on TSS in order for Rachel to get full custody of Grace, because an Omega in that rough condition, he’d be order to an Omega facility for care and unable to provide and take care of Grace.

Now that plan was falling to pieces, it’s one of the big reasons Rachel has been keeping Grace away from him, until this Steve got the governor to change the custody papers, and on top of that he’s providing Danny aid with his TSS. That right there pisses her off. Where does another Alpha get off, taking care of her Omega? Rachel wondered as she finished with her lawyer and hung up.

H50-H50-H50-

Danny was actually driving his own car to a pizza joint after finding a bunch of pizza boxes with a bit too much lead in them. Steve was reading the pizza menu from one of the boxes in the warehouse they’d just checked out. “You know what? This place actually sounds alright.” Steve commented.

“I’m sure it does.” Danny agreed.

“It says here they fly in the water.” Steve joked.

Danny laughed. “That’s great, yeah. This town could use a good slice. It’s a shame we got to put them out of business.”

“You should try Iolani’s in Waikiki. They do the best ham and pineapple on the island…”

Danny interrupted him then and started a long-winded rant on why you should never put pineapple on pizza, it’s not natural, it’s wrong and goes against everything that should be on a pizza. Pineapple being the man ingredient on the do not list.

“Danny, there is more here, your scent is all over the place on the idea of pineapple, what is the real issue?” Steve asked, stopping Danny’s rant.

Danny took a deep breath. “Fine, even if I didn’t think pineapple on pizza was an affront to humanity, I’d never be able to even try it. I have an allergy; I can’t eat the stuff. Thankfully, I can touch it without a problem, so it’s not extremely sever.” Danny informed Steve.

“That explains why you are always harping on the pineapple. Why didn’t you just say something earlier? We wouldn’t have given you such a hard time about it.” Steve said, not understanding Danny’s constant need to keep all these secrets, especially when it concerns his health.

“I use to open up easier before Rachel, every secret, every difficulty I would tell her. Only for it to be used against me later, until now I haven’t trusted anyone with my problems, or health issues. This isn’t easy for me Steven, finding an Alpha that my Omega is more than willing to lean on has been a struggle. I don’t want to be seen as weak, not on the job or off.” Danny explained, and he had no idea why he was being so open and candid with Steve, but it just came so easily, he was doing it without even thinking. All because his Alpha asked him a question and he couldn’t lie.

“Danny, with all you’ve been through. I don’t think you’re weak, fighting Rachel, pushing through your TSS in order to do your job. I saw the file, all the cold cases you’ve closed since being here, before the task force. Danno, I will never use anything you tell me in confidence against you. I might still rag on you about the pizza, but I’d never try and push you to eat it, not seriously.” Steve promised.

Danny glanced at Steve for just a second and took in the scent of his honesty. “I trust you babe.” Danny said without thinking.

Before Steve could say anything about Danny’s last statement, the funeral dirge ringtone went off on Danny’s phone. “That’s cute. Did your ex get a new one, too?” Steve asked instead.

“No, it’s…miserable attorney.” Danny informed the Alpha before picking up. “Yes, Lord Vader.” Steve turned his hearing up as the man spoke with Danny.

“Mr. Williams, I’m calling to discuss the custody of your daughter. I’ve been informed of the danger her being around you is becoming.” He informed Danny, the guy didn’t even have enough respect for Danny to address him as Detective.

“Is that a joke?” Danny asked incredulous at that statement. It upset Steve as well from how his scent took a seriously sour note.

“No sir, I think it’s very serious. I will get with the judge to make sure Grace Williams is safe from the dangerous environment you put her in but writing up full custody to Rachel Edwards.” The Beta was emotionless and flat in his tone, which only pissed Danny off more.

“Yeah, over my dead body!” Danny shouted into the phone.

“Danny, hand me the phone.” Steve said putting his hand out for it. Danny saw a look in Steve’s eyes, one of determination and fierce protection. Danny could feel his emotions rising and knew that if this guy continued, he’d lose it and possibly crash them, so he gave the phone to Steve.

“Mr. Williams.” The attorney said, but it was Steve that heard the disgust in his voice.

“This is Commander Steve McGarrett of the governor’s task force, I get the feeling you don’t have a whole lot of respect for _Detective_ Danial Williams. The mother of said child in question, if you try to change the custody order, I will make sure the governor hears about it, and you will be disbarred and out of a job so fast it’ll give you whiplash. You ever disrespect one of my people again, I’ll make sure they never find the body. Is that clear?” Steve asked, he was cool, confident and his Alpha tone was both serious and sever that it even gave Danny’s Omega side the chills. Even in their first meeting his Alpha tone hadn’t been that aggressive, or powerful.

“Y-y-yes sir. Um…Commander McGarrett, I’ll make sure to drop the changes.” He stuttered out before quickly hanging up in fear.

Steve hung up the phone and handed it back to Danny, his scent going from angry to completely calm and relaxed in moments. “You have any more trouble with him, remind him who you work for.” Steve suggested as Danny pulled into the parking lot, switching gears, as he put his cop attitude back in place as they continued their investigation.

Of course, after how Steve handled Rachel’s lawyer, watching him drop the guy in a shark tank, while unexpected, didn’t surprise him. Danny did try to remind Steven that they are cops and this isn’t procedure and all that, Steve assured him that the sharks were as harmless as they come to the species as they’re for tourist, and a tourist getting eaten is bad for business. While Danny had to agree with that, he wasn’t crazy about Steve’s methods here, even though they did bring good results this time. Unlike threatening to drop someone off the building last week had.

Danny’s starting to wonder what Steve will pull out of his crazy hat next week and will it be as entertaining and imaginative as these last two weeks have been. He’s just gonna have to stick around and find out.

H50-H50-H50-

Grace was heading downstairs the next morning as she heard voices, it sounded like her dad and Step-Stan talking about her mom. “I’m telling you Stan, my lawyer called, he said that the custody stays as it is. Apparently, he’s scared of this Steve McGarrett who threated him on the phone if he tried to go against the governor’s orders. I don’t know how this Alpha thinks he is, but he’s getting in between me and my ex-Omega’s situation with Grace, that’s not okay with me.” Rachel bitched to her new husband.

“Rachel, I’m doing everything I can, to make sure Danny doesn’t get custody over Grace, it’s not easy sweetheart. Steve McGarrett has the governor on his side and obviously cares about your ex, from what I’ve heard about him. Not to mention the task force has been doing good work, Governor Jameson is going to want to keep them happy because of it.” Stan explained.

“I don’t care, she’s my daughter not his.” Rachel screeched. Grace ran back upstairs, she wanted to see her Danno now, she had tears in her eyes as she called him.

Danny was just on his way to the Golden Palace, their rather nice HQ to give Steve news he received about Sid, and how the undercover op last night might have helped his career when his phone rang. He smiled as it was Gracie’s ringtone. “Hello Monkey.” Danny greeted.

“Danno, can you come pick me up.” Grace cried into the phone, which pulled at Danny’s heart.

“Grace, baby is everything alright, what’s wrong sweetheart.” Danny asked concerned as he took a quick U-turn and headed towards Rachel’s place.

“It’s daddy, I heard her yelling at Step-Stan. They want to take me away from you, I just want to be with you, mommy please.” Grace begged.

“Gracie I’m on my way baby girl, I’ll be there shortly. I promise you, monkey, you’re not going to lose me. I won’t let that happen. We’ll be together again.” Danny continued to talk to Grace as her tears let up. “Grace, pack a bag for the night, I’m gonna talk to daddy and then we’ll head to the Golden Palace, you’ll get to see where mommy works with Aunt Kono, Uncle Chin and Uncle Steve.” Danny said, which got an excited squeal from her. He hung up and got out of the car.

He pressed the intercom button on the outside of the gate to Rachel’s house. The maid answered, Danny demanded Rachel who arrived moments later. “What is it Daniel?” Rachel asked, in that uppity British accent.

“Rachel I’m here for Grace, she called me, says she wants to spend this weekend with me instead of you and Stan. Seeing as the custody paper’s say I get her every weekend, open the gates.” Danny said.

“What, that’s absurd. She was looking forward to the trip, what changed her mind?” Rachel asked confused.

“I don’t know, she called me crying saying she wanted to come over, I believe she heard you yelling at Stan, I don’t have the details but it’s what she wants. Now open the gate, or I’ll call my own attorney about you violating the custody order.” Danny threated.

Rachel growled in frustration. “Fine, I see her now with her backpack, alright I’m opening the gates.” Rachel went to hug Grace goodbye when she pushed Rachel away rather hard and ran outside. Rachel watched from the window as Danny picked her up into his arms, she was hanging onto him as he got her in the car and they drove off. Grace was starting to chose who she wanted to be with now, and it was obviously not Rachel. They might have to do something more permanent to Danny in order to get him out of Grace’s life.

H50-H50-H50-

Steve was surprised to hear Gracie’s voice as he left his office when he caught Danny’s scent coming in, he smelled a bit distressed, with a mix of joy. “Well, hello Gracie, what brings you to our humble abode?” Steve asked with a flourish of his hands around the offices and tech table that got a laugh out of Grace.

“It’s the weekend, I spend them with mommy.” Grace explained simply.

“That you do. Chin and Kono are in there, why don’t you join them and we’ll be along in a minute.” Steve suggested. Danny let her hand go as she ran into the room Steve pointed out. He could heard Kono and Chin’s excitement to see Grace as they greeted her and suggested she have a seat and some popcorn.

“Grace called me on my way here, she was in tears Steven, she heard Rachel and Stan yelling about our custody agreement. She informed me in the car, that Rachel said, and I quote ‘she’s my daughter not his’.” Danny informed Steve. The scent of angry Alpha hit him hard for a moment.

“She did what!?” Steve yelled, whatever they had been watching in the other room was put on pause as Chin rushed out while Kono stayed with Grace, worried about what happened.

“Chin we’re fine, nothing to worry about.” Danny assured him as he put his hand on Steve’s arm, sending out a calming scent to the overprotective, pissed off Alpha. Chin went back inside. “She did Steve, but it’s okay, I went by, picked up Grace for the weekend because it’s what she wanted. The thing is, I’m actually glad this happened.” Danny assured him as he rubbed Steve’s arm.

Steve calmed himself from the sudden outpouring of anger he’d felt in that moment. “Why are you happy about that?” Steve asked confused.

“Because, by doing that, saying those things, she’s pushing Grace right into my arms. If the Judge can see how much Grace would rather be with me, it could help my case in five months to get primary custody, with any luck sole custody of my daughter.” Danny informed Steve.

“Okay, that’s true, there have been times in these battles where the Judge will ask the child about these situations and who they feel more comfortable living with. A friend of mine went through that when I was in high school a year before I was sent away after my mother passed.” Steve agreed.

“I hate that Rachel is doing this to her, if it was just me she was hurting, maybe I wouldn’t be in such rough shape with my TSS. But she’s hurting Grace, and that’s hitting me really hard right now.” Danny admitted, freely, without any prodding, it was a step in the right direction of his trust issues.

“Why don’t you and Grace come over this weekend, she and I can swim, you can enjoy the view. We could watch a move and order pizza. Pineapple for me, cheese and pepperoni for you and Grace.” Steve smirked as he got a glare at the pineapple suggestion, but Danny readily agreed.

“On to other news I received on my way here.” Danny started informing Steve of Sid and how things might end up getting better between him and Chin, while not completely fixed, it was a step in the right direction. With that they went to the room to see what they were watching.

“What are we watching?” Steve asked as he saw an old football game on the television as Kono and Grace were eating popcorn, Grace was sitting on Kono’s lap, they were both laughing and having a good time, along with Chin.

“You getting your ass handed to you in the state championship.” Kono informed them.

“Hey, language.” Danny said.

“Oops, sorry brah, Gracie don’t repeat that.” Kono apologized and warned Grace not to say those bad words.

“I’ve heard worse from Dad and Step-Stan when they fight.” Grace informed them.

“Monkey, I don’t want to hear you saying those bad words you hear from them, understand?” Danny said firmly, in that mother Omega tone of his.

“Yes sir.” Grace said, though she didn’t feel she was in trouble, it sounded like Dad and Stan were in trouble, just as long as Grace kept her mouth clean as Danno has said in the past.

“Kukui put all the old games online.” Chin informed them.

“You just got sacked, boss. You should’ve passed.” Kono criticized at one of Steve’s old plays.

“Why pass when you can run?” Steve asked, glancing at Danny, the idea of getting the chance of being with an Omega, as amazing as Danny was defiantly something, he had no intention of passing on.

They watched silently as young Steve on the TV made a run, and it worked out great. “Ah, see, now I gotta admit, that was a beautiful play. Your dad couldn’t stop screaming.” Chin informed Steve, who looked up in surprise at that.

“You were there with my dad?” Steve asked.

Chin paused the play and turned to look at Steve from his seat in front of them. “Yeah. I was fresh out of the academy, he was my training officer. I’ll tell you, any day that Steve McGarrett was starting as quarterback was an official day off.” That made Steve feel both happy and sad at the same time, he had never known his had come. The fact that he did, made Steve realize his father cared more then he thought, especially when he’d been sent away and abandoned.

“I just got one question: What’s a quarterback doing with the number 50?” Danny asked curiously, Grace looked at them over Kono’s shoulder, watching her mother and Steve interact.

“No, it’s five-oh.” Steve informed him, though it appeared Danny didn’t understand that answer so Steve elaborated. “It’s not, it’s not 50, it’s five-oh. It’s what my dad used to call our family, because we weren’t native Hawaiian, so he nicknamed us “five-oh’s” after the 50th state in the union, I don’t know. It was his way of making us feel like we belonged someplace, I guess.” Steve got a bit choked up, talking about his father.

“Hmm. I like that. Five-O. What do you think Gracie, should we call ourselves Five-0?” Kono asked.

“Yeah, it means Danno and I have a family again.” Grace said with excitement, Chin and Steve were in agreement. But that statement she made, having a family really got to Danny.

“You guys continue watching, I’ll be back in a minute.” Danny excused himself as he headed to his office as he felt the tears coming without his permission. He never cries in front of others, it’s a rule he’s had for years, since the beginning of his decline with Rachel when Grace was barely two.

Steve followed Danny a moment later, walking in from behind him. “Danny, you don’t have to hide.” Steve told him.

“Steve go please, I just need a minute.” Danny asked.

“You’re not alone anymore, you have family here, in this building, both you and Grace. It’s okay to have these emotions, there is no shame in it. I told you that yesterday at the game.” Steve reminded him.

Danny turned to face him as tears slipped down his cheeks. “Right, I’m not weak.” Danny repeated what Steve had said to him in the car.

“That’s right, you have a pack now. You aren’t weak Danny, you just need your family, this pack right here, right now.” Steve moved in closer to Danny who was starting to shake, soon he found himself in Steve’s arms as a sob forced it’s way out of his tough cop persona, into the neglected Omega suffering from TSS. “I need you trust me. None of us think you’re weak.” Steve promised. Danny nodded against Steve’s chest as he clung to him. “Chin, Kono, bring Grace and come in here!” Steve called.

Danny trusted Steve, so he didn’t move or refuse or even try to stop the tears that were falling against his will. The others came into his office, he could smell their concern and love. “We need a pack hug, right now, for the members of our family that is hurting the most.” Steve informed them as he put his hand on Grace’s back and guided her into the hug against him and Danny. That just made Danny cry harder as soon he felt Chin on one side and Grace on the other as they both hugged them. This was there family, now and forever.

They stayed like that for several minutes on end as Danny’s tears dried up as well as Grace’s own who felt her mother’s pain deeply along with her own. Steve pulled away breaking the hug they had all been embraced in as he picked Grace up, then put one arm around Danny and their tight group. “Grace, when we get badge made with Five-0 on them, I’m gong to have a special one made for you, because just like your mommy, you are apart of this family. It’s not a real or official badge, but it will tie us all together. Would you like that?” Steve asked.

“Yes, very much so.” Grace said a smile on her face as she wiped her tears. Kono darted to her office and back with a box of kleenex as she felt tears herself.

For the first time in nearly seven months, longer even, considering he had felt the lose of his family back in New Jersey before the move. He finally felt that this was home, and no matter how much he might complain and bitch about this pineapple-infested hellhole, it was home. As long as he had Chin, Kono, especially Steve, and his precious daughter Grace, there is no where he’d rather be, than right here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to warn everyone, the next chapter is going to have a graphic scene, that might be disturbing to some, it'll be at the beginning of the chapter if you can't handle it just skim it till the break to the next part of the chapter. I'm bringing in an entirely new radical group that will be helping diverge this story from canon. Some other notes, I don't plan on killing off Governor Jameson or making her dirty, she was helping Steve's father with his case instead, and find out who Shelburn was which will come up in the end of this story, because I do want to bring Doris back, and I have plans on how Wo-Fat tries to ruin Steve's new life with Danny. That's all the spoilers for this story you will get, the rest you'll just have to hang on and read.
> 
> Though still, if there are episodes from season one where this first story in the series takes place, leave a comment and let me know, I'll try to make it happen if I can, I can't do every single episode, but a few here and there along with fresh chapters in between episodes will round this one out. Thank you all so much for the kudos, and the comments. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I don't have a beta reader, so forgive any and all mistakes I made.


	4. A New Threat Coming!/First Swimming Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not based on any episode, but it does mention the fourth of the season and takes place right before the fifth. I'm introducing a new terrorist organization, and showing a special look into the lives of Danny and Steve as they take a step in the right direction for their new relationship.
> 
> I hope this is as good as the other chapters have been, seeing as I didn't have any scenes to go off of, it's completely from my own mind, however messed up that can be when you start this chapter. Warning, the first scene, can be disturbing, and a bit graphic. If you can't handle it, you can skip to the line break with Steve and Danny that's fine. I hope everyone enjoys this, as much as I enjoyed writing it.

In an old warehouse in New Jersey, a young man, named Mark Cardwell, who couldn’t be more than twenty years old was being dragged to a bare bed with just a mattress on it. His hands were placed in padded cuffs attached to the headboard, along with his angles at the foot of the bed. The two men, wearing hockey masks, painted black, and black robes tightened the restraints. “Please don’t do this.” The Omega begged.

Another person, wearing similar garb, but with a white apron over the black sat next to him as they were handed an IV, with practice and ease, they placed the IV in the guy’s arms and started the drip. It was a relaxant and pain killer, just enough so he didn’t feel much, or fight, but not enough to actually knock him out.

“You’re eight months along, let’s find out what you’re having.” A woman’s voice said behind the mask, the one wearing the white apron did have feminine hands, so that would have been Mark’s guess before she spoke. She felt along his pregnant belly, he squirmed trying to get away from her as tears fell down his face in panic. What were these nuts going to do to him and his unborn child?

“Ma’am, I just pulled up the records of the hospital, it looks like the abomination is having only one child, an Omega, the gender is female though.” Someone not far from them, sitting at a desk on a computer, who hacked into the hospital files informed her.

“Very well, we’ll remove the infant, place it in the incubator and hope it lives, if it dies that’s just one less Omega to worry about.” She instructed, calmly and completely at ease with what she was doing, as a plastic box was placed next to the bed, with all this medical equipment to help keep the baby alive once she transfers it from his womb to the incubator.

“No, please.” Mark begged as he pulled harder on the restraints, in a frenzied panic. But between the drugs, and the restraints he wasn’t strong enough to free himself, with his mate out of town for the weekend and his family knew he was taking a day off at home, it would probably be two days before anyone even notices’ him missing, much less start looking for him.

“Oh, poor Omega, don’t worry, you won’t feel a thing I promise.” The woman said with mock sympathy, as she rubbed his arm. She turned to the men that had dragged him here. “Get my tools, it’s time to perform a C-Section.”

She was quick and efficient with surgical precision as she opened up his belly, and easily removed the baby, placing it in the prenatal incubator, while one of her assistances hooked the baby up, to try and get it to breath. Mark was waiting as he watched his child take her first breaths and let out a muffled cry. He wanted to go to her so bad, why were they doing this to him.

“Take it out to the van.” The woman giving the orders instructed as she removed Mark’s reproductive organs so he could never have another child, especially an abomination like himself in her eyes. She tossed the organs in a waist bucket, then closed him up. “Get him a transfusion, he lost a bit of blood.” She ordered the second man there, who plugged a bag of Omega blood to his IV. There are only three types of blood. O, B and A. Never mix them or the patient could die, his death was clearly not her goal.

“Now Mark, don’t worry, if your baby lives, I’ll make sure it has a proper home where they can beat the Omega out of her.” There was a smile in her voice at this. Mark cried out, he tried to struggle again but it was useless.

“Leave my daughter alone, please, she hasn’t done anything to you. Why are you doing this?” Mark asked, sobbing.

“It’s simple Mark, your kind is an abomination, men getting pregnant and giving birth, it’s just not right. Society has made it a normal part of life, teaching our kids about Omegas like you. Now, it’s time for you to sleep until help arrives.” She upped the sedative and Mark fell into a deep sleep.

“Ma’am.” One of the men came back from the van. “The baby stopped breathing, we tried to revive it, but it died.” He informed her, cold and emotionless. She stood up and faced him.

“Load up the equipment. Bring me the baby, I’m not completely heartless, I’ll allow the male Omega to hold his dead child. Darling, who’s next on the list?” She asked the man sitting at the desk, on the computer this whole time.

“Well, our next mark Mama was an Omega male, a man named Detective Danial Williams. But he’s no longer in Jersey. I hacked into the precinct system, he transferred to Hawaii, the Honolulu Police Department seven months ago. Last month, he was transferred to a new task force, making second in command, next to an Alpha Navy Seal named Steve McGarrett. They now call themselves Five-0, four all together including two natives. Chin Ho Kelly a dirty cop reinstated by McGarrett and a rookie who recently graduated from the police academy, Kono Kalakaua. I’m pretty sure I butchered that last name.” He informed his Alpha mother.

“They’re both Beta cousins and have worked some interesting cases in the short time they’ve been open. From what I got from the HPD computers is that, the governor opened this special task force. Mama I think this Omega is out of reach.” He said nervously, not wanting to anger his Alpha.

She walked over to him and caressed the back of his head. “No baby, it’ll just be more difficult, besides he has no Alpha any more. He’s lucky that the baby he had is an Alpha herself, which means we don’t have to go after her. But he could still find someone and have an abomination like himself. Alright, we leave now, call for an ambulance to pick up the Omega and his dead daughter. Close it up, it’s time to leave.” She ordered. They had all worn gloves, hoods, masks, wearing scent blockers and other chemicals to obscure their smell.

It was time to move on, they needed to go underground, especially since their last mark in Jersey is no longer here. Though she wondered how that Williams was fairing, what Alpha he was seducing to create more of his kind.

H50-H50-H50-

“Come on Danny, it’s just water, it’s not even cold.” Steve said, knee deep in the ocean behind his house. He was wearing a black t-shirt and cargo swim shorts, just for Danny.

“I can’t believe you’re actually wearing cargo trunks, you picked those just to annoy me, didn’t you?” Danny asked, shaking his head, their latest case had taken them inside a prison joint. He remembers how dead set Steve had been about Danny going inside with him. It was occupied by Alphas and Betas only, the Omega prison was on a different island. So naturally he’d been concerned, after a rant of Danny needing to do his job and not be told he couldn’t because of his designation, Steve had relented and finally agreed under one condition. That Danny allow Steve to put his scent on him, to tell all the inmates to back off, this Omega was under Steve’s protection.

After some debate, Danny agreed, and it had felt good, feeling Steve’s scent gland on his wrist across his skin. Smelling him on his clothes that night when he showered to wash it off, with reluctance at that. The end of the case left Danny confused by the fact that he actually, felt content and…safe, covered in Steve’s scent.

“Yes, Danno, I did.” Steve confirmed with a smirk, bringing Danny back to the present.

“Don’t be so smug Steven, it’s not a good look on you.” Danny chastised, he was wearing a white Jersey t-shirt, and blue trunks. “You know, maybe we could just call this whole thing off. I may not need to swim at all, ever.” Danny said, trying to avoid the inevitable.

Steve huffed in annoyance. “You’ve been making excuses for the last month. Now water is very therapeutic and can help relieve some stress on your joints there.” Steve gripped, motioning his hand towards the cane for Danny’s current limp, thanks to his new partner, in Danny’s opinion which caused aggravation to his old sports injury. “Don’t scowl, it makes you look childish.” Steve chastised.

Danny huffed. “Fine, just note that I’m during this under duress.” Danny stated as he finally put the cane aside and limped closer towards Steve who held out his hands to him, Danny took them as he waded into the water, Steve was keeping Danny steady so he didn’t lose his balance. He might have been giving him a hard time recently for his limp, but he was concerned about his injury and wanted to make sure it wasn’t aggravated further. It was nice to see Danny without his button up and tie, though as ridiculous it is, he found Danny rather cute when he gets all uptight about his professional look.

“You’re enjoying this too much, stop smirking.” Danny ordered, grumpily.

“You know, you still haven’t told me your big issue about the water. You’re shaking, I can smell how nervous you are, you’re scared. This won’t work if you don’t trust me, I won’t let you drown I promise.” Steve assured him, sending out his protective scent, to ease Danny’s anxiety as he led him further into the water. The waves were lightly lapping the shore, the ocean was calm as was the clear blue sky, not a cloud to be seen.

“I trust you Steve. I do, but talking about my…concern, or as you’d say fear of the water, is difficult. I’ve never told anyone, not even my parents.” Danny informed Steve.

“Well, I think the first thing we’ll do is floating, just get you use to the water and help you relax further, keep your head above the surface. Once you’re more comfortable with the water, we’ll go from there.” Steve suggested.

“Wait, floating, that means on my back, with nothing under me to keep me from sinking. I don’t know.” Danny started to pull back but Steve wouldn’t let him go.

“Wrong Danno, I will keep you from sinking.” Steve assured him as they were now up to their waist in ocean water. Danny has no idea how that happened, Steve had distracted him with their usual banter that he hadn’t even noticed going deeper into the water, it was a brilliant tactic.

“Okay, what do I do?” Danny asked, as he felt a bit calmer.

“I want you to lean back, I will guide you down, just trust me.” Steve, keeping his hands in Danny’s eased him back against the water. “Lift your legs from the surface.” Steve continued instructing as he removed one hand from Danny’s to place under his head, as Danny lifted his legs and his body relaxed against the water, allowing him to float on the surface.

“Don’t let go.” Danny panicked for a moment when Steve released one of his hands, but then relaxed as he found himself buoyant now, on the water.

“I’m right here, as long as the water stays around your ears, and your legs stay relaxed, you won’t sink. Now I’m going let your hand go, relax your arms in the water. My hands will be right under you, just feel the water and understand that it can’t hurt you.” Steve assured his Omega, something his mind continued to say this past month, it was his Alpha consciousness that kept telling him, this man was his mate, his Omega, his fated partner. The problem is, after losing his mom, being sent away by his dad, only just recently having seen his sister after ten years. He has issues, and a fear of abandonment.

Of course, he’s not the only one with issues, Danny’s own Omega half is submitting more to Steve in this last month than it has ever done with any other Alpha, including his own father. Just like now as he released Steve’s hand and relaxed. It actually felt nice, the weather wasn’t overly scorching, the water wasn’t freezing, it felt calming. Neither talked as Danny floated, Steve keeping his hands under him just in case Danny felt like he was sinking.

“Want to tell me that story now?” Steve asked.

“Alright.” Danny heaved a sigh of defeat knowing eventually Steve would want to know why at his age he doesn’t know how to swim. “I was about eight, my uncle had come to visit. He had spent a day with each my sisters individually, and then it was my turn, at this time Matt was too young to go alone with our Uncle, besides mom wasn’t ready to be separated from her youngest. So, his last weekend there, he decided, he wanted to go fishing, there was this cabin by a lake side that he rented out and we packed up and left.” Danny closed his eyes to the memories, he breathed in the ocean scent, along with Steve’s own brand, it was a cross between sandalwood and lavender, believe it or not.

Every Alpha and Omega has a unique scent to those that smell them, sometimes coming off as harsher than other times, but the unique scent sets them apart for their mates and pups to find them easier. For Danny, the lavender scent, in contrast to Rachel’s rather harsh citric scent, is calming to Danny’s Omega, making his telling of a traumatic event in his life easier then when he’d once tried to explain to Rachel. That had been an aborted disaster.

“We can stop here Danny, if you want to.” Steve assured him as he noticed the vanilla scent take a sour turn.

“No, if I do, I’ll never finish the story.” Danny informed Steve as he opened his eyes to meet Steve’s concerned gaze. “Over all the trip was a lot of fun, two days of outdoor activities, one on one with an Uncle I, once trusted, and who my parents trusted. Well, the day before left for home, we were in this small boat, in the middle of the lake fishing. He was asking me if was learning swim yet. I told him that I had just been signed at the YMCA, like my sisters before me and my brother after me.” Danny paused, something about this was making Steve’s stomach knot.

“Let’s continue this inside with a cold beer, you’ve floated long enough.” Steve said, he noticed that Danny was tensing up, which wouldn’t be good for floating. Danny agreed as Steve helped him back to his feet and led him to his cane and the beach towels. Danny had brought a spare set of clothes, currently waiting for him in the bathroom, where he limped off to change while Steve got dressed in his room. Cargo shorts, deciding to forgo his shirt at the moment as he got the beers and started fixing lunch.

Danny came downstairs in a pair of blue jeans and casual shirt, with palm trees on it, above in bold red letters says. **Welcome to Hawaii**. He got it as a joke to see Steve’s reaction. Steve turned as Danny entered the kitchen, the moment he saw the shirt he started laughing, because it just looked so ridiculous on Danny. “Now, when the hell did you get that?” Steve asked.

“Last weekend when I went out with Grace, she needed new shoes, and some cheering up after Rachel’s comment, I saw this and thought of you.” Danny smirked as he took a seat at the counter as Steve handed him a beer and ham sandwich, before sitting across from him with his own lunch and beer.

“Alright, we had our laughs, so, you were eight on a lake alone with your Uncle.” Steve reminded as they got back to their original topic.

“I feel so stupid about this, it was just one incident and I’ve never been able to let it go.” Danny chastised himself.

“Danny.” Steve barked at that, getting Danny’s attention as his head shot up to look at Steve, who was a bit angry at Danny. “Don’t ever put yourself down like that again, not in front of me, or even when I’m not around. Understood?” Steve asked his Alpha tone sharp, but not harsh.

“Yeah, understood, I’ll try not to.” Danny promised, his Omega immediately submitting to Steve’s order, almost like Danny had no control over it, and it actually felt…good. To take this particular Alphas order, he didn’t feel any shame in this moment or weakness at having just submitted to Steve’s rule. That made Danny realize, just how close he was starting to get with Steve.

Steve laid his hand on Danny’s free arm and gently rubbed along his scent gland to show that he wasn’t upset with Danny now, and to encourage him to continue the story. “My Uncle said, well, why don’t you learn now. Without understanding what he meant, and taken by complete surprise, he picked me up and tossed me into the lake with no warning at all. I barely had time to take a breath to hold before I went under. My mind had gotten so scrambled from the sudden turn of the day that I got twisted up in the water, I didn’t know which way was down or up. I just kept sinking, and…and I though to myself. I’m going to die.” Danny wiped the stray tear that had fallen, he’d never told anyone about this before, how betrayed he’d felt that day.

“Danny, no kid, should ever have that fear. Or come that close to death.” Steve said in sympathy for Danny’s younger self. “Especially by family.” Steve felt a cold hatred toward this man.

“Thanks Steve. So, I thought I was going to drown, when suddenly he grabbed me out of the water and back into the boat. I’d been down for one minute, but to me it had felt like an eternity. Then, he said the worst thing I’d ever heard at the time. ‘See what happens when you don’t know how to swim, and you fall out of a boat.’ He blamed me for what happened. Then he said, ‘that’s why Omegas are weak.’ Then it all made sense, because I had been so excited about the trip, the first time that my Uncle actually seemed to want to spend time with me and not just my sisters and baby brother. Because I was an Omega, the only one besides my mother, in their family. After that, I dropped the class, lied to my parents about the fact that my Uncle taught me to swim that weekend. Instead of the truth, I was afraid to get back in the water, because I kept flashing back to that moment. Now you know about my deepest childish fear.” Danny finished, as he drank his beer, the sandwich not even touched.

“Don’t, don’t you do that. It was a perfectly good reason to be afraid, you were a kid, traumatized because of your designation, because someone you and your parents trusted, abused you. That’s not your fault, and your fear, is not childish. Who put that idea into your head Danno?” Steve asked.

Danny was reluctant to say, but he couldn’t lie to his best friend. “Rachel, when she first found out I couldn’t swim, I tried to tell her why, she just said that whatever happened as a kid is childish to hang onto as an adult. I believe Grace was six, and she wanted to start teaching her to swim. Grace is a natural in the water, and she loves it, so I don’t keep her from doing it as long as I know she’s safe. Life guard and everything.”

“Danny, Rachel was and is abusive, in her words, in trying control you and now with your daughter. I want you to have a clean slate from that Alpha, I may rag on you, about the swimming, the pineapple pizza, and that shirt.” They both laughed at the last part. “But, I would never, ever, dismiss a childhood trauma. We’re just going to take things at your pace, so long as you trust me.”

Danny smiled at that and nodded. “Okay, yeah, I can do that. Today in the water, was okay.” Danny admitted, much to Steve’s ego.

“Alright, buddy, how about we sit and watch some sports.” Steve suggested, Danny readily agreed as they moved to the living room, Steve picked up a black shirt on the arm of the couch and put it on as they sat and he flipped to the sports channel as Danny got comfortable. Steve put his arm around Danny’s shoulders as he leaned into Steve’s chest. It just felt natural, and the perfect fit.

H50-H50-H50-

Mary walked into the house a few hours later, the guys had tossed the sandwiches, which were no longer good and had been uneaten after Danny’s story and ordered pizza instead, Steve’s which Danny was harping on, and Danny’s. They were enjoying the football game. “You two are having fun.” Mary said as she moved to check out the score.

“Hey Mary, have fun at the mall?” Steve asked as he bit into his pineapple pizza.

“Yes, I did. Two pizza’s?” Mary was confused. Danny looked at her and couldn’t help but give her the same rant about pineapple not belonging on pizza, Steve was getting a kick out of his Beta sister’s reaction to Danny’s sudden ranting. She took several steps back, shock and surprise on her expression. Once he finished, she had to comment. “Seriously, who doesn’t like pineapple?” Mary asked confused.

Danny responded immediately without any shame or feeling of weakness thanks to his time with Steve, and the confidence he’s been feeling, at his new place in Five-0. “Someone, who can’t eat it.”

“You’re allergic. Okay, now it makes since.” Mary said, catching on quickly. I’m heading up to my room, you boys behave yourself.”

“Don’t count on it.” They both yelled after her, then laughed. They calmed down after she left and Steve was finished eating.

“I’ll be right back, after I brush my teeth.” He headed upstairs. A part of Steve, was crying out to kiss Danny, and if the moment arrives, he really wants to. But with Danny’s allergy to pineapple he wasn’t going to put his life at risk. At least not from this, shootouts, car chases and explosions, not a big deal. Especially since Steve knows, that Danny can handle himself in the field, with or without. Steve just thinks Danny is better with him.

Danny watched Steve head upstairs to the bathroom. He moved to toss the plates and bag up the pizza’s separately. Again, thankful that touching pineapple doesn’t bother him, only when he ingests it. Danny’s own Omega was telling him to kiss Steve, he really wants to kiss Steve, but then these doubts and worries start filling his head again, every time he starts thinking of his relationship with Steve moving further from friendship and closer to mating.

“You’re thinking to hard Danno.” Steve said, causing Danny to jump from where he was standing at the counter. He moved to put the pizza in the refrigerating before deciding he wasn’t going to let Rachel control his life. He wasn’t going to let his fear control his life. He was going to take the first step and do something he wants, something his Omega is craving.

Steve was leaning casually against the archway he was standing in, that separate’s the kitchen from the living room. He straightened up as Danny put his hand on Steve’s neck along his scent gland, pulled him closer and kissed him. Steve stood frozen, shocked for all of ten seconds before he returned the kiss.

Steve wrapped his arms around Danny pulling him closer as he quickly took over, dominating Danny’s mouth when it opened to his questing tongue. Eyes closed, lips locked, Danny and Steve as close as they could possibly get at the moment. Until finally they couldn’t breath and had no choice but to part. Just panted for breath, breathing in each other’s air, and scent as lust started to feel the space they were occupying.

Danny eased out of Steve’s hold a moment later. “Um…that was ah…”

“Wow, Danny Williams, speechless for the first time ever. I think I found a way to shut up your rants.” Steve teased.

“Not while driving okay, it’s dangerous enough when you have your eyes _on_ the road.” Danny semi-teased back, being partly serious, seeing as most of his ranting happens in the car. “Steve, you can defiantly kiss.” Danny stated.

“As can you, though I am surprised. Why did you submit Danno, you allowed me to dominate that kiss, why?” Steve asked curiously.

“Truth is Steve. I don’t know, I’ve never allowed myself to submit to anyone, not even Rachel and we were married. It’s my Omega, feels something deep between us, almost like…I can’t believe I’m going to say this. That…old belief in destine and perfect mates for each other, and how our Omega side and the Alpha side know it, even before we do. Like there’s this bond growing between us and we can’t stop it, but submitting to you feels right. It felt like a betrayal of trust if I didn’t submit when you took over that kiss.” Danny admitted.

“When I first met you Danny, there was this instant connection, I liked how you stood up to me. How you defended yourself when punched me, and just everything about you I want in my life. I hate thinking this, but it keeps coming to my mind since meeting you and Grace. That one of the worst thing in my life, my father dying, which brought me back here. Actually, gave me the best thing in my life right now. That’s you and Grace, I want you in my life, but I want to take things at your pace. Because I know you’ve been hurt, are still being hurt but an abusive controlling Alpha, and I’m not her.” Steve promised.

“Okay, good, because truth is. I’m not ready to, do more than just kiss at the moment.” Danny informed his Alpha, now thinking that didn’t bring any guilt or embarrassment because it was true, there was no denying it.

“Then we’ll stick with kissing. Nothing more, and you just let me know.” Steve assured him, just then his phone went off. “Hello, yes Governor…we’ll be right there.” Steve hung up. “We have a case, head home and change, I’ll text you the address you can meet me there.” Steve informed Danny as he grabbed his cane and followed Steven out, Steve took his truck while Danny headed home to change this ridiculous shirt to his professional attire. Though he couldn’t stop smiling the whole time, life was definitely taking a turn for the better.

H50-H50-H50-

In the basement of a sublet apartment in New Jersey, at least twenty men and women were gathered around. One woman stood in the midst of these Alphas and Betas, she was their leader, she took off the white, blood stained apron, along with her mask and hood, leaving her in the robe. But her voice was longer muffled, her dark red hair cascading across her shoulders as her green piercing eyes looked at all the robed, masked figures around her.

Then she started speaking. “Here is the plan.” Her voice hard, tone deep and dripping with venom. “The cops are too close, we’re going off the grid again, that means splitting up this family. Take the burner cells and hide out in different locations. My son and I, are traveling ahead to our next destination to purge the Omega infestation we are dealing with. Hawaii, it has the most concentrated population of Omega’s in the world, but more importantly it has the one that got away. I will stake out Daniel Williams, figure out his relationships, his life, our best plan of attack, and start recruiting. In a year I will make contact to start bringing you all over to join us. Until then, no Omega shall be touched, harmed in anyway until we have disappeared and people are no longer talking about what we’ve done here.” She instructed; they were all agreeing.

“Not, it’s time to leave discreetly, and vanish like the wind.” With that said everyone started to disrobe leaving them in casual clothes and over the course of several hours all twenty people trickled out of the house and into their vehicles, some going together, other’s alone, to different locations. Leaving only one person who knows where any of them end up. Their leader, Martha Johnson, in charge of this cult. They call themselves the Omega Initiative, or OI, in the guise of helping Omegas to flourish, when their true goal for decades, maybe even centuries, has been to wipe out all Omegas, through a slow process so not to get caught. Not to be found, or discovered, so far, it’s been working.

Scientist have been trying to figure out why Omegas have been dying out, going from an even split between the three designations. 33.3% across the board, but not anymore, Betas are on the rise, Alphas have remained pretty much the same in the 30% range, but Omegas are starting to reach less then 10% of the over all population, it’s even more rare when it comes to male Omegas, who were again an even split with females. 16.5% out of that 33. Now they’re down to 3% of the Omega population. It’s staggering and disturbing to the world as a whole.

So, Omega houses are open, organizations have come around to try and help Omegas and Alphas find each other, to increase their population, and it’s been working. Up until these last several years, where a strange cult has been attacking male Omegas in several different cities and removing their reproductive organs. The media is calling them hate crimes, while being baffled at the fact that the Omegas themselves are being left alive, just unable to procreate.

At the top of all these lists of organizations dedicating themselves to bringing Omegas back from the brink of extinction, is the Omega Initiative. Which, if you knew the truth about them, running all these functions, donating to all these charities and help clinic’s, the scientific research, that they’ve been doctoring to make it look like natural progression in decline rather than the truth. That it has nothing to do with nature, or destine at all. It’s a really scary thought.

One that no one is looking for, and the leader of this cult, is heading to Hawaii. Where Steve McGarrett, and Danny Williams are currently making out in Steve’s office as they just finished closing another case, and would be spending time with his daughter this weekend, while listening to Steve harp on about the disaster that is his apartment. Have no idea, the trouble that’s heading their way, _right now_.


	5. Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Danny confronting his feelings for Steve, his unexpected upcoming heat, the loss of his partner and friend Meka, as this chapter takes place during the eight episode.
> 
> Steve will also be confronting something as well, or should I say two someones instead.
> 
> This chapter was helped by my new beta reader. HMG246790. They did a fantastic job and gave great feedback.

It’s been three weeks since their first kiss, nearly two months since they first met, spending nearly all their time together, not just on the job but off as well. Steve and Danny have been getting close, extremely so. In the recent days, Danny has been noticing a slight problem, causing him to use the good scent blockers so not to attract unwanted attention from other Alphas.

They haven’t gone on a real date…yet. Steve keeps saying they will, but then a case comes up, or a promise to his best friend Catharine for her help with some of them keeps happening, an no, Danny refuses to be jealous of Catharine. Because he knows that Steve is interested in him, not his ex-turned best friend. At least that’s what he keeps telling himself, his Omega on the other hand, not too happy when he offers to take her out for drinks as a favor for her help, just to talk he says.

But, yeah, the problem, he hasn’t spent this much time with an Alpha in years, not even his wife when they were married spent this many hours together, in close quarters no less. So, Danny’s biochemistry has decided now, along with his Omega on an unwilling Danny of course, that he should start preparing for his heat now, even though he’s on suppressants to keep that from happening. They don’t always work. He’s not even scheduled for his heat, for another two months, but his body is starting to produce the hormones. Making Danny irritable, frustrated, concerned, and a little… _terrified._

At the idea of spending his heat at an Omega house. He did that his first week here, because stress and as well as TSS, will bring on an early heat. It had been unpleasant to say the least, and to make matters worse, his Omega is screaming at him, to spend it with Steve. He doesn’t even know if he’s ready for that or not. He doesn’t know if Steve wants that yet, they haven’t discussed it, frankly in Danny’s opinion it’s to early in their relationship to spend a heat week together.

Thankful if he doubles the dose of his suppressants, he can stretch his body to wait on his heat for another month at the most, but then he’s going to have to give in and go through heat week. With or without Steven. Without will be harder, and something Danny really doesn’t want to do.

Unfortunately, he can’t really think of a solution right now, as he’s on the hunt for his daughter, Grace’s, Barbie that’s gone missing in his cramped, crappy, crummy apartment. At least in Steve’s vocabulary, as those are all words, he’s used to describe the state of Danny’s living situation. Danny doesn’t disagree.

“Okay, Monkey, I want you to wipe that sad face off; we’re gonna find her, I promise. You have my word, okay. Don’t worry about it.” Danny assured Grace, as he’d finished searching the kitchen area and was heading to the futon bed, the only sleeping space available, it’s a one bath, one-bedroom apartment. He’s given the bedroom to his daughter, though she tends to end up sleeping with Danny most of the time she’s there. Another thing that bothers Danny.

Grace had gotten to where she slept the whole night in her bedroom, hardly any bad dreams pulling her out, no crawling into bed with Danny and Rachel, nothing since she was 4. But, since the divorce it’s a common occurrence when she stays with Danny, preferring to sleep next to her mother, rather than by herself.

Grace knows why she does this, she wants to be close to Danny, both giving and drawing comfort from each other, because she never knows these days if she’ll get to see him next weekend, or if her dad will change the plans on them again and keep her away for several months at a time with only a few hours a week at most. Like it had been before Steve came into Danny’s life with his connections, and more modern ideas on Omegas being equals and having their independence, like she’s being taught in school today.

Something that hadn’t been really touched on when Rachel and Danny were going to school as young children, not until the bill had been passed, allowing Danny to become a detective, when he was sixteen. But, in Britain, those ideas still weren’t widely accepted as the UK is one of the states with the lowest Omega population in the world, tied with Russia, at 2%.

Unknowing to them, the UK and Russia both have huge branches of the OI (Omega Initiative), under the guise of helping repopulate the Omegas, but in truth, they are a cult dedicated to eradicating Omegas, especially males. While in Hawaii, not a single branch of OI is stationed there.

Until now. One is moving there soon, to help figure out how to grow the population around the rest of the world. With the excuse of experimentation with the scientist division, headed by a man named Charlie Fong, who also runs a crime lab that Five-0 uses, but they haven’t actually met him yet. Of course, unbeknownst to them, the governor included, as she’s signing off on this idea, that’s all a lie that Martha…the leader of this cult, is spinning.

Danny got on his pulled out, unmade, futon bed to look under his side of the bed. “I’m sorry I lost her.” Grace said sadly, she felt guilty, making her mommy go through all this after he’d dressed for work and put his scent blockers on, and seeing the stress he was trying to hide from her. Made Grace feel bad, also, the chemical smell from the blockers, were upsetting Grace’s stomach a bit, being so use to Danny’s scent that not having it there made her a bit uncomfortable. Her father, Rachel, would be picking her up any second now, and Danny was searching really hard for her missing toy.

“What are you talking about? You didn’t lose her.” Danny said, in his Omega voice, sweet, kind and caring, to calm his daughter’s distress, sitting on the edge of the bed, facing Grace as he created a story to cheer her up. “Let me explain something to you what happened. Dolphin trainer Annie, she just got out of bed in the middle of the night because she was thirsty. So, she went to a glass of water. But the problem is, she couldn’t find her way back to bed.” Danny paused there as this isn’t the first time, she’s gone missing.

“I’m starting to think she does that every time she’s here, but that is fine because good news for you and good news for her is that I’m a detective, a very good detective.” Danny explained using his hands to gesticulate as he talked, a habit of Danny’s, and something he does all the time. Much to both Grace and Steve’s entertainment, as he saw Grace smile at this. “So, don’t worry, we’re in good hands.” Danny promised as he got off the bed and got on his knees, which was doing much better now, meaning he no longer has to use his cane to get around.

Just as he got down to look there was a honk outside his apartment. Grace looked through the blinds, seeing Rachel in the car, which filled her with dread inside. “You’re dad huh?” Danny asked, Grace made an affirmative noise. “Well, would you tell her we got an emergency, okay?” Danny suggested as he reached under Grace’s side of the bed, and sure enough found who he was looking for.

“Wait a minute, wait a minute.” Grace watched as he got up with something behind his back, then showed her the doll making her face light up as he said. “Ma’am, is this your missing person?” She reached for it as he handed it to her, then hugged Danny.

“Thanks mommy.” Grace said as Danny picked her up, able to do that again with his knee back to 100%.

“Give me a kiss.” Danny requested. Grace kissed his check, but that wasn’t enough as Danny started laying all kinds of kisses against Grace’s cheek, forehead, neck where her scent glands were still developing, making Gracie laugh.

“Mommy, I have to go.” She said reluctantly as she pushed gently on Danny’s shoulders, in a way that told Danny she didn’t really want him to stop, but soon another honk sounded and Danny knew that Rachel would be up her in a few minutes if Grace wasn’t out the door.

“Alright Monkey, I’ll see you next weekend, Uncle Steve knows this great water park he wants to take us to, since the swimming lessons are going so well. Remember Gracie, Danno loves you.” Grace has always known that her Danno can’t swim, it pleased her to no end, hearing how Danny’s been learning to swim with Steve the last few weeks and is feeling more comfortable and confident in the water.

“I can’t wait, love you too.” Grace said excitedly as Danny put her down and she grabbed her backpack next to the door and left, just as Rachel was about to get out of the car. Danny waved to Grace before closing the door behind him.

Danny went to the counter to grab one of his pills before going into work when he saw the toy dolphin next to some of Grace’s other toys. “Can’t be a dolphin trainer without the dolphin.” Danny grumbled to himself as he grabbed it and headed out the door hoping to catch Rachel and Grace before they left. He tried to get their attention but it was too later and then a woman came around the corner towards his place. “Hey, Amy.” Danny was surprised, Amy is his previous partner, Meka’s, wife.

“Danny, I had to see you.” She said. Both Meka and Amy are Betas, and Meka was the only one that treated Danny with any kind of respect as a detective at HPD, instead of a fresh out of water Mainlander who didn’t deserve to be on their island, or an Omega who needed to be coddled and treated with kid gloves because Omegas are ‘too emotional’. Of course, his TSS hadn’t helped his situation making him come off as that needy Omega that couldn’t handle his job. Which wasn’t true, but, until Steve he hadn’t been able to prove what he was really capable of outside the office, and off the cold case files.

Meka saw that and befriended Danny, which had helped some, but not being Alpha he hadn’t been able to provide to comfort and attention Danny’s TSS needed. Unlike Steve, so while he misses the guy and his family, whom he hasn’t seen much of since transferring to Five-0, he hasn’t felt the need to check in with him or see how they were doing. Which Danny does feel guilty about as he tried to bring some comfort to Amy, as she informed Danny of Meka’s death.

Danny was grateful that Amy was a Beta in this moment, because they can’t scent like Omegas and Alphas can, so if she had been one or the other, with his scent blockers he wouldn’t be able to provide her with the comforting scent to ease her pain. So, that was a blessing in a way as he held her close, while she cried on his shoulder, providing the only comfort he could to a Beta, just being there and caring about her.

They sat at a bench nearby his apartment complex, as she explained how Meka had to be identified by his dental records. After all he’d heard yesterday of a cop’s death, he just had no idea it was his old partner and friend. “I’m here for you, you know that, right?” Danny asked.

“Meka always said you’re the best partner he ever had.” Amy informed him.

“Yeah, for an Omega _haole_ anyway.” Danny said, partially joking, it got a chuckle out of Amy.

“It wasn’t like that.” She assured him. “He liked working with you because you had fresh eyes, good instincts, and he said you were always direct with him. He trusted you with his life.”

Danny was moved by that. “What about the investigation? Does HPD have any suspects?” Danny asked.

“No, I wouldn’t know. Um, HPD’s kept their distance. Even the people I thought were Meka’s friends.” Amy informed him. That confused Danny, it didn’t make any sense.

“What do you mean?” Danny asked, needing some clarification on this situation.

“That’s why I’m here. Um…they’re not telling me anything.”

“Wait, Amy, that doesn’t make any sense.” Danny confirmed for both of them on that one.

“None of this does. When I called to ask about the funeral arrangements, they told me they’re still pending.” Now that upset Danny quite a bit.

“They’re pending? They’re pending what?” Danny asked, he could feel his hormonal state take a turn towards the aggressive side. Something most don’t know about Omegas, when they’re getting close to heat it’s because they’re body is preparing to procreate. So, all their protective instincts are turning on, making them more aggressive, determined, and quick to anger if you hurt someone close to them. Their reflexes become sharper, and their instincts are more driven when they perceive a threat to their pack. Meka and Amy were Danny’s friend, so hearing more from her about how the other cops have been acting is just fueling these instincts that Danny is in no position to stop or deny.

“I don’t know. Every time I call to follow up, they give me the runaround. It’s like something’s going on. Something they’re not telling me. My husband sacrificed his life for the job, and…the way he died, I…I just…I need to know that there’s someone out there looking for the people who did that to him.” Amy explained, tears running down her distraught cheeks, pulling at every fiber of Danny’s being.

“Okay, listen…there is now.” Danny promised with a determination to rival any Alphas’, including Steve. They discussed her son being with his grandparents and Danny suggested until this is all over that maybe she should go be with him. Amy agreed as Danny walked her to her car and saw her off. He called Steve who was just walking into the door of his home after a five-mile jog.

“McGarrett.” Steve answered.

“Steve, yesterday a cop was killed, I need Five-0 to help me find his killer.” Danny cut right to the point after he swallowed his suppressant, before grabbing his gun and badge.

“Whoa, hold up Danno, that cop case is HPD. They got the call yesterday it’s one of their own, normally that’s there territory, they won’t be happy about us just barging in.” Steve explained.

“You haven’t had a problem barging into anything until now. What gives?” Danny asked going on the defensive, real quick.

“I don’t have a problem about doing it, but I need more information on why you want us to barge in?” Steve asked.

Danny took a deep breath to cool his hot temper at the moment, because Steve hasn’t done anything wrong and he’s right, and explanation is in order before they take over this case. “The cop that was killed, he was my ex-partner from HPD, Meka, the only man that treated me right there. His wife came to see me, HPD isn’t giving her any answers, they won’t release his body for a funeral and it sounds like no one is looking into who killed him. Steve this man was my partner and friend, and no one is helping his widow, she came to me looking for answers. I believe we need to find these answers Steven. I need to find out what happened since I left. Are you in or not?” Danny asked, hoping Steve would do this for him.

“Okay Danny, if that’s the situation and it sounds like this means a lot to you, I can’t deny you this. You helped me track down Hesse, I’m gonna help you find Meka’s killers, whatever it takes.” Steve agreed without hesitation, he heard the sigh of relief on the other end of the phone. “Come pick me up, I need a quick shower and then we’ll head to Five-0. Call Chin and Kono so they can get started on pulling the case file.” Steve instructed before ending the call and heading up to take that shower.

Danny hung up, grabbed a roll-on scent blocker to put in his car in case he needs a refresh during this case, he had a feeling it was going to get heated…he wasn’t wrong.

H50-H50-H50-

Listening to Chin describe how Meka died, was difficult. The details gruesome, and the way it happened defiantly sounded like a message, not just a random killing. Then to discover that the man on Meka’s case was IA, instead of a detective, made Danny’s blood come to a boil.

Steve saw these emotions on Danny’s face, because he defiantly couldn’t get his scent right now and it was disturbing Steve, keeping him off balanced. He didn’t like it, Danny was using the heavy-duty scent blockers and the chemical smell was giving him a headache, but he needed to stay focused. His Omega needed him to solve this case, but the question of why Danny was suddenly using scent blockers kept entering his mind on their way to speak with Cage, at a golf club no less. Where he could practice his swing apparently.

After two months of memorizing Danny’s scent, being surrounded by it day in and day out, suddenly having that part of his Omega cut off from him, was riling Steve’s Alpha up. They may need to discuss why he was putting it on, because Steve knows that it messes with Danny’s own sense of smell, something he relies on to do his job. To keep himself safe when they have to enter dangerous situations. Because if he can smell someone around the corner, they know that the buildings not clear.

Not to mention that he’s come in handy more than once for victims, to calm them with his scent, to help get a confession out of someone or get a child to talk when they’re to afraid to for anyone else. You bring in an Omega, that’s why a good portion of child protective services are Omegas. They get at the truth with patients and their alluring trusting scent, unlike Alphas.

H50-H50-H50-

The talk with Cage did not go well, accusing a good, clean, cop of corruption. Meka was honest, he was hard working and driven, one of the most dedicated Danny had worked with in a very long time, other than Steve of course, but it was also a different kind of dedication. He was loyal to his badge, and his family. He’d never do, what Cage is accusing him of doing.

As Steve got it in the car and headed to HPD, Danny pounded on the wheel in frustration. “Damnit.” He shouted. “Damnit, damnit, damnit!” Each once punctuated with a hit to the steering wheel. Steve just sat there and watched.

“You need one more?” Steve asked. Danny glared at him, a fire there Steve hasn’t seen, since meeting Danny. Not even when he stole his case from him.

“No, I’m fine, this just pisses me off Steven. I swear to you, Meka is a good cop, he’s not dirty, he would never put himself or his family at risk like that. It’s gotta be a set-up, there’s no other explanation, maybe, he was looking into all those failed cases to find the real dirty cop. Maybe that got him killed.” Danny suggested, his mind and mouth going a mile a minute.

“Buddy hold up, before we go doing guess work, how about we do what you are always suggesting, police work. Let’s find the answers, because I believe you okay. You believe Meka’s not dirty, fine, until we find hard proof, then he’s not.” Steve promised.

Danny started up the car and headed towards HPD, while Chin and Kono were busy talking to Amy about who her husband was possibly working on that could have gotten him killed, and informed her of the IA investigation.

H50-H50-H50-

The of the drive to the Honolulu Police Department was done in silence, Danny was tense, and giving off a don’t touch me vibe. As much as Steve wanted to rub Danny’s neck, he resisted, pretty sure that wouldn’t go over well at the moment. Things with them have being going well, progressing nicely. Slower than previous relationships he’s had in the past, like Catherine, when they first started, it was hot and heavy. But then, between different assignments, and both being powerful, dominating Alphas, they soon started fighting about everything. Just daring the other to submit, it was a battle of wills that neither lost nor won. By the end, they decided that it was best to just remain friends, because it wasn’t going to work out between them as a couple, which has been fine with Steve.

So far, every time he’s talked to Catherine after she does him a solid on a case, the conversation inevitably turns to Danny. Catherine has requested a few times to meet him and Steve’s held off. For one thing, he wants to make sure things are going to continue to work out for them and ease Danny’s insecurities about being with another Alpha before he introduces him to Cath, and another. He doesn’t want to share Danny with anyone at the moment, his Alpha is at a stage in their budding relationship where allowing another Alpha close to Danny on more than a professional level is a strong hard no. His own fears of Danny leaving him for another, being abandoned by someone he cares about rearing its ugly head every time Cath asks to meet him.

Until they make it official between themselves on being together, Steve can’t let Catherine meet his Omega. But hopefully soon, because while he’s ready, he did promise Danny to take this at his pace, so he’s going to be patient and wait.

They got out and headed inside to the HPD Bullpen, pretty much all the officers in the building, Alphas and Betas alike were giving Danny looks of disgust. For the few Omegas around they were keeping to themselves and doing what little work they were being assigned, which wasn’t much. But when they did look in Danny’s direction as he headed towards Meka’s desk, there was a mix between pride at how far Danny has come because of his designation, and jealousy that they weren’t in his position.

Steve followed behind his partner and didn’t like the vibe, or scent he was picking up, all aimed at his Omega. Steve even growled at one Alpha who came very close to bumping into Danny, and it smelled deliberate, the guy immediately backed off. Danny glanced at Steve with a question look, Steve just shrugged nonchalantly in return.

“Is this Meka’s desk?” Steve asked as Danny stopped, it was completely bare, and wiped clean.

“Yeah, hey, Ahuna.” Danny addressed one of the few Omegas in the precinct. “What happened to all of Meka’s stuff?” Danny asked.

“I.A. cleared it out yesterday.” He informed Danny as he went about his business.

“Cage is a vulture.” Danny pointed at Steve before going towards Ahuna. “You know what Meka was working on?” Danny asked.

“No clue.” Danny had no idea if the guy was lying, with the damn scent block on he couldn’t smell the guy’s scent to be sure of his honesty. It was frustrating as hell, and frankly in his mind he was blaming Steve for this. If he hadn’t gotten so close to Danny, then Danny’s body wouldn’t be preparing for a heat two months early, requiring Danny to layer on the scent blockers to keep unwanted attention from Alphas at bay. “Sorry, gotta go.” Ahuna said after a beat, then headed towards the file room.

Danny asked several others, all eyes turning towards him as he was getting blank stares and no answers. Danny finally snapped. “Twelve years the guy wears a badge, and you’re all looking at me like you don’t know who he is?” Danny sighed in frustration. Steve was still at Meka’s desk arms crossed over his chest not liking the scents he was picking up, distain, hate, and one that really stood out in the crowd, dishonest. He looked around the Bullpen but couldn’t pinpoint the exact person it belonged to.

“I need somebody to help me out here. Kaleo, right?” Danny asked one of the Betas sitting the desk that was across from Meka’s own. He made an affirmative answer. “You work with Meka before?” Danny asked.

“I’m in the middle of something here.” He said dismissively. Steve was watching Danny closely, he could see him getting worked up over this and he didn’t blame him, he just wish he could do something to ease his Omegas tension.

“Yeah, I know, you’re in the middle of not answering my question.”

“You got issues, _haole,_ take it up with I.A., ‘cause we got a gag order here, and around here, we follow orders. Understand?” He asked sliding a notepad across the desk. Danny looked down to see ‘Ohana Shrimp truck, 1 hr.’ written on it. That actually eased some of Danny’s aggression.

“Yeah. I understand.” Danny headed out, Steve saw the pass as well and quickly followed.

H50-H50-H50-

They were on their way to the shrimp truck when a call from Chin came in. He quickly informed them that Meka had booked a flight to Singapore the die before he died. What made it more disturbing was the fact there was only one ticket, making it sound like Meka was running. But Danny knows Meka, he wouldn’t have done that unless it was important, something to do with whatever case he was working on. Danny would no let his mind wander towards Meka being dirty and that he was running. He refused to go down that way.

They ended the call and Steve wasn’t so sure about Meka’s hands being clean. Danny saw the look he was giving him from the passenger seat. “What? What are you thinking?” Danny asked, agitation leaking into his voice.

“I’m…” Steve took a deep breath, then continued his thoughts knowing Danny would hate it, but he had to be honest with him. If he wasn’t then their relationship was never going to work. “Guy books a flight out of the country the night before he’s murdered. It just-it just makes me wonder.”

“Makes you wonder what?” Danny asked, waiting for Steven to agree that Meka was dirty. That he’s taking Cage’s side.

“That he knew it was coming.” Steve said.

“Okay, can you please just do me a favor? Don’t go there.” Danny asked.

“Come on, Danny, just level with me here. You didn’t think of that for a second?” Steve asked, wanting Danny’s honest opinion on the matter.

“No, I didn’t think of that for a second, all right? You want something to think about, think about Kaleo, getting some answers from him, ‘cause all these questions are giving me a migraine.” Danny said, his voice rising till he was shouting at the end.

“You sure that’s not the scent blockers?” Steve asked in annoyance, it was start to sweat off as Danny continued to get worked up, and Steve was finally able to catch the scent of Danny’s agitation and something under neither his normal smell, it was a bit sweeter, with a richer texture, but Steve couldn’t put his finger on it as Danny reached across to the glove compartment and grabbed the roll-on he’d stashed there and reapplied as he drove.

H50-H50-H50-

The meet with Kaleo brought out the name of a group, called, the Ochoa Cartel, and how they’re moving into a new territory and Meka’s death was a message. Back in the car, Steve was silent as Danny was ranting about the cartel being the real deal and Cage putting the case on lockdown.

He paused midsentence as he saw Steve making a face, it wasn’t a good one either, looks almost like he’s having an aneurism. Danny had to ask about it, especially since he can’t smell any of Steve’s scent which was really stressing his Omega out, causing even more agitation from Danny.

“What? What’s with the face?” Danny asked.

“I don’t have a face.” Steve denied, Danny scoffed at that.

“Yes, you do. You have a face, okay? I am a detective and an Omega, it’s what I do, I read people, not just their scents but their expressions as well. And you, my Alpha, have a face.” Danny hadn’t meant to just suddenly call Steve his Alpha; it gave Steve pause as his look changed from shock to pride.

When an Omega suddenly drops the designation of their partner, the one they are forming a relationship with, it’s as close to submission as you can get, without sex. For someone like Danny, who has never and always vowed never to submit, it’s a little difficult to take in. Seeing the preening Steve’s Alpha was obviously doing, was not helping Danny’s sudden panic at the moment. “Don’t be smug, just tell me what you were thinking.” Danny ordered gruffly, burring those emotions, to confront later when all this is over.

“Alright.” Steve relented. “I want to ask you something, but I know it’s going to piss you off.” Steve started.

“Steve, you say and do a lot of thinks that piss me off, threatening to drop a guy off a building, throwing one into a shark cage, teaching me to swim. Getting my whole trauma experience out of me was not pleasant, just try me before you come to the conclusion that I’m going to get any more pissed at you then when you got me shot.” Danny reminded Steve off all the times he’d pissed Danny off and how was this going to be any different, he definitely wasn’t going to change how Danny feels about him. He did just call Steve his Alpha, yes unintentionally, but no more sincerely then he’d meant it, as freaked out as that is making him.

“Okay. Did you and Meka ever have any issues.?” Steve asked seriously.

“Any issues…? No, no issues, Oprah.” Danny said, dropping the name of a very famous Omega, which did get a bit of a rise out of Steve, exactly how Danny intended on that one.

“It’s just, Cage said something that’s really…it’s been bugging me. Something about a leak in the department.”

“Okay. He never said that, first of all. Second of all, Cage couldn’t find a leak if someone was taking one on his head!”

“Okay, maybe, whatever. But remember Sang Min, the human trafficker that we took down?”

“No, it doesn’t ring a bell.” Danny said sarcastically. “Yeah, I remember him. Almost got Kono killed when she went undercover.”

“Sang Min took a photo of Kono. He sent it to somebody in HPD who I.D’d her as a cop.” Steve reminded Danny.

“Okay, so what are you implying?” Danny asked confused at where Steve was going with this.

“I’m not implying anything. I’m asking for your opinion as a detective and Omega, is it possible that person could’ve been Meka?” Steve asked.

Danny stayed calm as they got into an argument as Danny firmly said no and Steve wanted to make absolutely sure, there isn’t a doubt in Danny’s mind about this. Finally, Danny broke, and yes Steve was right, it pissed him off. “What are you doing!? What, are you taking Cage’s side?” Danny shouted at Steve, his voice dripping with anger and disbelief that Steve wasn’t trusting him on this.

Because frankly, trust goes both ways, yes Steve has asked for his trust in the past and Danny as given it, but right now Danny needs Steve’s trust and it just feels like his Alpha isn’t giving him any of that, riling Danny’s hormones further.

“I’m not taking Cage’s side, Danny. I’m just saying, maybe it’s worth a trip to Halawa Correctional to get Sang Min to tell us who his inside man was.”

Danny was to angry to listen to reason at this point. “Sang Min should’ve told us where Hoffa was! We grilled the guy for 72 hours! We offered him plea bargains! Now he’s doing life, he’s gonna answer the same question? What are we gonna do, say “pretty please”?” Danny ranted.

“Well, you don’t think it’s worth a trip to find out?” Steve asked.

“Our job is to go after the suspect, not the victim! Not the previously convicted, the suspect, Ochoa! He deals drugs, and he’s dangerous! That’s what I’m gonna focus on, okay?” Danny asked.

“I’m so glad you didn’t get pissed off.” Steve said sarcastically, normally Danny’s not this hotheaded, something is wrong, Steve can feel it. Between the scent blockers and his increased agitation, something in the back of his mind is nagging at him that his Omega is going to be having a serious issue soon that he’ll need either an Omega house to stay safe in for a week or an Alpha. At that, it hit Steve like a brick wall, Danny’s heat week. Which wasn’t due for another couple of months at least from his records that Steve had read, but there are things that can cause a heat to begin early. One particular point coming to mind, being around and in constant physical contact with an Alpha.

H50-H50-H50-

While Chin was debriefing Danny on the cartel Steve was in his office on the phone with a delivery service. “Yes, I need you to deliver the list of foods I requested to the address I gave you and the pack of water. Thank you very much.” He hung up. He was having safe foods for an Omega in heat, and plenty of water to stay hydrated to his home.

He dialed Mary’s number then. “Hey bro, what’s up?” Mary greeted cheerfully.

“Mary, I need you to go to my house and wait for a delivery, something’s been up with Danny today, I think his body is preparing for it’s heat. So, I’m having supplies taken there.” Steve informed his sister.

“No problem, so, has he asked you to spend his heat week with him than?” Mary asked, excited that her brother finally had his very own Omega and wanted all the juicy details.

“No, and I’m not sure he will, but if he does I want to be prepared anyways. I’m not gonna push him on this one, after what his ex-Alpha has been putting him through, he might prefer to spend it alone at an Omega house. It’s just a precaution, and please do not call Danny about this, you know that a heat can be an emotional time, and it’s a private matter.” Steve requested.

“Alright, I want nag or try to convince him to ask, but he really should. He’s good for you Steve, I’ve seen it, you two balance each other, it’s good. You’ve actually smelled happy, and so has he.” Mary said, they both said a quick goodbye and hung up.

Steve walked out as they headed to Komakona who sent them to their next location, and target in this case. An art gallery of all places, but what Danny does to this guy to get answers, in Steve’s opinion is way worse than anything Steve’s done so far.

H50-H50-H50-

While Steve, Kono and Chin took care of Ochoa’s middle man, Bastille’s, muscle. Danny had the guy bent with his arm behind his back against a black table. Once the fighting had stopped Danny put his badge in front of the man’s face and tapped it against his nose. “See that? Where is Ochoa?” Danny asked calmly.

“I’m not saying a word. Not one single word.” Bastille informed them.

Danny looked at Steve, who said. “If you wanted to do it the hard way, you should’ve just said so.” Danny was in agreement with Steve this time as he grabbed the guy and Steve helped him tie him firmly to the hood of Danny’s Camaro.

Then they got in and Danny started driving a lot like Steve, reckless and dangerous with his new hood ornament screaming. “Just for the record, if I pulled something like this, you would be reading me the riot act about proper police procedure.” Steve commented.

“No. I’d probably just arrest you.” Danny snarked back, his scent block was almost gone, he hasn’t reapplied as the day has gone dark, and Steve now knows that simmering smell is Danny’s heat hormones making him act like he has been, dangerous, reckless, aggressive, frankly a lot like Steve. Which is a bit scary coming from the Omega Steve has gotten to know and care a great deal about. The fact that he’s been putting out the don’t touch me vibe has been a bit upsetting to Steve’s Alpha as well, because he wants to comfort and help Danny with these emotions and hormones that he has no control over. Frankly, he’s scared that Danny is going to get himself killed on this case if he can’t find a way to rain him in, and show to Danny that he does trust him.

“Compared to this, hanging a guy off a roof and throwing a guy in a shark cage seems pretty tame.”

“You know what? I disagree. The shark cage was way worse than this.”

“Whatever. You’re wrong. I’m just saying, to be clear, the next time, I get a free pass, okay?”

Danny smirked at that. “I’ll think about it.” Danny turned his car into a parking garage and started taking the turns all the way to the top at top speed, only stopping as they reached the edge of the building. The Omegas screaming finally stopped; he was starting to give Danny a real headache.

Steve and Danny got out of the car and went around to where the Omega was tied to the hood, breathing hard and clearly trying to get his fear under control. “How you feeling? Did the ride kick-start your memory at all?” Steve asked him.

“You’re insane.” Bastille commented, Danny and Steve both had to agree with him there, because frankly they weren’t exactly the most rational human beings in the world, so it was an apt description.

“Where’s Ochoa?” Danny asked, again.

“I can’t, I can’t!” He cried in fear.

“It’s alright. It’s fine.” Steve patted the guys back, Danny’s Omega feeling jealous of his Alpha touching another Omega so casually, Danny stomped on that emotion, now wasn’t the time. “Danny, let’s take him around again.” Steve suggested, Danny was all for that.

As he was begging, Danny had another idea. “You know what we should do? Let’s loosen these a little bit. He’ll slide a little bit more, maybe…” It was totally the jealousy talking, as normally an idea like this wouldn’t come to Danny’s mind, because he’s not usually this crazy, unlike a certain super Seal he knows and lo…that thought screeches to a halt. Cares about, that’s what Danny was thinking, not the L word, definitely not.

As they continued to discuss things as they loosened the ropes Bastille breaks. “No, no!” They stop and back away from the ropes. His face is covered in sweat, his hair sticking to his forehead and tears in his eyes, normally Danny was to try ease his anxieties, but he’s not in a charitable mood. “There’s a shipment coming in tomorrow. Ochoa is meeting me at Waialua at the old coffee plantation.” He informed them.

“Okay.” Steve started. “How is Ochoa smuggling cocaine onshore without getting busted?”

Bastille licked his lips looking between Steve and Danny as he answered Steve’s question. “He has a man inside…HPD. Tells him every single move the cops make.” Steve and Danny look at each other, and dread feels Danny, what if Cage and Steve are right. What if Meka was dirty, Danny doesn’t believe it, he can’t believe it, the guy was his friend. The only decent person who’d treated Danny right before he joined Five-0.

“Who is it?” Steve asked.

“I have no idea. I do not know. He’s the only one that knows. Ochoa is the only one that knows. I swear.” His scent was telling them both, that he was being honest with them. He doesn’t know who the inside source is, he’s just the middle man in selling Ochoa’s cocaine, nothing more.

H50-H50-H50-

Back at Five-0 HQ, Chin and Kono found a bank in Singapore receiving wire transfers from the Ochoa Cartel, Danny immediately figured that Meka was on a money trail to find out who the inside man was. Steve had a different theory, Meka was the account holder who was going to grab the money and run. It started a huge fight between the two. One both Chin and Kono had never seen before, and was making them both uncomfortable to see their favorite couple being at odds like this.

Finally, Danny couldn’t take it anymore as he shouted at Steve. “If my word is not good enough for you, then I do not know what I’m doing here. Or why I’m with you, if you can’t trust me, how the hell can I possibly trust you!” Danny turned and stormed out of the building, leaving Steve and their other pack members stunned, as Steve’s Alpha was screaming at him to chase after him, but he couldn’t do that. Not yet. He had to figure out a way to get through to Danny that he does trust him. But all the evidence is against Danny’s case that Meka wasn’t on the take.

Danny went to the nearest bar he could find and ordered a beer, he needed to drink, clear his head maybe, not think of how much his Omega was hurting, having left his Alpha like he had. Why couldn’t he just admit his own feelings for the guy, why couldn’t he just confront it head on and admit that he wants to spend his heat week with Steve. But how can he do that, if Steve doesn’t trust him the way Danny does.

Chin came in and started to explain how John McGarrett was the same way, with a laser focus and that sometimes they needed to be shown that their way, wasn’t always the right way. That occasionally they were wrong and needed someone like Chin or in Steve’s case Danny, to set them straight.

Their conversation turned to the fact that Chin actually admires what Danny is doing for his old partner Meka. He wished someone like Danny had been around to stand up for him when Cage had railroaded his life with his IA investigation.

“Just tell us what you need.” Chin said.

“I think I need to clear Meka’s name, so, I have to listen to my Alpha. I got to go see somebody.” Danny said, but for the moment he was going to sit here, drink his beer and enjoy his time with Chin.

“Hey, baby, you smell. What do you say I buy you a drink and you spend some time with me and my buds?” A rather drink Alpha asked, interrupting their case free conversation, as he was trying to hit on Danny.

Danny glared at him. “Get stuffed.” Danny told him, the Alpha growled, but the bartender, another Alpha glared at him.

“Get back to your friends and leave the Omega alone, I will not put up with that kind of harassment in my establishment.” He ordered, the Alpha sulked as he sauntered, well more like stumbled by to his friends.

“What was that about?” Chin asked, looking at Danny.

“I forgot to put more scent blocker on before coming inside. They can probably smell my early heat coming on.” Danny informed him.

“That explains a lot brah, the agitation, the quick to anger, though it seems you’re pushing Steve away, when this is a time you should be bringing him closer.” Chin said. “What’s going on?” He asked, concerned.

Danny sighed as he just looked at his half-drunk bottle of beer that Chin had ordered for him when he’d shown up. “I haven’t shared my heat, with another Alpha since I got pregnant with Grace. On top of that, I’ve only ever shared my heat with Rachel. Before her there was no one, and until now there hasn’t been anyone after. My Omega wants to, I can feel it deep down, but the other part of my brain is filled with doubts and concerns and fears that it’s just going to end up a disaster.” Danny admitted.

“Sounds like you need to confront these emotions, but I don’t think you should do it alone. Talk to Steve, you know he cares about you. I have no doubt, that he will treat you right. He’s not Rachel, remember that.” Chin put his hand on Danny’s shoulder to reassure him. Danny knew Chin was right, he needed to speak to Steve, but he just wasn’t sure how.

“See you in tomorrow.” Danny said before he finished, Chin offered to pay the tab, Danny gave his thanks and headed towards his apartment for the night. He took his suppressant and passed out.

H50-H50-H50-

On the drive towards the Halawa Correctional Facility Danny was on the phone with his new attorney. A smart Beta, who had his own Omega and family and was determined to see that Danny got his daughter back. It was a number given by a friend of Catherine’s when she heard of Danny’s problems from Steve. She’d contacted Steve and suggested it, who then texted the number to Danny.

“So, now that you’ve read over everything from the divorce to the custody battle and switch on the papers, along with everything Grace has informed me about, which I sent to you last week. What are the chances of me winning this battle in a few months?” Danny asked.

“Detective Williams, I think there is a strong possibility that you could end up with full custody of your daughter, but there are some snags, your daughter was the only witness to these fights. Being eight, it’s possible that she could have misinterpreted what she saw or heard-” Danny cut him off right there.

“No, my daughter doesn’t misinterpret, and she doesn’t lie.” Danny said defensively.

“That’s not what I’m saying, I believe her, it’s just what your ex’s attorney will point out. He will try to discredit anything a young child who misses her mother says about their father. Even if it’s true, from what you’ve told me about Rachel it doesn’t seem far fetched that she’d pull something like that to keep you away from your child. Those are the facts. Now, do you want to put Grace on the stand for that?” He asked.

“Of course not. I don’t ever want to hurt Grace, if we can do this without her even having to be there, that would be great.” Danny said as he pulled up the prison and parked. He grabbed his roll-on scent blocker to reapply heavily as there will probably be a lot of Alphas in there and he was going in alone without Steve’s protection this time.

“I think we can, I also think if you want, we can move your court date up to next month instead of four months from now.” James Wilson suggested.

“That would be great, I just want to get Grace out of that environment as soon as possible.” Danny agreed.

“I’ll speak to the judge, and fax over the change to your ex-Alphas attorney to sign off on. Mind you, Rachel will have to agree, or you’re stuck with waiting.” He warned Danny.

“I understand, thank you Mr. Wilson.” Danny said, rather grateful this man seems confident and knows what he’s doing.

“No problem, I don’t like seeing a mother and child being manipulated like this.” There was real conviction in Wilson’s voice, they said goodbye and Dean headed inside, requesting a visit with Sang Min.

H50-H50-H50-

Once Danny made a deal with Sang Min, he gave up the real mole in HPD, Danny wasn’t surprised to see Steve leaning against the Camaro as he exited the gate to the Prison. “Sang Min? He give you anything?” Steve asked, Steve was tense and more rigid in his posture then usual, he was still feeling hurt by what Danny had said to him last night, he wanted to fix that, because he does trust Danny. It’s just hard not to see Meka like Danny does when all the evidence goes against it.

“What are you doing here?” Danny asked.

“I came to ask you a question.” Steve admitted.

Danny wasn’t in the mood to give Steve any snark, his heat was coming on faster than he expected and he just wasn’t up to their usual banter so he cut to the chase. “Okay, what is it?”

“Look, man, I know you’re pissed. Alright? I’m just trying to figure out it it’s because they told you Meka was dirty, or if it’s because you found out he actually was dirty, and you didn’t know about it? Of course, I’m sure your oncoming heat isn’t helping the situation.”

“Okay. Listen to me. This has nothing to do with my heat, and this is not an ego thing. Okay? This is about Meka. He would not move off to Singapore and leave his wife and his kid. You understand? I know that because he was my friend. He was my partner.” Danny explained, rather calmly at that.

“Right. But what is it you cops always say? Don’t ignore the evidence.” Steve reminded him.

Danny realized that in order for Steve to understand, he needed to change the situation and put Steve in his place instead. “Okay. Alright, but let me ask you a question. Let’s say I.A. accused me of skimming off a drug lord, and they showed you a stack of evidence that suggested I did it. Would you believe them?” Danny asked, this was also a test to see if Steve trusted him, the way Danny trusted Steve.

“No, I wouldn’t.” Steve said without hesitation, there is no doubt in Steve’s mind that his partner, his friend, his Omega was dirty. He’d defend that to the death because he would never believe it. Suddenly in that instance, Steve got it, he understands where Danny is coming from.

“Why not?” Danny asked, Steve had no answer to that question, there just was no doubt for him to ever believe Danny was dirty, but he didn’t have a reason not to believe it either. Just a gut feeling. “Exactly.”

Steve laughed, he understood now, he saw Danny relax as Steve passed his test. They did trust each other and now Steve needed to trust that Meka was innocent. It was time to find the real mole. “Okay.”

“Yeah? Okay what?” Danny asked confused.

“Okay, we can move on, okay. We got a location on Ochoa?” Steve asked, Danny made an affirmative noise. “Good. We got a takedown to plan.” Steve told him.

“When did you realize about my heat?” Danny asked before Steve headed to his truck.

“Sometime yesterday, I forgot the exact time, but it explained a lot. I have no intention of pushing you Danny, whatever you want to do for your heat week is all up to you.” Steve assured him, then got in, as they both headed back to the Palace, Danny following Steve’s truck thinking on that.

Steve was letting him choose, giving him the decision. After Grace was born, Rachel always drove him to an Omega house for his heat weeks because she couldn’t be bothered to help him, she was to busy. But from the sounds of it and what he could smell, Steve might actually be interested in sharing Danny’s heat week. It’s a big decision to make, he only has a few weeks left before it’s time, so if he does decide to spend it with Steve, he’ll have to get with a doctor about birth control. While not 100% effect especially during heat week, he has to at least try to prevent and accidental pregnancy, because Danny’s not sure he’s ready for another kid.

H50-H50-H50-

Back at HQ Danny was putting on a bulletproof vest, handed to him by Steve for multiple reasons. But the biggest being the fact that Danny is the only Omega there, and in Steve’s mind his Omega to protect, he wants the added protection even though the others are just going to being wearing their tac-vests. Danny was going to be wearing both, the bulletproof vest under his shirt, which he was button up as they were Steve was giving Detective Kaleo the rundown of their plan.

Danny didn’t object to the added protection, he understands where Steve is coming from and it’s not the first time, he’s doubled up on vests when they’ve made past plans, his designation is so rare and their job is really dangerous that it’s just protocol that Steve implemented even before their first kiss.

Just as the debrief with Kaleo was finishing Cage walked in unannounced and unwanted. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Cage asked.

“Oh, hey, Sergeant. It’s called police work. I got a book, explain the whole thing to you.” Danny said, Steve already had his tac-vest on, he walked around to Danny and started to help get his strapped on over his shirt this time. It caused a bit of added wait, but it made Steve’s Alpha feel better, like he was taking care of and protecting his Omega.

“Word in Narcotics is you’re going after Ochoa. That true?” Cage asked. Kono and Chin were both glaring at Cage, after how he railroaded Chin’s career, neither of them liked the guy on a deep personal level.

“I’m not at liberty to say.” Danny informed him, Steve huffed a laugh behind Danny as he tightened the vest around Danny’s waist, as he kissed the back of his neck now that they were both on the same page and Danny was no longer giving the don’t touch me vibe things were back to normal between them and it felt good.

“Listen to me, Detective.” He moved into Danny’s space. “I’ve been working with the DEA-“ He didn’t get finished as Steve immediately grabbed his hand twisted it around his back and pushed him away from his Omega. He hissed in pain and cussed at Steve.

“Don’t ever get in his face again or I’ll break your arm next time.” Steve warned. “Now you were saying?” Steve asked as he released him, before back to check the straps on Danny’s shoulders, while Danny’s Omega actually preened at his Alphas protective streak without feeling weak about this fact. They’ve made excellent progress.

“Like I was saying, the DEA, on a RICO case for months now.” He said with a bit of a wince in his tone as he rubbed his arm. Then straightened up. “So, if you’re going after Ochoa, I’m coming with you.” He ordered, once again riling up Steve.

He was walking back to the other side of the tech table now that Danny was fitted for the operation. “Hey.” Steve barked getting Cage’s attention or flinched just a bit at the Alpha tone and scent, making Cage’s own Alpha back down. “In my den, you listen to me, Sergeant. DEA, what are you talking about?” Steve asked.

“They approached HPD about a number of blown Narco cases, cases specifically involving your friend Meka and Emilio Ochoa.” Cage informed them, looking at Danny but keeping his distance, not wanting the Alpha to attack him again by cross the boundary of his Omega, it was obvious that these two were more than just partners, they were clearly on the path to becoming mates and he did not want to experience a pissed off, protective, possessive Alpha again when he feels his mate is being threatened like he had moments earlier.

Cage continued. “Then, for some reason, Meka got himself killed. We think it’s because he got greedy. You think it’s because he was gonna take down Ochoa. I want to know which one of us is right. Don’t you?” Cage asked.

Danny looked at Steve then Cage. “I already know I’m right, let’s go.” Danny said as the headed out.

H50-H50-H50-

They got to the Coffee Fields and everything was going okay, small talk between Bastille and Ochoa, Danny on one side behind Bastille, Steve on the other. He made sure that his tac-vest didn’t have their Five-0 tag on it. Things started to go side ways when Emilio asked about Bastille’s new body guards. “Their names?” He asked after having checked the back of money Bastille had tossed towards him.

“Christopher.” Bastille pointed to Steve, then Danny. “And his mate Wallace.” He introduced them that way to explain why Danny was a little more outfitted for protection without setting off any alarm bells. It’s not unusual, that an Alpha would make sure their mate was more protected then themselves, it’s that overly protective instinct that drives a good portion of Alphas especially if their mates are in a dangerous business such as being bodyguards together for a criminal.

While that didn’t rase any problems with Emilio, it was the fact he doesn’t like meeting new people. That freaked Bastille out and he ran, soon the shooting started. Danny and Steve started to fire their automatic weapons as Cage, Chin, Kono and Kaleo were all shooting from their cover locations.

Danny moved back opening the passenger door on the black van they arrived in as bullets came his way, he shot back through the open window. Ochoa took off running, with Kaleo on his heels. The others finished off Ochoa’s men. As they were all down, two gunshots were heard in the distance. Danny along with the rest of their team followed to where Ochoa was down on the ground, with Kaleo a short distance away having killed him.

Steve checked for a pulse but he was dead. Danny looked at Kaleo. “What happened? Huh?” Danny asked. “We needed him alive. What happened?”

“He drew on me. I had no choice.” With Danny’s scent blocker he couldn’t smell if Kaleo was telling the truth or not.

Danny looked at Steve, who could see the distraught expression on his face even if he couldn’t smell his distress at this situation. “I’m sorry Danny.” Steve said regretfully.

Danny felt defeated, now he had to get back to HQ and call Amy, figure out how to fix this mess.

H50-H50-H50-

Danny was just hanging up with Amy as Steve walked in and sat on the edge of Danny’s desk. He’d just informed her that, while Meka’s funeral would be covered, he wasn’t getting the proper ceremony he deserved. He hung up the phone and looked at Steve. “I’m not done with this. I’m not.” Danny said with determination.

“I know your not.” Steve said as he put his hand on Danny’s shoulder rubbing his thumb along Danny’s scent gland. Neither are we, babe. We got you.” Steve promised.

Kono walked in then, Steve didn’t move his hand, neither of them felt they had to hide the fact they were in a relationship. Even though Danny still isn’t sure about spending his heat with Steve, the caress feels really good right now with all the emotional turmoil he’s been through these last few days. “Coroner report’s back. Ballistics confirm that the .45 on Ochoa was the same gun used to kill Meka.” Danny took the file from Kono as she explained, and then Chin walked in.

Steve moved his hand then as Chin had something to show Danny. “And there’s something else. Check out the circular marks around the bullet holes.” Danny looked at the pad with Ochoa’s corps and the burns on the guys chest.

“Muzzle burns.” Danny said confused, that only happens at close range contact.

“According to the M.E., Kaleo had to be in pretty close range to leave marks like that.” Kono informed them.

“That’s not self-defense.” Chin commented.

“Looks more like an execution to me.” Steve agreed.

“So, why didn’t Ochoa shoot if Kaleo was that close to him?” Kono asked puzzled.

“Maybe Ochoa didn’t feel like Kaleo was a threat, because he knew him.” Steve suggested.

“Hold on, hold on. Or it wasn’t Ochoa’s .45. Kaleo…Kaleo planted that gun on Ochoa after he killed him. Shang Min wanted a deal to point out the mole. If I’m right, we need to get him and go to the station and confront Kaleo.” Danny suggested.

H50-H50-H50-

They walked into the precinct, Steve following Danny’s lead, as they heard Kaleo talking about how lucky he’d gotten with Ochoa, and that just riled Danny up. “Lucky? You know…” Danny started as he walked around to the other side of Kaleo’s desk where he was sitting, surrounded by the other officers. “It takes a lot more than luck to do what you did. To pull off what you pulled off. I mean, I’m actually impressed.”

Kaleo seemed confused. “What are you talking about?” He looked from Danny on his left to Steve on his right.

“Let me ask a you a question, because…I’m just curious, with Ochoa dead and this case closed, does it bother you at all that I.A. still thinks Meka’s the mole?” Danny asked a bit outraged.

“I mean, I don’t want to believe it, but if they got evidence to prove…” Danny interrupted Kaleo there.

“Evidence. Funny think about that.” Danny said as Steve tossed a file in front of Kaleo on his desk.

“What’s this?” He asked confused.

“They’re records of wire transfers from Ochoa to an account in Singapore.” Steve started to explain. “You see, Meka was on his way to meet authorities there to get them to release the identity of the account holder.”

“So? What’s that got to do with me?” Kaleo asked, acting innocent, but Steve could smell the anxiety coming off of him as his plan was unraveling.

“Everything, considering the account was yours.” Steve informed him; the other officers took some steps back hearing this news.

“Get the hell out of my face, _haole._ ” Kaleo said, indignantly. “Case is over. We got the guy.”

Danny turned to him. “You have been selling out this department for months, selling out these guys.” Danny pointed to the other officers gathered around, their expressions showing betrayal and anger towards Kaleo. “To anybody willing to pay the price. Alright? And Meka found out about it. My friend found out about it, so you shot him. You shot him, and you threw him in a fire pit. Then you killed Ochoa, and you planted the gun on him so it’d look like he killed Meka. And what you did-”

Kaleo looked away, which just pissed off Danny as he hissed. “Look at me.” Kaleo’s eyes shot back up to the angry Omega. “What you did was impressive because you thought you cleaned everything up, but you made one mistake, because you’re stupid.” Danny pointed towards the doors. Kaleo and the other officers moved aside as Chin and Kono brought Sang Min in.

“That’s him.” He confirmed.

“You killed my friend.” Kaleo was starting to get up, Danny grabbed him and punched him right in the face. “Sit down.” He hissed again, a very angry sound when coming from an Omega. Danny continued to punch Kaleo, the others just watched.

“Danno.” Steve said in a gentle Alpha caring voice, it worked as Danny stopped like he knew his Alpha wanted, and walked away.

H50-H50-H50-

Danny kept his word with Sang Min and let him see his wife and son, before returning him to prison. A few days later the funeral was held for Meka with full honors, and the wake at Amy’s house. Danny had a lot to think about, he never told Meka how he felt about the guy, he was his friend, his partner, his brother in arms. A man Danny respected, who also respected him.

Danny was sitting in his office the day after Meka’s funeral looking across towards Steve, seeing him filling out paperwork, something Steve hates. When he got a surprise visit but two unwanted visitors. Rachel and Stan walked into Danny’s office, unannounced, without calling ahead. She had a piece of paper in her hand.

“Rachel, Stan, what are you doing here?” Danny asked as he stood up to face them, not wanting to give them a height advantage.

“Your attorney is requesting to move up the custody hearing. Well, Daniel forget it. It’s not happening.” Rachel informed him as she tossed the form on his desk.

“Rachel just sign the papers, this battle is over, I want to my daughter in my life, not just on weekends, every day, as many days as possible. Why do you even care, because you certainly didn’t when I was pregnant with her.” Danny accused.

Steve across the hall was listening in, he’d smelt a strange Alpha and Beta walk into his den, and saw them enter his Omegas office. He recognized the voice immediately as Rachel, he stood up and headed over to Danny’s office, it was time to finally confront Danny’s ex-Alpha and inform her that things were changing.

“That’s not true, I did care, once it was confirmed she was an Alpha.” Rachel said. She was very ignorant, she’d found Danny intriguing and a prize to be won, and once she had, he was a possession to own just like in Britain, but it hadn’t worked out like that. In Jersey, Danny was his own person, not her play thing to enjoy until she got tired of him and then tossed away. She really hadn’t known the first thing in how to handle an Omega, she didn’t even try to learn, there had been plenty of time and reading material but she just wanted to own him, she still does.

“That’s it, that’s why you became more affectionate when I was six months pregnant, we got the results of the designation testing like you requested. You never wanted an Omega, I don’t understand you Rachel, but you know what. I no longer care.” Danny said, his emotions of the past week and his hormonal imbalance catching up to him as he felt the tears in his eyes.

Steve walked in then. “You two my office now.” Steve growled. Rachel and Stan were shocked at the force of his voice and something about it brooked no argument as he pointed towards his office. They headed that way. He grabbed the form off Danny’s desk. “Stay here I’ll be right back.” Steve promised as he kissed Danny’s forehead then went to confront Rachel and Stan.

He walked in, his Alpha was out and looking at these two like they were prey. Rachel was trying to push her own Alpha dominance into this face off. “You must be Steve, Grace has told me quite a bit about you, she couldn’t stop talking about the new Alpha in Daniel’s life after that first weekend they had together nearly two months ago. What gives you the right to interfere in our lives?” Rachel asked, her British accent becoming more prominent in her anger.

“I’ll tell you, because here on Hawaii an Omega mother gets their child. You put Danny in a situation with your manipulation, making promises on his visits and then backing out at the last minute, threatening to take his daughter away from him, causing his kid to cry, abusing your power of him. All of which caused him to suffer from TSS. You know what that is?” Steve didn’t give them time to answer. “Touch-Starved Syndrome, caused by stress, a loss of control, with held comfort, and having their child taken from them. These are the main causes of TSS. As for the systems they go as follow. The Shakes, nausea, fatigue, vomiting, emotional outbursts, miscarriage if they’re pregnant, mood swings, mental break downs, psychotic episodes, and sometimes leading to their _death._ Now answer me honestly, were you trying to get Danny sent to an Omega house for TSS?” Steve asked, because frankly everything she had been pulling in the months before meeting Danny, he was getting pretty close to a mental break.

Rachel bit back the answer that wanted to come out at the force of his voice. She realized in this moment that she was no match for his Alpha pheromones. Even though the Beta couldn’t smell his scent, his tone alone terrified Stan, as he felt compelled to answer for Rachel. “Yes.” He squeaked out in embarrassment. Steven looked at them with disgust as Stan continued. “It was the only way to win the custody battle, if Daniel couldn’t take care of himself, he couldn’t provide for Grace and she would belong to us.”

Steve then did something that only the strongest of Alphas can pull off successfully. He felt a build up of anger serge within him and suddenly he roared at them, the glass was shaking as Rachel resisted the sudden urge to submit to him with little success, and Stan. Well he lost all control over his bladder; he was thankful for the darker slacks he was wearing as it hid the stain forming but not the smell. Kono and Chin ran out of their office along with Danny who were all shocked and effected by that powerful sound.

Steve straightened up as he read the form, he saw the date added and did the calculating in his head, this hearing would be held shortly after Danny’s heat so it would be safe for Rachel to sign off on without there being a problem. “Sign it.” Steve ordered handing it over to Rachel along with a pen. With shaking hands she took both, placed it on the desk and signed the paper. “Good, now leave, you ever come into my den again, and this confrontation, will seem like a pleasant dream.” Steven growled. They both whimpered as they rushed out of the quickly.

Once they were gone Steve’s Alpha started to calm down. Danny looked at their other pack members. “Kono, Chin why don’t you two head out for the rest of the day, I think we could all use a day off.” Danny suggested, they had no arguments there.

Danny has made a very important decision; one he wants to share with Steve right now. He walked into his office, making Steve smile at the sight. “I sent Kono and Chin home, after that impressive display of pure Alpha dominance, they seemed a bit shaken. Steve, I want to ask you something.” Danny said.

Steve closed the gap between them as he took Danny’s hands in his, rubbing along his wrist’s scent glands. “Ask away.” Steve prompted.

“Okay. Will you share my heat week with me?” Danny asked, nervous at Steve’s answer, a part of him afraid of being rejected like Rachel did so many times before.

“Of course, Danno, I would be honored to share your heat.” Steve then kissed Danny, as relief spread through both of them. It wouldn’t be for another couple of weeks, but that was okay, they had plenty of time to get ready.

H50-H50-H50-

Stan and Rachel were getting into his car when Rachel was finally able to pull herself together and speak without stuttering or shaking. “Alright Stan, call that friend of yours, see if they can hire someone to take care of Danny, just make sure it looks like an accident.” Rachel informed her husband, it was time to get rid of Daniel permanently, and through someone they wouldn’t be able to trace back to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation with Stan and Rachel where Stan peed himself was a request by another person in one of the comments, so that scene is dedicated to sue2556 for the great idea. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	6. The Green Eyed Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during episode 9, where Danny meets Steve's old friend Nick Taylor. His heat is building up but as yet to arrive. The next two chapters will be between episodes, the next chapter will be leading into Danny's heat and the chapter after that is going to be completely devoted to heat week with Steve and Danny. I hope you all look forward to it, and enjoy.
> 
> Once again, I have to think by beta reader, not just with helping to edit this chapter, but helping contribute ideas for this chapter, HMG246790 helped me come up with quite a lot involving Nick, I think it turned out pretty well. I hope you all enjoy this newest chapter.

Danny was checking the boxes in Steve’s kitchen, that had been delivered to his house while they had been dealing with Meka’s murder, Steve was taking the cases of bottled water to his bedroom. Danny’s heat would be here in a matter of weeks so they had to be prepared. He was replacing foods he knew would not agree with his system during his heat with foods that are not only packed full of nutrients but also easy on the digestion at such a vulnerable time for an Omega. “Okay, all done here?” Steve asked as he walked in.

“Almost, you’ve never shared an Omega’s heat before, have you?” Danny asked.

“No, I’ll admit this will be a first for me. But how could I say no to such an attractive Omega, one that seems to have captured my heart.” Steve whispered into Danny’s ear as he wrapped his arms around him.

Danny laughed before turning in his arms and kissing him. “I never said thank you for this past weekend at the water park. Grace had a great time.” Danny said, he’d even gotten into the water and Steve had been so proud of Danny, and when he’d said as much, Danny’s Omega had been preening for the rest of that day.

Before they could continue this, Steve got a call from the Governor herself, requesting him and Danny on this case personally. Danny felt Steve place his scent glands along his forehead and neck. Danny stopped wearing the scent blockers because it was messing with his sense of smell and bothering his TSS, instead Steve scent marks Danny to keep other Alphas away, letting them know that Danny is taken and under another Alphas protection as his heat is getting closer.

Danny followed Steve out, who naturally took his keys and got into the driver’s side of the Camaro, Danny was starting to get used to this, so he didn’t bother to complain, because it wouldn’t do any good.

H50-H50-H50-

One of the officers lifted the tape in the hotel room out to the balcony, Steve, followed by Danny, ducked under and headed to the people waiting to brief them on the situation at hand. “Tom Matthews.” The Governor's assistant Laura Hills addressed the man next to her. “Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett.” She introduced, Steve shook Tom’s hand. “And Detective Danny Williams from Five-0.” Danny then shook Tom’s hand as introductions were finished.

“Tom is running security on the Foreign Aid Summit.” Laura explained to them.

“Alright. What do we know about this victim?” Steve asked.

“His name is David Atwater.” Tom Mathews informed them. “He was a diplomatic service agent assigned to General Pak’s advance team.”

Laura continued. “General Pak is arriving today from Sandimar for the aid signing.”

Someone like General Pak who didn’t care for life, and killed whoever he wanted no matter designation, gender or age was, in Danny’s opinion, someone who didn’t deserve protection. Who frankly should get the death penalty and executed like his own victims, without mercy, Danny of course kept this to himself, for the time being.

She continued speaking as she grabbed a newspaper off the nearby bar. “And a lot of people do not want General Pak here.” She handed it to Steve.

“Yeah, from what I’ve seen on the news, a lot of them don’t want him alive.” Danny commented.

Steve looked at the paper, and read the article title. ‘Controversial General Pak to attend Oahu aid summit.’

“Atwater was on the trail of one of these people.” Laura confirmed. “He called Tom just a few hours before his death, saying that he had information about an assassination plot.”

Steve looked at Tom and asked. “Why didn’t he give details over the phone?” He handed the paper to Danny, who looked at the headline as well.

“Said we had to meet. We were scheduled to do that at the hotel bar last night. Atwater didn’t show. I went to his room and found his body.” Tom explained.

“So, you got the call and you found the body?” Danny asked Tom with suspicion in his voice.

“If you want to waste what little time, we have investigating me, Detective Williams, go ahead.” Tom said, he was an Alpha and there was a tone when he addressed Danny that had a bit of disdain and disrespect, he was old fashioned who didn’t believe an Omega should be in this line of work.

Danny glared at the guy, he’d heard those tones and caught his scent of distaste for him. “You may not like the fact I’m on this, but it’s not your call, so get over it.” Danny warned, Steve watched him and felt pride out how headstrong his Omega was and that he wasn’t going to back down to Tom or any other Alpha. It’s the only reason Rachel hasn’t won this custody battle and why Steve knows she won’t win at the hearing in four weeks’ time.

Tom huffed and decided to leave as this was a fight he wouldn’t win. “I’ll be in my office. Commander.” He deliberately ignored Danny as he walked by them.

“Forget him Danny, he’s just an uptight asshole who hasn’t gotten with the times.” Steve said putting his hand on Danny’s neck, the tension that had built up, evaporated in that instant.

“Sorry about him, he, still doesn’t understand that times have changed.” Laura said trying to excuse Tom Matthews behaviour.

Steve decided to get them back on track with the case. “Whatever the threat assessment was, it’s now changed. Why don’t we just postpone the general’s trip?” Steve suggested.

“It is critical that General Pak attend the Summit, McGarrett.” Laura insisted. “That’s why the governor has you on this. You are to find Atwater’s killer and assist in protecting General Pak and his family when they arrive.” Laura informed them as Steve moved his hand off of Danny, confused by her statement.

“I’m sorry, did you say ‘assist’? Who are we assisting?” Steve asked, because in Steve’s mind these last few weeks it’s not just him, it’s him and Danny, they are a team, partner, mates in his Alphas mind. When the Governor called, it wasn’t just to put him on the case but him and his Omega. Where one goes the other follows.

Laura was just about to introduce the new Alpha who was walking onto the balcony when he interrupted. Danny had to back up a few steps, there was something very wrong about his scent, it wasn’t pure, almost like his scent is tainted by something unnatural, not a scent blocker, he obviously was not wearing any, but it was strong and made Danny cough as Steve reacted to the man.

“No way!” Steve said as they hugged. “What’s up, bullfrog?” Steve asked.

Danny had the most confused expression on his face as he watched these two interact. “Smooth Dog. Been awhile.” This strange Alpha, with the tainted smell of Steroids. It took a bit for Danny to pinpoint that smell, but then he finally recognized it. He had done a steroid smuggling case in New Jersey on this college football team, all the Alphas smelled just like this _Bullfrog._

“It’s been a long time, man.” Steve agreed. He pulled back and then realized he’d forgotten introductions. “This is Nick. Nick served under me in the SEALs.” Steve informed Danny.

“And three years in the ‘Stan.” Nick added.

“The ‘Stan? What is the ‘Stan?” Danny asked.

“Afghanistan.” Steve informed Danny. “Oh, Nick this is my partner Detective Danny Williams, he’s the best Omega on the force.” Steve bragged, which Danny both liked and hated because of the look in Nick’s eyes as he took a deep breath inhaling Danny’s scent, mingled with Steve’s and he was sure he could smell the simmering heat underneath both scents.

“How you doing?” Nick asked as he shook Danny’s hand, hanging on a moment to long for Danny’s liking.

“Good. How are you?” Danny asked, but Steve interrupted before Nick could answer.

“I figured you’d reenlist until your mandatory. When did you get out?” Steve asked.

“Two years ago. I got my own shop now.” Nick informed Steve.

Danny almost felt like a third wheel here and it was starting to grate on his nerves, as they fist bumped before Laura informed them of why Nick was there. “After last night’s security breach, the Sandimar government decided to beef up their protective detail. They hired Nick’s firm to protect General Pak and his family.”

“Of course, they did.” Steve said, and to Danny’s ears it sounded like pride, he was not going to say anything about his dislike for it, that Steve would sound that way towards someone who wasn’t him or one of their pack like Kono, Chin or Grace. It was irritating, and no he was not jealous, definitely not. Big, huge, N.O.! Okay, he was jealous, but he was not going to admit that to Steve, that’s for damn sure.

“Wow. So, you got genocide, ethnic cleansing. It’s a great client you got.” Danny snarked, sure it was petty but his Omega didn’t care, there was something about Nick that felt wrong, that smelled off and Danny has never been one to keep his opinion to himself.

“Well, you know, my team and I are here to do a job, just like you.” Nick defended.

“No, no, not-not just like me. See, I’m a cop. I don’t get to choose who I protect. You do, and you choose this animal, and I’m sure our pay grades, our rates are a little different.” Danny ranted.

“That’s enough.” Laura said, Danny continued. “Enough.” Laura put a firm finality behind her tone, shutting Danny up, unwillingly of course.

“I’m going to do a dry run, map out the A.O. and check for choke points.” Nick said passing Danny, who for just a second felt Nick’s hand press against his side, it was brief and quick but seemed deliberate.

“What are you saying?” Danny asked moving away from where Nick had brushed against him. He was frustrated with how they were speaking in a foreign language; it was annoying. “Excuse me, can you translate, _Smooth Dog_?” Danny asked looking between Nick and Steve, he had some distaste in his tone and scent at that name.

“A.O. is the area of operation, all the areas we need to put on full lockdown, General Pak’s route from the airport to the Summit site. Choke points are areas where the motorcade could get slowed or ambushed.” Steve explained, with a patience Nick had never seen before, he also noticed an affection in his eyes as he watched Danny.

Nick had noticed Steve’s scent mixed with Danny’s, he liked the smell Danny was putting off, especially the fact he was coming near his heat. It didn’t hurt that he was good looking either, Nick was jealous of Steve, he always has been. Before Steve he thought he was one of the top dominating Alphas out there. He could rival any during training, but then he met Steve, who’s Alpha could make his submit in a heartbeat with how fierce it was. That’s when he started taking steroids, he had to be able to keep up with Steve, had to be better than him, and now after trying and failing to hook an Omega for several years, Steve finally has one. Nick wants him, and when this job is done and he leaves, he’s already making plans on taking Steve’s Omega with him. Willingly or not.

“Okay, okay, I got an idea.” Danny interrupted Nick’s reverie. “If you guys are gonna keep talking like this, maybe we get a dictionary.” Danny suggested as Steve shook his head in amusement, moving to put his hand back on Danny’s neck. Nick saw that hand and bit back a possessive growl, his scent was too tainted with steroids for Danny to notice any changes and Steve’s attention was on Danny’s own scent to really pay attention to Nick’s.

“Alright, I’m sorry about him.” Steve apologized as he put a little more pressure on Danny’s neck who was going to speak out against that, it quickly shut him up as he submitted to his Alphas will. 

“It’s good to see you.”

“I’ll call you later.” Nick said as he left.

Danny glanced at Steve as he released his neck, he hissed at him as he walked back, a little perturbed that submitting to Steve in that instance had been so easy and just happened. It doesn’t make any sense to Danny why he submits so easy to Steve, when any other Alpha pulled that he would’ve beat the crap out of them.

“You jealous?” Steve asked.

“No.” Danny bit back at him a little too quickly.

They soon left the crime scene and headed down the hall, when Steve asked. “You don’t like him, do you?”

“What gave it away?” Danny asked.

“You didn’t like me at first either.” Steve said.

“No, that’s not true. I didn’t like you stole my case, that you pretty much shanghaied me for this task force, got me shot. That I didn’t like, you, I was more confused about then disliked honestly.” Danny informed Steve. “Let me explain something to you though, I will never like that cheeseball.”

“Okay, I get that you were built without a censor button, something that I have found most attractive about your personality, well one of many attractions. But, if we have to go to guns on this case, you’re going to be happy that he’s on our side.” Steve said with a bit of a smirk.

“Yeah, sure, an Alpha on steroids, what could possibly go wrong.” Danny replied sarcastically, he is expecting guns because with Steve there are always guns, explosions, car chases, and life and death situations where his heart is constantly in his throat. Why should this case be any different?

“Whoa, hold up.” Steve stopped walking and put his hand on Danny’s arm as he faced Steve. “Steroids, what are you talking about?” Steve asked confused.

“You didn’t smell it, the taint in Nick’s scent. It’s steroids, of course most Alphas don’t know that why should you. Okay, Omega 101, our sense of smell is very acute, while Alphas have better hearing and Betas have better eye sight, we rely heavily on scent. If an Alphas scent is tainted it informs us, that they are not a good match. That procreating with such an Alpha is not viable for the progression of our species, and are automatically turned off by such a smell. Reason why I was coughing when he walked in.” Danny instructed Steve.

“Yes, Danny, I know all that. I took biology in school, got an A and everything. How do you know the taint is steroids and not just biochemistry?” Steve asked.

“Okay, back in Jersey I worked a steroid smuggling case. A college football coach of an Alpha team was giving his players steroids; their scents were tainted by the same smell. The very one, coming off of your friend Nick. Forgive me, if I don’t want to trust a meathead, who’s juiced.” Danny headed back down the hall leaving a stunned Steve, he had no idea that Nick was taking steroids, he wondered if it was a new development, or something that’s always been there because his scent, from what Steve had been able to smell, was the same when they were serving together.

“Danny, hold up.” Steve called as he ran to catch up to his Omega. “I still think a part of you is jealous.” Steve said, Danny made no comment, they’d deal with Nick’s steroid abuse after this case, unfortunately now isn’t the time for an intervention.

H50-H50-H50-

While Steve, Kono and Chin were out following their leads, Danny had gone to HPD with the picture of the woman that had killed their victim, to try and identify her. He was just walking out of the building towards his car when he caught Nick’s scent before he heard him. “I see you’ve been busy, where’s Steve?” Nick asked, Danny spun around to face him as he kept his back towards his car.

“Working different leads, if you didn’t know the guy doesn’t handle people very well. He’s more guns and explosions then just talking things out. You need something Nick?” Danny asked.

“You and Steve, you two are close, that I can smell, well before. It seems his scent has faded, leaving just yours and the heat coming on. When will that be happening?” Nick asked stalking closer to Danny.

“None of your business. I have to get back to the office.” Danny said. “Besides, don’t you have A.O’s and Choke Points to check out?” Danny asked, wanting Nick to leave before he even dares turn his back on this guy.

Nick laughed. “Right, I got you a dictionary, on military and navel words and phrases, like you requested.” He pulled a small book out of his pocket and handed it to Danny.

“Great, this will do wonders when dealing with you and Super Seal.” Danny was trying to be cordial, for Steve’s sake, because this man was his friend, but as he took the book Nick grabbed his wrist before he could pull back. He felt Nick’s fingers against his scent glands and Danny’s Omega was screaming in his head that he didn’t belong to Nick, that such a personal touch is only proper between him and his chosen Alpha Steve. He jerked his hand, but Nick only tightened his hold, almost to the point of being truly painful.

“Nick, let me go.” Danny gritted out. “It’s a violation to touch another Alphas’ Omega along their scent glands without permission from either.” Danny warned, when Nick just grinned and started to pull him closer. Danny used his free hand and putting all his strength behind him, he punched Nick in the jaw causing Nick to stumble back, immediately releasing Danny’s wrist. Danny was breathing hard as his anger started boiling over. “Don’t ever touch me again, or next time I’ll shoot you.” Danny promised.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you when it’s time to pick up General Pak.” Nick said with a smirk as he rubbed his sore and bruising jaw, he turned back towards his own vehicle. Danny looked at the bruise forming on his wrist. He pulled his shirt sleeve down and buttoned it to hide the bruise from Steve, he did the same with his other sleeve so they matched, he didn’t want any questions from Steve at the moment.

Danny got into his car and locked the doors, he grabbed his scent blocker and placed it along his wrist to hide Nick’s scent from Steve. Danny may not like Nick, but he knows that Nick is Steve’s friend and Steve likes him, he doesn’t want to hurt Steve that way. Besides, Steve needs to stay focused on the assassination plot against General Pak. Now isn’t the time for some Alpha dominance show down between the two.

He started the car and headed back towards the Palace to inform him on what he’d found out while he’d been gone.

H50-H50-H50-

Kono and Chin informed Danny of the events that had taken place while Danny had been at HPD. 

He walked into Steve’s office. “What is it with you? What do you do? You attract conflict? I’ve been gone for two hours, and you have conducted two raids. What do you got planned for lunch?” Danny asked frustrated with him.

Instead of answering Danny’s question, he asked about their suspects alibi and Steve’s gut instincts that there is more to this case that’s not adding up with Agent Atwater. Soon they were at the tech table with information on the fact that their killer is ex-CIA, with a file that was locked and only one who could unlock it.

Danny followed Steve out as they left to go speak to Nick, hopefully Steve doesn’t ask to many questions about the guys new bruise. Though he’s so focused on this case that he didn’t even notice the scent blocker Danny was wearing or the fact that his sleeves were pulled down. Something that was concerning to Danny because normally Steve’s more observant than this.

H50-H50-H50-

Steve wasn’t blind, he saw the sleeves covering Danny’s scent glands, and the scent blocker, he didn’t mention them because he figured that if Danny felt safe and secure enough to talk to Steve about what happened while he’d been gone, he would. Meeting up with Nick and seeing a rather impressive bruise along his jaw was surprising, and now there was a nervous scent starting to seep in from the blockers around Danny that was allowing Steve to piece together a puzzle here and he wasn’t liking the picture it was forming.

“Nick, we ran the assassin’s prints and composite through the databases and got a hit. Got a hit at Langley.” Steve informed him, he’ll ask all about the bruise and why his Omega was staying closer to him than usual when all of this was over.

“Langley? How long was she with the Company?” Nick asked, his eyes glancing to Danny, and along his arm where he’d grabbed him earlier, his hand still tingling from that intimate touch.

“We don’t know anything about her. I mean, it’s a locked file. But, uh, was kinda hoping you could help.” Steve informed him as he showed him the USB drive that Kono had put the file on before they’d left.

“A locked file goes all the way to the top, but I may know someone that can unlock it. I’ll make a call.” Nick headed back into the building they’d been standing outside of speaking.

Danny chuckled; it was humourless though. “Come here for a second. I mean, it must be really nice having friends that can open a top-secret CIA black file.” Danny said. He wasn’t jealous, he kept telling himself, he wasn’t. Okay, maybe he was, damnit he really hated that guy.

“Yeah, it is. If there was a question there, I missed it, though I have one, did you notice the bruise he was sporting. Wouldn’t happen to know how he got that would you?” Steve asked.

“Oh, that, nope didn’t notice a thing.” Danny said his eyes shifting away and his scent giving off a distinct sour lemon smell which always told Steve his Omega wasn’t being completely honest with him.

“Danny, don’t lie to me, something happened I can sense it. The sudden need to wear your sleeves down, the scent blocker earlier, light coating just enough to erase an unwanted scent without truly hiding your own. Something happened in the two hours you were gone, what was it?” Steve asked. 

“And I want the truth.” That Steve demanded in his Alpha tone.

Danny groaned, he couldn’t refuse, he was in too deep with Steve, his Omega would not allow him to lie, especially after that command, and you know what. Danny didn’t feel any resentment for Steve’s Alpha tone like he always had for Rachel’s, or when they first met.

“He came to see me outside of HPD, gave me a dictionary on Military and Navel terms and phrases. I believe it was just an excuse to see me. When I took the book, he grabbed my wrist, he was trying to form a bond, I could feel it where his fingers were pressed. He wouldn’t let me go, so I punched him. Even harder than I punched you. Hence the bruise.” Danny explained.

Steve growled. “Show me.” It was obviously an order, one Danny was very much compelled to comply with.

Danny sighed as he rolled up his sleeve and showed Steve his sore and bruised wrist. “He grabbed you that hard, left bruises.” Steve took Danny’s wrist gently, he was trying to tamp down on his anger and rage that another Alpha, his friend was trying to move in on his Omega. He brought the wrist to his lips and gently kissed it, Danny relaxed and even purred just a bit before Steve released him.

“I didn’t want to tell you, because he’s your friend and I…I was jealous.” Danny finally admitted that last part softly. “I was concerned you’d choose his friendship, over mine.” Danny was not proud of that thought.

“Danny, I would never and will never choose someone else over my own Omega, Danny I care about you deeply. Never forget that. Those insecurities are because of Rachel, but again, I’m not her.” Steve promised and assured him as he captured Danny’s lips with his own in a hot and heavy kiss, his tongue invading Danny’s willing mouth as he mapped it out. Tasting every inch, memorizing every nook and cranny. Danny was doing the same with Steve, it was several minutes before they had no choice but to break the kiss in order to get some much need oxygen into their starved lungs.

“I knew you were jealous.” Steve said once they had both recovered and headed back towards the car. Danny couldn’t help but laugh at that, in genuine humour this time. As they got into the car Danny remembered his original question, and started a conversation on what the hell Nick is and his specialties which of course turned into a classified issue and Danny ranting. Steve couldn’t help but smile at that.

H50-H50-H50-

Nick got back to them at the Palace with information on their assassin, Erica Raines, they found her location shortly thereafter and chased her down, in a public place, lots of gun fire, all ending when Erica got hit by a tour bus, killing her instantly.

Unfortunately, it was time to pick up the General and his family, they didn’t have time to find out who was all in on it, they weren’t able to get answers from the dead woman. So, they were going to have to be vigilant during the drive with the psychopath and his family.

H50-H50-H50-

Hickam Air Force Base, they were standing with four vans behind them. Danny standing between Steve and Chin. “Let me ask you a question: What kind of an animal brings his mate and his kid to a place where he knows people are trying to kill him?” Danny asked Chin. General Pak is an Alpha, his wife and mate is an Omega, as well as his son.

“The kind that loves a good photo op.” Chin informed Danny.

“Yeah. He wants people to see him as a father and mate, not a mass murderer.” Danny agreed.

Kono arrived then, walking up to Steve. “Hey, did you get anything off the assassin’s phone?” Steve asked.

“No. HPD’s scrubbing it now.” Kono informed him.

“Alright, look sharp.” Steve warned. He moved to open the back door letting Danny in first, followed by General Pak and his mate, then son. Danny was the only one of Five-0 wearing a tac-vest, the rest were just in their normal clothes with hidden bullet proof vests. Steve wanted to be prepared for a fight, which means keeping his Omega as safe as possible in this situation, if guns start firing, he wants Danny covered.

Steve got into the passenger seat, having someone else do the driving for once so he could keep his eyes out for danger. Danny was sitting all the way in the back of the van, with Pak and his family in the middle seats. As the van in front started out their van followed.

Chin and Kono were in the van right behind theirs, Nick and his crew were in the last van bringing up the rear. Steve still had some simmering anger at what Nick had done but was keeping things professional, they had a job to do, once it was over he plans to get up and personal with Nick on trying to lay claim to his Omega and what the hell that had all been about.

Steve glanced back at Danny. “You okay babe?” Steve asked concerned as Danny was rubbing his forehead.

“Yeah, I just have a headache, don’t worry it’s just the smells and stress.” Danny assured him, that seemed to be good enough for Steve as he returned his focus to the streets.

Steve’s phone rang then. “McGarrett.” He answered.

It was Kono. “The phone dump on the assassin’s cell phone just came back. After she murdered Agent Atwater, she dialled Nick Taylor.”

“Taylor?” Steve asked confused, that couldn’t be right. “Mike, the next right.” Steve ordered their driver as he hung up. Now it made sense and he owed Danny an apology, he’d felt something wasn’t right with Nick, it wasn’t just the steroids, or the confrontation at HPD, or how easy he got into Erica’s files, taking this job in the first place, or Danny’s jealousy. It was all of the above and a gut instinct on the guy that had Danny concerned. And Steve ignored all the signs because they were friends, he trusted him, believed him, and he’d been played, well that pissed him off.

“Sir?” Mike asked.

“Take the next right!” Steve order. But Mike is working for Nick as he pulled out his gun, Steve grabbed it as Danny yelled in the back. “Danny get down.” Steve ordered as he was struggling for control of the gun and he didn’t want his Omega getting shot. Danny hated hiding but, in this situation, a stray bullet could hit his head and Steve would never forgive himself for that, so he ducked as Steve had ordered.

The gun went off hitting Pak’s Omega in the shoulder causing her to cry out in pain, then the van in front of them exploded, causing it to flip over blocking their path.

Mike pressed on the breaks, as Nick and his men in the back of the convoy got out, Steve punched Mike knocking him out of the van, he followed after. While Steve pulled his gun and pressed up against the back of the van. Danny was tying a tourniquet to Pak’s mate's arm as she cried in pain, he was trying to stop the bleeding.

Soon Kono and Chin left their van and joined Steve as they hid behind said van. Nick got out of his SUV. “Steve, give him and your Omega to me and no one gets hurt.” Nick said.

Steve growled at that. “Not gonna happen.” Steve traded gun fire with Nick until he was empty. He hid behind the van as he dropped one magazine and started to load another. “Chin, take out the engine!” Steve ordered.

Chin fired his shotgun at the van’s front grill. Danny opened his door and fired several bullets through the door one guy was hiding behind killing him. Nick saw Danny, the last thing he wants is the Omega shot. “No one shoots the Omega; I want him alive and unharmed.” He ordered his men.

Chin took Danny’s cue and shot through the glass of the same door hitting another one of Nick’s men. “Guys, get in the car!” Steve ordered. “Danny, up front with me.” Steve was feeling more protective than usual, he felt his Omega being threatened by Nick, who obviously wanted a claim on him. Kono opened one of the doors as Steve crouched down and started to shoot out their tires.

Danny got into the passenger side of the van Pak and his family were hiding in. Steve reloaded his gun once more as he started for the driver’s side, while Chin got into the second van with Kono once more. They needed to leave now.

“She bad?” Steve asked as he started up the SUV.

“She’ll live.” Danny assured him. As they started gunning it down the road Steve took one hand and started to feel Danny’s limbs and chest.

“Are you hit, anywhere, not hurt, are you?” Steve was feeling an overwhelming need to protect Danny, Nick was posing a real threat to his claim on Danny as his Omega, and Danny could smell this.

“Steven I’m fine, he wants me alive remember.” Danny said as he took Steve’s hand firmly in his to stop him from checking down further then his chest. “Babe, relax. Let’s just get somewhere safe and figure this out. Besides, he can want me all day long, I’m already taken.” Danny promised, as he pressed his fingers against Steve’s scent glands as he pushed a reassuring scent in Steve’s direction to calm his Alpha instincts down.

Chin and Kono followed them as Steve drove to his house. It was the only place he could think of, that would be safe enough. They got out of the vans. “Hey, what are we doing here?” Danny asked confused.

“This is the closest and safest place I know. We’re gonna hole up here until HPD SWAT arrives.” Steve informed Danny.

“Taylor ever been here?” Danny asked concerned as he moved to open the back to let Pak and his family out of the SUV and into the house.

“Never.” Steve assured him. He went and opened his front door, then started to hand out orders. 

“Kono, there’s a first-aid kit in the kitchen. Get it and see what you can do.”

“Okay.” Kono said, as she led Pak’s Omega and his son inside, Kono knelt to reassure the young Omega that everything was going to be fine, allowing him to sit on the couch before taking his mother to the kitchen to take care of her bleeding arm.

“Chin, secure the back door.” Steve said.

“What about me?” Danny asked as he closed the front door behind him.

“You stay near me. Pak isn’t the only one he’s after, he was probably scenting you earlier when he grabbed your wrist, he wants you. Well that’s not happening.” Steve said fiercely.

“Steven I can take care of myself. I’m not some Omega in distress here, I can handle him.” Danny assured, a little annoyed at Steve’s over protective attitude at the moment. They had a job to do and the Alpha could either give him a job or he’ll find one himself.

“Fine, keep an eye on the kid, try to ease his worry.” Steve said.

Danny huffed as he looked over at where the young Omega was holding himself on the couch, and relented. “Alright, but only because my Omega nature won’t leave a kid in distress.” Danny grumbled then switched gears as he walked over to where Pak’s son was sitting.

Once everyone was inside and Danny stayed within his sight, he pulled out his phone to call for back up. “This is Steve McGarrett, Five-0. I got shots fired. Multiple agents down at scene: Mokulua Drive. Send HPD SWAT to 2727 Piikoi Street. Inform all HPD officers that Nick Taylor is the target…Yeah, he’s armed. He’s extremely dangerous.” Steve hung up then. He looked at Pak. “Won’t be long.” He informed the other Alpha.

“You saved my life. Your team saved my family. Why?” Pak asked.

“It’s my job. Do me a favour, stand over there.” Steve gestured to a different area of his living room; he was barricading the front door. Chin returned from the back of the house and headed upstairs.

Danny watched Steve, then turned his attention to the kid. “Hey.” Danny said gently sending out a calming scent towards the boy. “I’m Danny. What’s your name?” Danny asked gently.

“Tun.” The Omega answered softly.

“Tun. I like that name.” Danny said, his tone soft and gentle as he rubbed his wrist scent glands activating a more potent scent to relax Tun with. He could smell the fear on the young boy, so he held his hands out and encouraged Tun to take them, he did, and he saw the boy visibly relax, feeling safer than a few minutes ago. “Tun, can I tell you a secret?” Danny asked, the boy nodded. “I’m scared too.”

“You have a gun, and that vest. Why are you scared?” Tun asked confused.

“Just ‘cause I have gun, doesn’t mean I don’t get scared. As for the vest, well my Alpha is overprotective a lot. Gets kind of annoying, but I understand how he feels. And it’s not only my own safety I’m scared about. I’m scared for my family, my team here, you and you getting hurt.” Danny explained as he rubbed the Omegas hands, but he stayed away from his scent glands, that’s a personal touch thing and something only parents are allowed to do with their children.

Well, and those the parent or in Danny’s case trusts. He allows Steve, Kono and Chin to rub Grace’s scent glands, he trusts them, and they only ever do it when she’s nervous or in need of comfort.

“My father would be angry with me. I am not being a strong man, Omega or not I need to be stronger than them.” Tun informed Danny, which had Danny looking up at Pak from his crouched position next to Tun on the love seat. Pak walked by trying to ignore what was being said and the Detective’s seething glare.

“Hey, when Mike pulled that gun, and all those people started shooting, you didn’t even cry. And you never left your mommy’s side. You made sure she was safe. That makes you a very strong and brave Omega, Tun.”

Steve was standing in the doorway to the kitchen watching his Omega and the boy. He looked at where Pak was now sitting and turned his attention back to Danny who looked at him as well.

“Danny, can you come in here please.” Kono called from the kitchen.

“I’ll be right back, if you need anything just call.” Danny assured the boy before heading towards the kitchen. Kono was sitting at the kitchen table with Pak’s Omega and the first aid kit. “You called?” Danny asked.

“Yeah, what’s all that?” Kono asked pointing at the box only half full of the cans and boxes from that morning he’d been sorting out.

“Oh, that’s Omega heat friendly foods.” Danny explained. “Have you ever been with an Omega?” Danny asked.

“No, a few Betas and one Alpha, he was really good in bed.” Kono commented.

“TMI Kono. Well, when an Omega goes through their heat, we need easy to absorb and digest foods packed full of nutrients.” Danny informed her.

“That makes sense. It must be exhausting. Why do you get several weeks heads up before your heat really gets here?” Kono asked, it’s always been on her mind, especially since Danny felt it coming last week and it’ll be a couple of more weeks before it arrives.

“It’s our body’s way of saying to be prepared. Gives us time to find an Alpha, or book a room at an Omega house, to get on birth control or discuss having a child instead. Allows us to request heat leave from work. Get the room prepared with water and foods we can stand during our heats.” Danny explained.

“And all that takes time.” Kono said as she finished with the woman’s arm. “There, that should be better.” Kono assured her.

H50-H50-H50-

Night fell and all was quiet. Steve was looking out the window. “Help will be here, soon.” Steve said.

Chin came downstairs with a scent blocker that Steve had requested. “Here you go Steve.” Chin handed it to him.

“Thanks Chin.” Steve said, he turned to Danny. “Danny come here.” Steve was in Alpha mode; he was becoming more agitated as they continued to wait for their back up to arrive.

Danny didn’t want to set Steve off at the moment as he walked over to him. “Yeah, what’s up?” Danny asked.

“Put this on.” Steve ordered as he handed the scent blocker to him.

“Wait, Steven you said you didn’t want me to wear scent blockers anymore because they mess with my head.” Danny said, reluctant to take it.

“I don’t, but in this case, I’m making an exception, if Nick and his men show up here, I don’t want him smelling you, scenting you out. He wants you Danny, alive and to make him yours. My Alpha is fighting to get out and tear him apart for trying to lay claim to you. I’m fighting it, but I need to know that you are safe.” Steve growled out.

Danny put a hand on Steve’s arm, trying to calm him down. “Steve, I’ve made my decision, you are my Alpha, not Nick. I can hold my own Steve, if Nick tries anything, I won’t hesitate to shoot him.” Danny hated having to say that because Nick had been Steve’s friend and he can see and smell Nick’s betrayal all over Steven.

It helped marginally as Steve’s Alpha calmed, Danny moved back to stand next to the love seat as Steve tossed the scent blocker into the waste basket next to said love seat. General Pak decided to speak up then. “Why do you think I brought my family here?”

Danny looked over at him, Steve was on the other side of the room, while Chin and Kono were checking the doors and windows upstairs, making sure the house was once again secure and to keep busy while they waited. “I don’t know. You’re a murderer, who cares?” Danny asked irritated by this whole situation, between Nick trying to claim him, Steve’s Alpha completely on the defensive and having to protect this man he has a serious distaste for, was not helping his mood, or the heat simmering low in his belly.

“My family’s here because I’m seeking political asylum.” General Pak informed them.

“That’s why you couldn’t postpone the trip. That’s why everybody’s trying to kill you.” Steve said, it had come as a shock to the pair.

“Let me get this straight. So, you commit all these horrible, horrible crimes, and then you come over to the United States, and you say, ‘Hey, I’d like to make a deal now. Please.’” Danny said disgusted with him.

“I’m going to testify at the U.N. against the military junta and my chairmen. I am going to admit to the world what I’ve done and pay for the crimes I’ve committed.” Pak assured them. Chin and Kono arrived then and walked closer to their friends, hands on hips or across their chests.

“Well, that’s…that’s good, man. You should’ve told us, okay? Somebody should have told us.” Steve said annoyed, his Alpha getting riled up, because not only has his pack been placed in danger but his Omega and he hadn’t been briefed on the full situation, that has left them in this vulnerable state. If he’d known he might have been able to figure things out, though frankly truth is, he knows he should have listened to Danny, especially when he mentioned the steroids. Because, knowing that, Nick wasn’t going to be easy to stop even before the steroids, Steve knows, he trained the guy. But now he could very well be unstoppable, especially if Nick’s Alpha comes in here not just to kill Pak but claim an Omega, things are going to get ugly fast, and Steve’s not sure he’ll be able to stop him.

“The information was too dangerous.” Pak informed them.

Steve lost the control on his temper then. “That information is more dangerous if I don’t have it! My entire team could have been killed; my Omegas’ life is now in more danger because I didn’t have all the information! Not to mention your own family.”

“My testimony will end the war!” Pak defended himself. “The suffering. You save me, and my pack, and you save a country.” Danny heard the sound of a vehicle driving up, he moved to the window to see if help has finally arrived.

Danny saw a couple of police cruisers with lights going. “It’s HPD.” Danny informed them.

Steve moved to the front door; he pushed the couch he’d used as a barricade earlier out of the way. Danny was at the front door as Kono helped Pak’s Omega and son off the love seat. Steve was at the window with a night vision binocular, he saw men get out with automatic weapons and quickly realized. “They aren’t cops. Danny, get away from the door.” Steve warned. “Get away from the door!” He ordered as Danny hesitated, there was panic in his voice for the safety of his Omega.

Danny closed the door and backed up. Steve barricaded the door once more as Danny had the General and his family move away from said door. General Pak demanded to know where the police were, and where their help was.

“Help’s not coming.” Steve informed them.

Nick had been busy during the drive towards McGarrett’s house, he was testing some rope, it was good strong abrasive rope. He tied one ended into a noose, making sure the knot was tight but easy to close. He planned on locating Danny and wrapping this rope around his wrists, pulling it tight and dragging him out of that house as his own. Once they arrived it was time to get going, he gave the specific orders to kill everyone one, but the male Omega in the tac-vest, he’s to be unharmed.

Steve continued to watch them. “How the hell did they know we’re here?”

“My cell phone's dead.” Danny said tossing it onto the couch next to Steve. They had all the lights turned out to make it harder for the men outside to see them. Danny tugged at his tac-vest; it was making him feel a bit stifled.

“Same. Internet, too.” Kono informed them.

Chin checked his phone as well. “Everything’s dead.”

Steve checked his own phone. “I got full bars.” That didn’t make any sense. “Wait a minute. Taylor’s killed your signals, and he’s cloned mine.”

“What?” Kono asked confused.

“He’s cloned my cell phone. Before, I wasn’t talking to 911 operators, I was talking to his team.” He waved his phone around frustrated before tossing it onto the coffee table. “HPD has no idea where we are.”

“I told you that I hated that guy.” Danny said, finally getting in that long deserved I told you so.

“Yes, Danny I’ll make it up to you later, now we have a bigger problem then you gloating about being right.” Steve chastised. “Kono, take upstairs. Danny, stay near me. Chin, get the gas can off the bench in the shed.” Steve then turned to Pak. “General, bring your family. No matter what happens, no matter what you hear, you stay in this room, you understand?” Steve asked as he opened a secret door behind the stairs.

Steve closed the door behind them. “Danny find me some rags.” Danny had his gun out as he was waiting for the attack, he left to get what Steve requested.

Chin returned with the gas and a funnel, he placed it on the coffee table next to Steve. “I’m going to head up with Kono.” Chin informed Steve, who was fine with that.

Steve’s cell went off then as Danny returned with the rags. Steve looked at his caller I.D to see Nick’s face along with the name BULLFROG above the picture. Steve answered the phone. 

“Agent Atwater…was working with us for months. He was fully prepared to kill the general for money, but…he drew the line at his Omega and child. I don’t share that conflict. How about you Steve?”

“You son of a bitch.” Steve said as he started to fill empty glass bottles with gasoline and placing the rags in the top, making Molotov Cocktails.

“Are you really prepared to sacrifice your Betas, along with his Omega and child, for a corrupt general who’s killed thousands of innocent people? Oh, before you answer, just know, that no matter what, I am coming in there for Danny, I think he and I have something real special. Just how much damage do you want to happen to the rest in there with you.” Nick informed him.

Steve growled, low and guttural at that statement, Danny put his hand on the back of Steve’s neck to keep him cantered and focused. “I fought beside you, Nick. For years. We were friends. Then I find out you’re on steroids and now you’re trying to lay claim to my Omega, what happened to you?” Steve asked.

“It was the only way to keep up with you Steven, your Alpha has always been more dominating, steroids were the only way to stay in step. It was the only way to rise above, I’ve always been jealous of you, your focus, your ferocity, your laser procession when you want something or believe you’re right. I’ve tried for years to get an Omega to accept me, none of them would, to find that you’ve got one without even trying. I saw the way he is around you, when he looks at you with a loyalty and admiration I’ve never experienced. I want that, no scratch that, I want _him_ to look at me like that. It’s not fair Steven, and if I have to kill you to claim him, I will.” Nick promised a deep growl of his own as his Alpha was getting ready to attack.

Steve growled back in return. “Damnit man, what happened to you Nick?”

“I killed for God and country for years. I figured it was about time I got paid for it. Five-million dollars to keep Pak from testifying and a delicious Omega getting ready for heat. I’d cut you in, Steve. If I thought you’d go for it and wouldn’t mind finding another Omega. I’m sure for you it wouldn’t be too difficult.”

“Nick, the only way you get my Omega, is over my cold dead body.” Steve had finished filling the bottles and was looking out the window.

“Should have taken the deal. By the way, that’s a nasty cut on your eye.” Steve jerked away moments before two rounds came through the window, he’d put his hand on Danny’s back shielding him. It was time they moved.

“He’s to the north, maybe 300 meters. Stay down. He’s not gonna miss again.” Steve shouted to Chin and Kono upstairs as he stayed above Danny who was crouched on the floor in front of Steve, who was keeping his body between Danny and the windows. Steve could hear them moving in. Picking up several different noises from different locations in front of his home. He started to light the Molotov Cocktail bottles.

Danny was against the stairs with his gun as he watched his Alpha preparing for battle. “Steve, how close are they?” Danny asked.

“Too close, they’re almost to the house, get back. This should slow them down.” He started to toss the lit bottles outside. He heard some men yell, probably being blinded since they were wearing night vision goggles. “Go, Danny, go.” Steve said as he started to shoot from one window. Danny went around Steve and fired out the other side.

They traded bullets, Steve took out one, Danny managed to wound one in the leg before his gun clicked empty. “I’m out.” He said.

“Me too.” Steve agreed. “Here they come.”

One of the guys went upstairs on the balcony, when the door opened and Chin gave him a shotgun blast to the face causing him to fall off and hit the ground hard. Kono looked out and then back at her cousin. “It was definitely the fall that killed him.” Kono said, she’s been hanging around Steve and Danny too much.

“Yeah, definitely.” Chin agreed.

Back downstairs, Steve pulled out a tactical knife from the back of his gun holster. Danny was facing the wrong direction as someone was coming up behind him. Steve attacked him stabbing the guy. Steve walked over to Danny, and put his hand on the back of his neck. “You stay here.” Steve ordered.

Nick was hanging onto the balcony above as Steve walked out, he had one last guy stationed with a blinding light ready to be used when he gave the signal. He entered the house and smelled Danny nearby. Danny was so focused on the front he didn’t hear Nick coming up behind him, and with all the other Alpha scents, especially Steve’s, he didn’t catch Nick’s until it was too late as a hand clamped over his mouth and Nick knocked the gun from his hands. He made a fist and moved to hit him only to feel a rope wrap around his wrist before Nick dodge grabbing his other wrist with his hand putting it in the rope as well. Then pulled, tightening it painfully causing Danny to make an undignified Omega whimper sound of pain as he was jerked forward towards the back, where the beach was.

Steve had picked up the gun off of the guy Chin had shot, and was using his night vision binoculars looking around when he caught Nick’s scent, and then a blinding flash of light from one of his men catching him off guard. All noise was cut off as he fired at the guy, he managed to get him with the third shot.

He’d released Danny’s mouth now as Danny was putting up a struggle, unfortunately most Omegas can’t keep up with an Alphas strength, normally Danny can, but because Nick was on steroids he was twice as strong. “Steve.” Danny called in a panic as he saw them approaching a black SUV that was just pulling up at the shore off the road.

Steve heard Danny and ran towards him; he could smell his Omegas distress and felt his primal Alpha instincts sing to life.

“You have no idea how much I’m going to enjoy sharing your heat with you. Breeding you with my children. If I can’t get paid for Pak’s death, at least I have a sweet Omega ass as a consolation prize.” Nick smirked, there was a perverted lust in his scent that was disturbing to Danny’s sense of smell.

“Never.” Danny hissed as he pulled against the ropes that were dragging him away from the safety of his Alphas den, and his pack members. They just grew tighter, digging into his skin causing his wrists to bleed leaving behind abrasions against his scent glands.

“Nick, let him go.” Steve growled as he aimed his gun at him. Nick stopped and pulled Danny close using him as a shield.

“Go on Steve, shoot, but as long as I have him, you won’t.” Nick said confidently, he knows that Steve won’t risk hurting his Omega.

Now that Danny was close enough, he elbowed Nick in the chest sending him staggering back and then kicked him in the stomach, before using both fists to hit him across the jaw. While this surprised, winded and left some bruises Nick bounced back quickly and back handed Danny across the mouth with his full supped up Alpha strength, causing an involuntary cry of pain from Danny as he fell back against the sand. He was about the grab the rope again when Steve shot a bullet near Nick’s feet causing him to back away.

“I’m not going to shoot you Nick. No, I’ve decided, Alpha duel.” Steve growled low in his throat. Kono and Chin were running from the house to find Danny and Steve, they’d heard the gun shot and couldn’t find either in the house. They arrived to hear Steve’s declaration. An Alpha duel is rare these days, but a while back when there was a dispute between two Alphas wanting to claim an Omega a duel would be declared, it was hand to hand, fight to the death. No holds barred, anything goes, all out primal Alpha fight.

“Steve, no, he’s on steroids.” Danny said as he struggled to stand with his hands tied, Chin and Kono went to Danny and helped him to his feet. Kono, took the rope off Danny’s wrists as gently as she could.

Nick dropped his own weapons. “You’re on Steven, it’s time to see who the real Alpha is.”

“Get back.” Steve warned his pack, who quickly got out of the line of fire. Steve ran at Nick who did the same their bodies hitting the other as fists started flying. It was brutal, the punches were not held back, the growls and roars coming from each other were guttural and intense.

Nick swept Steve’s feet from under him causing him to land on his back, Nick got on top of him and started to choke the life from him. Steve looked at Danny, there was a fear in Danny’s eyes and sadness, watching this and seeing Steve die, he tried to go help his Alpha but Chin and Kono held him back. “No Danny, you can’t interfere it’s the law.” Kono informed him.

Steve roared as he got his hands between Nick’s arms breaking his hold on Steve’s neck, he used his body to toss Nick off his back, switching places as he straddled Nick’s waist. Seconds later Steve’s Alpha scent, sent a psychic shockwave of pure rage out, hitting not just Danny but Kono and Chin as well, just as he ripped Nick’s throat out with his bare hands.

Kono and Chin staggered falling to their knees. Danny just stood there in shock for all of a minute before he felt Steve’s Alpha howl in victory, before calming down. Danny ran to him, he needed to get Steve’s instincts under control and put his primal Alpha back down before he mistakes Chin and Kono as a threat to his Omega as well.

“Steve, I’m here, it’s over.” Danny assured him as Steve looked at him, his eyes dilated, and full of pain at the loss of a friend and rage and what said friend had done to his Omega. “It’s safe, Steven you can come back now.” Danny said calmly as he put his hand on Steve’s arm, which seemed to help snap him out of it. He looked at Danny, then back down at Nick.

Steve quickly got off of him, he stumbled back feeling sick, he’d done that. He ripped his friends throat out; he was covered in his blood. But Danny was safe, he checked him over, for the most part he’d been unharmed except for his wrists which will heal. Steve felt the bruising around his neck, along his chest and legs, and fists from where he’d fought back. “I’m fine. Let’s go back and check on the general and his family.” Steve said, while a bit out of it due to his sheer exhaustion of the fight, he was handling the situation better than expected.

H50-H50-H50-

The next day, Steve and Danny, saw the General and his family off, just to make sure there was no other assassination attempts. Danny had bandages wrapped around his damaged wrists and Steve’s own cuts and abrasions on his hands had butterfly stitches on them. As they boarded the jet plane, Danny turned to Steve. “You know, I never did say this. But I told you so.” Danny said, feeling now it was okay to say it.

Steve huffed a laugh. “I was wondering when that was going to happen. You know, if I had known I was going to end up with the most hard headed, stubborn Omega in the world…I…Still would have picked you.” Steve admitted as he put his arm around Danny’s shoulders as they headed back to the Camaro, they still had work to do in order to get ready for Danny’s heat in two weeks.

“Right back at ya babe.” Danny agreed.

H50-H50-H50-

At Rachel and Stan's house they were in his study as he just got off the phone. “Stan, did you make the arrangements?” Rachel asked.

“Yes, the guy should be here next week, he’ll make sure that Danny has an accident, Rachel it’s all taken care of. Grace will be ours by the end of the month.” Stan assured her.

H50-H50-H50-

Martha Johnson followed Governor Pat Jameson and her assistant and mate, a Beta, Laura Hills into an empty building, it had two stories and a basement, exactly what Martha needs for their experiments. “Well, Ms. Johnson, what do you think. Will this work for OI?” Governor Jameson asked.

Martha smiled softly to the Omega, giving off a sweet and pleasant scent of how happy she was to be there. “Yes, these offices will do nicely, the basement will work well for our lab. I think this will be the perfect building for OI to get set up in. As you know Governor, the Omega Initiative is very important, we need to find out why and how Omegas have managed to prosper so well here in Hawaii, while dwindling everywhere else.” Martha said with concern for the situation.

“I’ll make sure you have the funding needed, to figure that out. It’s so important that we solve the Omega crisis, if we don’t in another hundred years, I fear that we will be extinct.” The Governor said. Laura put her hand on Pat’s arm reassuringly. “I will say that here on Hawaii the Kapu are very dedicated in not just protecting the islands, but the Omegas as well, I know a man who could talk to them in possibly helping you figure this out. Just make sure you learn and show the proper respect towards our islands and the Omegas here. The last thing you want in Hawaii is to make enemies with the Kapu.” The Governor warned.

“I’ll look into that, and any help you can grant would be most appreciated. Oh, so there is one Omega I haven’t been able to locate, his Uncle works for our organization, maybe you’ve heard of him. Detective Danny Williams?” Martha asked.

“Yes, I don’t know him personally, yet, but he works with his Alpha Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett, leader of the Five-0 Task Force. You’ll find them at the Iolani Palace.” The Governor informed her. “I’ll give him a call and have them get in touch with you. His Omega Detective Williams has been doing fantastic work.” The Governor was very pleased with her task force especially the pair that were making great strides in the criminal activity on the islands.

“Governor, you have a debriefing with McGarrett in an hour, we should get back to the office.” Laura suggested.

“Of course, it was a pleasure meeting you Ms. Johnson, I hope OI can find what you’re looking for.” The Governor bid her goodbye.

As the doors closed behind them Martha chuckled, a dark look falling over her eyes as she growled out. “I already have.” She looked around the empty offices and made some phone calls to get her son and their equipment situated into their new headquarters, right here on Oahu.


	7. It Wasn't an Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place shortly after episode 9, and before episode 10, as does the next chapter.
> 
> I have to say if it wasn't for my beta reader they're be a whole lot more mistakes, so I think they've been doing a fantastic job. Thank you HMG246790, for your hard work and dedication, it's giving me more inspiration and motivation to continue this story.

Danny was currently in the waiting area for his OBGYN at the Omega Clinic, he’d just picked up Grace for the weekend, Steve had promised a day at the beach, Kono was going to start teaching Grace to surf. Especially now that Danny was more comfortable with the water, both Grace and Danny were looking forward to it because Steve said there was a surprise waiting for them at the office, once Danny was finished here. They had one week left before being stuck in a bedroom for heat week.

But before they could do that, Danny needs to get on some birth control. It takes about a week for them to properly get into his system, so they should be working by the time his body is ready to procreate.

“Mommy, why are we here, I thought we were going to the beach today?” Grace asked, it was Friday, she’d gotten out early and so Danny picked her up before his appointment so he didn’t have to deal with Rachel.

“We are Monkey, but first I need to see my doctor, then we’re going to the Palace to pick up Uncle Steve and head that way.” Danny assured his daughter. The nurse came out a few minutes later to call Danny back. He took his daughter's hand and followed her to one of the patient rooms. He had Grace sit on the chair before sitting on the examination bed as she asked questions and he answered, she took his blood pressure, heart rate, weight, height and then she left to get the doctor.

Thankfully it wasn’t a long wait as Doctor Joyce Donahue walked in. “Hello Detective Williams, I’m Doctor Donahue.” She greeted as they shook hands. “And who is this little one?” She asked, her voice was pleasant, she was an Omega, making her perfect for dealing with Omegas and their children as she was both an OBGYN and a Pediatrician.

“This is Grace, my daughter.” Danny introduces. Grace shook her hand, smiling as the woman smelled vaguely of Chocolate chip cookies, Gracie’s favorite.

“Well, hello Grace. May I call you Danny?” The doctor asked as she moved her attention to her patient.

“Yes, of course.” Danny said feeling more at ease discussing his upcoming heat with another Omega, rather than he would with an Alpha or Beta doctor, like he’d had in Jersey.

“So, I see here that your heat is coming on, that explains the heavy use of scent blockers. Do you need an examine to make sure your body is ready to become pregnant again, or are you here for a prescription of birth control?” Dr. Donahue asked.

“Door number 2. My Alpha and I aren’t ready for children just yet, this is my first heat since he and I got together, we’re not bonded yet, we haven’t even discussed the mating ritual at all. I just want to wait on that, and I don’t think he’s ready for the responsibility of children either. Other than Grace that is. Which he adores, so that does ease my concern for later in life.” Danny informed her. Grace was reading one of her books and wasn’t really listening to their conversation, which was fine with Danny.

“I’ll write you a script, you need to get on them today, give them a week to get into your system before your heat, do you have that time?” She asked, seeing as she couldn’t scent him because of the blockers.

“Yes, I have exactly one week, right now my body's just preparing.” Danny assured her.

“Very well.” Dr. Donahue wrote out a prescription of birth control and handed it to Danny. “Now Danny, I need to warn you, that during a heat these don’t always work, I am giving you extra strength, but again not 100%. Especially if you’re already forming a bond with your Alpha.” She warned.

“I understand, thank you.” Danny said as he took the script. He took Grace’s hand and went to the front desk to pay for the appointment and then they headed out to his car. First, they’d stop by the pharmacy and get his prescription filled, then head to the Palace to get Steve who was probably cussing out the paperwork, Danny left him with, right now.

Danny was distracted with talking to his daughter that he didn’t realize he had a tail on him, though the man was being discreet and knew how to keep himself several cars back without drawing suspicion to himself. He was a hired mercenary, and he had a job to do. He saw the man and his child go into the pharmacy. He slipped out of the car and went to the Camaro, he looked around and noticed that the parking lot was pretty empty at the moment. He took a pocket knife and slipped under the car. He grabbed the brake line and made a small cut. Now, when his brake fluid is empty, his brakes won’t work. The guy drove off just as Danny and Grace were coming out.

“Ready to go see Uncle Steve?” Danny asked as he got in the car, pulling out his phone to let Steve know they were on their way.

“Yes, I can’t wait, it’s gonna be so fun. Are you going to come into the water with us?” Grace asked with excitement.

“Absolutely, Monkey.” Danny promised, he heard Steve pick up. “Hey babe, I’ve got Grace and we’re heading to the Palace.”

“Great. Listen there’s road construction along the normal route, but you can take a shortcut, if you head left at the fork instead of right. Did you get those birth control pills?” Steve asked.

“Yes, I did, thanks for the heads up, see you soon.” Danny said with a smile as he hung up the phone and placed it on his dashboard, then he started up his car and eased out of the parking lot, having no idea about the trail of brake fluid he was leaving in his wake, he got to the fork and saw the traffic back up. He turned left, there was a downhill road very close to the coast which was at low tide at the moment. When it reaches high tide it’s even with the road, so there was a slope during one of the turns that didn’t have a guard rail, and was lined with rocks.

Danny realized that they were speeding up as they were heading down hill, he eased on his brakes but nothing was happening. They were going too fast. “Mommy, slow down.” Grace said. Danny pushed on the brakes but they weren’t working.

“I can’t. Hang on Gracie.” Danny said as he kept his foot off the gas, maybe they could coast to a stop once they hit level ground, he turned the wheel as a sharp turn came up. The wheels squealed against the cement as they were hitting eighty. Danny realized they were about to go over the side, he tried to straighten the car out as Grace cried out, Danny put one hand against her body to shield her as the nose of his car slipped over the side of the next turn and went straight down.

The rocks caused the car to bump uncontrollably and then made a sudden stop as the driver’s side hit a boulder partially covered in water, both Danny and Grace jerked, pulled back by their seatbelts. Danny’s door was pinned as the dashed was crushed into Danny’s legs pinning him in place.

Danny had hit the airbag as it deployed leaving a gash on his cheek. Grace had been knocked against the passenger side window, causing her own head to bleed, and wrenched her arm.

Danny came to a few minutes later, hearing Grace crying for her mother to wake up. She was pushing on his side, hoping to wake him up. “I’m up Gracie, I’m here baby.” Danny said breathlessly as he reached into the glove compartment for a pin, and released the air in the bag to deflate it and get it out of his face so he could see their situation better.

He saw that his phone had hit the windshield and cracked, there was no calling for help on it now. “Grace.” Danny groaned as he tried to move his leg, only to bite back a cry of pain as his bad knee sent a sharp stab of pain up his leg. He removed his seatbelt. “Gracie are you okay? Are you hurt?” Danny asked as he looked at daughter.

“My head and arm hurt mommy.” Grace cried, she was trying to put on a brave front, but she was scared. “Mommy, water is coming in.” Grace alerted him to the tide that was starting to rise, and the hood was fully submerged against the boulder. The car shifted causing Grace to cry out in fear and Danny in pain as the dash pressed into his abdomen until it settled.

“Gracie, where’s your cell phone?” Danny asked as he looked at his daughter. They needed help, Danny was stuck, he wasn’t going anywhere.

“In my backpack in the trunk.” Grace told him. Danny pushed the button to pop the trunk but nothing happened. He pulled the keys from the ignition; the car was dead at the moment anyways. “Grace, try and open your door.” Danny instructed.

“Okay.” Grace whimpered as she pulled on the handle feeling the door give and put all her strength behind it as it swung open.

“Good girl, I want you to take these keys and try to climb up to the trunk, just take it slow and easy baby. You need to put this key.” He showed her the one as he handed them to her after she took off her seat belt. “In the trunk and get to your backpack, grab your cell and ease your way back down to me so we can call Uncle Steve for help.”

“Okay Danno.” Grace said taking the keys from him.

“Monkey, it’s okay to be scared, but I can’t move, we need help sweetheart.” He caressed her cheek wiping away her tears. “Give me a kiss.” He said softly.

Grace kissed Danny’s cheek, then eased out of the car, he kept a firm grip on the keys as she started to climb up the rocky surface towards the trunk. Just as she was reaching it her foot slipped, she cried out as she felt against the rocks using both hands to stop from falling back, but she lost her grip on the keys, they fell under the car and into the water below.

“Gracie, are you hurt?” Danny called out, it was killing him that he couldn’t help his daughter, that he was trapped in his car that was filling with water.

“Just bruised Danno. But I dropped the keys.” She said as she eased back down to the car.

“Alright Grace, come here baby.” Danny said, she got back into the car and hugged Danny. “I need you to do something really brave. Braver than you’ve ever been before.” Danny said as he held her close. He then released her to sit back on the passenger seat, he took the same pen he’d had earlier and grabbed a pad from his glove box, he wrote Steve’s number on it, and then tore the page folding it and handing it to Grace.

She took it and put in her pocket so not lose it. “You remember that pharmacy we left not long ago. I need you, to walk back up the hill, and across the street, look both ways and towards that pharmacy. They should have a phone. Tell them you need to call for help, and on that paper is Steve’s number. Can you do that baby?” Danny asked. The water was just past his ankles and slowly rising with the tide.

“Yes sir, I can do this.” Grace said with determination, she was going to get help for Danny, he was trapped, she could see that, he was hurt, and with the tide coming in, if she didn’t get help soon he’d drown here alone. Grace’s Alpha was not about to let that happen to her mother. “Should I come back after I call Uncle Steve?” Grace asked.

“No, you let Steve know where you are, they’ll come and get you. Just let him know about the accident, on the left of the fork and he’ll be able to send help.” Danny instructed.

Grace gave Danny one last kiss and hug before leaving the car again to start her climb up to the road, this time having two hands to help her better grip the rocks.

H50-H50-H50-

Steve hung up with Danny a grin on his face. Which faded as he looked at his unfinished paperwork that he usually pawns off onto Danny. Kono and Chin were finishing their own work, and getting ready to head home for an early weekend, as it’s been a slow couple of days, since Meka’s funeral.

It was several minutes in when Steve suddenly felt a jolt through his body, like he’d been hit by a car, he knocked his chair back as he stood up. Something was wrong, he could feel it in his bones. Something had just happened to Danny; he doesn’t know how he knows. But his Alpha senses it, his body can feel it. His Omega is in trouble.

Steve pulled out his phone and started to call as he left his office, it went straight to voice mail, Steve tried again, same thing. “Kono, Chin!” Steve called as he felt a panic build within him. They rushed out of their office.

“Boss what’s up?” Kono asked concerned.

“I don’t know yet, try and ping Danny’s phone, he’s not answering, I just called it’s going straight to voice mail. I can feel somethings wrong.” Steve informed them. Kono went to the tech table and tried to connect with Danny’s phone, but nothing was coming up, that could mean the sim card has been damaged.

“It’s phone’s dead, I can’t get a location.” Kono informed Steve gravely.

“Alright, track his car.” Steve instructed, when they first got started, Steve had all their vehicles fitted with tracking devices, just in case anything like this happened and they needed to find each other.

Kono tapped in the Camaro’s code and sure enough a dot showed up on the map, she swiped her finger and put it on one of the other screens so Steve had a better view. “No, that’s the short cut I told Danny about, the road is almost always deserted, no one would find him for days. Kono zoom in closer.” Steve instructed, she did and he saw that the dot was just off the road and near the low tide water. “Chin, call for an ambulance, fire department they have the jaws of life, and a tow truck.” Steve ordered.

“On it.” Chin started making calls.

Steve was trying to stay focused on what needed to be done, rather than the panic that was building up inside him, the overwhelming fear that his Omega and Grace were seriously injured. “Kono, go grab the climbing gear from one of the lockers, meet us outside at the cars.” Steve instructed, he was going to go down there, he wasn’t letting any others get to Danny before he does.

Kono took off at a sprint. “Chin, make sure they know that Danny is near his heat, so all Alphas present need to be wearing oxygen masks or Vicks under their nose.” Steve informed. “He’s supposed to being his scent blockers today, but with the tide coming in, it’s probably been washed off by now.” Steve was trying to think of everything but the fact that his Omega and child has been in a car accident and he doesn’t even know if they are alive or not. But his gut, is telling him that they are alive.

H50-H50-H50-

Grace got to the top of the hill, she was winded and hurting, but she couldn’t stop, she had to get Danno help, he was trapped and the water had been rising as she left him there, all alone. She saw a convenience store right across the busy street, they’d past it, but Danno had been focused on the road so he’d only thought of the Pharmacy. She waited for traffic to slow and then ran across the street and into the building. It was mostly deserted except for the Beta behind the counter who saw this little girl, blood dripping down her face, she was cradling her right arm which had fresh bruises appearing, and her shoes was dripping wet.

“Miss, you alright, you need a ambulance?” The asked concerned.

“No, I need the phone.” She whimpered as she pulled out Steve’s number from her pocket.

“I think you need a hospital. What happened?” He asked as the guy took out his cell phone for the girl to use.

Grace didn’t have time to answer this mans twenty questions she had to get help for her mother. She took the phone with a small thank you and dialed Steve’s number.

Steve and the others were just leaving the building, the rescue teams were on their way, with instructions to wait for Steve and his team to arrive before doing anything. They’ve been informed that the Omega has TSS, so any strangers touching him while he’s in this situation could send him into shock if he wasn’t already there.

Steve’s phone rang, it was an unknown number, he was thinking of ignoring it but something in his soul was telling him he had to answer this call. “McGarrett.” Steve answered.

“Daddy.” Grace said, panicked but trying to stay calm.

“Gracie. Where are you, where’s Danno?” Steve asked, ignoring the warm feeling his Alpha had felt when Grace had called him Daddy rather than Uncle Steve.

“Mommy’s trapped, the car wouldn’t stop, the water is coming in. He can’t get out Uncle Steve.” Grace cried.

“Gracie, honey I want you to listen to me, I’m going to stay on the line with you, we know where the car is and we have help on the way. Grace is there someone there, someone who can give me your location?” Steve asked. Grace handed the phone to the man who rattled off the address to Steve, who in turn gave the address to Kono. Then Grace was back on the phone. “Grace, Kono is on her way to pick you up, she’s going to take you to the hospital and stay with you until Danno and I arrive.” Steve assured her as they got in their cars and watched as Kono headed towards Grace’s location while Chin and Steve went towards the car accident, lights flashing the whole way.

H50-H50-H50-

It wasn’t until Grace was out of his sight, that Danny really took stock of his situation and his previous panic was coming back. He’d spent so much of his time focused on his daughter, but now he was realizing the tight situation he found himself in and his claustrophobia suddenly reared it’s ugly head. Danny started to push at the dash, the door, screaming in fear and panic as he was trying to get himself free but it was just leaving him exhausted.

“Damnit.” Danny yelled as he pushed at the steering wheel with no success in getting it to budge. “Why, destiny why. I could have been born an Alpha and had the damn strength to move this. I hate you!” Danny screamed in frustration and panic as he was starting to make his knuckles bleed as he hit the door and the dashboard.

Finally, he had no choice but to just collapse against his seat and wait. “Please, let Gracie be safe.” Danny begged to whatever might be listening. The water was at his waist now. He was closing his eyes when he felt something foreign slipping down his leg, he’d been so focused on his panic that he hadn’t felt his slick building up, or the starting of cramps in his belly, assuming that the pressure was from the dash pressing into his abdomen.

“No,no,no,no not now, not now.” Danny begged as he started to feel hot, he pulled at his tie removing it so he could breathe easier, sweat dripping off his brow. His frantic attempts to escape started up again, as fear of being found by another Alpha that wasn’t Steve started to permeate his mind. “God damanit! Why is it, that in stressful situations, you think it’s funny to start an Omegas heat early.” Danny ranted at destiny herself. Just as he was getting himself worked up on his ranting, he heard sirens, and they were getting closer.

Steve got out of his car as the Firetruck and Ambulance parked along different areas of the road. Steve saw the rear end of the Camaro; he could smell Danny’s panic from the road. “Chin, coordinate from here, I’m going down. Keep your com on, I’ll give you instructions once I get an idea of his condition.” Steve instructed as he put his own com in his ear and got his climbing gear on. “Danny! I’m right up here, I’m coming down to you.” Steve hoped Danny could hear him.

Danny stopped fighting the dash as he heard Steve’s voice, it was faint from above him, but he was there. He felt a calm insert itself right in his chest as he was shaking, his TSS was going crazy, he couldn’t stop the relief of hearing his Alpha's voice as the tears he’d been holding back, slipped down his face. “Steve!” Danny shouted, his voice wavering with the emotions he was being overwhelmed with.

“Alright Steve, you’re tied off.” Chin assured him as he was attacked the firetruck while the others were getting the Jaws of life out and preparing their own equipment. Steve kept a firm hold on the rope as he walked his way down the cliff side towards the driver’s side. He got down and saw the window up and how the door was slightly crushed into the dash forcing it against Danny’s legs, effectively trapping him because of the boulder in the water, which is nearly covered by the tide as is the hood and part of the windscreen.

He saw Danny fighting with the dash, he tapped on the window to get Danny attention. Danny jumped, then looked at saw Steve. Unfortunately, his windows are electric, the car is turned off so he can’t get the window to roll down. “Steve.” Danny said relieved as he put his hand against the window trying to get to his Alpha. “Get me out of here.” Danny tried not to whine but he couldn’t help it, his primal Omega was in control, and all he wanted was Steve.

“Danno, I’m right here.” Steve said, trying to calm Danny down.

“Grace. Did Grace call? Is she alright?” Danny asked, by focusing on that he could ignore his own problems.

“Chin.” Steve asked into the com.

“Kono just called. She has Grace with her. They’re headed to the hospital.” Chin relayed.

“Danny, Grace is with Kono they’re safe, on their way to the hospital.” Steve assured him.

“That’s good.” Danny was relieved that his daughter was safe, but of course he had other issues at had as well. “Steven, get me out of here now. I can’t…I can’t stay here, get me out.” Danny said, once again struggling against the enclosed space that just seemed to keep getting tighter around him.

“Danny, calm down, I’m going to get you out, but you need to stay calm and relaxed.” Steve instructed, he looked up and issued his orders to Chin. “Chin, the only way into the car is the open passenger door, but I think it’s going to take too long, the water is rising fast, get the tow truck down here and lower the winch, we’ll attach it to the bumper and pull his car out of the water and past the boulder that is keeping the door closed, once it’s free I believe I can get it open. Have tools sent down to be, as soon as I get the steering wheel detached Danny should slide out and then all of you pull us up.”

Danny banged on the window to get Steve’s attention again. “Steve, hurry up, I’m freaking out. I can’t relax, I can’t get myself to calm down, I’m trapped in an enclosed space with claustrophobia.” Danny yelled at him.

“Damnit Danny.” Steve sighed.

Danny wasn’t done yet. “Steve, my heat has started.” Danny informed him.

Well that was just great. “Chin, inform the paramedics, Danny’s been pushed into an early heat, see if they have the proper medication to put a quick stop to it or delay it.” Steve relayed the information.

“Danny it’s going to be a little bit, I’m going to come around to the passenger side and get in with you.” Steve informed Danny, he started his climb back up the rocky surface as he eased his way around to Danny, he could hear Danny’s panic as he left his sight.

“Steve. Don’t leave me, please. Steve come back.” Danny cried out as tears were freely running down his face. He pulled at Steve’s protective Alpha instincts as he let up on the rope some dropping fast on the passenger side.

“Danny, I’m right here, I’m not leaving you, I promise.” Steve assured him as he grabbed the passenger door to steady himself as he detached the rope from the climbing rig around his waist. He got into the seat and grabbed Danny’s wrist to get his attention.

Danny hissed and jerked back as he faced Steve, his Omega on high alert for danger, primal part of his brain very much active as he tried to attack Steve who grabbed his other wrist to restrain him as gentle as possible. “Danny, it’s me.” Steve said, he wasn’t getting through as Danny was struggling. So, Steve placed both wrists in one hand holding him easily as he used his free hand to guide Danny to Steve’s neck where his scent glands were and allowed Danny to scent him, to take in his smell and realize that it was Steve, he was safe, not some Alpha here to take advantage of Danny’s vulnerable state as the heat was clouding his brain.

It didn’t take long for Danny to start to calm as he relaxed against Steve, who was able to release his wrist. Danny grabbed onto Steve as he whined deep in his throat. “That’s it Danno. You’re safe. It’s okay. Come back to me.” Steve said as he rubbed the back of Danny’s neck and one of his wrists trying to calm his Omegas primal brain into retreating so Danny could become more lucid of what’s going on. He felt a jarring motion, he looked out the back and saw two Betas hooking up the winch to the back of the Camaro.

“Steve. What’s happening?” Danny asked, his voice was soft and breathy as he was coming back to himself.

“Just a tow truck, we’re gonna get you out of here.” Steve promised.

“My heat, what are we going to do?” Danny asked, keeping his face buried against Steve’s neck, as the scent was keeping Danny calm and centered, the panic receding from his mind.

“I don’t know yet, let’s just get you out of here and go from there.” Steve suggested, he removed his hand from Danny’s wrist and started to feel down one of his legs to under the dash. “Babe, where are you hurt?” Steve asked trying to do an assessment of the damage.

“My head, hit the airbag, and my…uh…my bad knee, I don’t know if my ACL is torn again or just sprained, but it really hurts.” Danny informed Steve, he hissed when Steve put any pressure on it.

“Yep, that’s swollen alright.” Steve agreed. Suddenly the car made a jarring motion causing Danny to cry out in pain as it ground against the huge rock, he’d been trapped by with the dash crushing further into Danny. But then it was released as they got free of the boulder, the pressure letting up. Danny’s hold on Steve had tightened as he rid out the pain.

“Steve, is it just me or are we moving?” Danny asked confused.

“It’s just the tow truck, we’re moving towards the road, it’s okay.” Steve assured him as he put his hand back on Danny’s wrist to help him relax. “Chin, I’m in the passenger seat, get the tools and have them tow us all the way to the road.” Steve instructed.

Steve knows he could use his strength to detach the steering wheel, but where it’s pressing against Danny, doing that could cause more damage to his Omega. So, he needs tools to carefully release the wheel from the column, and the jaws of life to carefully push the dash away from Danny’s legs, that way he’ll slide right out when they get the driver’s side door open.

It took just a couple of minutes to get the car on the road, the firefighters were starting work on the driver’s door, as Chin came around the passenger side handing Steve the tools he requested. “Danny, I need you hold perfectly still.” Steve instructed, they were both wet, but at least no longer at risk of drowning as the water had drained out of Danny’s Camaro.

“Okay, I’m calm.” Danny said, despite the shaking in his limbs and voice. Steve rubbed Danny’s back before releasing him and taking the tools he started work on the wheel. It only took a few moments to get it detached from the column. He carefully placed it in the backseat, as he checked Danny’s other side, didn’t see any blood, or damage.

“Okay, use the jaws of life between the door and the dash, gently now, to push some of the weight off of Danny’s legs.” Steve instructed as he shifted on the passenger seat so he could have more leverage to ease Danny out his side as the door was not going to be opening without risk of metal cutting into Danny’s side.

Danny cried out in pain as his legs were released, by the harsh jarring from the equipment the Alpha on the other side of the door used against the dash in the crushed end of the driver’s door.

Danny held onto Steve as he was pulled from the driver’s seat across the passengers and out of the car pretty seamlessly, and with a grace Danny’s seen Steve use several times. A gurney and paramedics were waiting, Steve got him on it, as they started to hook up I.V. “He’s in heat.” Steve informed them.

“4cc’s of heat suppressant serum.” A female Beta ordered, or male Omega counterpart handed it to her, she injected the meds straight into his IV, it should halt his heat for the moment, it’s an emergency measure for just these situations. “Commander McGarrett, are you his Alpha?” The woman with the name tag Alana on it asked.

“Yes, I’m supposed to share his heat next week, but I guess that’s going to be this week instead.” Steve informed her.

“Okay, I’ll call ahead, make sure a room is free in the heat wing and have it standing for when we arrive.” She informed him as the pain meds they just gave Danny, was knocking him out pretty good.

Steve called Kono and got the name of the hospital they were at. He relayed that information to the paramedics, that his daughter was there waiting for them. Alana instructed the driver where to take them. “Chin, take the Camaro to CSU, I don’t believe this was just an accident.” Steve instructed. “Keep me informed.”

“Don’t worry Steve, just take care of your boy.” Chin said, assuring him that he’s got this handled.

H50-H50-H50-

Steve watched the take Danny to get a CAT scan of his head and examined by a doctor, where Steve wasn’t allowed to go. “Uncle Steve.” Grace called as she ran up to him followed by Kono.

“Gracie, are you alright?” Steve asked, seeing butterfly stitches on her forehead and her right arm in a sling, thankfully not a cast. As an Alpha Grace has denser bones that don’t break as easy as a Beta or Omega’s does.

“Yeah, I’m sore, but it’s not too bad.” Grace assured him. “Is mommy okay?” Grace asked.

“He’s going to be just fine.” Steve said. Keeping his own worries at bay. “Did you call your dad?” Steve asked.

“I tried but no one answered. She’s probably in a meeting, you know she started working with Step-Stan.” Grace informed Steve.

“Steve McGarrett.” A nurse called from the desk.

“Stay with Kono.” Steve said as he walked over to the front desk. “Yes. Any news on Danny Williams yet?” Steve asked.

“Not yet, I’m looking into Mr. William’s next of kin and your name came up as his medical contact. He just put in some paper work earlier this morning with the OPGYN naming you as his Alpha for his coming heat. I’m having a nurse come down and escort you to wait in one of the heat suits on floor five, it’s the heat ward for such situations. If the doctor wants him to stay here because of his injures you both might have to spend his heat week right here in the hospital. We are trying to keep his heat under control but that only works for so long before it has to take its course.” She informed Steve as an orderly came down to escort him.

H50-H50-H50-

Stan was listening to the voice mail on Rachel’s phone, something about this whole idea wasn’t sitting right, he knows he agreed to it and he contacted his cousin who had a guy that would do anything for money. After Stan had finished telling the guy that they just wanted to scare the Omega off of the custody case to give up his daughter but not to kill him. Stan just knows Rachel called him back, hearing Grace on the voice mail about being the hospital after a car accident that her mommy’s brakes hadn’t worked, they could have died.

Rachel came in then. “Stan what are you doing?” Rachel asked.

“Rachel, did you call the mercenary and change the deal, kill your ex? That wasn’t the deal. We just wanted to scare Danny into thinking an old case has come back to haunt him and his daughter is better off with us. That accident today could have killed him, and Grace needs to be picked up from the hospital, he wasn’t supposed to do anything while she was there. Rachel, I would have said no if I knew this was your plan.” Stan never wanted Grace or even Danny seriously hurt and now he needed to go pick her up.

“Stan, Danny was never going to give it up. I went to help, they had a suggestion in dealing with troublesome Omegas, put them in their place, it’s what we’re taught in Britain by the OI. They know Omegas better than anyone.” Rachel excused her own bad behavior.

“I’m going to pick up Grace, we don’t treat Omegas like that here, I can’t believe I allowed you to manipulate me, do you even love me at all, or am I just another Danny to use?” Stan asked.

“Stan, I love you, I do.” Rachel assured him as she kissed him, he returned it briefly. “Now, I’ll finish the work on your laptop, and you go get our daughter, I have feeling this custody battle is all over.” Rachel was feeling pretty good about that.

“What did you do Rachel?” Stan asked.

“I contacted our mutual friend; he’ll finish the job at the hospital.” Rachel promised.

“Sounds good.” Stan left the house and headed to the hospital. He called the hospital, told them he needed to speak to Steve McGarrett, it’s an emergency. The nurse contacted floor five and rerouted his call. Once Steve answered Stan was relieved. “McGarrett, it’s Stan Edwards. Before you hang up, Danny is in danger, I swear if you give me immunity, I’ll tell you everything I know and…the truth about his accident today.” Stan said.

“Stan, I’m going to ask this once, did you have anything to do with Danny’s accident. Chin just called and said his brakes had been cut, deliberately.” Steve asked, raining in his temper.

“Rachel just said we were going to scare him into giving up custody, she promised me that he wouldn’t be hurt and neither would Grace. It was a mistake I didn’t understand that she was just using me. She’s been getting advice from OI on how to handle Omegas, but they never mentioned anything about hit men, I called my cousin who knew a guy, I gave Rachel pretty much free rein on the deal with this man. I swear Steven, I never wanted this to happen and right now I’m terrified what Rachel will do if she realizes that I’m betraying her, on my own sense of morals.” Stan rushed out the information.

“OI, they’re about keeping Omegas alive. Did she tell you what advice they’ve been giving her?” Steve asked, realizing that Stan is just a pawn to Rachel. He’s no real threat she is.

“I don’t know, they’re private meetings between Alphas, I hear they’re moving here to figure out how to increase population at their other branches, around the world. I just, want immunity and protection, I just want out of this life with Rachel, I care about Grace and I never liked the idea of taking Grace away from Danny, but she has a way of convincing you to do things you aren’t comfortable with. I’m not, as strong as Danny in resisting her.” Stan admitted.

“Deal, you testify against Rachel, give up this hired gun. Kono is in the lobby with Grace, I have to go they’re bringing Danny to a heat room. They’ll put you under protection until Rachel is arrested. Give the description and name of your hit man to Kono as well.” Steve hung up then.

H50-H50-H50-

Once Steve had been shown to one of the heat rooms his cell went off, it was Chin. “Chin, what do you have?” Steve asked.

“It didn’t take them long to find a cut in Danny’s brake line. It was clean, nothing jagged or degraded, just enough to leak so it’d take a few stops before they went out completely. You were right, this wasn’t an accident, someone tried to kill Danny and Grace.” Chin informed Steve.

“Thanks Chin, they were at a pharmacy today, I have Danny’s possessions right here, the bottle has the address, I’m sending you a picture now.” Steve took a quite picture of the pack of birth control pills, it was just dry enough to make out, but the pills were useless. Not that it mattered any more, Danny’s heat was coming early, so they’ll just have to hope Danny doesn’t get pregnant when all is said and done.

“Got it, I’ll pull up cameras and see if we can find out who did this.” Chin said, just as Steve hung up, a nurse came to tell him someone was on the phone at the nurses station for him.

The talk with Stan was unexpected, but from his reaction in his office a few weeks ago, Stan was whipped, Rachel could get the guy to do whatever she wanted. The fact that he was coming to him now, to try and stop whatever this guy might try while Danny is vulnerable in the hospital gave him some credit in Steve’s eyes. Once he finished his conversation he called Kono informed her of the situation and told her to call Mary, she has a small home on the island until Rachel and this hitman is arrested she’ll be safest there.

Once all this had been settled the doctor walked in as Danny was being settled into the room. “Well, how is he Dr…”

“Doctor Amber O’Sulliven.” She introduced herself, she was Irish by the curly red hair, the fair skin, and emerald eyes and accent all giveaways to her Irish heritage. She was probably with the refuge Omegas that came to the islands seven or eight years ago when Ireland was going through a brutal war with an Omega hating cult, details were sketchy, but hundreds of Omegas had been moved to different locations, L.A. New York and Hawaii just to name a few of the places, as far as anyone knows the cult has been wiped out a few years ago and now Omegas have been moving back to their home contrary, but some like Amber O’Sulliven have made their home at these new locations and were reluctant to leave. Which is a good thing for them, Amber is known as one of the best doctors in Omega heat care. She developed the serum they had used in order to halt Danny’s heat on the way here.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Steve said, thankful such a talented and skilled doctor had been placed on Danny’s case.

“Of course, it’s no problem. Let’s get right down to it though, we only have about six more hours before we have to take him off the heat serum and allow things to progress naturally. He has a minor concussion, and a sprained knee. We took a scan, due to his past injury with said knee. Nothing’s torn, just swollen, I’ve placed a brace on it to keep him from moving it around too much or pushing it past his limits once his heat truly gets started.” She explained which was a relief to Steve because this could have been so much worse.

“I have the paramedics' reports, they were there the whole time you were with him down the car. I have to ask, have you formed a bond with him yet?” Amber asked.

“No, this is the first heat we’re sharing together.” Steve informed her, Danny was heavily sedated, so he was passed out and had no idea what was going on at the moment.

“Oh, you don’t know. A bond can form without a heat between two potential partners. If the strength of your attraction to each other, and if destiny is involved, then it can happen at any time, not just during a heat. Let’s find out shall we.” She suggested. Steve had no reason to refuse as she pulled out a check list.

“Being apart, even for just a few hours, are you constantly thinking about him?” Amber asked.

“Yes, actually I am. Like, any time he’s not in my sight.”

“Do you feel the need to touch him, to reassure him and yourself that he’s there and won’t just disappear?”

“Yes, we’ve been touching a lot since we met over two months ago.”

“Today, when Danny had his accident, did you feel or sense anything?”

“Yes, I felt this pain, then panic before it all died down to dread, but I think only the dread was mine. I just knew in my gut that Danny was in trouble and I had to find him no matter the cost.” Steve said, it had been something he hadn’t been able to explain.

“You have a fledgling bond, one that will grow over time, especially after sharing a heat with your bond mate. I’m going to bring him out now and if he’s lucid enough, I’m going to sign the papers, I suggest you get him to your den right away for his hit, just try and keep him off that bad knee.” Amber suggested as she gave him a syringe in his IV to counter act the sedative.

Danny was groggy the first five minutes but soon came around. “Steve.” Was his first lucid word, slightly mumbled, but Steve heard him clear as day.

“I’m right here Danno. I’m right here. How do you feel?” Steve asked.

“A little floaty right now. Oh, the accident. Is Grace…”

“She’s fine, she’s with Kono, there’s more to tell you, but your heat's going to hit soon, and you aren’t safe here at the hospital. Someone cut your brakes, Danno, the safest place for you right now is my place where everything is set for your heat. Are you ready babe, because the doctor's signing us out, we have another five hours. Then it’s go time.” Steve informed him.

“Yeah, I think, everything’s kind of in a fog.” Danny said as he was helped out of the bed and into a wheel chair.

“That will clear as the sedative wears off, at least until your heat hits.” Dr. Amber informed him as she removed his IV and placed a blanket over him, before hooking the bag with his wet clothes, ruined birth control, and wallet onto the back of the wheel chair.

Steve called Chin, who was on his way with Steve’s truck. Kono would drive him back to the office after they dropped Grace at Mary’s who is expecting her with excitement from the sounds of what Kono described. Stan has also arrived and will be going to the office with them to give his testimony. He’s leaving this case in their hands, as he will be unreachable for the next five to seven days; however long Danny’s heat lasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter the heat is on. Sorry, bad pun I know, but I couldn't resist. Other than a few snippets of Chin and Kono's investigation into Danny's 'Accident'. The chapter will be mostly centered around Steve and Danny during his heat, so expect a lot of sex. I will try to do my best, as I've never done a heat sex scene before in a story, sure plenty of other sex yes, but never a heat related one. We'll see how do. So, probably don't need to warn anyone, but I will just to be on the safe side.
> 
> Warning: Explicit sex next chapter.


	8. Danny's Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, Danny's heat, though it does have some parts where Kono and Chin work the case, along with a romantic bath between Steve and Danny. I hope everyone enjoys this, as much as I enjoyed writing it. It will be graphic sex, just a warning.

Steve drove up to his house. Danny was becoming more alert as the sedative was working out of his system. They still had time to get cleaned up and get some food into Danny before his heat hits again and all rational thought leaves both of them.

Steve got out of his truck. Danny was just getting the door open as Steve came around to help him down, with his knee in the brace he has minimal mobility at the moment and he can’t put any weight or pressure on his knee. Steve being an Alpha, is pretty strong when he needs to be so, against Danny’s protests he picked him up bridal style and carried him into the house.

“Steven, I can walk, will you just put me down you Neanderthal animal.” Danny complained, though he didn’t struggle out of Steve’s grip, so he knew it was Danny’s way of keeping his strong Omega persona intact.

“Right, and allow you damage your knee further, forget about it Babe.” Steve said, allowing Danny to keep up the facade of being non-submissive to any Alpha, when truth is, he’s seen Danny’s submissive side, his Omega crying out to submit a let someone else be in control. It’s just not something that comes easy to Danny, who’s had to fight for everything he has, his job, people's respect, his own daughter.

But the fight is wearing on him, and he needs this moment now that he’s going into heat to let go and stop fighting. To just be himself, a part of him deep inside that he’s had buried for so long that he doesn’t even know how to let his guard down. Steve is hoping to bring that side of Danny out to the forefront, and show that he can trust someone else to take care of him during a time when he’s most vulnerable, and see that Steve isn’t going to hurt him like Rachel, he’s not going to abandon him to suffer alone…ever.

Steve took Danny upstairs and set him down on the bed. “Don’t move, or put any weight on that leg, you do and I’ll let you writhe with need for a long while as punishment.” Steve threatened and from his tone he meant it.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Danny said as he watched Steve leave the bedroom to lock the doors, and windows downstairs, as well as set the alarm. He pulled out his phone as he headed but to where Danny had patiently awaited Steve’s return, and obediently remained off his leg.

“Governor Jameson, please.” Steve requested when her assistant answered the phone.

“Why are you calling the Governor?” Danny asked confused.

“I’ll explain in a minute, how are you feel on your heat?” Steve asked, he didn’t smell it in the air so he assumed the serum was still holding it off.

“Nothing yet, we probably have a few hours.” Danny confirmed.

“Good, you and I both need a shower after the day we’ve had and food, then we’re going to rest in here and just relax until the serum is out of your system and your heat starts up again.” Steve informed him of the plan. It wasn’t a bad one, so Danny for once since meeting him wasn’t going to complain as Steve disappeared into the bathroom and started a bath.

Steve had this nice tub his father had installed in the master bath, it was big enough to fit two comfortably and even had power jets, probably for his father’s bad back. It would be perfect for them to relax and get to know each other’s bodies a bit more intimately before the main event.

It would also keep Danny off his knee because a shower was not going to be a good thing at the moment, Steve was brought out of his thoughts as he heard the Governor on the line. “Governor, I wanted to inform you that I won’t be available this next week. My Omega, Detective Danny Williams was in an accident, though CSU found evidence of sabotage on his brakes, we believe someone tried to kill him, Chin and Kono are working the case, but the crash he suffered sent his body into an early stress induced heat. If you need any more information on the case or what’s going on, you can contact Chin Ho Kelly, or Kono Kalakaua.” Steve informed her.

“Thank you for the information Commander McGarrett, I’ll let you go now so you can devote your attention to your partner. Speak to you in a week.” The Governor hung up then.

Steve returned to the room, as he eased the brace off of Danny’s knee before removing the hospital gown, he was sent home in. “Steve, is there something about my accident you haven’t told me?” Danny asked, as the gown was eased off his chest, leaving just his lower half covered.

“CSU discovered that your brakes had been deliberately cut.” Steve informed Danny.

“Are you telling me, someone tried to kill me and my daughter?” Danny asked.

“Yes Danny.” Before Steve could continue Danny spoke up, slightly distressed.

“This is my fault. Grace nearly died because someone I put behind bars is probably after me.” Danny could feel the panic in his chest start to build up again, Steve grabbed his wrists firmly, but not tight, unlike Nick had, not wanting to hurt Danny, just get his attention.

“No, Danny, Stan called while you were being examined at the hospital. It was Rachel, it was her idea, and her plan and her action to hire someone to try and get rid of you, so she would get Grace. This isn’t because of anything you did, or because of who you are. It’s a power trip that Rachel is on, she is to blame. Not you.” Steve assured him; he could hear Danny’s heart to slow as he calmed down.

“Wait, where is Grace now?” Danny asked, concerned for his daughter.

“She’s going to be staying with Mary during your heat and while Kono and Chin investigate Rachel and this hired gun.” Steve assured him, wiping the rest of Danny’s distress scent from the air.

“Well, they’re capable and I trust them to find the person responsible for this. For the trauma Grace suffered.” Danny didn’t bring up his own trauma, now really wasn’t the time to discuss it anyways.

“Come on, let’s get undressed, I have a bath waiting, then we’ll get into something more comfortable to eat in before your heat.” Steve said. Just yesterday Danny had brought over spare clothes for when his heat is over, so he’d have something that would fit him, and they wouldn’t have to go back to his place to get a change of clothes.

“Okay. You know, you’ll be the first guy I’ve ever been with. First male Alpha I’ve ever spent my heat with. I thought I’d feel more nervous about this, but I really don’t.” Danny admitted, he was just so relaxed with Steve, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“Well, you’ll be my first Omega ever to spend a heat with. I will admit that during stressful situations in the SEALs there were a few times I got with some of the guys to let off some steam when we weren’t able to get leave or whatever, so you won’t be my first guy. But I will say I’m a bit nervous, I don’t want to hurt you by accident.” Steve confessed, he’s been worried, sometimes an Alpha can become lost in the passion of a heat and end up injuring the Omega unintentionally because all thought tends to leave them, and only the act itself remains.

“I trust you.” Danny said as Steve started to disrobe, tossing his clothes in the hamper nearby. Being the neat freak, he is, this doesn’t surprise Danny in the least. While he’s seen Steve shirtless, his tattoos and chiseled features definitely having an appeal, and arousing him to no end. Now, seeing his lower half naked, lust was absolutely permeating the air.

“I scent that you like what you see.” Steve smirked. He was well defined in every way, and his cock was impressive in size, along with a little intimidating knowing where this was going to lead and where that rather long, thick appendage was going to end up. Making Danny a bit nervous, and self-conscious about his own body.

“Yeah, yeah, I have to say, you…you are very…impressive.” Danny admitted, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks.

“You’re cute when you blush.” Steve said as he walked back over to Danny, he had no problems with his nudity that’s for sure, there was the air of confidence about him, something Danny just knows he’ll never have.

“Don’t call me cute.” Danny grumbled as he looked away from his Alphas piercing gaze as he suddenly felt himself lifted again. “Stop that!” Danny called out as he quickly wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck not wanting to fall.

“I’m not going to drop you.” Steve assured him as he took him into the bathroom and set him on the closed toilet lid, he checked the water temp and level then turned it off as the bath was perfect.

“I know that. I just…I’m not just use to being carried.” Danny said.

Steve looked over Danny and while he wasn’t in the same physical shape as Steve, who’s had years of hard training with the SEALs to be this fit, Danny was no slouch, he had a trim belly and waist, and did not lack in the size department of his own cock, which Steve liked very much. “Alright, I’m going to get you in the bath, then settle behind you.” Steve warned before picking him up again once he’d gotten two sets of towels out, a rag, soap and shampoo within easy reach.

Danny just nodded as he was lifted once more and deposited in the warm tub, which compared to the cold water of the tide that had been rushing into his car earlier today, this was heaven. He felt more then sat Steve get in behind him and settle, with his legs comfortable set on either side of Danny as he was pulled closer to rest against Steve’s firm, sculpted by the gods themselves, chest.

Steve took the rag, once it was wet and soaped up, he raised one of Danny’s arms and started to wash him. Danny tensed up, he’s never been in this situation before and while he is finding it enjoyable, he’s still struggling to submit to Steve’s care. “Danny, deep breaths, just relax and let go of the control. I’m here. You’re safe now, just release the tension.” Steve said softly in Danny’s ear. Danny took a deep breath, closed his eyes and allowed his arm to go limp in Steve’s hands.

They were in the bath a good thirty minutes as Steve washed both of them and took great care in shampooing Danny’s hair, kissing the back of his neck as he finished up. “Okay, we have choices, I can get you dried, clothed and carry you downstairs to eat, or, because you are so close to your heat starting up again, we break into the provisions up here, wearing nothing but the nice warm fluffy towels?” Steve asked, allowing Danny the choice, his breath warm against Danny’s ear as he spoke sending a shiver through Danny’s spine as he felt the cramps starting up again.

“Well, we have food and drinks up here, why bother with clothes when you’re just going to tear them off later anyways.” Danny agreed.

“Good, let me dry off then I’ll help you.” Steve said as he rose gracefully out of the bath, to dry himself, before he helped Danny out, keeping the weight off his bad knee as he got him dried and put the brace back on, as a reminder to both of them during Danny’s heat, when they’re lost in each other’s lust.

H50-H50-H50-

Kono walked into the Palace, she’d just dropped Grace off at Mary’s. Chin was speaking to Stan at the tech table. “Okay, Stan. Let’s go through this. Start from the beginning, you called your cousin?” Chin asked, starting him off.

“Yes. He knew a lawyer who had represented a Russian Enforcer. Once we knew this, I left the rest to Rachel. I was there when we made the deal and told him we only wanted to scare Danny, that was it. But today I found out that she had called him back when I was away and changed the deal. She wants Danny out of Grace’s life, and she wants Grace to turn to her for support once her mother is no longer in the picture. I don’t know if Grace was an accident in her plan or part of her plan. But both her and Danny could have died in the accident and I didn’t want either of those things.” Stan said with conviction.

“Stan, you do realize that Russians have less tolerance for Omegas than even the British. Killing one, is nothing something they hesitate at.” Kono informed him.

“I didn’t know that. I also can’t tell you what he looks like, I got a name, but it could just be an alias.” Stan informed them.

“Well, that’s a start, what’s the name you were given?” Chin asked.

“Ivan Orlov.” Stan informed them.

Kono put the name into a computer and came up with a list of information on a Russian that has a pretty long rap sheet, and an affiliation with a Russian Mafia. “I’ll call Steve and let him know what we’ve found.” Kono said.

“I’ll contact HPD and get a patrol car to keep an eye out around Steve’s house. In their current situation, they’re vulnerable to attack, we'll get this guy’s picture out and hope we catch him before he tries to finish the job.” Chin said.

H50-H50-H50-

Danny was in Steve’s bed the blankets covering his naked body, propped up on his pillows, as Steve, with a towel wrapped around his waist was looking through their supplies. “What would you like to drink, we have water, and several juices, grape, apple, orange might be to harsh on your system at the moment, but I’d definitely take that one.” Steve said.

Danny huffed at that, but he wasn’t wrong. “I’ll take grape, it’s my favorite.” Danny informed Steve.

“Danno likes grape, I’ll file that way for a later date, next time I go shopping I’ll stock up on grape juice.” He grabbed the bottle and the food they had decided on and joined Danny in bed. Once Danny was finished, Danny settled down, to get some rest as he felt his eyes close on their own.

Steve was cleaning things away when his phone rang. “Hey Kono, any news yet?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, it’s some Russian Enforcer, Ivan Orlov. We couldn’t get a good look at him; he knew exactly where the cameras were and kept his face hidden. He also wore gloves, so no finger prints or DNA, but Stan remembered the guy’s name. I ran his name through the computer and got a hit. Chin is setting up some HPD guys to patrol your neighborhood in case he finds you at your place and tries something. I am running his face through the system to see if we can’t get his exact location right now.”

“Good work, Danny’s asleep at the moment, I figure we probably have an hour or two at the most, I can smell his simmering heat starting to build up. I’ll speak to you in a week.” Steve said.

“Good luck boss.” Kono said cheerfully before hanging up.

Then Steve joined Danny in a little nap, knowing they’ll need the energy for the upcoming events.

H50-H50-H50-

Steve woke a couple of hours later to the feeling of someone pressed against his chest and leg, but what really got his attention was the motion of said body, the rocking, the groaning coming from him. He took a deep breath and smelled the lust and heat in the air, a moan turned into a whimper and that got his attention as he looked at Danny’s hot and sweating body next to his.

Danny had started to come to a few minutes ago, he found himself sweating, hot, and fresh slick between his legs. He was hard as a rock and the need to be filled was all his mind could think about as he closed what little distance there was between him and Steve. He’d been unable to stop himself from rubbing his erection against Steve’s leg as he’d wrapped one of his own around him.

“Okay, Danny.” Steve said softly, he looked into Danny’s eyes, they were blown wide with need, his heat has taken hold and no one was really home in his brain. The only thoughts running through his mind was the need for a knot, the need to be bred and fucked. Steve felt his own body reacting. He quickly took charge of the situation, knowing they’d have to be careful of his knee, and he knew that responsibility fell on him as his mind while clouded with lust and desire for the body now beneath his own, he was thinking a bit more rationally.

It’s those years of training and the bond they have formed that is keeping his mind from being completely over run with his need to plunder this body before him, with no thought to Danny’s well-being. Which is why he is staying aware of the position of Danny’s knee and any possible signs and sounds of pain as he kisses Danny, deeply while his hands roam down Danny’s chest, to his aching erection and then beneath them, to that delicious center that is wet and oozing slick.

Danny bucks with a muffled keen as he feels Steve’s fingers at his entrance, Danny grabs at Steve, trying to take control, to hurry him up. But Steve is in control, and Danny’s Omega knows it, as he growled when he breaks the kiss, and Danny looks away and bares his neck in submission.

Steve kisses and licks said neck, praising Danny for giving in and submitting to Steve’s will, as two fingers easily slide into Danny’s well lubricated anus. Danny moans deep and guttural as a gush of slick coats Steve’s fingers and hand. He notices that Danny is aware of their actions enough to blush at his body’s total lack of control.

“Easy Danno, not going to hurt you. You’re reacting beautifully.” Steve praises, which causes Danny to purr in contentment, and then buck against one of Steve’s legs between his in need.

“Fuck, Steve please.” Danny begs, no shame in his voice. “I need you, in me…now.” Danny is trying to get more stimulation to certain parts of his body.

“Not yet.” Steve nips at Danny’s lips, starts to kiss him down his lips, and to his chest, his fingers start to fuck his hole, while his tongue lavishes attention to Danny’s hard, tight, extra sensitive nipples.

Danny moaned and arched his back, wanting more of that wonderful mouth of Steve’s, as he licked, nipped and sucked on each of his nipples in turn. Suddenly Steve’s fingers found Danny’s prostate, he cried out in sheer pleasure as his hard cock twitched sending a spurt of pre-cum onto his belly and even hitting Steve’s chest.

“Now that, I have to taste.” Steve said as he moved down Danny’s chest to his stomach, cleaning the mess, before reaching Danny’s erection. It was a new sensation. No one has ever given him a blow job before, Rachel found it to be beneath her, but she loved when he ate her out, then left him with little to no satisfaction. Just another reason why they were never going to work and why had he been so blind.

“Steeeve.” Danny moaned, drawing out Steve’s name, he wanted to say more, to warn him he was about to cum. There was no stopping it, especially as Steve deep throated his erection and hummed, that was it. Danny fell over that edge, and Steve had no problem swallowing every last drop. While it had felt good, Danny was still very much erect and in need, more so now than before.

The ache to be filled was persistent and relentless. Steve left Danny’s cock with pop out of his mouth. Steve’s free hand moved to replace where his mouth had been moments before, causing Danny to buck up, which only allowed Steve’s fingers to drive further into his moist entrance.

“Just one more place for me to taste baby, then we’ll see about that knot.” Steve growled as he looked at Danny’s flushed face, his half-lidded lust filled eyes as he watched Steve’s every move. Steve removed his fingers from Danny’s entrance, slick following, Steve paid it no mind as he moved to ease Danny onto his left side. It would be easier for them both this way if he wasn’t on his back, and they can’t have Danny on his knees, so this would be the best way.

He moved Danny’s leg just a little bit forward, Danny didn’t resist, he was past the point of fighting his need to submit, so he was letting Steve do whatever he wanted to him. Because frankly, Danny’s been loving every minute, he hasn’t had to think, or take charge, not to mention he has absolute trust and faith in Steve not to hurt him while he’s like this, or use his current state as blackmail material later.

Danny grabbed the sheets as he gasped and panted as the sudden pleasure that assaulted his body as Steve dove in between his cheeks to his rosebud, slicked up entrance, for a taste. His tongue lapping at his rim as he moaned and whined pathetically in need. Pre-cum dripping from his cock as Steve’s tongue dove deep inside his greedy hole.

After several minutes of writhing Danny broke and started to beg and plead with Steve. “Steve, please…fuck me…knot me, do anything right now. I need…I need you.” Danny was panting and pushing his ass back into Steve’s face for more of that delicious pleasure, while at the same time he really wants Steve to just hurry the fuck up, right fucking now and fuck him already. Danny’s vocabulary as turned into a one-word mantra.

Steve finally stopped his tongue assault and moved up Danny’s back, kissing the back of his neck as he lined his own hard erection against Danny’s well slicked, and needy entrance. “You taste really good.” Steve’s voice has become husky with lust and desire. “Has anyone ever told you that?” Steve asked as he moved one hand to Danny’s bad knee to move it so it would rest along Steve’s own leg as he moved closer.

All Danny could do was shake his head, no one had ever said anything like that about him before. “Well you do.” Steve whispered in his ear, then he pushed his hard cock head against Danny’s anus, who gasped and moaned as he popped in quite easily. It felt nothing like the toys he’s had to use in the past to get the same satisfaction, or the tools Rachel and he used so he could get pregnant with Grace. This was much…much…. MUCH better.

“Oh, fuck.” Danny groaned out as Steve continued to push, until he was balls deep in his ass. Steve waited moment as Danny adjusted before he moved and started a slow rhythm that built up, and was Steve would thrust forward, Danny couldn’t help but push back against him. The only sounds, were of these two men, moaning, groaning, gasping, growling in Steve’s case, or purring in Danny’s as they continued for a good long while.

It was starting to become too much; Danny was going to come again and Steve hasn’t even formed his knot yet. Then Danny yelped as something pushed past his rim on the next thrust, it was bigger than what he’d been dealing with before, and it hurt just a bit. This was, after Danny’s first real knot. “Just relax Danny, let it happen. Don’t tense up.” Steve instructed as he felt Danny start to tense at the size increase.

Danny whimpered as he laid back against Steve and did as instructed. “Good Omega, take my knot, I love you.” Steve whispered into Danny’s ear. He’d known how he felt about Danny, when he came so close to losing him to Nick. If he hadn’t been fast enough, if Nick had managed to get him to that van, there’s no telling what he would have done with Danny. And Steve, would have been heartbroken at losing the one person in his life he loves more than anything. Well…one of two people, because frankly he adores Grace as well.

It came as a surprise to hear Steve’s declaration, especially as his knot is getting bigger, it was at the point where they were joined, there was no removing it without causing serious damage. Steve made a stabbing thrust against Danny’s prostate as it swelled one last time, taking Danny over the edge with a cry of pure pleasure, his body tightening up around Steve’s cock and knot. Which was enough to pull Steve’s own pleasure cry as he came deep inside Danny.

As they were both coming down from the high of their orgasms, the first wave of Danny’s heat tapered off, giving his body the satisfaction, it needed to release the tension and go limp…everywhere. Just before he drifted off asleep, still firmly attached to Steve’s knot, which will take a little bit to deflate before he can remove himself, Danny mumbled so quietly that only Alpha ears could pick him up. “I love you, too.”

Danny never thought he would again, but after everything they’ve been through these last few months, Danny’s heart had slowly been mending, and being with Steve has helped to heal the wounds Rachel has left. While he’ll always be scarred by her, in more ways than one, she did give him Grace, and inadvertently given him Steve as well.

Steve watched as Danny slept, once he was able, he pulled out and moved to get them semi cleaned at the moment, before he cuddled up with Danny and joined him in slumber land. No telling when the next wave will hit.

H50-H50-H50-

Kono and Chin later that evening got a call about their Russian Ivan, took six HPD officers to bring him down, he’s alive, just injured and now in a hospital from a bullet to his shoulder and knee.

Chin and Kono walked into the room, Ivan was cuffed to the bed. “You were headed to Steve McGarrett’s house, to finish what you started on his Omega.” Chin said, it sounded almost like a question, but it wasn’t. That’s where he’d been arrested two blocks from Steve’s home, where him and his Omega were currently spending Danny’s heat.

“Ivan Orlov, Russian Enforcer to the Mafia, was arrested in Jersey three years ago, your lawyer got you off. Then you got a phone call a couple of weeks ago, about a job to kill an Omega, we want details.” Kono ordered.

The Alpha in the bed scoffed as he turned his head from them. “Lawyer.” He said.

“We figured you’d say that.” Chin said pulling a sharp jagged knife from his tactical belt and handed it to Kono. “I can’t watch, this is all you Cuz.” Chin said as he left the room.

“You have a choice. Tell me everything you know about who hired you, and why, or I start cutting off Mr. Dangly. Every man’s favorite body part. Reason why Detective Kelly couldn’t stay in the room. It’s just a little too close to home.” Kono said as she came around the bed and pressed the knife to the guy's groin, being very serious about cutting things off.

“You’re crazy.” He yelled.

“Maybe just a little. I’ve been paying close attention to our Alpha, he’s a navy SEAL, and as the Five-0 task force, with immunity and means.” Kono informed him. “I won’t feel sorry for you, you attacked an Omega, our Omega and his daughter. So, speak, or you lose your knot.” Kono threatened, and the look in her eye was enough to scare this Russian Enforcer.

“Rachel Edwards. That was the name given, she wanted her ex-Omega out of the way, I went by the hospital. He’d already been checked out but his Alpha Steve McGarrett, I located his home and was headed there. When I was ambushed by the police and arrested, but not before they got a few shots in.” Ivan informed her as he stared at the knife.

“Here on Hawaii, we take Omega safety seriously. You’ve offended the Kapu, they protect the islands and the Omegas from people like you. As such, don’t expect to get off this time. Because no lawyer here, is going to be willing to go against them. You’ll either get life imprisonment, or death by Kapu justice. Pray for the first.” Kono warned before removing the knife and leaving the room.

“I’ve just ordered two officers to keep around the clock guard on our prisoner until he can be moved to jail to await his trial.” Chin informed Kono as they headed out.

“I’ll call Steve, let him know we caught the guy.” Kono said pulling out her phone.

“I’ll get a warrant for Rachel’s arrest.” Chin said pulling his own phone out to contact a judge. Rachel will be charged with conspiracy to commit murder against Danny Williams, and Grace Williams.

H50-H50-H50-

Steve was just getting some water into Danny as he could smell another wave of his heat starting up when his phone went off. “Hang on Danno.” Steve said, kiss him before grabbing his phone. “McGarrett.” He answered.

“Steve, I didn’t actually expect you to pick up, I was just gonna leave a voice message.” Kono said surprised.

“Yeah, his heats died down, but it’ll be starting up again any second, so speak fast.” Steve suggested.

“Ivan Orlov has been arrested, he gave up Rachel after I threatened to castrate him, it was great boss you should have seen the fear he was trying to so hard not to show.” Kono said rather proud of herself.

“Good going Kono. You’ve learned well rookie. That’s a load off, I’ve been keeping my guard up. Now I don’t need to worry.” Steve praised; he was proud of his Betas. “Any chance Danny’s car can be salvaged?” Steve asked, knowing how much Danny’s Camaro means to him.

“Chin knows a guy, he spoke to him a couple of hours ago, he checked out the car and said it wasn’t beyond repair, it’ll take about a week, if he gets started on it right away. Though it won’t be cheap. Chin and I figured that if all three of us go in together on it, we could get it paid off for Danny’s birthday next month.” Kono suggested.

“I like the way you think Kono, he’d love that. Well, Danny needs my attention, talk to you guys in a week, with any luck, sooner.” Steve said, they had a quick goodbye and hung up.

H50-H50-H50-

A heat can last anywhere between five to seven days. Without an Alpha to assist the Omega, it will last a full seven agonizing days, with a care keeper, usually a Beta or another Omega to keep them fed and hydrated during that time. Reason for the Omega houses.

With an Alpha is usually only last five days tops. An Omega’s heat usually reaches its peak on the fourth or fifth day before finally ending, unless during that time, the Alphas seed, whether male or female has taken hold and the Omega has managed to get pregnant. The heat symptoms lesson making the last days easier to get through before it’s finally all said and done.

It was Danny’s third day, Steve was currently sitting on a chair, with Danny riding him, it was the best way to keep any pressure off his knee, and while Danny has the sense, he’s in control, Steve actually is. With his hands-on Danny’s waist, he sets the pace and force, much to Danny’s frustration as he was going really slow, dragging himself across Danny’s over sensitized prostate, wringing out the best sounds from him. At this point there was no talking from Danny, his brain is one big fog of lust and need as he’s hitting his peak in his heat.

Danny’s hands are tight on Steve’s shoulders as his cock continues to brush against Steve’s abs, causing enough friction to keep him on edge without going over, and it’s making him mull in agonizing need, and pleasure.

“That’s it Danny, take what I give you.” Steve ordered, and Danny stops fighting Steve’s hold to go faster as his Omega immediately submits to Steve’s commands. Danny moans out as he finally collapses on Steve’s chest and just accepts it, for the first time he’s not fighting, or trying to force Steve to go at Danny’s pace, the fight of submission has been won. Danny has given up, and done the impossible, given complete control over his body to an Alpha.

That was all Steve needed as his Alpha preened with pride at taming this wild creature in his arms as he speeds up his thrusts, while Danny just whimpers and moans as he feels Steve’s knot start to inflate once more. Steve picks Danny up and lays him back on the bed, while his legs are hooked by Steve’s arms as he thrusts faster and harder into Danny who writhes beneath him.

“What do you want Danny. What do you need? You can say it, I know you want to say it.” Steve said, Danny’s been refusing to say what Steve is asking for, because it’s the ultimate form of submission from an Omega.

But Steve has won the battle of wills and Danny says it. “Breed me Steve, please, I’m yours to breed and fuck and use and…love as you will.” Danny admits, without a hint or drop of shame in his voice, in fact he feels proud that he finally gave this to Steve, the only Alpha who’s ever gotten him to submit completely, he bared his neck as Steve’s knot gave one more pulse before he came, Danny following over just seconds later.

As they both let out their release Steve bit Danny’s neck, right on the scent glands. He didn’t break the skin, just enough to leave an impression of ownership on this Omega, it would last several weeks before healing. The only time a bite should break the skin to scare over and become permanent is during the mating ritual. Which to an Alpha and Omega pair is pretty much like marriage only much deeper.

Something Danny hadn’t done with Rachel, but is more than willing to discuss it possibly in the future with Steve, someday. The mating ritual is a binding of two souls and minds on a level where separating one from the other is nearly impossible, in a lot of cases when one of the pair dies, the other soon follows unable to live without their mated/bonded partner.

Neither noticed after this wave died down that his heat symptoms lessened, that the sex was less frenzied or often, that they were more lucid when his next wave hit. They didn’t pay attention, and over the course of the next few months when Danny got a craving, he assumed it was just the stress of the job.

When his pants started to get tight, he figured he just needed to lose weight, when he found himself nauseous, he blamed it on Steve’s driving. Because that’s all it was right. I mean…right.


	9. Break-ins and Kidnappings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some changes to the show in this universe. Episode ten never happened, especially since Rachel had been arrested, episode eleven happened during Danny's heat when Chin and Kono meet Max. As for episodes twelve and thirteen, they are being transposed, in this next chapter is based on episode thirteen, next chapter will be episode twelve with Victor Hesse's return.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it, it's my longest one yet, but no telling in the future. I have to give my beta reader props on all her hard work, especially with this extra long chapter. HMG246790, you are amazing. So are many of my reviewers, who have continued to inspire me as I keep going. Thank you, everyone.

Danny started to wake to a nice warm cloth washing over his sore body. Danny’s heat has come to an end and Steve is now in the process of taking care of Danny. Something Danny’s never experienced after a heat before. “Steve. What are you doing?” Danny asked his eyes opening slightly to look at his Alpha.

“I believe the term is aftercare Danno. Any Alpha worth their salt is going to take of their Omega once the heat is over.” Steve informed Danny.

“Really, no one’s ever done that for me before.” Danny said, and that made Steve feel a bit sad for Danny.

“Well, now you have someone to look after you when you can’t look after yourself.” Steve promised. Danny placed his hand on the back of Steve’s neck as he pulled him down for a kiss.

“I think we should get a shower and actually get some sleep tonight.” Danny suggested after they broke their kiss.

“Sounds good Danno, let’s see if you can put any weight on your knee.” Steve got out of bed and helped Danny up, Danny felt a little more stable, he’d probably need his cane for a few weeks as his knee heals but it’s not hurting too badly. “You look great, why don’t you get in the shower if you feel stable while I get the sheets in the washing machine and put fresh ones on.” Steve said.

“Sounds good.” Danny agreed as the heat smell was now stale and they needed to freshen the room, as the sun was setting on his final day and he felt no new wave. He didn’t linger in the shower, he was too sore and tired for a prolonged shower, he just wanted to get cleaned up and refreshed. As he exited the bathroom, he saw Steve finishing putting the fresh sheets on the bed.

“I’ll spray the room and open a window to let it air out while you’re in the shower babe.” Danny suggested.

“Good deal, I’ll be three minutes.” Steve said.

“Three minutes, seriously?” Danny asked as he watched Steve head into the bathroom, after his heat there was no reason to close the bathroom door, or worry about privacy from the other. Danny was currently just wearing a towel around his waist.

Danny opened the windows, and found the air freshener they’d gotten for after his heat, it’s specifically to help with the left over heat scent that permeates a room for days after one ends, and of course they don’t want that lingering in the air.

“Smells better.” Steve said as he returned, exactly three minutes after getting in the shower.

“How did you do that?” Danny asked.

“It’s called a Navy Shower, you have to conserve water, so three minutes was all you’re allotted, you learn to wash up fast.” Steve said as he had one towel around his waist, another he was using to dry his hair. “You know Danny, you’re pretty sexy when your hair isn’t gelled back, I kind of like it free like this.” Steve said running his fingers through Danny’s hair as he moved in to kiss him again.

“You keep that up, and we’ll have to take another shower.” Danny said, though truth was neither of them has the energy or desire to take this sexual after the marathon of sex the last five days. Their moment was interrupted when Danny’s stomach grumbled in hunger.

“Let’s get dressed and down to the kitchen, I think you need something more substantial now that you can handle more than heat food.” Steve suggested as he went to his dresser and the drawer he’d set aside for Danny’s clothes. One pair of work clothes, along with a t-shirt and sweat pants, which he tossed at him, before putting on a pair of boxers and a black t-shirt with a Navy logo on it.

Danny put on his own boxers, a plain white t-shirt and gray sweat pants. Once dressed they headed downstairs where Steve handed Danny a beer before they both worked together to make sandwiches, something simple but satisfying. It was interesting as they worked around each other like they’d been doing it for years.

Truth was it was a show of there bond, Steve moved left when he felt Danny start to head right. Danny went to the table with their plates as he felt Steve just pass him to the fridge in order to put their fixings away before joining Danny at the table.

“Okay, Steve how did we do that? We just spent ten minutes in the kitchen without bumping into each other, or getting in the other's way once.” Danny said. Rachel and Danny had constantly bumped and annoyed the other in the kitchen when trying to make a meal together. This had been nothing like that, it was like they could practically read each other’s minds.

They ate in companionable silence, as they finished their sandwiches Danny let out a satisfied sigh as he finished his beer. “That was great, now if only we had dessert.” Danny said.

“Oh, that reminds me, the surprise I had for you Friday right before your accident.” Steve stood and went to the refrigerator.

“Right, you said you had a surprise for us. What was it anyways?” Danny asked as Steve grabbed two cups of what appeared to be pudding but was actually custard.

“I had a picnic all planed out for you and Grace. Kono was going to give her surfing lessons, I even had a bottle of wine and everything.” Steve informed Danny as he sat down at the kitchen table next to Danny as he’d brought a spoon with him, only one.

“You’re a romantic, I never noticed.” Danny said a small smile on his lips. “Alright, what is this?” Danny asked.

“Dessert, I had some in the office fridge for our picnic. You need to try this, if you’d never hand any before.” Steve said as he took a small spoonful and then held it up to Danny’s mouth. “Come on, don’t be shy, I’ve fed you more than once this week.” Steve reminded when Danny hesitated.

“That’s true.” Danny relented, he opened his mouth as Steve placed the spoon in, Danny took the food off it, it was creamy like pudding but didn’t quite taste like it, there was a sweetness to it that wasn’t over powering. “What is this?” Danny asked.

“It’s custard, close to vanilla pudding. But not as strong. I wasn’t sure if you’d like it or not. What do you think?” Steve asked.

“It’s pretty good.” Danny took the spoon and took some from the cup and held it out to Steve. “Fair is fair.” Danny said with a smirk.

“Very well.” Steve agreed as he took the proffered food on the spoon for himself, they went back and forth feeding each other, it was the most romantic Danny’s ever been with another. Finally, it was gone.

“Come on, let’s get some real sleep.” Steve suggested, as he took care of the dishes while Danny took care of the trash.

“Sounds good to me, I’m exhausted.” Danny agreed as they headed upstairs after Steve double checked the doors and alarm system.

Danny slipped out of his sweat pants, leaving just his t-shirt and boxes on, he got into bed with Steve, and once they were settled Danny moved so he had one arm over Steve’s waist with his head resting on Steve’s chest. Steve’s arm came around Danny holding him close as they both fell into a deep restful sleep.

H50-H50-H50-

Steve found himself being woken in the middle of the night by the sound of someone downstairs. He could hear them clanking around while trying to be quiet, he opened his hearing up and found three heartbeats that don’t belong. Danny was fast asleep in Steve’s arms, he was too weak after his heat and vulnerable, putting Steve’s Alpha on high alert.

Steve eased Danny off of him, and was satisfied when Danny rolled over to the other side of the bed without waking up. He reached into his nightstand draw with his gun, laser sight attached as he got out of bed slowly, not wanting to disturb his Omega.

He eased open the door and out into the hall, he could hear their footsteps in his father’s study, he took a slow path down the stairs, his gun firmly grasped in both hands. His only thought was to keep his Omega safe; he could feel his primal Alpha on the prowl inside his head waiting to spring forth and attack the intruders who dared to enter his Den.

They were either stupid, or ballsy, he has yet to pick one just yet. He could smell that one was an Alpha, weak when it comes to dominance compared to Steve’s, and the other a Beta. As Steve got to the first-floor landing, he switched on the laser sight on his gun, and eased his way to the study.

He saw a guy, dressed all in black with a hood on, he was fiddling with his father’s tool box. The one with the word in bold black letters **CHAMP** , on it. “Turn around. Slowly.” Steve growled. The guy turned his face to look at Steve, who’s gun was aimed at the guys back. “Get up.” He ordered. “What are you doing with that?” Steve asked, this wasn’t just a robbery, no they were here for a reason.

He heard the other guy coming up behind him, he did a spin kick knocking him back, grunting as the one in the study grabbed him knocking his gun to the floor and grabbing him around his neck. He saw the one before him take a deep sniff and looked upstairs, where Danny was. They clearly hadn’t realized there was an Omega in this house until just this moment. Of course, he could hear Danny waking up as he’d kicked the guy in the stomach sending him against one of the side tables in his living area.

He was fighting with the guy restraining him, and that’s when he caught the Alpha’s scent, the one in front of him. It was lust, he made a motion indicating that the Beta should take care of Steve while he heads up for the Omega. That was all it took as Steve roared in anger and protective fury.

He tossed the guy over his shoulder and into the Alpha, and started fighting with the strength of a primal Alpha, protecting his mate.

Danny jerked awake as he heard Steve’s roar, he saw that half of the bed empty and could smell the strange Alpha and Beta in their den. Danny’s gun was still in the bag of personal items they’d left in the truck Friday after arriving from the hospital. Danny could hear the fighting downstairs get intense and knew he had to do something to help his Alpha.

He saw a few unopened cans of heat food still left over, and grabbed them as he limped his way out of the bedroom. He saw the Beta giving up the fight and running out of the house, but the other Alpha, covered head to toe in black, Steve was completely entangled with in the fight that he didn’t realize a third guy was coming up behind him with a stun gun.

Danny saw what was about to happen. “Hey!” Danny shouted from the stairs. The third guy, another Beta was caught off guard as he looked up in Danny’s direction. Along with both Steve and the Alpha he’d been fighting with looked. Steve took the chance to throw the guy across the room.

While Danny threw one of the cans, hitting the guy right in the face, forcing him to drop the stun gun, he heard a satisfying crunch of cartilage and bone as he broke the guy's nose. He put his hands up to try and staunch the bleeding as he also took that moment to flee, along with his Alpha friend. Neither had the opportunity to grab the tool box they had been hired to steal.

Steve was breathing pretty hard as he looked at Danny. “Nice aim Danno.” Steve praised.

“I wasn’t about to let that guy stun my Alpha.” Danny said. “What were they doing here?”

“They were originally after my father’s tool box, but then the Alpha scented you here and was making plans to get his own Omega. My primal side took over then.” Steve explained.

“Well, we better call Kono and Chin, find out who these guys are and how they managed to get past your alarm system.” Danny suggested as he made his way down the rest of the stairs.

“You sit, get off that knee. I’ll have Kono stop by your place and pick up your cane.” Steve said as he moved back upstairs to get his phone.

“Grab the first aid kit while you’re up there, you have a cut on your forehead.” Danny said.

Steve came back a moment later, he sat on the coffee table across from where Danny was sitting on the couch. Danny took the first aid kit as Steve called chin, the sun was just starting to rise, bringing more light than the lamp Danny had turned on, into the house.

“Hey Kono, I need you stop by Danny’s apartment and pick up his cane then get to my place. Someone attempted to rob me. Two attackers, we need to figure out who sent them, because believe me they were no amateurs…Yeah, Danny’s fine, and the heat is over, so it’s safe. Also call Chin and get him over here as soon as possible…see you then.” Steve informed her, then hung up with a hiss as Danny put peroxide on his cut.

“Hold still you big baby.” Danny teased as he put a couple of butterfly stitches on it, as he put the supplies away, he moved to stand, taking Steve’s face in his hands and kissed his cut before kissing his lips. “I’ll return this upstairs and get dressed.”

“Danno, take it easy on that knee. I want you wearing your brace just to be on the safe side.” Steve said.

“Very well Alpha.” Danny consented with an ease that hadn’t been there before his heat, before he’d finally realized how good it had felt to submit to an Alpha he trusts with his life.

H50-H50-H50-

Kono and Chin was looking around at the mess, as Danny was getting a bag of ice as the guy had not just given Steve a cut, but now a nice shiner. He came back as Steve was finished informing the other two of the three men that had been attempting to rob his father’s tool box. There was quite a mess as Steve picked up a broken picture from of his father when his was a cop.

“You know babe we can get that re-framed.” Danny said handing the bag of ice to Steve.

“Thanks, Danno.” Steve pressed the eyes to his swelling eye.

“These guys weren’t burglars, they wore gloves, used hand signals, got past the alarm system. Danny get off your knee.” Steve ordered as he saw Danny still standing, using his cane to lean on. Danny sighed as he moved to the couch near Steve and sat down.

“Yeah, the stun gun, the gloves, they knew exactly what they were after. There’s no doubt you were targeted. And then deciding on going for Danny that was their biggest mistake. They probably would have succeeded if you hadn’t gone all primal on them boss.” Kono said.

Chin came back then with information on how they managed not to trip Steve’s alarm system. “Nothing was tripped because they hacked your system using the alarm company’s servers. They disarmed it as if you did it yourself.” Chin explained.

“Did you find out where they came in?” Steve asked. He looked down as he felt Danny take his hand which was slightly unsteady as he was coming down from the adrenal Primal rush.

“Yeah. There are boot prints leading up to and away from the back door, but there are no signs of forced entry. All the windows are secure, too. If they broke in, I can’t tell where. If not for Danny and his canned foods, they might have taken off with your father’s tool box, do you know of any missing items they did get away with?” Chin asked.

“No. But, my father’s entire investigation into my mother’s murder is in that box. They wanted that box. Until they got sloppy and tried to screw with my Omega.” Steve growled that last part as he tightened his hold on Danny’s hand.

“Relax babe, I’m right here.” Danny assured him as he moved his other hand to Steve’s wrist scent glands and rubbed to try and get him to calm down. “Now, I’m not a rocket scientist, but that is the reason the jackers were in here, they wanted that evidence.”

“How did they know about the evidence?” Steve asked, that’s what he really wants to know.

“I didn’t mention it to anyone.” Chin assured him. “When I called HPD Archives to get the accident report, I just asked for a file number.”

“Did you guys mention the Champ box to anybody at all? Anybody?” Steve asked looking between Kono who was standing next to Chin and Danny who was still sitting and holding his hand.

“No.” They both said at the same time.

“And you never talked about it with anyone else?” Chin asked.

Steve pulled the ice away from his eye, it was helping already, plus it doesn’t hurt that Alphas have an accelerated healing speed. His black eye should be practically gone by tomorrow. “I talked to the people in this room.” Steve told them. Then something clicked, there was one other person who knew. “And my sister.” Steve stood then, Danny releasing his hand as Steve was calm and focused now. “I talked to my sister.”

“Let’s go. Chin, did you bring it?” Steve asked as he held out his hand to him.

“Yes I did, it’s fixed and ready to roll.” He passed some keys to Steve.

“Danny let’s go.” Steve said as he headed out the door phone in hand.

“Fixed what, what are you two talking about?” Danny asked confused as he followed Steve.

“You’ll see.” Kono said rather joyfully as she put her hands, on Danny’s shoulder leading him outside. Being careful of his knee of course.

Once they got outside, he saw his Camaro, repaired, and looking better than before. “You got my car fixed. How…and how much is this going to cost?” Danny asked, both pleased and concerned.

“One of our cousins is an auto mechanic, as for price, consider it a birthday gift next month from Chin, Steve and myself.” Kono assured him, as Danny placed his hand on the hood and felt how smooth is was. There were no outward or inward signs of damage, almost like the accident never happened.

“Danno, get in.” Steve said as he got into the driver’s seat.

Danny huffed in fake annoyance as he got into the passenger’s seat. “Danny, hold up.” Kono said, as she poked her hand into the passenger window handing Danny a new cell phone to replace his broken one. “We requested your old number, so you don’t have to memorize a new one.

“Thanks, Kono.” Danny said as he took the phone from her hands, just as she was walking away a thought crossed Danny’s mind. “Wait. Kono, where is Grace?” Danny asked, poking his head out of the passenger window.

“She’s been with Mary.” Kono said, and they all realized that if Mary was in danger, and Grace is with her, so could she.

“Steve step on it.” Danny said as he sat back and buckled up, just as Steve put the Camaro into gear and headed out to Mary’s house while trying to get her on the phone.

H50-H50-H50-

‘Hi, it’s Mary. Leave me a message.’ Steve hung up his phone. “Something’s wrong.” Steve said.

“Do me a favor, please. Will you not go there? Okay? Because if there is something wrong, then that could mean Grace is also in danger. I can’t believe this is happening.” Danny could feel a panic attack as Grace was also not answering her cell.

“Danny, whatever has happened, I know my sister, she’d do whatever it takes to keep Grace safe.” Steve assured him, hoping that they’re both wrong.

“I feel sick.” Danny said. “Try again.” Danny requested.

Steve dialed Mary again, but once more it went straight to voice mail. “Nothing. Maybe they went shopping. Have you contacted the school, it is Wednesday.” Steve suggested.

“Good idea.” Danny called Grace’s school. “Hi, I need to know if Grace Williams has arrived there?” Danny asked. “Thank you.” He hung up the phone. “She’s not there, they didn’t even get a phone call from Mary saying they’d be late or anything. Okay, I’m now starting to worry.” Danny admitted.

“Danny just breathe.” Steve said as he took Danny’s wrist, trying to comfort him while, trying not to think of the worst himself.

“Do you really thing something is wrong? Are you absolutely certain?” Danny asked.

“They didn’t break into the house, Danny. The only other person who has a key to the house is Mary.” Steve informed Danny.

“Step on it.” Danny requested, as Steve sped the Camaro up as he turned on the lights, for the first time with permission from Danny, this was really bad.

H50-H50-H50-

It was maybe fifteen minutes later before Steve was pulling into Mary’s driveway. Once he parked both Steve and Danny got out, they were wearing their tac-vests and had their guns out. “Mary, you in there?” Steve called.

“Gracie, Monkey you there?” Danny called as they headed towards the front door.

“Danny, I don’t hear anyone.” Steve said, his voice filled with concern for both his sister and little girl. The thought that he’s already thinking of Grace as his daughter, didn’t even register as he looked through the open window and then went towards the door, Danny right behind him.

“Steve, I smell blood.” Danny said concerned.

“Stay behind me.” Steve instructed as saw the sliding door slightly ajar. Steve slides it open, he sees the trashed furniture, Grace’s toys and books from her backpack that had been retrieved undamaged from the trunk of Danny’s car. Along with her cell phone with the pink stars on the back lying damaged on the other side of the room.

Steve goes through the living room and into the kitchen as Danny heads down the hall, both meeting up at the bedroom, the one that Mary and Grace were sharing while she was staying here with her new Aunt. There was even a drawing on the wall next to the next that Mary had taped up. Danny saw that Grace had drawn him, with Steve and her in the middle, then Kono and Chin on the right of Steve with Mary on the left, on the top written in pink was My New Family, By Grace Williams.

Dread was creeping up both Steve and Danny’s spines, as there were no sounds in the house, and they could smell different Betas and Alphas here, along with Mary and Grace, both of their scents had been tainted with fear. Though Danny noticed Mary’s fear scent wasn’t directed at herself, but for Grace. There had been a protective battle that Mary had fought, which made Danny feel better about having Mary watch Grace. Though, now. His job and Steve’s were putting the ones they love in danger.

Steve looked at him. “Stop it Danny, whatever happened is not your fault.” Steve assured him as he could smell Danny’s guilt.

They checked the bedroom, laundry room and finally the bathroom. “Whole house is clear.” Steve confirmed.

“Maybe Mary and Grace were never here. Huh?” Danny wanted it to be true so badly, but the smells don’t lie. That’s why Omegas are great as therapists and psychoanalyst, dealing with others to figure out the truth. It takes real training to cover your scent from an Omega without the use of scent blockers. As a Beta, Mary had no way of knowing they were coming.

“Danny, you’re better with scents you know they were here.” Steve said.

“Steve, blood, over there, I can smell it.” Danny said as the smell of blood was stronger now that he wasn’t focused on his daughter’s scent. Just like he’d informed Steve of outside before they entered the house.

“Yeah.” Steve agreed as he pulled out a blue forensic glove, using it to pick up a tooth where a small puddle of blood was.

“What the hell is that?” Danny asked from where he was standing, he couldn’t see it clear enough.

Steve ran a hand over his face. “It’s a tooth.” He informed his Omega.

“Mary’s or Grace’s.” Danny felt sick at the thought of it being either of theirs especially Grace.

“I hope not.” Steve said, feeling just as sick at the idea. “Whoever tried to take the box took Mary and Grace.” Steve stood from his crouched position over the blood, then walked out of the house. Danny limping behind him, he’d left his cane in the car, but his knee wasn’t doing all that badly. After five solid days off it, has done wonders for his healing, sense he was to busy getting fucked to chase bad guys after Steve.

H50-H50-H50-

They dropped the tooth off to be analyzed while Danny was downstairs giving his statement to HPD about the car accident, that wasn’t an accident and made a call to the judge that has been ruling over the custody battle about Rachel's new situation as she’s awaiting trial. The judge is signing over custody to Danny, which is a relief, but first he has to get his daughter back.

Steve was speaking to Chin in HQ. “Any word from HPD?” Steve asked as they walked towards the tech table.

“Nothing yet. There’s an APB out on Mary and Grace, and Kono’s canvassing the neighbors just in case anyone heard or saw anything.” Chin informed Steve.

Steve let out a heavy sigh as he placed his hands on the table. “Alright. This from the crime lab?” Steve asked as he looked at what was displayed on the screen.

“Yeah. I had them rush the blood and tooth analysis. Now, these results are just preliminary, but the good news is, the look like they came from the same person: male Alpha.”

Steve let out a relieved sigh, that means Mary and Grace might be unharmed, and he was proud that his baby sister gave a good fight against whoever took them.

“No hits in the system, though.” Chin continued.

“What about her cell phone? We didn’t find it at the scene.” Steve asked standing up straight with his arms crossed.

“Yeah, I pulled her records looking for any anomalies in the call history. There’s only one that looked out of place. That was to a surf rental stand in Waikiki. Owner’s name is Mamo Kahike.” Chin placed the guys picture on one of the other screens.

Steve walked closer, confused at that. He knows who this guy is, but why would Mary call him. “She called Mamo?”

“You know this guy?” Chin asked.

“Yeah, I did. I need to get Danny and head down there.” Steve headed out, meeting Danny half way as he was headed upstairs. “Danno, let’s go. We’re headed to a surf shop, a place Mary called, he might know why these guys have our girls.” Steve suggested.

H50-H50-H50-

The drive was silent, it wasn’t until they arrived and got out of the car that Steve started to explain how he knows this guy. “Mamo lived in our old neighborhood when Mary and I were just kids. He’s the one who taught us how to surf. Guy’s been a beach boy since the days of Duke Kahanamoku.” Steve finished as they walked down the sidewalk towards the guys surf stand. Steve kept the pace slow, for Danny’s limp not wanting to over tax his knee.

Something that Danny is a bit grateful for, he’s hoping this Mamo can help lead them to who took Mary and his baby girl. Before Danny could comment his phone rang. He didn’t recognize the number. “Detective Williams.” He answered.

“You must be Danno. Listen up Detective Williams.” Danny stopped in his tracks, he grabbed Steve’s arm, who looked at him in concern as he put his phone on speaker. “We have a little girl here, who wants her mommy real bad.” The mechanical voice spoke, it was being digitized, so he had no idea if it was a man or woman on the other end.

“Where is she? I swear if you hurt her, I’ll hunt you all down and gut you like fish.” Danny promised, he felt Steve’s hand on the back of his neck to try and keep him calm and focused.

“We have no intention of hurting her, she has not been harmed, she might be a bit shaken. Now all that can change in an instant if you don’t do what we tell you to.” The person informed them.

“What do you want?” Steve asked.

“Ahh, you must be Commander McGarrett. The detective’s Alpha. What we want Commander is the box. We know it’s no longer at your house, so, that’s the deal. You want the girl, we want your father’s tool box, with all the evidence still inside it. No evidence, no girl. I’ll send you a text in an hour Omega with the location where the transaction will take place. You will have thirty minutes to get there on receiving the text, if you are even one minute late, your little girl dies. And we will mail her back to you, in pieces.” With that the person hung up.

Danny started to hyperventilate as Steve caught Danny’s phone that slipped out of his hands. “Danny, it’s okay, I promise, we have the box at the office, we’ll get it, we’ll make it to the address and we will get Grace back.” Steve promised as he wrapped his arms around Danny tight holding him close as he was shaking from fear, with a healthy mix of anger.

It took a few minutes but Danny managed to get his breathing under control and moved out of Steve’s hold. “We have an hour to locate Mary, Steve, if we have to, we can split up. I’ll take Kono to make the trade, while you and Chin continue to search for Mary. She could still be in danger if she wasn’t part of the bargain as well. She might have information they want; we can’t put our search on hold. Let’s go speak to this Mamo.” Danny said.

“You’re amazing. You know, I think that’s why I love you.” Steve said as he kissed Danny.

“I thought you only said that because of the heat lust fog, whatever.” Danny said surprised by Steve’s declaration, and pleased with it as well.

“Nope, I meant it, come on, we still need to find Mary and then get your daughter back.” Steve moved towards the surf shack, Danny right beside him. He was making a quick call to Kono for her to retrieve the box from Steve’s office and be ready to move the moment he receives the location.

Once he hung up, they were getting closer to Mamo’s, so Danny had a question. “Why would Mary go and see this guy before they got kidnapped?”

“I don’t know, but I’m guessing it’s not for surf lessons.” Steve responded. Then he pointed the man out as they arrived, as he called out. “Mamo!”

The guy wasn’t exactly who Danny expected, from his scent he was a Beta, but there was something more. “Stevie!” Mamo said, pleased to see an old friend.

“Howzit, bruddah.” Steve said as they clasped hands and then hugged.

“You look great.” Mamo said, then looked at Danny who shifted next to Steve. “You’ve found yourself an Omega, this is wonderful.” Mamo said pleased as he saw the bruise in the shape of Steve’s teeth along Danny’s neck. Not to mention the bond he could feel surging between the two of them.

“Thank you Mamo, but I have to say, you haven’t changed in 18 years.” Steve said. He was still as mystic and confusing as ever with how he finds these things out.

“Eh, da hair gone white and no more get nothing in the biceps.” Mamo disagreed.

“Come on. You look great. This is Detective Danny Williams. And you are right, he’s my Omega.” There was a deep pride in how Steve said that.

“Detective. That’s a great honor for an Omega such as yourself.” Mamo said as he shook his hand, he held Danny’s hand for every moment as he was looking at Danny, while at the same time not focused on him. Then he came back to himself. “Congratulations, and I’m sorry.” Mamo said as his vision ended

“Okay, wait, what was that?” Danny asked confused.

“Oh, Danny I didn’t tell you. Mamo here is a priest of the highest order of the Kapu, he was blessed by Destiny herself, give the gift to see the future. Well, _a future_ as he explained when Mary and I were children, the future is not linear, it’s like a river with several branching paths. The future is what destiny plans and what you make of it.” Steve explained.

“Very good Stevie, you remembered.” Mamo said pleased.

“So, you just saw my future?” Danny asked.

“Yes, I saw something wonderful and tragic at the same time. Unfortunately, it’s one of the situations in which I cannot tell you, or it could change your path. I felt that you need to go through what Destiny has in store.” Mamo explained.

“You see the future and you can change whatever tragedy happens, but you won’t. Do you ever try and change what you see?” Danny asked.

“Yes, when Destiny gives me the message to change your future then I explain what I saw hoping to help. In this case, I cannot, it would be wrong.” Mamo said, sincerely apologetic about that.

“Just tell me one thing, the tragedy, does something happen to Grace?” Danny asks, that’s all he needs to know.

“No.” Mamo said, with finality on the subject, well that was a relief. “Now, what brings you two here?” Mamo asked getting to business.

“My sister. Did she come see you, Mamo?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, she came around couple days ago.” Mamo started. “She couldn’t stay long, said she had to pick up a young lady from school.”

“My daughter, she was babysitting my Grace.” Danny said.

“For your heat week, I imagine.” Mamo said, he caught a faint whiff of Danny’s scent heavily intermingled with Steve’s. Mamo isn’t like other Betas. In fact, he’s very unique, one of the rare ones that retain their Omega parents’ sense of smell. “Anyways, she was asking me questions about your mother.” Mamo informed Steve.

“What did you tell her?” Steve asked.

“The truth.” Mamo said as Danny rolled his eyes at that.

“The truth being that my mother didn’t die in a car accident, that it was a car bomb that killed her?” Steve asked.

“Yes.” Mamo confirmed.

“How did you know, Mamo?” Steve asked.

“Before your mom died in that car, I saw a cop hanging around it, looking under it.”

“I know it was a long time ago. You get a good look at him?” Danny asked, trying to keep himself calm and not look at the time on his phone, counting down the minutes to when he should be getting that text.

“Asian. Maybe six feet? I tell your father. He told me not to report it. Not to trust any other cop. I would have kept my promise to your father, but when Mary came to me, I felt an obligation to her…and now to you.” Mamo informed him as Steve gave a frustrated huff at the situation. Mamo continued. “All this time…Why you come to me now?”

“Because I think the questions that Mary’s been asking about our mother have just got her and Grace kidnapped. They’re now trying to ransom Grace back for something they tried to steal from me this morning.” Steve informed Mamo.

“Oh, no.” Mamo sighed.

Steve and Danny left soon afterwards. “We need to get back to HQ and pick up the box.” Steve said as he put his hand on the back of Danny’s neck.

Mamo watched them leave. “Those boys have no idea, it’s a wonderful gift they’ve been given, why must you snatch them away. Is there anything I can do to change the loss this young pair will go through?” Mamo asked looking up to Destiny for a sign. Anything to let him know he can warn them, about the poison, about the pups the Omega carries.

All was silent, Mamo sighed in defeat. “It is your will Destiny; I just hope it doesn’t break their bond.”

H50-H50-H50-

Danny looked at his phone, it’s barely been twenty minutes since the call. Steve was driving them back to HQ since they had no other leads on Mary or Grace’s whereabouts. “I should’ve seen this coming.” Steve said.

“You should have seen what coming, a kidnapping? Let’s not forget we’ve been pretty preoccupied this past week.” Danny reminded his Alpha.

“No. Mary digging around the box. I mean, she’s my sister. I know what she’s like. The minute she found out that Dad was looking into our mother’s murder, she would never have let it go. And now it’s my fault she and Grace are missing. I don’t know where they are. For all I know…”

Danny interrupted then. “You don’t know anything. Alright? We know they have Grace; they want a trade. As for your sister, Mary is a very smart girl. Can we just think positive a little bit? Especially after Mamo’s vision, please.” Danny requested/pleaded with Steve on this one.

“Danny, they took them. They saw their faces.” Steve said, while they were using Grace to trade for the box, why would they need to keep Mary alive.

“Steve, she’s alive, they took her just like Grace because she is valuable to them. Until we find out otherwise, both our girls are going to be kept alive until they’ve gotten what they want.” Danny said, trying to reassure not just Steve but himself as well. “She knows what’s inside that box. They want to know what she knows. Alright, this is a good thing. This keeps her alive, you understand?”

“Alright. We’re gonna find her, then we’re going to make the trade for Grace, and after that, we’re gonna find that cop that Mamo saw. I need a list of all the officers on the force at the time of my mom’s murder.” Steve said, he needed a purpose right now.

“Do you not think that your father didn’t already investigate these guys?” Danny asked.

“Yeah, I’m sure he did, but don’t you think there’s a reason he didn’t make an arrest?” Steve questioned.

“Absolutely. Evidence. He didn’t have any. Alright? You go after a cop, you better make sure you know what you are doing, or you will have an entire department coming after you.” Danny explained as Steve’s phone started to ring, Steve looked at the picture on the screen, with the name above that read Mary Anne.

H50-H50-H50-

Waking in a trunk was a terrifying experience, remembering what brought her to this point, made Mary both angry and panicky.

_Last night Mary had been sitting in the living room with Grace playing with her Barbies as Mary was just flipping channels, settling on an old sitcom ‘I Love Lucy’. It was the later seasons with color rather than the early ones that had been in black in white. As a Beta Mary doesn’t have the sense of smell like Omegas or the hearing of Alphas so she didn’t know the danger heading their way until someone pulled her sliding door open with a jerk and several guys entered with guns._

_Mary jumped up and grabbed Grace who had gotten to her feet moments before they broke in having heard their silent approach, but hadn’t had time to warn Mary. “Gracie run.” Mary said as he she pushed Grace behind her. Grace ran towards the kitchen as Mary grabbed the remote and threw it at one of the guys as they grabbed her. Grace made it around the hall and out the door before she heard her scream as someone outside grabbed her._

_“AUNT MARY!” Grace screamed in fear._

_“Let her go assholes!” Mary screamed as one of the guy’s tossed her side table across the room, Grace’s phone had been on it, and it slammed against the wall breaking. The guy grabbed Mary, who thrust up her elbow into the guys jaw forcing him to release her, along with knocking out one of his teeth, as he grabbed his mouth Mary ran out the door towards Grace._

_Grace was being pulled into the backseat of one of the cars, as someone grabbed Mary from behind just meters from Grace. “SING bitches.” Mary said. Solar Plexus, Mary rammed her elbow into the guys abdominal area. Instep, she slammed her heel onto the guys foot as he released her. Nose, grabbing a hold of her other wrist she thrust her other elbow into the guys nose forcing him back a step. Groin, she slammed her other hand into the guys privates, which he bent over to clasp in pain._

_Mary was about to move as the car Grace was in took off, when she felt the butt of the other man’s gun to her head, she collapsed to the ground, her world having gone dark. Until now._

She frantically searched her pockets and found her phone, undamaged. Mary immediately dialed Steve, praying Danny’s heat was over and could get her out of this. While she was scared, she wasn’t half as terrified for herself as she was for little Gracie.

H50-H50-H50-

“It’s Mary.” Steve said. He couldn’t believe it, he hit the accept button and put her on speaker. “Mary! Mary! Where are you!” Steve asked, a bit frantic.

Mary was holding her phone in her hands which were taped together, probably to keep her from attacking them further whenever they arrive at their destination. “Steve. Oh, my God, Steve. I’m so sorry.” Mary sobbed, she had failed, failed to protect Grace, failed to get her from these men. Her guilt was hanging heavy over the line.

“Alright. Calm down. Calm down. Listen to me. Where are you, Mary? Tell me where you are.” Steve asked, trying to get his sister to think and not fall apart right now, he needs her focused if they’re going to find her.

“I’m in a trunk, of a car!” Mary cried out.

Steve looked at Danny. “We need to triangulate her signal.”

Danny moved to grab his phone, while Steve continued to speak to his sister. “Okay. Listen to me, Mary. You got to trust me on this one. I’m going to find you, I can promise you that, but you got to do what I say, alright?” Steve asked.

“Chin. We got Mary up on her cell. We need a location right now. You got to run a trace.” Danny said into his own phone.

“Okay, Mary. Listen. Can you see the taillight housing? They should be on either side of you.” Steve said, he was keeping calm, but his scent was the real signal to Danny just how panicked his Alpha truly was. But he was falling back on his SEAL training, to remain calm for Mary’s sake.

“Yeah, yeah, I see them.” Mary said as she looked around like Steve instructed and saw what he was talking about.

“Kick them out, Mary. You got to kick them out. Kick them as hard as you can.” Steve instructed.

“Alright, alright.” Mary started to kick the taillight housing at her feet, she kicked several times until finally it cracked and popped right out, just hanging onto the back by the wires that were attached. “I got it, I got it out.” Mary informed Steve.

“Look outside, tell me what you see.” Mary shifted around to try and maneuver her upper body towards the back so she could look out of the busted taillight. “Tell me if you’re passing anything familiar. Something to help me find you.”

Mary looked and saw trees and a dirt road, but no landmarks or signs. “No. I don’t see anything. We’re just…It’s a dirt road and we’re climbing.”

That worked for Steve, he could work with that. “Alright, you’re climbing, okay. What do you see, Mary? Look out. Can you look left, or right? Can you see a town? Can you see Kailua? What part of the island are you on?” Steve asked, trying to get her to think on what she can see and describe it to him.

“Yeah, yeah, I see the cement truck…” Mary’s phone beeped as it died. “Damnit.” Mary cried out as she looked at her now dead phone.

“Mary?!” Steve called as the call dropped.

“Chin, did you get a location?” Danny asked.

“I couldn’t get a lock, but the last signal that came from her cell phone bounced off a transponder near Punchbowl.” Chin informed them; they heard the beeps of the tech table over the line as he spoke.

“Alright, Chin, listen, it’s coming from the trunk of a car, climbing upwards, alright?” Steve informed him.

Chin was looking at the map on the tech table as he found where she might possibly be. “That’s got to be the Pali Highway. There are dirt roads that lead to the forest reserves right before Maunawili.”

“Yeah.” Steve turned on the lights and sirens as he made a quick U-turn, Danny grabbing the panic bar.

“Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa! Pali Highway’s that way.” Danny pointed with his thumb the way they had just been going a few seconds ago.

“Yeah.” Steve agreed.

“Yeah, what? Why are you going this way?” Danny asked confused.

“Because we can’t get there fast enough by car.” Steve informed Danny. “Chin, grab Kono and the tool box and meet us at the location I’m texting you now. There’ll be a helicopter waiting for us. Problem is, by the time we get there, Danny should receive the text by the people that have Grace.” Steve instructed Chin who was still on the open line of Danny’s phone.

“You got it brah.” Chin said before hanging up, soon he received the location. “Kono we need to go now, get Steve’s father’s tool box from his office.” Chin said as he started to put his tac-vest on, Kono ran to Steve’s office and grabbed the box from the couch and ran out, Chin handing her a tac-vest as they left the building and got into the car.

H50-H50-H50-

Both vehicles, and all four Five-0, met up at the chopper that was ready to take off, since Steve had called his friend to get it ready to fly. Steve got out of the car as he was putting his own tac-vest on just as Danny’s phone buzzed. Danny looked and saw the text, it’s been exactly one hour since they’re call.

“Kono, you go with Danny in the Camaro to make the trade with Grace. Chin, you’re riding with my in the helicopter to get Mary. Danny, when you arrive, you call and put your phone on silent. I want to hear what’s going down without them hearing us. You got it babe?” Steve asked, Danny gave an affirmative and Steve kissed him before Steve and Chin got into the chopper as Kono put the tool box in the back seat of the Camaro and got into the passenger seat.

Danny didn’t waste any time; it was going to be close. The location was a sugar cane fields, he took off, just as Steve was lifting off from the ground. “Danny, we’ll make it.” Kono assured him.

“If they’ve hurt her, if they’ve done anything to my daughter. Kono, I swear…I’ll kill them with my bare hands.” Danny promised.

H50-H50-H50-

Chin checked his phone and smiled, as they were barely five minutes out from the landing zone they’d just left, headsets on. “Danny’s a genius, on his way to pick up Grace, he called in HPD and DLNR units to set up roadblocks on either side of the Pali, checking trunks now.” Chin informed Steve as he read Kono’s text after Danny had made the calls.

“That’s my Omega, thinking one step ahead.” Steve said, his voice filled with pride. “Chin, heading up the east ridgeline. Check out the taillight.” Steve said as they saw a light grey car going around the bend.

“Yep, it’s out.” Chin confirmed.

Steve was keeping a close distance on it, as he made a slight turn in the helicopter as the car was following the winding dirt road. “Hold on.” Steve warned. Steve flew down just meters from hitting the car as he flew over, spun the chopper around to face the car and land on the ground in front as they turned putting the breaks down.

Steve and Chin got out of the chopper guns out, just as two men exited the car, guns pulled. Steve shouted out a warning, but the guy aimed and Steve fired hitting one in the chest, Chin took out the other guy just as efficiently.

While Chin checked the perps, Steve ran to the driver’s side and popped the trunk. “Mary! Mary!” Steve called in concern, as he ran to the trunk and opened it. The moment she saw Steve she put her bound hands around his neck as she sobbed into his shoulder as he helped her out of the trunk.

“I’m so sorry Steve. I tried, I tried to stop them.” Mary cried; she had a bit of a gash on the side of her hand where they’d knocked her out during the fight. After several minutes Steve got Mary calmed down and cut the tape binding her wrists together.

“Let’s get back to HQ, hopefully Danny and Kono will be back with Grace.” Steve said as he got Mary into the back of the chopper and just as they were lifting off to head back to the landing zone where Kono’s car was waiting, Steve’s phone rang.

“McGarrett.” Steve answered.

“Steve, we’re just about there, I’m leaving you on speaker like you requested.” Danny informed him.

“Good, we have Mary, now I’m going to silence my end of the phone so they can’t hear us.” Steve informed him.

“That’s good, is she alright?” Danny asked.

“A little bruised, shaky and scared for Grace, but otherwise, I think she’ll be fine.” Steve informed his Omega.

“Steve, tell her that I know she put up a fight for Grace, so I’m not mad at her, and I don’t blame her for what’s happened.” Danny said. “Okay we’re pulling up.” Danny slid his phone into his pocket.

“Mary, Danny doesn’t blame you for what’s happened to you and Grace, you have nothing to feel guilty about.” Steve said as he put the chopper down, and turned it off as they got out and headed towards Kono’s car.

“Kono, just texted me their location, she also said that the people are dressed in robes and masks, she has a bad feeling about this and thinks we need to head there right away.” Chin informed Steve as he helped Mary into the backseat, as Steve started up the car.

“Get in and let’s go.” Steve didn’t want to say that he could feel how nervous Danny was, he thought about how much he wanted to reassure his Omega by rubbing the back of his neck as he started out towards the sugar cane fields, and placed his phone on speaker so they could hear Danny and Kono’s side of the situation.

H50-H50-H50-

_Over an hour ago. Grace was tied to a chair with a blindfold on, she was scared, but was trying not to show it. She remembered arriving at a warehouse, everyone was dressed funny, in these black robes, with weird black painted hockey masks. She smelled Alphas and Betas but no Omegas, which struck her as odd. But she didn’t say anything as they haven’t hurt her yet and she didn’t want to give them a reason to._

_Once she was secure to the chair, they put a blindfold over her. “Okay, she can’t see, bring in the Madam.” One of the men said._

_Grace heard the sharp click of heels and the sway of a dress that was brushing against someone’s legs as they walked. She felt a soft hand on her arm, she couldn’t get a scent of this person, whoever it was smelled chemical. Grace didn’t understand that the chemical smell signified a Scent Blocker._

_“Hello Grace. No one is going to hurt you I promise you that. Especially as long as your mommy does what we tell him to.” It was a woman’s voice, soft and almost musical._

_“Where’s Aunt Mary?” Grace asked, speaking for the first time since they grabbed her last night, when she’d been watching Mary fight off the guys trying to reach her._

_“Well, Mary has information that we need, don’t worry, if she tells us what we want, then we’ll just…let her go.” The woman assured her._

_“What’s your name?” Grace asked._

_“Well Grace, you may call me…Lady M.” She said. “Now, don’t you worry about anything, you’ll be home in no time.” The woman stood from her crouched position in front of Grace and walked away to make that important phone call. She attached the voice distortion device on the speaker part of the cell, before speaking to Danny well out of Grace’s hearing range._

_As a young Alpha her hearing hasn’t fully developed, so she doesn’t have quite the range that Steve and other adult Alphas do. But she did hear one Alpha nearby. “I smelled that Omega last night, if the chance arrives, I want him for my own. If he can breed one Alpha, I’m sure he can give me plenty more.” The man chuckled that sent a sliver of fear of Grace’s spine._

_They might let her go, but she had a dreadful feeling they weren’t going to let her Danno go, so easily._

Grace had been loaded into a van and driven to the middle of a sugar cane field to wait. The blindfold had been removed, the men were still all dressed in robes and masks, she didn’t see or hear the woman from earlier.

One of the guy’s watches beeped just as Danny’s Camaro drove up. “Right on time.” One of them said, the same Alpha that had spoken earlier, the same Alpha that had attacked Steve’s place and gotten into a serious combat situation when he’d made his desire for Steve’s Omega clear.

Danny and Kono got out, his tac-vest firmly in place. He limped to the back seat and pulled out the red tool box with the word Champ on the front. “I have what you want, now let her go.” Danny said, he suddenly felt the warm reassuring hand of his Alpha, he looked behind him but no one was there, then it hit him.

It’s their bond, Steve can feel Danny’s nerves and sent out a reassuring sign. He looked back at the men, more confident then before, knowing that Steve was with him through their bond, even though he wasn’t there physically.

Kono had her hand at her gun ready in case they tried anything. Both Kono and Danny were disturbed to see four men, all wearing the same robes and masks over their faces. “Bring it over.” The Alpha called, the other three were Betas, one was cutting the ties holding Grace to the chair, he helped her stand keeping a firm grip on her shoulder.

“Alright, just don’t hurt her.” He made a slow walk over to the Alpha. Kono didn’t hear two others coming up behind her, just as Danny was handing over the box and reaching for his daughter the chemical smell of scent blockers hit him, they were coming from behind. “Kono behind you!” Danny shouted a warning as he started to turn, only for the box to be snatched from his hands, jerking him as his bad knee popped, causing Danny to cry out in pain as he fell to the ground.

Kono pulled her gun when it was knocked from her hands and she was pushed against the car. “You have a choice Beta. Take the girl and leave, or stay here and die.” The Alpha said as he grabbed Danny’s arm just as he was reaching for his own gun twisting it painfully behind his back, causing him to wince. He could hear Grace crying, and begging for them to let him go.

“Kono, take Grace and leave.” Danny said as he looked at her, the others had guns trained on them, they were out maned and out gunned.

“Let her go.” Kono said. The Beta struggling to hold Grace as she was trying to get to her mom, finally released her. Grace went to Danno as he was released once he’d been disarmed.

He wrapped his arms around her. “Grace, go with Kono. I’m going to be fine; I promise. Besides, we both know Uncle Steve will find me.” Danny assured her.

“I don’t want to leave you mommy.” Grace cried. Danny saw Kono, also disarmed, walk around to the driver’s side and get in the car, they had no choice but to play it this way.

“Grace, go to Aunt Kono, now.” Danny told her firmly. Still in tears she ran to the car and got in, as Kono turned the car and headed out of the sugar cane fields the Alpha sneered down at his prize.

“Looks like it’s just us.” He whispered in Danny’s ear. “Put the box in the van and get back to the warehouse. I’ll take the car when I’m ready to leave. At the moment I want some privacy with my new abomination.” The Alpha sneered, as the Betas got into the van and took off. What the Alpha didn’t realize, is that Danny’s phone has been on this whole time, and what Danny didn’t know, was that Kono had sent their location and request for back up ten minutes ago and that Steve was on his way right now.

“I’ve never seen an Omega with such golden blonde hair, or bright blue eyes.” There was lust in his scent and voice, it turned Danny’s stomach.

Of course, the Alpha, being the sick bastard, he is, has underestimated the fight in this Omega. Danny lashed out with his good leg, his foot slamming against the guys groin, knocking him back with a cry of pain, Danny forced himself up on his injured knee as he ran into the sugar cane stocks, biting back any cries of pain from his knee as he was putting as much distance as he could between them. He heard gun shots behind him as ducked down, looking back, he saw a car appear as Chin shot at the Alpha, who ran for his own car, one of the bullets managed to graze his leg, unfortunately it didn’t slow him down as he got into his car and take off before receiving any more damage.

Steve was out of the car like a shot himself. “Danny!” Steve called as he ran into the fields, he knew exactly where Danny was, he was just following their bond.

“Steve!” Danny called as he stood back up, only for his knee to collapse on him, he was expecting to impact with the hard ground, but instead found himself caught by the warm, soft, safe arms of his Alpha. Danny wrapped his arms around Steve as the adrenaline wore off and the impact of what almost happened hit him. “Steve.” Danny found himself sobbing as his emotional state felt out of control at the moment.

Of course, the fear of nearly losing his daughter, just coming off of his heat, the fear of Mamo’s vision, having been minutes away from becoming an Alphas play thing. Not to mention the unknown presence currently growing in his womb and you have one exhausted, and emotionally unstable Omega, made that much worse by his TSS.

“Shh. I’m here Danno, you’re safe, Chin just got a call from Kono, Grace is safe, Mary is safe, let’s get you both to the hospital to get checked out and find out who set this all up.” Steve said, squeezing the back of Danny’s neck reassuringly.

“I can’t walk Steve; I twisted my knee.” Danny whimpered in pain. Steve put his hand under Danny’s legs as he shifted him easily into his arms, this time with no complaints from Danny as he headed back through the field towards the car.

Danny rested his head against Steve’s shoulder, as a few more tears slid down his face. If he hadn’t managed to get away, there was no telling what the Alpha was going to do to him. That word abomination stuck in Danny’s mind, the guy only saw him as a tool, something to be used and then thrown aside. While he’s had trouble getting respect in his chosen profession, he’d never felt so small before, like what he was, his gender and designation was something to be completely disgusted by. Even when his family, the more bigoted Alphas, treated him like trash, he still felt like he could fight against them and prove them wrong.

This Alpha had made Danny feel downright dirty for being a Male Omega. “That’s enough Danny, stop thinking about it, what he said was his own screwed up mind, it has nothing to do with you.” Steve assured him as Chin got out of the car and opened the back so Steve could get Danny situated next to Mary.

“How did you…”

Steve interrupted. “I think it was the bond, I felt you feeling disgusted with yourself and it had something to do with what I heard him call you over the phone.” Steve informed him. “It’s gotten stronger since your heat. Just, try not to think about it babe.” Steve said, giving him a quick kiss before closing the door and get back into the driver’s seat and heading for the hospital.

H50-H50-H50-

At the nearest hospital, Danny was getting his knee x-rayed while Grace and Mary were both being tended to. Other than some bruising from the ties at Grace’s wrists, she was physically fine. They took care of the gash on Mary’s forehead, and sprained wrist from the fight with those men at her home.

Soon Danny had come back with news that he’d gotten lucky once again, it was another bad sprain but his ASL had not been torn, barely. They prescribed him some pain meds, to use his cane to get around and to take it easy for the next several weeks, they also suggested that he shouldn’t be on his own. As they want him off his knee as much as possible.

“Well Danno, I think you and Grace should stay at my place until you’re moving better, and it’s desk duty for the next week at least.” Steve said.

“As much as I want to argue that, I’m hurting too much to do so.” Danny conceded as they all headed back to the Palace.

H50-H50-H50-

Steve got Danny settled behind his desk, Grace was fast asleep on the couch across from his desk. “I’m gonna call Stan, see if he can’t pick up some of Gracie’s things from his place and drop them by here. Any plans on weather Stan's going into WITSEC?” Danny asked.

“At the moment no, other than her lawyer, Rachel has been unable to make any calls, besides she doesn’t have any connections to try and hurt him, he had the connections. Oh, Kono did inform me at one point when you were out this past week, that the advice she’d gotten from OI was that she does nothing and let the lawyers and judges handle everything. They never once mentioned or gave any suggestion on putting a hit on her Omega. Apparently, she didn’t like this advice, and went ahead with her plan against you.” Steve informed Danny as he handed on of Danny’s pain pills to him.

“Well, one would hope. I mean, OI is all about the protection and preservation of Omegas, why would they suggest putting a hit out on me.” Danny said as he swallowed the pill.

“There’s always been something about OI I’ve never felt comfortable and confident about their statements. I’ve found them to be suspicious. One thing, all their members are Alphas and Betas, not a single Omega in the bunch, doesn’t that seem odd for a group called the Omega Initiative.” Steve said.

“I don’t know, it was just how I was raised. I guess it’s different here because OI has never had a branch on Hawaii until now. I never really thought about it.” Danny said.

“Don’t worry, as long as they keep to their promise to help Omegas, I have no reason to go after them, the Governor seems to think they have a good reason to be here and that it’s to help. At least that’s what she’s been told.” Steve said, he gave Danny a kiss, before leaving for the kitchen area to get Mary something to drink, she was sitting in his office waiting.

Danny’s phone rang moments after Steve left. “Detective Williams.” Danny answered.

“Detective Williams, this is Governor Jameson.” The woman on the other end said.

“Oh, Governor, what do you I owe the honor of your call?” Danny asked, surprised and a little thrown off.

“Well, I’ve been waiting until a good time after your heat to call, after the unfortunate incident of your previous Alpha Rachel and her arrest for conspiracy to commit murder against not just one of my officers, but an Omega on this island. I wanted to inform you, that now as the only living relative on the island for Grace Williams, the papers have been drawn up and are being delivered to you as we speak, granting you full custody of Grace Williams. With the clause that should Rachel manage to make parole in the next ten years or so, she has no rights to visitation or shared custody.” The Governor assured Danny.

In ten years, Grace will be eighteen, meaning that it will then be Grace’s decision on weather to see her father or not. Of course, there’s a good chance Rachel will end up with up to thirty years to life in prison without the possibility of parole.

“I can’t thank you enough for this Governor Jameson.” Danny said, feeling pure relief and joy at finally having his little girl permanently in his life again.

“No need, your hard work these past months is more than enough, and no Omega mother should be separated from their child. I’ll let you get back to work.” They said their goodbyes and hung up. There was a knock on his door.

Danny looked up to see Kono standing outside with an envelope in her hand that she’d signed for from the delivery boy. Danny waved her in. “Hey, this just came for you.” Kono said as she set it down in front of Danny.

“Thanks.” Danny said.

“Gracie, I have lunch ready for you in the kitchen.” Kono said waking Grace from her nap. She yawned and stretched.

“Can I Danno?” Grace asked, it’s been a while since she’s had anything to eat.

“Sure Monkey.” Danny said. He looked outside as they left the office and saw Steve head towards his own with a mug for Mary.

H50-H50-H50-

Steve walked into his office caring a blue mug of something warm and sweet, it was hot chocolate. “Hey, kiddo.” Steve said handing the mug to her.

“Thanks.” She took it.

“Show me that.” Steve said as he took a look at the job the hospital did on her forehead. No seeping or bleeding, so that’s good for him.

“Hey, I’m really sorry, that I went snooping through the box, okay? You can rub it in later.” Mary said as Steve turned around and looked at Danny at the other office who was opening an envelope and reading over the pages within before signing at the bottom.

Steve looked at her. “I wasn’t going to rub it in.” Steve told her.

“You know it’s the only link that I had to Dad. I just wanted to know what it all meant, you know, between Mom’s accident and…finding out it wasn’t an accident.” Mary said, trying to explain why she had done this.

“I understand, okay? I mean, I was just piecing it together myself. But, Mary, you put your life in danger, you put Grace in danger. Why did you go to Mamo?” Steve asked, he needed to know what all she knew so they could keep this from happening again. Especially now he no longer has any of the evidence.

“Because there was a postcard from his surf shop with a bunch of Dad’s chicken scratch all over it.” Mary explained as Steve took a sit on his couch, compared to Mary’s current seat on his desk, with her feet on one of the chairs.

“I remember. It said something like “Maglite,” but there was no Maglite in the box.” Steve said moving his hand around much like Danny does when he get’s going on one of his rants.

Mary laughed at that. “What?” Steve asked.

“Sorry, it’s your hands, you’ve never really talked with your hands before Danny came into your life.” Mary said, there was a fondness in how she mentioned Danny.

“I guess not, Mary, back on topic.” Steve chastised with a hint of teasing in his voice.

“Right. It’s not a Maglite. See the ‘G’ is actually a six. So, it’s M-A-6-L-T. It’s cop shorthand.” Mary explained.

Steve moved his hands back to crossing them over his chest. “How do you know cop shorthand?” Steve asked.

“Um, because I had this incident once in L.A.”

“What incident?” Steve wanted to know.

“It doesn’t matter, alright? But the cop was writing down all the information in the same shorthand. So, I figured that’s what it was. And since the postcard came form Mamo’s, I thought, well, maybe he’s a witness. And it turns out I was right.” Mary informed Steve, who was impressed.

Mary continued. “So, the M-A-6-L-T is a description that he gave Dad.” Steve stood then and started pacing as he came to realize what the short hand meant.

“M-A-6. Male, Asian, six feet tall, light complexion. The cop that was lurking around Dad’s car.” Steve turned to face Mary. “Wait a minute. Where did you go after Mamo told you all this?” Steve asked.

“I-I didn’t go anywhere. Well, I went to pick up Grace, but that was it. I’ve been calling the HPD for months trying to get a police report. And they claim it’s lost. So, I asked them for a list of all the officers that were there the day of Mom’s death, and they shut me down again. I mean, I was being a complete pain in the ass, but…” Mary looked up at Steve and saw the disappointment in his eyes. “I was doing it for Mom, okay?” Mary tried to defend her actions.

“Who did you talk to at the HPD?” Steve asked.

“Everybody. Why?” Mary asked.

“Because we busted a mole in there a while back, and if he found out you were there asking questions, he could have passed it on to all the wrong people. I mean, I can’t believe you did all this, Mary.” Steve said.

“Well, I mean, Dad’s a cop, you’re like a freakin’ ninja. The least I could do was dial a phone.” Mary said, she felt so inadequate to this family.

“You’re something else. Mary, you did everything you could to protect Grace, you’re stronger than you give yourself credit for.” Steve said, Mary looked down at her feet. Steve wasn’t having that as he tilted her chin back up to look at him. “I love you. And I’m really sorry about what happened to you today. But, I’m also very proud of you.”

“I couldn’t just let them take her without a fight. Weather it’s official or not, they’re family, Danny and Grace. He’s been good for you; I saw it today in the sugar cane field. I get the impression, mostly from Grace this past week that you’re also good for him.” Mary said.

“Yeah, I care about them both a lot Mary. Just like I care about you.” He kissed his sister’s forehead.

“Anyways. You know why Dad shipped us away now.” Steve nodded. “It’s ‘cause Mom was killed. He was trying to protect us.” Mary looked down, then back at her big brother. “How are you going to find these guys, Steve?” Mary asked.

Steve backed up as he sighed. “I don’t know. But, the only other evidence that we had about Mom’s murder was in that toolbox, and now it’s gone.” Steve had no regrets about trading the box for Grace, but it was still a sore spot for him, that he no longer as any way to figure out their mom’s murder. Steve turned to leave, when Mary called him back.

Mary pulled out her phone and showed it to Steve. “Not exactly.” Mary stood up and followed Steve out as she explained how she has all the evidence in her phone.

Steve called for Kono who was returning with Grace, Kono let her into Danny’s office, who was currently crashed out on his couch thanks to the pain killers, Grace was careful of Danny’s knee as he shifted on his side so she could curl up next to him and fell back to sleep herself.

Kono walked over to Steve as he put Mary’s phone on the tech table and pulled up all the pictures on the evidence from the toolbox. “I can’t believe you took photos of everything in the box.” Steve was impressed.

“I’m sorry I went behind your back.” Mary said.

“I think I’ll get over it.” Steve said

“I think you have a future in the family business.” Kono said, also rather impressed.

“Okay, wait a minute. Why the two folders?” Steve asked as he saw one folder on the left of the tech table with some evidence, and another on the right with the rest of the evidence.

“Well, after I went through the stuff, I figured that anything that had to do with Mom’s case, I’d put over here.” She pointed to the left folder. “And then that stuff, I have no clue.” Mary finished pointing to the right folder. “Like the postcards from Japan.”

Kono tapped on the pictures Mary had indicated. “I don’t know what the stick figures mean. I think they’re from a Sherlock Holmes story, ‘Adventure of the Dancing Man.’” Mary explained.

“Sherlock Holmes?” Kono asked confused.

“What are you talking about?” Steve asked, equally as confused.

“Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Dad used to read me those books all the time.” Mary explained.

“Okay.” Steve said, that didn’t clear up his confusion any less.

“He said you never had the patience.” Mary said with a small smile on her face.

“Does that mean you know what these stick figures mean, Mary?” Steve asked.

“I don’t know, bro. I mean, you’re the naval intelligence guy. I think Holmes cracked some code or something in the story.” Mary said.

“Hey, just got back from the M.E.’s office.” Chin said as he walked up to them. “No hits on our two kidnappers’ prints, no IDs, no DNA matches in our system, these guys are ghosts. Same for the blood found in the sugar cane field from our would-be rapist.” Chin said with utter disgust at the Alpha they had managed to shoot but not stop or kill, but, that had clearly been his intention towards Danny. “Oh, plus, they both had all their teeth.”

“Well other then the two outside that grabbed Grace, there had been a third guy of the three that grabbed me, he had clearly been calling all the shots, and that’s whose tooth I knocked out.” Mary explained.

“Nice work there, by the way.” Kono had been impressed, which made Mary blush.

“Did the M.E., what’s his name, you guys met him during Danny’s heat week on another case?” Steve asked.

“Max.” Kono informed Steve, they’d been busy and crime did not just ground to a halt while Danny and Steve had been preoccupied, so Kono and Chin had met their resident, and rather unusual M.E. Max Bergman.

“Right, did Max get anything?” Steve asked.

“Check this out.” Chin put a USB stick into the table and Kono tapped on the right button and brought up the pictures of both their dead perps, two GSW’s, one from Steve the other from Chin, but what really drew their attention was the tattoo art on their bodies.

“Whoa, that is some top-tier craftsmanship.” Kono said impressed and fascinated.

“That’s not any style either. That’s old school irezumi. Yakuza.” Chin informed them.

“Yeah. But, judging by the work, no full-on sleeves, these guys are low-level enforcers.” Steve chimed in.

“Mm-hmm, Bosozoku.” Chin confirmed.

“Bozo-zu…What is that?” Mary asked.

“it’s a younger, flashier offshoot of the Yakuza. They’re punks. But they’re armed and dangerous punks.” Kono informed Mary.

“Alrght, we know where they hang out?” Steve asked.

“Every cop in Oahu knows where they hang out. Everyone just treats them like they’re not here. It’s like they’re Untouchables.” Chin said. Steve smirked at that.

“Not anymore. Mary stay here and keep an eye on Danny and Grace for me.” Steve said. “Chin, Kono let’s go.”

H50-H50-H50-

While Steve, Chin and Kono were out finding the guy with the bruised jaw. Stan showed up with a bag of Grace’s things. He knocked on Danny’s office door, Danny opened his eyes, as Grace also woke up, Stan walked in as they sat up on Danny’s couch. “Hey Danny.” Stan said softly.

“Stan I’m not angry, I know everything that happened. I’ve been informed, you’re just as much a victim as I am.” Danny said as he set his daughter aside, while Stan placed the bag at the end of the couch.

“I know, doesn’t mean I don’t feel bad for my part in your suffering. I had no idea about Rachel’s plans until you and Grace nearly got killed. I never wanted that, I care about Grace, I would have stopped her if I had known. I’m so sorry.” Stan said.

“Grace, why don’t you go out and see what Aunt Mary’s up to, I see she’s in Steve’s office right across the hall.” Danny suggested.

“Okay Danno.” Grace left, leaving them alone.

“Stan, I can’t say that you had no part in breaking up my marriage, forcing me onto this island because you got a great job offer, that’s understandable. You were seduced by a manipulative Alpha. Trust me, I understand, she played the same mind games with me. Stan we’ve both been victims to Rachel’s sick ideology, that she was raised on in Britain. Neither of us knew how far she would go, so I don’t blame for the hit, I don’t blame you for Grace getting hurt because I’ve seen how much you care about my daughter. I do blame you for sleeping with Rachel while we were still married, for getting a judge to sign off on keeping my daughter away from me for three months.” Danny informed him, straight up.

“I know Danny, I had no idea about TS something whatever, I was completely clueless as to this condition.” Stan informed him.

“TSS (Touch-Starved Syndrome), not a lot of Betas do understand it, they don’t get it, and they can’t help treat it. Only an Alpha can aid an Omega’s TSS. So it’s reasonable that you would be in the dark about it, especially if Rachel never mentioned that I started suffering from TSS when I was pregnant with Grace. It was the lack of Alpha, comfort I guess while I was pregnant, when an Omega needs their Alpha the most, that triggered the onset, and once you get it, it never goes away. It can be treated, and handled at times, but it will come back, it will flare up and I can’t do anything about it.” Danny explained.

“I had no idea, she never really talked about your relationship together. I’ll be testifying and possibly going into WITSEC, if they believe Rachel has her own connections that could put my life in danger.” Stan said as he sat next to Danny.

“Stan, I want to thank you for doing the right thing.” Danny said. “Truce?” Danny asked as he put his hand out to Stan.

“Truce.” Stan agreed as they shook hands. They talked a few more minutes before Stan left.

About ten minutes later Steven called Danny’s cell. “Hey, did you find the guy who attacked Mary and Grace?” Danny asked.

“Yeah, he’s got a nice bruise on the side of his jaw. Danny, theoretically, if you wanted to open this guys mouth, how would you do it?” Steve asked.

Danny put Steve on speaker as he started to search through his list of family pictures and videos from their last gathering, one of his cousins had a bad tooth, he wouldn’t go to a dentist or even show his parents, so they’d done what they had to and his mother, unable to help herself had recorded the whole thing. He sent it to Chin. Then started to answer Steve’s question over the open speaker as Chin walked over to Steve and their bruised man.

“Uh, well, there’s the, uh, the punch in the gut. That’s good. There’s the knee to the…joint. I know that one works pretty well.” Danny said from experience just today. “And then I, of course have the Williams family favorite.” Danny informed Steve.

“What’s that?” Steve asked.

“Chin, show him.” Danny requested as Chin watched the recording Danny had sent who couldn’t help but smirk at it.

“Steve, you’ll like this.” Chin said, then suddenly grabbed the back of the guys hair and pulled him down over the table with a finger in his mouth as the jaw joint forcing his mouth to stay open.

“Impressive, Danny I must say seeing this, I understand where you get your feisty nature.” Steve approved as he shown his light from his gun into the guy's mouth.

“It’s Jersey style.” Danny said, as he heard Steve order Chin and Kono to take him away and see if the tooth fits. “Steven, why didn’t you ask him any questions?” Danny asked as he grabbed his cane to get off the couch and head to the kitchen for something to eat, while he talked to his Alpha, seeing as he couldn’t actually be there.

“He was never gonna talk.” Steve informed him.

Danny scoffed. “No, of course he wasn’t gonna talk. You didn’t throw him in a shark tank.” Danny said as he was checking the cupboards for any saltines, he felt a bit nauseous, probably from the pain pill he took earlier.

“Danny, these guys are Yakuza middlemen. Okay? They don’t talk, ever. They know if they do, their families will get wiped out. What are you doing?” Steve asked as he heard some banging around coming from Danny’s line.

“I’m looking for crackers, does the office kitchen have any?” Danny asked.

“Yes, bottom cupboard, left of the refrigerator in the far back.” Steve informed Danny. Who gave a triumphant ‘yes’ as he grabbed the box and sat the table to try a few and hopefully get his stomach to settle down. “We need to go higher up the food chain to find out who’s behind this kidnapping and my mother’s murder.” Steve said once the noise had stopped, and he could feel his Omegas satisfaction through their bond.

“Okay, I get it. But without the tooth fairy how are you going to do that?” Danny asked.

“I took the guys cell; it might have information we could use. I’m headed back to the Palace. How are you and Grace?” Steve asked, the topic changed to Stan stopping by and Mary was reading one of Grace’s books to her in Steve’s office. He also informed Steve what the Governor said and Steve was pleased with this news.

“While you’re staying at my place healing up, Grace could stay in Mary’s old room.” Steve suggested.

“That would be great, at least until my knee heals and we can go back to my apartment.” Danny said, Steve was silent on that matter not wanting to start another argument about the dump that is Danny’s apartment at the moment.

H50-H50-H50-

That night Mary and Grace were getting settled to stay, Mary was helping Steve clean up, while Danny was upstairs in Mary’s old room getting Grace unpacked and settled for the night, they had ordered pizza and watched movies, Grace only once waking from a nightmare, she ended up crawling into bed between Danny and Steve.

This was a new experience for Steven, one he wasn’t opposed to as he put an arm around Grace and rested his hand along Danny’s own arm who’d done the same. Steve stayed awake for a couple of hours just watching them sleep and hearing Mary sound asleep in the room next door. Having Danny and Grace here felt right, now the question was, how was he going to convince Danny to move out of his apartment and in with him. He didn’t want to rush things with Danny, especially knowing Danny’s own fears and insecurities about being with another Alpha.

They haven’t even really discussed on whether or not they’re even truly dating, or if this was just a one-time heat week thing. Though, truth be told, Steve wants this bond between him and Danny to be so real and true and not just a temporary bond.

A temporary bond can sometimes form between an Alpha and Omega when the Omega is in a desperate situation. Once the Omega is well enough to be on their own again without the constant need and security provided by an Alpha, they disconnect the bond with no side effects. Unlike a permanent bond, where the disconnect can cause bond sickness between both Alpha and Omega, ending with years of medication and therapy, which sometimes helps and they end up healing from such an ordeal, or the bond was too strong and they end up dying eventually unable to get over the loss of their mate.

Steve finally fell into a peaceful sleep, feeling secure that their bond was much more than temporary, he felt it today when his Omega had been in danger. He’d known Danny’s exact location in the sugar cane field without even having to scent him out or look with his eyes or even hear his heart beat, he’d just known. That in itself is a sign from Destiny that they belong together.

H50-H50-H50-

The next day, Kono cracked the encryption and got a name Hiro Noshimuri. Which started the discussion of the stick figure cypher, and what his father was working on the year Steve’s mother died, and how the car bomb had to have been meant for his father instead. Kono and Steve left to go confront Hiro Noshimuri.

Danny was working on filling out the past week’s paperwork, while Grace was drawing in the kitchen, she smelled much calmer and at ease then she had been when they’d first gotten her back.

Danny listened after Steve returned, hearing all about his confrontation with Hiro Noshimuri and his date Governor Jameson. “Is it possible that she has no idea what he really is or who he really is.” Danny suggested. “Before we start jumping to conclusions babe, remember she just helped get the custody papers arranged so I could have Grace and the battle with Rachel is over.” Danny said, he was currently in Steve’s office sitting on his lap as they were talking, his knee resting comfortably on one of Steve’s legs as he rested an ice pack gently on it while they talked.

Only to be rudely interrupted as Governor Pat Jameson walked in on them

She ignored the sight of Danny on Steve as she got down to business. “I just spent the last two hours and a hefty drink tab trying to talk down Mr. Noshimuri.” Jameson asked.

Danny shifted as he slid off Steve’s lap who carefully arranged Danny’s leg to be propped by a pillow keeping the ice pack on, before he faced Jameson as she asked. “What were you thinking?”

“You’re drinking with a criminal.” Steve said. Danny huffed on the couch as he saw where this was going, but decided to stay out of it. Unfortunately, he wasn’t in the position to actually try and exit the room.

“Just stop right there. That man is responsible for over 1,200 jobs in the Hawaii shipping industry alone. Not to mention the other nine companies he has established here, including OI.” Jameson explained to Steve.

“Let me guess. He’s a major to your campaign?” Steve asked as he moved over to his desk as leaned against it, he wanted her attention to stay on him and away from his Omega.

“Let me tell you something. I set up this task force, I gave _you_ immunity and the means to pursue major felons, not to harass major supporters of Hawaii. If Mr. Noshimuri decides to pull up stakes and move his considerable business ventures elsewhere, do you have any idea what would happen to the local economy?” Jameson asked.

“Well, on the brighter side, the crime rate’s gonna drop.” Steve said.

“Way to go.” Danny grumbled just as Jameson yelled at Steve.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Hiro is head of the Yakuza here in Hawaii.” Steve informed her.

Her scent changed from anger to confusion and denial. “That is ridiculous.” Jameson said, she looked at Danny who just nodded in agreement with Steve’s statement.

“Eighteen years ago, my father was investigating a case against the Yakuza. He started closing in on Hiro. Okay.” Steve went around his desk to where all his notes, pictures and files on the case were scattered. Jameson watched his movements and looked at them as he continued. “So, they rigged his car to explode. Except my father was not driving his car that day. My mother was.”

Jameson looked at him. “Your father told me about his case into your mothers’ death, said it wasn’t an accident, I was trying to help him find out who did it, but he never once mentioned Hiro Noshimuri, why didn’t he say anything.” Jameson looked devastated that he’d kept this from her, they had been so close, almost to the point where she might have mated with him, had she not hired her assistant Laura and fallen head over heels for the Beta. “He kept so many secrets from me on this.”

“Wait, you were helping him?” Steve asked.

“Yes, we had several meetings in my office, him and others to try and find the missing clues, he always figured there was a mole in the department, but he never confided everything to me. If I had known about Hiro, I would have cut ties with him long ago. Steven you have to believe that I had no idea.” Jameson said, her scent came off as sincere as did the devastation in her voice and expression.

“I believe you, but here’s the thing, there is a lot my father didn’t tell anyone. To protect Mary and me. But when he died, he left all this evidence behind, the evidence that led me to Hiro. And Mary got her hands on it, and she started making phone calls, looking into Mom’s death. And yesterday, Hiro had her and Grace, who she was babysitting at the time, kidnapped.” Steve informed Jameson.

“What?” Jameson said shocked at this news. “Oh, my God. Where are they? Are Mary and Grace alright?” Jameson asked.

“They’re fine, we got them back, but not before having to trade the evidence for Grace. It’s what they wanted, try failed to get it from my home, so they used Danny’s daughter and my sister to get what they wanted instead.”

“Oh, thank God.” Jameson said relieved that both girls were safe. She sat on one of the seats in front of Steve’s desk. “I’m sorry Steve.” She looked at Danny on the couch. “You as well Danny, I’m sure yesterday wasn’t easy on either of you, especially a mother.” Jameson said, compassion filling the air.

“Yeah.” Steve said as he started to move back to his Omega.

“Is there any beer in this office?” Jameson asked, Danny couldn’t stop himself from laughing at that, he never thought he’d hear those words come from the Governor herself.

Steve was just confused as he paused to look at her. “What?” Steve asked.

“I have never known a Navy Alpha who couldn’t find an Omega a beer.” Jameson said.

“Uh, yeah. Of course.” Steve said as he headed to his fridge on the other side of the room.

“I’ll take one too.” Danny said.

“No, Danno, you’re on pain medication.” Steve said, brooking no argument. “But I do have grape juice.” Steve said as he got a bottle of beer and grape juice for Danny. He’d had Kono add grape juice to his fridge during the week they were out, when Danny had informed Steve it was his favorite.

He was going to look for a glass for the Governor but she made no mind to it and just motioned for the bottle, he popped the top and handed it to her, before handing Danny his juice who gave an indignant sigh as his leg was gently lifted and placed back on Steve’s lap. Danny moved one of the pillows to prop his back up against as he got comfortable and then drank his juice like a good Omega, along with another pill that Steve handed to him, as he’d been unable to completely muffle his hiss and wince of pain. He was long overdue for his next medication.

Jameson watched them as she drank her beer. “Steve…I trust your instincts…” Jameson started, before stopping.

“But?” Danny asked before Steve could as he heard it in her voice.

“If what you say is true, and you’re going to go after someone as powerful and as connected as Hiro Noshimuri, you better be damn certain you’ve got rock solid evidence, and proceed with extreme caution.” Jameson warned, both of them.

“Duly noted.” Steve said as he rubbed Danny’s thigh as it felt tense, which was probably contributing to some of his pain.

“Because if you don’t, I don’t think I’m going to be able to protect you. Well gentlemen, thank you for the beer, I should get back to work and so should you.” Jameson said. “Please Steve, don’t get up, I can show myself out.” She halted his moving of Danny’s leg, before she left.

Once she was gone Steve called for Chin and Kono, who both moved quickly to Steve’s office. Steve looked at Chin and Kono, he could feel Danny relaxing further as the pain meds were kicking in. “I want to know everything there is to know about Hiro Noshimuri, okay?” Steve informed Chin and Kono.

They nodded as he continued. “I want to know every business he runs, who all his employees are, all his family members, every friend he has. I want to know where he eats. I want to know where he sleeps. I want it all, okay?” Steve motioned them closer. “We’re gonna tear into this guy's life, and we’re gonna rip it all apart. Now go.” He dismissed Chin and Kono, they rushed out to get started.

Steve looked at Danny who smirked. “What?” Steve asked.

“I have never loved you more than in this moment right now. It’s beautiful.” Danny said with a grin, as he sipped his _juice_.

Steve moved and kissed Danny as he set the juice aside while Chin and Kono worked on Steve’s orders. “Unfortunately, babe, you’re staying here in this office, or the house until this is over.” Steve told him.

“If that’s the case, take me back to the house, spending time with Grace would be nice while you guys do all the heavy lifting.” Danny relented, seeing an argument he wasn’t going to win and he was hurting too bad to even try.

H50-H50-H50-

Danny was sitting with Grace as Steve walked in, they were watching cartoons. “Any luck babe?” Danny asked.

“Yeah, Koji Noshimuri, Hiro’s brother, Chin got the list of cops, he was on the force during the time my mom was killed. We need a current picture to show to Mamo to see if he recognizes him.” Steve informed Danny.

“Grace, you stay here.” Danny said as he used his cane to get from the living room to Steve’s study as he pulled out old boxes of his dads.

“My dad was a total pack rat. Kept everything from his days as a cop. If he’s got a copy of his district picture, it’s gonna be here.” Steve said as he opened another box as he set it on the desk. Danny was sitting in the chair flipping through another box, trying to find anything.

“They make every officer take one. I blinked during mine. I look like I’m sleeping.” Before he could say more Grace started laughing.

“It’s so funny Danno.” Grace said.

“Monkey, what did we say about eavesdropping? Do Danno a favor, there are some pudding cups in the refrigerator, try one, it’s custard.” Danny suggested.

“Okay mommy.” Grace said as she left the couch on the other side of the room where she’d been listening, with her Alpha hearing and headed to the kitchen out of her range.

“Like I was going to say, Grace thinks it’s hysterical. As you heard.” Danny saw Steve trying not to laugh.

“Well Danno, she is an Alpha, you have to remember that in a house, even a house with two stories it’s going to be hard for her not to hear something, until she has better control.” Steve reminded.

“I know that, Rachel was supposed to teach her how to turn it off, but she was too busy with other things. Now who’s going to teach her.” Danny said. Those other things having been trying to kill Danny and getting Grace caught in the cross fire.

“I will.” Steve stated, seriously.

“Oh, well. I didn’t want to impose that kind of responsibility on you Steven.” Danny said.

“You aren’t. I want to, I love Grace, and I love you. Danny, last night I realized that…” Steve said as he picked up one of the pictures not looking at it.

“Babe, what is it?” Danny asked concerned.

“I don’t want us to just be, a one-off heat week kind of relationship. I think we have something more. Something, really good, if we allow it to continue. Danny, what I’m trying to say is, that I want to…be your Alpha.” Steve told him.

“Oh, well…I’ve been giving it some thought myself. I can’t tell you everything will be smooth. Rachel left a lot of scars and damage in places that you can’t see.” He pointed to his head and then his heart. Steve nodded in understanding. “But truth is. I want to be your Omega.” Danny admitted.

“Great.” Steve finally looked at the picture in his hands. “Koji Noshimuri.” Steve said as he found his name, then his face in the picture line up. Steve showed it to Danny.

“Let’s hope your boy Mamo’s got a good memory.” Danny said, they heard Mary coming downstairs as Grace came back, talking about how good that strange pudding was. “Thank your Uncle Steve, Mary, watch Grace.” Danny said.

“Danny…” Steve started to warn but was cut off.

“No, I’m going with you Steve, I want to help you catch this guy and his brother Hiro for what they did to our family.” Danny said firmly.

“Alright.” Steve relented, reluctantly. “But you go slow and you stay back if there’s danger.” Steve ordered.

“Deal, let’s go.” Danny agreed as he grabbed his cane and stood up. “Grace, behave for Mary.” Danny said, then they were out and to the car headed back towards Mamo’s surf shop.

H50-H50-H50-

On the way to Mamo’s Steve’s phone rang. “Chin. Tell me you got Koji.”

As Steve was talking Danny looked behind them in the back windscreen, something was off with traffic, but he couldn’t figure out what.

“He’s alive and well, and working for his brother as, get this, a consultant.” Chin informed them. “He’s got a place downtown, but he travels back and forth to Japan a lot for Hiro.”

“Let me ask you a question. How does a consultant working for the Yakuza earn a paycheck?” Danny asked.

“Cleaning up his brother’s messes.” Steve informed. “Hey, find out if Koji’s in the country, okay?” Steve requested from Chin, as Danny looked in his side mirror. “If so, I want to know where.”

“Roger that.” Chin confirmed.

Steve finally noticed the odd movement of his passenger as Danny once again looked behind them. “What? What are you looking at? What’s with you?” Steve asked concerned.

“Nothing, nothing. I thought we had a tail. Blue sedan made the last two turns with us. But it peeled off now.” Danny said, Danny was more cautious about a possible tail since Ivan nearly killed him and his daughter because he hadn’t been paying close enough attention, now he’s thinking he might be paranoid.

H50-H50-H50-

They took the blown-up picture of Koji, to Mamo. “So, what do you think?” Danny asked. “The guy by the car that day?”

Mamo took the picture, he didn’t get any visions from it, but there was something familiar about the face. “It looks like da kine, but…”

“Mamo, listen. Take your time, okay? This is important.” Steve said as he grabbed a stool and placed it beside Danny having him take a seat to get off his knee.

“I think your father showed me this picture once, too. I can’t be sure.” Mamo said.

Steve sighed as he looked out at the people, two caught his eye, the one with the black hat, and broken nose stood out as the Beta Danny threw the canned food at. “Danny, Danny.” Steve snapped his fingers to get Danny’s attention as he moved quickly to get Danny down and out of the line of danger.

“Black hat, you broke his nose when he broken into the house.” Steve said as Danny looked as he felt Steve’s hands on his shoulders as he helped him off the stool. “Mamo, get down, Danny stay with him.” Steve ordered as he saw the guy pull out a gun.

Mamo grabbed Danny keeping him down as his leg was more of a hindrance at this moment, he heard gunfire and saw Steve hide behind a tree as he returned fire. He hated feeling useless as he pulled out his gun. “Mamo, I have to help him.” Danny said as he shrugged the Kapu priest off, using his good leg as leverage to peak over the side of the surf stand and shot at the black hat both Steve and Danny getting shots into the guy.

The other one took off, Steve chased after, he jumped into the back of a Blue Sedan, as the drive floored it down the road. Well, like they always say, it’s not paranoia if someone is out to get you. Danny thought as he grabbed his cane off the top of the stand and limped to where their downed Beta perp with the broken nose was, he eased down on his good leg as he took the guy's gun.

“Who paid you to break into Commander McGarrett’s house?” Danny asked. “Who are you working for? Hiro?” The guy was just grunting and groaning.

“Is that who sent you, Hiro?!” Steve shouted at him, then he groaned his last as he died. Steve and Danny just looked at each other. Until the guy's phone rang.

Steve stood up as he answered the phone. “Shonin, is he dead?” The man on the other line asked.

“No.” Steve lied. “But when I find you, you will be.” Steve promised before hanging up.

H50-H50-H50-

HPD was all over the scene as they were processing their dead perp, with the tape up everywhere. Danny limped over to Steve. “So, uh, were those bullets for you or for your boy Mamo?” Danny asked.

“I don’t know, but we got to put a security detail on him.” Steve said.

“I got HPD on it now. Get anything off the shooter?” Danny asked as he followed Steve who lifted the crime scene tape for him.

“No. Chin trace that phone?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, it’s a disposable. We got no name; we got no location. Fuck, my knee hurts.” Danny said with a wince as they got to his car.

“It was Hiro. Here.” Steve stated as he pulled out Danny’s pain medication and started to get a pill out for him.

“Okay. You spoke to the guy once, already recognize his voice?” Danny asked.

“Yeah, well, some things in life you don’t forget.” Steve informed him.

“Okay, so you know, I have an amazing, amazing amount of respect for your memory, alright? But without hard evidence…” Steve turned away from Danny’s lecture. “Hello.” Danny said harshly to get Steve’s attention again, once he had it, he continued. “Without hard evidence, we cannot… _not_ go after Hiro or his brother, and I am sure your father was in the same position eighteen years ago.”

“Hey, listen to me, I’m not my father, okay?” Steve said.

“How so, because you don’t have a wife or kids to protect. You have me and Grace and Mary. How is that any different?” Danny asked at Steve’s hesitation.

“It’s not.” Steve admitted. “But Danny here’s the difference, my Omega, my partner is a cop as well, my sister is stronger than she looks or lets on. She’s smart and brave and would want me to continue until I have this guy. Danny, that Alpha wanted you for more then just a bargaining chip, he works for someone, either Hiro or someone who works of Hiro, either way it all comes back to him and my Omega, daughter and sister are not going to be safe until I take him down.” Steve said. He didn’t even realize he referred to Grace as his daughter until it was out there.

“You see Grace as your daughter?” Danny asked amazed.

“Yes Danny, when you were in trouble and she called for help, I didn’t tell you this because you were trapped and injured and scared. And then your heat hit, then all this went down. But Grace, slipped up and called me daddy instead of Uncle Steve, I don’t even know if she realized it. But it was then that I realized, she felt like a daughter to me. Ohana, my family, you, Grace, Mary, Chin, Kono. But I can’t protect any of you, if I can’t stop Hiro. So, will you help me?” Steve asked.

Danny was a little overwhelmed to hear that Grace, sees Steve as more than an Uncle, as more then she ever did Step-Stan, but, as dad. “Of course, I’ll help you Steven.” Danny promised.

“Good, get in the car and take your pills.” Steve said as the discussion was over and closed as they both got in and Steve handed him a pill and water bottle.

H50-H50-H50-

While Kono was clearing out the Yakuza hang out they’d busted earlier for evidence, Steve and Danny were sitting in silence while his meds took the edge off his knee. After a while of just driving Steve spoke up. “You know, I never would’ve left the island, I never would’ve joined the Navy or missed every holiday, every birthday, half of Mary’s life.” Steve paused.

Danny just sat and listened as Steve continued. “The day that car exploded, it made me who I am. Danny, I can’t just let it go.”

“I’m not asking you to let it go. I want to get these guys as bad as you do. And we will, we will, ‘cause Hiro is getting sloppy. Waikiki, broad daylight, a shootout on the beach? Come on.” Danny said.

“Yeah, I know, he’s desperate.” Steve agreed.

“He’s desperate and stupid. Alright? We will catch these guys slipping, I promise you. We just got to wait and keep grinding on ‘em. They will make a mistake.”

“Yeah, when they do, we’re gonna be there for it.” Steve’s phone rang then. “Kono, tell me you got something.”

“You won’t believe this; I found your dad’s toolbox in the Dumpster out back. The only thing is, it’s empty. All the evidence that was inside is gone.” Kono informed them.

“Okay, listen to me, print it inside and out. This may be the piece of evidence that connects Hiro to the break-in and to Mary and Grace’s abduction.” Steve said.

“Yeah, you got it.” Kono hung up.

H50-H50-H50-

_A couple of hours after receiving the red toolbox from Danny Williams, the day before, in a warehouse near the shipping docks, Hiro and his brother Koji walk inside, with several Yakuza bodyguards._

_A woman in a red silk, spaghetti strap dress, and red heels to match was tapping her foot. “Martha, what a pleasure to see you.” Hiro greeted. “Or do you prefer Lady M?” Hiro asked._

_“Hiro, you know we’re old friends, Martha is fine.” She snapped her fingers and several of her robed followers came around the van parked inside with the red toolbox. “Just like you asked for. When your boys failed to retrieve it from his house, we went with plan B. Worked like a charm, though one of our boys got greedy, he’s fine, he’ll just have a limp for a while.” She informed him of their mutual Alpha friend who wanted Danny for himself, and got shot for his trouble._

_“It’s always a pleasure doing business with OI.” Hiro said as he moved forward and took the box himself. He had plans for this evidence, plans on who to give it to, once he’s gone through it first. With that they parted ways._

H50-H50-H50-

Late that afternoon Danny and Steve arrived at the Kaimuki Country Club, golf course, with all the evidence they needed to arrest Hiro. Steve walked up and placed his foot of Hiro’s ball right before it got into the hole. Danny was right behind Steve, leaning heavily on his cane, but he wanted to watch this.

He smelled heavy chemicals in the air, all five people in front of them were wearing scent blockers, heavy duty kind, it was giving him a headache. Hiro and Koji were standing not far from them, Hiro had two bodyguards wearing black behind them, and a guy sitting in one of the golf carts being the furthest away.

“Guess there must be a hole in the security, Koj.” Hiro said to his brother.

Danny pulled out his badge, having not had the pleasure of meeting this dick, and understanding Steve’s instant dislike for him. “Security’s good; it’s the members we got to worry about.” Danny said.

Steve walked up to Koji. “You Koji?” Steve asked, he looked like the recent photo Chin and found and scent to Steve’s phone.

“McGarrett, the Governor know you’re here?” Hiro asked annoyed.

“Yeah, she knows. She knows everything.” Steve informed Hiro without taking his eyes away from Koji. “Tell me something. My father was the intended target, right? You didn’t mean to kill my mother, right? You screwed up, tell me that.” Steve needed to know, but Koji was very tight lipped.

“Nice fantasy.” Hiro said with a chuckle, Danny felt a deep loathing for this man and the pain he’s put his Alpha through all these years. “But you don’t have any proof. No evidence at all.” Hiro pulled out a white golf glove and started to put it on without a care in the world.

“No, I got no proof. No proof of my mother’s murder.” Steve said, then finally turned from Koji to face Hiro. “But Mary and Grace’s kidnapping…that’s where we got you.” Steve said confidently.

“You like that glove?” Danny asked. “Hmm? That glove, it fit good? I mean, I think it looks nice. I think you should just use it more often, like when you’re handling ransomed property. You know what I mean?”

“You touched it. You opened the box, you got rid of the evidence, but you just had to see what my father had on you, didn’t you?” Steve asked.

Hiro looked over at Koji. “What are you looking at him for? Don’t look at him, it’s not his fault. It’s not your fault, _Koji_.” Danny put an emphasis on the guy’s name. “Huh? I mean, he did a terrible job of ditching the evidence, but _you._ ” Danny turned his attention back to Hiro. “You are the idiot that left your prints all over the lid. You’re under arrest.” Danny moved behind Hiro as he started to handcuff him.

“Play through for me, McGarrett. I’ll be back in a couple of hours.” Hiro said self-assured.

“A lot can happen in a couple of hours; you know what I mean? It’s jail, it ain’t the Ritz. Come on.” Danny said as he pushed Hiro towards the way they had come. He paused for a moment to look over his shoulder at the guy still sitting in the golf cart watching him, there was something in his eyes that seemed familiar but he couldn’t figure out what. He shook his off as he continued his slow pace towards the car.

Steve turned back to Koji. “I know you rigged that car; I don’t have any proof, but I will. I’m gonna do whatever it takes. I’m gonna be on you 24/7. I’m gonna dig up every skeleton in every closet, and then I’m coming after you.” He patted the guy on the shoulder and looked over to see the man from cart standing not far from them.

Steve pointed at the stranger. “You, what’s your name?” Steve asked.

“Wo Fat.” He answered, his voice smooth and emotionless.

“The games over; go home.” Steve informed him.

“Yes sir.” Wo Fat turned around and with barely a limp there if you aren’t paying close enough attention walked back to his golf cart, club in hand. As he got in, he looked down at his leg as a small bit of blood seeped into his pants as the stitch had broken from over use this afternoon. He looked back seeing Steve walking out the way his partner had gone with Hiro. Once he was out of sight Wo Fat chuckled.

“Next time Detective Williams, there won’t be a sugar cane field for you to hide in.” Wo Fat smirked as he started his drive back toward the club, the fact that such a sweet-smelling Omega belonged to McGarrett made his desire for him that much more intoxicating.

H50-H50-H50-

Late that night Danny walked into HQ where Steve was at the tech table going over the evidence, Mary was babysitting Grace at Steve’s. She was looking into finding a new place to leave, and had been talking to Kono of an opportunity to go back to college, but wanted to talk to her about it before she made any big decisions.

Steve had been going to take her to the airport, when the three of them, had a sit down about the fact that if he was going to send Mary away to keep her safe, then why not him and Grace as well, after all they were in just as much danger. Besides, family has to stick together and that clinched the deal, Mary was going to be staying on the islands, she’ll just stay in touch more and keep her nose out of this case until it’s safe.

“Hey. I called you on your cell like five times in the last hour.” Danny said as he walked up to his partner. The building was empty, it was just them.

“Sorry, I lost track of time.” Steve said as he looked over at Danny. “You’ve got to give Mary credit. I mean, she was on to something. All this stuff in my father’s toolbox, it’s not just about my Mom’s case. There’s a bunch of other stuff that’s much more current, like the investigation he was involved in before Hesse killed him. We’ve got a bunch of leads to follow up on here.” Steve said impressed.

“Yeah, well, there’s something we don’t have to follow up on now.” Danny said.

“What?” Steve asked as he looked at his Omega.

“Hiro’s brother Koji was found dead an hour ago.” Danny informed him, that’s why he’d been trying to contact him.

“How?”

“Car accident. You believe that?” Danny asked skeptical it was just an accident.

“No.” Steve said.

“Good, neither do I.” Danny moved to wrap his arms around Steve’s neck. Steve gave him a questioning look.

“What’s up Danny?” Steve asked.

“Nothing yet, but we could change that.” Danny whispered in Steve’s ear, if there’s one thing they desperately need right now, it’s to let off some steam and stress relief.

Steve smirked. “Seriously, here now?” Steve asked.

“Well, we can’t do it at home with Mary and Grace in the next room. Besides, no one's here.” Danny assured him, as he pulled out a bottle of water-based lubricant. Now that Danny was no longer on his heat, he wasn’t going to be producing slick, so they’d have to go the old-fashioned method.

Steve laughed as he grabbed the battle and with his Alpha strength put his hands under Danny’s ass and lifted him up till his legs were loosely wrapped around his waist, as his arms were around his neck and they started kissing as Steve carried them towards his office, being extra careful not to bump Danny’s knee in anyway.

Steve set Danny on the couch as he started to take his shirt and shoes off, Danny was pulling off his own tie and shirt, in record time they had clothes scattered all over the floor as Steve went back to kissing Danny, licking and nipping at his tongue and lips as he maneuvered them so his bad leg was resting on the back of the couch, his good knee in the crook of one of Steve’s arms, while his free hand was lubricating and stretching Danny’s passage.

His moans being muffled as he pushed down on the fingers probing his ass. Steve left Danny’s delectable mouth, to move to his neck where the bruise was healing up nicely from the end of heat week three days ago. He can’t believe it’s only been three days, and yet, even after all that, nether of them can get enough of each other.

Danny bared his neck as Steve sucked, and nipped at his scent glands causing a guttural moan of pure pleasure, along with hitting his prostate, releasing an unrestrained cry for more from Danny’s gasping mouth as he was grabbing at Steve, the couch, the pillows they’d thrown off the couch, anything for purchase as Steve moved to ravishing his nipples.

Danny’s back arched which only allowed Steve’s fingers to penetrate him deeper, sending more jolts of pleasure through his body and into this hard, erect, dripping cock. “God, Steven if you don’t hurry up I’m going to burst.” Danny ground out between his clenched teeth as he was barely restraining his orgasm.

Steve removed his fingers. He took the lube and coated his own erection liberally with it, before moved to position himself at the rim of Danny’s entrance. “I love you Danno, I’d never let anything happen to you, or Grace, if I can help it.” Steve promised as he looked into Danny’s eyes.

“I know. I love you to you goofball, now please, don’t talk about our daughter while you’re fucking me.” Danny requested, not paying attention to the fact he’d said ours instead of mine. Steve didn’t even fully pay attention to this fact and frankly at the moment it didn’t matter as Danny cried out in bliss as Steve thrust fully into Danny’s passage.

Together they worked up a good, strong, hard rhythm. First on the couch, they came at practically the same time, calling the others names. Then on Steve’s desk, all his papers strewn on the floor as Danny had his legs wrapped around Steve’s waist, his hands clinging to Steve’s biceps, nails digging in as Steve angled a particularly hard thrust right against his prostate, making Danny cry out as his orgasm over through him coating both their bodies and some of the desk in semen.

Steve followed shortly after as the tighten of Danny’s rectum milked his own orgasm, then back on the couch this time with Danny on top, though they didn’t have much left to give each other as it was lazy and slow and as the pleasure hit, both their minds suddenly felt it. Steve could swear he felt Danny in his own ass, while Danny swears, he felt Steve’s anal muscles milking what was left of him out.

Danny collapsed on top of Steve. They were panting and breathing hard, both coming to terms with what just happened. “Steven, tell me the truth, did you just, I don’t know…”

“Feel like you were fucking me?” Steve asked.

“Like your ass was milking me.” Danny said as he laughed at that bazaar situation.

“It has to be the bond Danny. We’ve formed it, it was started before your heat. I knew you were in trouble in that car accident, I felt it deep inside, before Grace called, we had already found your location and were on our way.” Steve informed Danny.

“I was nervous yesterday, about the trade with Grace. I felt your hand at the back of my neck reassuring me, releasing all my TSS symptoms in that moment.”

“I felt how nervous you were, and in that moment, I just conjured an image in my head of rubbing your neck to calm you down and keep you focused. Now this.”

“Steve, I want to ask you something, and it’s okay to say no, I might be moving a bit fast here. But a part of me really doesn’t want to go back to my apartment. I’d, kind of like to move in with you, slowly until my lease is up and see what happens, just go from there?” Danny asked, his head resting on Steve’s chest, with his Alphas arms around him.

“I’d love that Danno, I was wondering how to ask you to move in, without scaring you off, because I know you have a lot to work through with all that Rachel did, and I don’t ever what to push you into something you’re not ready for.” Steve said.

“I know that Steven, but this with you, between us just now. I don’t think I could be apart from right now. Our bond is so new, that living in another space could start bond sickness.” Danny said.

“And that we don’t want.” Steve said seriously. Bond sickness is a serious illness, even worse than TSS and it affects all designations who bond on this level. Alphas, Omegas and Betas, who have been known to bond with an Alpha and/or Omega.

Steve could feel Danny start to fall sleep; he checked the time on his phone from where he’d discarded his pants nearby. It was midnight. He’d allow them to rest for an hour, then get everything cleaned up and head home. He set the time on his phone and with his Omega safe in his arms he fell asleep.

H50-H50-H50-

_The morning after the break-in, Steve and Danny had left to go to Mary’s, Kono and Chin had grabbed the toolbox and gone back to the Palace. Martha signaled her men to go inside an hour later, where they secretly placed bugs all throughout Steve Mcgarrett’s home. Martha was on the phone as her men worked. “Hiro, you had both girls kidnapped?” She asked, once he confirmed to gave her orders. “Good, have them take the little girl Grace to our warehouse, the box isn’t in the house they took it with them, but with the girl we can get you that box, once we’re finished here.” Martha informed him. Then hung up._

_“Mama, everything’s in place, Luther informed his mother from his place in the van, behind his laptop that was monitoring the bugs they'd planted in Steve’s house. It was on a frequency not easily picked up by Alpha hearing. She’d designed it herself, not wanting Steve to catch on that they were being watched and listened to._

_“Good boy, okay people move out, we have a girl to ransom back to her abomination mother.” With that everyone left making sure everything was exactly how they found it. Now she’d be able to keep an ever-watchful eye on Danny and his new victim Steve._


	10. Bomb Threats and Old Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in Episode twelve, it's the Christmas episode, but Christmas does not happen in this chapter. Next Chapter is completely devoted to Christmas, it will be fluff, family time, so sweet surprises from plans this chapter, and a whole lot of cheer as Danny and Grace spend their first Christmas with their new family and bond as one big unit. I hope you look forward to that. But, please enjoy this chapter and all the changes this universe has brought to you. Thank you all for the great comments and kudos they keep me going and m muses flowing.

Steve, Danny, Grace and Mary were all sitting down to dinner that Danny had cooked for them. The last week has been pretty quiet for the Five-0 task force. As for the family in the McGarrett Den, things have settled down. Grace and Mary’s nightmares since their kidnappings have slowed to almost a stop, while Danny and Steve have been having more serious discussions about Danny and Grace moving in with Steve.

Danny has always enjoyed the activity of cooking a good meal, these days healthier than in the past, but he wants his daughter to have a more balanced diet now that she’s back in his life on a permanent basis.

Danny had fixed a New Jersey Salad, one of his mother’s recipes, along with Grilled Steak Fajitas, Steve had grilled the meat outside, while Danny had chopped and sautéed the vegetables, and added corn tortillas, along with his favorite Uncle Vito’s Jersey Salsa to put on top, and dinner was served.

“Danny, this salad is delicious, I’ve never had anything like it.” Mary commented.

“It’s the homemade dressing, my sisters and brother never much cared for cooking, but during a short period of time when I was a teenager there was a scare of Omegas going missing, I was stuck in the house a lot and had plenty of time on my hands, my mother thought it would be a good time to learn how to cook should I ever decide to have a family of my own.” Danny explained as he smiled at Grace.

“Omegas going missing, what happened?” Mary asked, Steve was also interested in that little detail.

“I don’t really know, just that young Omegas, mostly males were disappearing, then just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. They never found who did it or why, but all the Omegas were in their teens, reason why my parents were so scared at the time.” Danny informed them.

“Okay, well let’s change topics, it’s upsetting Grace.” Steve said as he could smell Grace’s nervous at the thought of her Danno in trouble. Mary and Danny agreed. “Well, Danno, I think it’s delicious, especially the grilled steak.” Steve teased with a smirk.

Danny rolled his eyes at that as Mary and Grace laughed. “Nice Steven.” Danny said with mock hurt as they continued to enjoy their meal. “You know, next time we should invite Chin and Kono, I feel like our pack’s not complete without them.” Danny suggested.

“I did, but Kono said she had some last-minute Christmas shopping to do, and Chin mentioned a date.” Steve informed them. “So, Mary, how’s the house hunting going?” Steve asked.

“Not so well.” Mary said a bit dejected as she put some meat onto the tortilla, before added the salsa.

“Well, Mary, how about this. My lease isn’t up for another five months, why don’t you stay at my apartment, until you find a place of your own. Steve and I have been discussing Grace and I moving in here anyways, for multiple reasons, one being my knee still has a week left to heal.” Danny suggested.

“That would be great, thanks Danny.” Mary said gratefully.

“Oh, Danno, what are we doing for Christmas this year?” Grace asked.

“Well, I believe there’s a tree in the living room in need of decorating Gracie, what do you say we all take the time after dinner and make it look nice for Santa.” Steve suggested, Grace was in gleeful excitement about that.

“Mary, I’ll show you the apartment tomorrow after I drop Grace off at school.” Danny suggested, Mary agreed to that, as they’re conversation continued as they ate the rest of their dinner.

“Danny, why don’t you go rest your knee in the living room while Mary and Grace get the tree fixings started, and I’ll take care of the dishes.” Steve suggested, Danny agreed, as they kissed before he grabbed his cane and followed the girls to where the tree and decorations were waiting to be put up.

Danny relaxed back on the couch as he watched Mary and Grace put up ornaments and talking about the presents Santa was going to be bringing and what Grace has asked for this Christmas. Danny looked and saw Steve washing, drying and putting up the dishes, along with the leftover food they hadn’t eaten. “Mommy, can you pick me up to put the star on the tree?” Grace asked, diverting his attention from where his eyes had traveled to Steve’s ass as he was bent over picking up one of the hand towels he’d dropped.

“Well Monkey, the tree is kind of tall and with my knee that might not be a good idea. But I know a tall strong Super Ninja SEAL Alpha, who wouldn’t mind.” Danny said, he knew Steve was listening to them. He got up and headed towards the kitchen, when Danny suddenly felt very faint, as his complexion became even paler and he grabbed the wall as Mary called out his name in concern.

His eyes were closed as he felt hands around his waist and heard Steve’s voice in his ear. “Danny, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Steve was in overprotective, concerned Alpha mode.

Danny took a deep breath as he waited for his sudden vertigo to calm, he hadn’t realized he’d grabbed Steve’s arms to maintain his balance, until he opened his eyes. It had only been a full minute, but had felt a bit longer for all of them.

“Mommy, are you okay?” Grace asked, some fear leaking into her scent.

Danny looked at her. “I’m fine Monkey, I just stood up too fast.” Danny said, not realizing that in the early stages of pregnancy, especially when you’re carrying more than one pup, you tend to have fainting spells as your body is adjusting. This doesn’t register with Danny in the slightest.

“Why don’t you sit back down while I help Gracie put the star on the tree.” Steve suggested as he helped Danny back to the couch, he was still a bit unsteady on his feet. Once seated and relaxed Steve moved to Grace, changing from concerned to relieved and happy moments later as Grace seemed happy as she smiled when he easily picked her up. Five-pointed star in her hands as he raised her up high enough to put it on top.

Mary went around and plugged in the lights Steve had put on earlier that day, so all the girls had to do was put up the ornaments and star, the best parts of decorating in Grace’s opinion.

They all clapped as the lights came on, so they were all working correctly. “Look at that, it’s beautiful. Grace did you know that Danno picked out this tree when we went to the Christmas tree farm?” Steve asked.

“No, you picked great mommy.” Grace said as she carefully hugged her mother, keeping from putting any pressure on his right knee that still had a brace on it. He was getting it checked out in a week, and hopefully he’ll be back in better shape.

Mary turned the TV on and checked out the guide to see what Christmas movies were playing. “Hey, they’re playing Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer, Gracie what do you say?” Mary asked.

“Yeah, can we Danno, Uncle Steve?” Grace asked as she moved to sit on the other end of the couch between Danny and Mary, while Steve sat on the other side of Danny putting his arm around his shoulders, as Danny leaned against his Alpha’s side as the movie started.

Two hours later Grace was fast asleep as the movie’s credits rolled. “I’ll take her up to bed.” Mary whispered.

“Thanks’ Mar.” Steve said.

“Mary, could you put her ear plugs in, please.” Danny requested.

“Of course.” Mary said with a smirk. “I might even put some in myself.” She said with a wink as she easily picked Grace up and headed upstairs.

“You have plans Danno?” Steve asked.

“Yes, but I do have one request, and if you use this against me, or mention it to anyone I’ll make you sleep on the couch for the next week.” Danny threatened, after Mary and Grace had closed their bedroom door.

Steve put his hands up in surrender. “Swear babe, it stays between us.” Steve promised.

“Okay, well, my knee's hurting, so I was wondering. Would you mind…carrying me upstairs?” Danny asked, and he could feel the blush rising to his cheeks. That was only half the truth, after his fainting spell, he’s a little concerned about taking on the stairs just yet. He’ll probably be just fine by morning.

Steve just smiled at Danny as he could smell his embarrassment, and was not going to comment on it, as he stood up and carefully picked Danny up. The thing is, Steve’s pretty sure a part of Danny enjoys being carried, no matter how much he puts a fuss up about it, or most likely will deny it to his dying breath if Steve ever suggested such a thing. It’s not uncommon for an Omega to want and or need to be cared for by their Alpha. The sad thing is, this is the first time Danny’s ever felt cared for, and while he’s been trying to keep his independence while he’s been healing, sometimes it just feels really nice that Steve takes care of him.

Once they were in the bedroom, Steve closed the door. “Okay He-Man, put me down.” Danny teased, but Steve complied as he set Danny back on his feet, then made him squeal indignantly when he pinched Danny’s ass.

“That’s for the He-Man comment.” Steve said, before move to kiss him.

“Keep acting that way and you won’t get your Christmas present.” Danny threatened as he pushed Steve away. “Get undressed and sit on the bed, there’s something I’ve been wanting to do since my heat ended and I could think clearly.” Danny said.

“Okay.” Steve locked the door, just in case Grace had a nightmare, and Steve’s too caught up with Danny to hear her. Steve undressed tossing his shirt and jeans in the hamper. He’ll have to take care of the clothes in the morning. Danny’s own tie, shirt and jeans joined his. Leaving them both in just their boxers.

“What, are you shy all of a sudden SEAL boy.” Danny teased. “I want you stripped.” Danny moved to the bed and grabbed one of the pillows on his side of the bed. Now that Steve was naked and sitting at the end of the bed. Danny motioned for Steve spread his legs open, Steve obliged, as Danny placed the pillow between his legs and eased down on his legs, keeping most of his weight on his left side.

“Danny, I don’t know if that’s good for your knee.” Steve said concerned, no matter how hot he looked, which was turning him on, in so many ways.

“It’s good, swear. Now, I’ve never done this before.” Danny warned.

“Danny, take your time and you don’t have to do this.” Steve assured him.

“I know, but I want to.” Danny set a small bottle of lube on the bed next to Steve’s leg. Steve was already half hard as it was. “I think you like me on my knees.” Danny smirked at his Alpha.

“What can I say, you’re just so hot in any position.” Steve told him, in the sexiest voice that Danny just can’t resist as he felt himself grow hard in his boxers. “I think you’re overdressed.” Steve commented on Danny’s reaction and scent of lust that increased, he knew exactly what to say to arouse his Omega.

“I know, but this is more about you than me.” Danny said. Steve relented as he put his hands on the bed and leaned back to watch as Danny started at the base of Steve’s cock. Just to get a taste and work Steve up, as he licked and sucked on his shaft, especially the vein on the underside that had Steve gasping.

Once Danny worked his tongue around from the base to the tip of Steve’s shaft, and then sucked in the head of Steve’s cock, causing him to moan. He took the lube and placed some on his hands, before moving them to Steve’s shaft, causing more delicious sounds.

Steve forced himself to stay still, as much as he wanted to thrust into that moist heat wrapped around his erection, he didn’t. Since this was Danny’s first time giving a blow job, he didn’t want to cause him to choke.

Danny slowly bobbed his head up and down taking as much as Steve in as he could, while he covered what he couldn’t with his hands, rubbing, twisting and playing with Steve’s balls as he continued to suck and twirled his tongue at Steve’s slit, pushing at Steve’s control. Who was moaning, groaning, gasping and couldn’t keep from running one of his hands through Danny’s hair, messing it up.

Danny grunted at that, but didn’t remove his mouth or mind from his task, that sound sent vibrations through Steve’s cock and he unintentionally bucked his hips up. Danny was caught off guard and choked just a bit as he backed off. “Babe, you okay?” Steve asked, well more like moaned out, as Danny didn’t stop his task just eased off of Steve enough not to choke again. He didn’t answer as his mouth was full as he sped up his hands.

“Danny, I’m gonna cum.” Steve moaned, wanting to warn his Omega to give him time on whether he wanted to try and swallow or pull off instead.

Danny went back down about half way, as far as he could take Steve without his gag reflex reacting and purred. That did it for Steve as he arched his back and bit back his cry not wanting to be too loud for Grace and Mary in the next room as he came in Danny’s mouth. Danny swallowed what he could but some of Steve’s load slipped down his chin.

Once Steve was finished Danny licked him clean and backed up resting on the back of his legs panting. That had been really hot, and has he’d kept his eyes on Steve’s expressions the sight of Steve losing himself to the pleasure Danny had been giving him, it had driven Danny over the edge himself making a mess in his boxers.

“Damn Danno, that was hot.” Steve said once he’d returned from his post orgasmic high. “I see you thought so as well.” Steve noticed the scent of Danny’s own climax. He moved to help Danny off his knees, which were probably smarting about now, and by the small wince he gave as he got off his sore knee Steve was right.

“How’s your knee feeling, you need one of your pills?” Steve asked concerned as Danny was sitting on his lap.

“No, I’m good.” Danny assured him, he was going to move in and kiss Steve but stopped, not sure Steve wanted to taste himself in Danny’s mouth.

Steve didn’t care as he grabbed Danny’s head and closed the gap between them, he actually liked the fact that his own taste was mixed with Danny’s, it gave his Alpha pleasure knowing that Danny was his, that their scents were becoming intermingled that soon it’d be difficult for others to tell who’s scent truly belonged to whom.

“I think I’ll go get cleaned up and changed.” Danny said as they broke the kiss a few minutes later.

“That’s a good idea, I can hear Grace getting out of bed.” Steve informed Danny.

“Then you better get dressed.” Danny said as he limped to the bathroom with a fresh pair of boxers and t-shirt.

Steve put on his own boxers and t-shirt as he heard Grace knock on the door when she found it locked. “Hang on Gracie.” Steve called softly as he picked up Danny’s pillow off the floor and placed it back on the bed before unlocking the door, just as Danny was coming out of the master bathroom.

“Mommy, daddy can I sleep in here?” Grace asked, unshed tears in her eyes.

Danny was caught off guard when she called Steve daddy, he knows Steve had told him she’d called him that once before, but to actually hear it was another thing completely. “Of course, Monkey, come on.” Danny said as Steve closed the door behind her. Truth is, Danny hadn’t realized how much he liked the idea of her calling Steve dad, until she did it.

“I had another nightmare.” Grace said as all three of them got into bed and got Grace securely snuggled between them.

“What was your nightmare about sweetie?” Steve asked.

“I dreamed of that Lady M again, and the field, but this time that mean Alpha took my Danno and Uncle Steve couldn’t find you.” Grace said as some tears slipped her eyes.

“It’s okay Monkey, we’re all safe. I want to let you in on a little secret Gracie, if something like that were to happen, I know for a fact that our very own Super SEAL Alpha would tear these entire islands apart until he found me safe and sound.” Danny assured his daughter.

“Really?” Grace asked looking at Steve then.

“You bet Gracie, no one messing with our Danno.” Steve promised, that got a chuckle out of her as she relaxed and soon fell back asleep, secure between Steve and Danny, where she feels the safest. “You know I would Danny, if anything ever happened to you and Grace, if someone tried to take you from me.” Steve said seriously as he moved to rub Danny’s arm that was around his baby girl.

“I know, and I trust you to find me Steve, and I trust you with Grace’s life as well.” Danny said. Steve felt a swell of pride and absolute joy at having gained such trust from an Omega who four months prior hated this place and had only one friend he could count on.

“Let’s get some sleep.” Steve leaned over and kissed Danny, then kissed the top of Grace’s head before closing his eyes as they both fell asleep. In Steve’s mind life couldn’t be any better than this.

And life was good. At the moment in Danny’s mind, nothing could go wrong. They had no idea, that anyone was recording and listening to their conversations, nor watching their every move. Spying on their most intimate moments and taking notes of their behaviors, or making plans for the future of one Danial Williams; Omega.

H50-H50-H50-

The next day Danny is taking Mary and Grace to his apartment, Grace was currently sitting in the back while Mary was in the passenger seat. He’s going to give Mary a tour of his apartment to see if she wants to stay there until she finds a new place to live. While Grace packs up more of her toys and clothes to take back to Steve’s.

Danny also arranged to meet Kamekona there, with a new Santa suit for Christmas, because he lost his during the move. This being their first Christmas here and he always dresses up as Santa for Grace, he wants to keep that tradition alive no matter what has changed in their lives.

“Danno, will I be able to see Dad for Christmas?” Grace asked suddenly, shocking Danny that he swerved a bit on the road, they haven’t exactly discussed Rachel and her current imprisonment as they’re awaiting trial for her crime, conspiracy to commit murder on an Omega and his child.

“Um. You know. I’d have to speak to Uncle Steve and Uncle Chin about that. Your fathers currently not allowed any visitors Monkey.” Danny informed her. Other than her lawyer, Rachel has been on lock-down, not allowed any unsupervised calls, and no visitors until her hearing and possible bail, though they are hoping bail will be denied because of how serious her crime was.

“Mommy, can’t you talk to them and ask. I know Uncle Steve would say yes if you asked him unground Dad.” Grace said, being only eight she didn’t quite understand everything, especially since Danny hasn’t been able to tell Grace that it was daddy who nearly got them killed in that car accident, all she knows is that Rachel did something wrong with the law and is now being punished for it. To make her understand Danny had used a grounding analysis.

“Alright Gracie, I’ll talk to Uncle Steve and see if he’ll let you at least speak to Dad over the phone if nothing else. But I’m not promising he will.” Danny said as he pulled into the parking lot.

Once inside the apartment Grace headed back to the only bedroom, where she had been using. “Grace, put your ear buds in and listen to some music while you pack up what toys and clothes you have here.” Danny requested, she gave a quick nod as she pulled out her phone and earbuds to do as he asked.

“I can’t imagine what you’re going through, right now.” Mary said sympathetically now that Grace wouldn’t be able to listen to their conversation unintentionally.

“It’s not her fault, I keep telling myself it’s not mine either, doesn’t make the guilt the fact that her father is in jail any easier.” Mary had been informed of what took place by Chin and Kono during Danny’s heat week while she’d been babysitting Grace, before they were kidnapped.

“This place isn’t bad.” Mary said as she saw the kitchenette off to the side of the room and the living room space, with the bed still out, since he hadn’t folded it the day of the accident, and this is the first time he’s actually been back since.

“Yeah, well the bed is nicer than the futon.” Danny assured as he started to fold it up, he was struggling with the angle, and unable to put much weight or strength behind him due to his knee. Mary came over and took the other side and together they got the futon put right again, which opened up the space. “Thanks.” Danny said.

“No problem.” Mary assured him. “So, are you going to be moving in with my brother permanently?” Mary asked a bit suggestively.

“Um…actually I don’t know yet.” Danny admitted as he started to check the fridge tossing anything expired out and anything Mary refused to use.

“But, you two have been talking about it, a lot recently.” Mary said as she tied up the trash for them to toss in the dumpster on their way out.

“I know, and a part of me wants to. It really does, but then there’s another part that is absolutely terrified. I mean, are we moving too fast? Because, it feels right, but…” Danny paused as he leaned against his counter to face Mary’s concerned look.

“You’re scared it’s gonna end up like Rachel. You don’t want to be hurt again right? There’s nothing wrong with those…concerns. They’re perfectly valid, but I’ve never seen my brother so happy as when he’s with you and that little girl back there.” Mary said pointing down the hall where they could hear Grace singing some Christmas song she was listening to.

“I know, he’d never do anything to intentionally hurt us. But what if it doesn’t work out, what if this bond is only meant to be temporary, that he’s not…not the Alpha I always dreamed about.” Danny felt so conflicted.

“Well, if anything you’ve got until I find another place to live to find out.” Mary said.

“It’s just, we’re moving so fast. I mean, we haven’t even had a real date. Not with just the two of us, we’ve had team fun activities, and family dinners at the house since Grace has been placed in my custody. And while all this is great...,” Danny rushed that last part, he wasn’t complaining about any of it.

“You’re worried that if you two go on a date, that doesn’t involve a case, you won’t have anything to talk about, and realize how different and incompatible you are?” Mary asked.

“How do you do that. It’s like you practically read my mind.” Danny said curiously.

“I read body language Danny, not to mention your past Alpha history, it’s perfectly normal to feel this way. Besides I did go college for a short time, psych major. Didn’t exactly work out, I’m thinking of enrolling in a college here on the islands, there’s some great classes on investigations and forensics. I’m thinking of becoming a Private Dick, what do you think?” Mary asked, both teasing and being serious.

“I think Steve will kill you if you throw yourself into danger like you did last week.” Danny informed her.

“Kono said I had a talent for the family business, it got me thinking that I could be a consultant or start my own detective agency. I was even thinking of looking into Omega protection services after what happened to you and Grace. OI has great opportunities there that I could really get in on.” Mary was excited about these new outlooks on her life and what should could to make a difference like what Five-0 has been doing on the islands.

“I think that’s great Mary, but also look into something a little less dangerous as well, just to keep your brother semi happy and less homicidal and the idea of his baby sister constantly getting into trouble.” Danny suggested.

“Fine.” Mary agreed deflating her excitement, when there was a knock on the door.

“That’s probably Kamekona.” Danny informed her as he grabbed his cane that had been resting next to his leg while they’ve been talking and headed for the door. “Mary, could go help Grace and keep her distracted and in the room until he leaves, I don’t want her to see the new suit?” Danny asked.

“Sure.” Mary said as she headed down the short hall to where Grace’s room was, and the room she’ll be using while living here.

“Oh, look at this, Santa Claus.” Danny said, seeing Kamekona with a red Santa hat on and suit in hand as he ushered him into the apartment.

“Mele Kalikimaka _(Merry Christmas)_.” Kamekona greeted.

“No, no, no, no, not here, remember what we discussed over the phone.” There had been a reason he was having Kamekona deliver the suit to his apartment rather than Steve’s house.

“Yeah, yeah, okay. Your house, your King’s English.” Kamekona agreed, then started over. “Good morning, sir, and Merry Christmas. I have acquired your request.” He handed the oversized Santa Suit to Danny, who took one of the hangers in his free had, as the other was using his can to lean against and take some pressure off his knee. “Yeah? Nice one, eh?” Kamekona asked.

“No, no, no, not nice. What is this? I wasn’t even this big nine months pregnant with Grace. What is it, a tent?” Danny asked.

“What you mean?” Kamekona asked confused as he looked at the five sizes too large outfit.

“This is clearly not gonna work for me. You see?” Danny asked as he set his cane against the wall next to where he was currently standing and used both hands to place the shirt against his chest to show the size difference.

“You could alter it.” Kamekona suggested.

“You could alter it to what? You gonna put pockets on it and make it a pool table? This isn’t gonna work, buddy. Come on. You told me your cousin could get me a suit.” Danny said starting one of his infamous rants. “Call me crazy, I thought that when he said he could do it, it would be in my current size range.” Danny was a bit frustrated, and emotional, the conversation with Mary had stirred up some issues he’d been trying to keep buried, but he might have to face them sooner rather than his planned later.

“You could always order it online.” Kamekona suggested, trying to calm the distraught Omega down, the scent Danny was currently putting off and trying to reign back in.

“No, no, no, I can’t order anything online because now it’s too late. By the time it gets here Christmas will be over and done with, on top of the that, the money I would have used to pay for it, I gave to you.” Danny informed him, then took a calming breath, not wanting to alarm the girls who they could hear giggling in the bedroom, to Danny’s increasing emotional state.

“Listen to me.” Danny continued in a softer, less frantic tone. “This seems silly, but it’s very important to me. I dress up as Santa Claus every year for my daughter Grace. I need a suit that fits, and this…this is ridiculous.” Danny looked at the suit in his hands.

“Daniel, if you do this every year, why don’t you own a Santa suit?” Kamekona asked confused.

“I did. It looked very nice on me. It was a svelte suit. It fit me, okay? But I lost it during the move. So, not only will I not be getting a white Christmas, but now no Santa suit for Grace.” Danny was starting to feel more homesick then ever. The only good thing going for him right now, is his daughter being in his custody, and his new pack with Steve, Mary, Chin and Kono.

“Ah, bummahs!” Danny’s phone rang then as he handed the suit back to Kamekona who commented as he answered. “I still think it’s good.”

Danny looked at him. “For you maybe.” He turned his back, grabbing his cane as he went so, he could collect the girls. “Yeah, hello.”

“Danny, we have a case, come back to the house with the girls and pick me up.” Steve informed his Omega.

“Sure, be there soon.” Danny hung up. “Kamekona take that with you please.” Danny asked before heading down the hall. “Mary, Grace, a case came up, we have to go. Monkey you have everything packed up?” Danny asked as he entered the bedroom as she was zipping up her suit case.

“Yeah, Aunt Mary helped me.” Grace said with a smile. “Danno, is something wrong?” Grace asked, her smile disappearing in an instant as she caught his depressed scent. Danny heard the front door open and shut.

“I’m fine Monkey.” Danny assured her as Mary grabbed Grace’s case and they left the apartment and headed back towards Steve’s Den.

Danny pulled up to the house twenty minutes later, Mary helped Grace out of the back seat as Danny got out and tossed Steve the keys as he got into the passenger seat knowing his Alpha would want to drive. “How’d it go with Kamekona and the suit?” Steve asked as he headed towards the Palace.

“He brought me a circus tent. It was five sizes too big.” Danny informed him.

“I’m sorry Danno, I know how much this Santa Claus thing means to you.” Steve sympathized.

“Steve, it’s our first Christmas here, the first Christmas I’ve really had without any snow, and now no Santa Claus. I’m feeling so homesick that both Grace and Kamekona could smell the distress coming from my sinking mood. I know, you and the others are trying to make it feel like home, and getting into the Christmas spirit and I just can’t seem to find the joy in the holiday this year.” Danny vented.

“I’ll call Kamekona and have him drop the suit off with Mary, she’s great with a needle and thread, I’m sure with her help and maybe some assistance from us tonight and tomorrow we could have the suit altered to fit you in no time babe.” Steve suggested, trying to fix the issues, all he wants his for them to be happy. He might even know someone who could help give a little white Christmas to Danny as well.

“Alright, I’ll cave on that one, but she has to keep it hidden from Grace.” Danny reminded as Steve was calling Kamekona and requesting he drop the suit off with Mary at his place. Then Steve called Mary, told her the problem with the suit, she had no issues with taking care of it in secret while Grace it kept busy with other things.

Soon after he hung up, they arrived at the crime scene walking towards the building and seeing Chin waiting for them. “Chin, what do you got?” Steve asked.

“Couple of guys out night surfing came across a floater.” Chin informed as he handed his phone to Steve with a picture of the guy.

“Wait a minute. Wait, wait, wait. That’s Luther Magallanes.” Steve said as he’d recognized the guy.

“Wait, you know him?” Danny asked.

“I figured you would.” Chin said as Danny took the phone from Steve to get an eye on the dead guy.

“Yeah, he’s a major arms dealer. He was one of the go-to guys for al Qaeda in Iraq, but after the surge, he went dark. Interpole’s been looking for him ever since.” Steve informed them.

“Well, they can scratch him off their list.” Danny said as he handed Chin his phone back.

“M.E. said cause of death was two gunshot wounds to the back of the cranium.” Chin relayed the information to them.

“Execution style.” Steve said looking between Danny and Chin.

Chin continued. “Yeah, but there were several anomalies.”

“Anomalies?” Danny asked confused, how can two gunshot wounds to the head have any anomalies, it seemed pretty straightforward to him.

“Yeah. That’s what Max called them. You know how he likes the big words.” Chin said. Right Max, Steve and Danny finally met Max over three days ago when Kono and Chin had invited him to a team dinner.

Chin continued as they headed inside the Palace towards HQ upstairs. “According to him, the victim was dead about two days before his body was discovered in the ocean.”

“It’s a classic body dump. Nothing anomalous about it.” Danny commented.

“Max also found chlorine in his lungs, and heavy bruising around his neck.” Danny had to take it slow on the stairs as Chin continued speaking, but he didn’t fail to notice this and both he and Steve slowed their strides to match Danny’s, not wanting to aggravate his knee injury. Something Danny was grateful for.

“So, did they dunk him in the pool before they popped him twice in the head?” Danny asked.

Chin had a different theory. “Shooter might have tortured him for information first.”

“Wait a minute. Just hang on a sec.” Steve said as they reached the top of the stairs.

“What?” Danny asked as he looked at his Alpha.

“Luther Magallanes is high-profile. I mean, this guy’s got serious backing, which means whoever eliminated him doesn’t care about payback.” Steve informed them.

“Alright, so whoever killed him either has a bigger operation going on, or he is just one fearless, fearless son of a bitch.” Danny said, hating the idea of him being fearless, because those are the more difficult to handle. Much like Steve, who also has the fearless gene.

“The fearless ones, huh? They’re the ones with nothing to lose.” Chin warned.

That didn’t sit well with Danny at all. “Great. We need more bullets.” Danny said ominously as his distress scent was back. They headed into their offices where Kono was already at the tech table, he felt Steve put his hand on Danny’s neck to try and release his stress and fear.

“Gentlemen, I think I found our primary crime scene.” Kono said, as she tapped on the tech table bringing up a part of the island on one of the screens as Chin and Danny stopped in front, but Steve moved to the kitchenette and returned with a chair, and made it a point for Danny to sit. He was still concerned about Danny’s knee, but even more so about last night’s fainting spell, besides there was this deep inner instincts to take extra care of his Omega at the moment that he wasn’t quite sure why was starting to surge to the forefront but he didn’t have time to analysis it at the moment.

Danny wasn’t complaining, and the Betas didn’t mind as they understood, mostly about Danny’s knee they didn’t know about last night. Steve turned his mind back to Kono as she was talking about the case. “This is where Luther Magallanes’ body was recovered.” She put a pin on the screen to indicate the body’s location. “Now, if we take into account time of death and try to pinpoint the exact location where the body went into the water…” Kono tapped again, several lines showing up on the map around the waters to show the water’s movement. Kono continued. “Using tide pull and speed of current…”

Chin took over as he pressed a different button as he realized where she was going with it. “The body must have gone in somewhere in this vicinity.” Chin zoomed in the map as the pin moved to their most likely body dump location.

“What is that place?” Danny asked, relaxing against Steve’s hands as they messaged his neck and shoulders to try and release his distress scent into a calmer and at peace smell and it was working.

“The Ikalani Resort. 642-acre real estate wonder.” Kono answered Danny’s question. “Very high-end, very secluded. They own that whole stretch of beach.”

Steve picked up where Kono left off. “Private villas, secluded pools, easy access to cliffs where you could dump a body.” Steve moved from Danny now that he was calm and his scent wasn’t pulling at Steve’s Alphas’ protective side.

“Especially with two bullets in it.” Danny commented.

“I contacted the Ikalani. It turns out that Luther Magallanes owns a private villa there. I had them pull their security footage right around our estimated time of death. And it just arrived.” Kono informed them as she put the footage up on one of the screens in front.

“There’s our boy, Luther Magallanes.” Steve pointed out as they saw Luther Magallanes walking through one of the halls with someone beside him.

“Who’s that with him?” Danny asked, as Danny was too far from the screen to get a good look at the person next to Magallanes.

“Stop the tape. Stop the tape, Kono.” Steve said as he recognized the man. “Push in.” Steve instructed, as she pressed several buttons, until none other than Victor Hesse’s face came in close, focus for them all to see.

“That’s Victor Hesse.” Danny said, surprised, how had he survived two close ranged gunshot wounds to the chest. He saw Steve shoot him; he saw him go into the water.

Steve walked closer to the screen, flashing back to his father’s last words to him, and how Victor Hesse had killed him. “Steve.” Danny said concerned as he got to his feet. “Steven.” Danny said as Steve seemed lost to his memories of his father’s death. He put his hand on Steve’s arm pulling him from the past as he looked at Danny. “Are you okay?” Danny asked concerned. Steve just nodded as he looked back at the picture of Victor Hesse.

Steve pulled out his phone as he turned to Danny and motioned for him to sit back down, taking no for an answer as he spoke into his phone. “Steve McGarrett here. Get me the Governor. I don’t care what she’s doing. Pull her out of the meeting…Tell her that the man that killed my father is still alive.” Steve explained.

Soon the Governor came on the phone. “Steve, are you sure?” She asked concerned.

“Yes, I’m looking at him right now, he killed a major arms dealer. I don’t know where this is going to lead, I wanted to inform you that this could get serious on the islands, especially if he got weapons from the man before he killed him. I don’t know what Hesse is planning, but I’m going to do whatever I have to in order to stop him.” Steve informed her.

“Very well Steven, do whatever you have to in order to get the man that killed John.” Governor Jameson gave him her blessing, then they hung up before getting back to her meeting.

Steve put his phone back in his pocket. “Danny you’re staying here with Kono, Chin you’re with me, we’re going to check out Magallanes villa, I have a feeling that’s our crime scene.” Steve instructed as they headed out, he wanted to keep Danny out of Hesse’s sights as much as possible.

“Wait, Steven. Why am I staying here instead of going to the crime scene with you?” Danny asked as he stood up to face Steve.

“Danny, don’t fight with me on this one. I need to know you're safe. I don’t know what Hesse is planning but he’s very dangerous.” Steve said.

“Yeah, well that didn’t stop you from taking me along when you literally drove onto a ship with me in the passenger seat.” Danny reminded him of the first time they tangled with Victor Hesse.

“I don’t care. Chin, let’s go, Danny you are working from here.” Steve put his foot down before leaving the office with Chin and Kono following behind.

“Sorry brah.” Kono said as her cousin and boss left, leaving Danny to fume at Steve’s overbearing, overprotective Alpha nature.

“To think I gave that Alpha ass a blow job last night.” Danny grumbled as he sat back down at the tech table. Kono felt a blush spread across her cheeks as she heard Danny’s remark.

“He’s just trying to keep you safe.” Kono said after several minutes of uncomfortable silence.

“It’s not his job, it our job to protect others. I can’t do my job sitting behind a desk or hiding behind that Alpha like a 1920’s house Omega. This I am not, if he can’t handle that, then maybe are bond isn’t as strong as I thought it was.” Danny vented.

“Danny, don’t say that. I’ve seen you two work together for four months now and he cares about you, you two have done amazing things and cleared difficult cases. He doesn’t see you as a house Omega, he’s just scared this time, because of his own feelings for you. It was different when you first met, he wasn’t attached, now he probably can’t think of living his life without you or Gracie in it.” Kono explained.

“You know Kono, you’re the second Beta today who has tried to counsel me. I think you should counsel him, because if he decides to bench me ever again like this, he might as well strangle me with a collar and force me to submit.” Danny stood up and limped away, cane in hand as he headed to his office.

Kono sighed, boy, both their Alpha and Omega had issues they seriously need to work out. “Steve, you really screwed up this time.” Kono said to herself.

H50-H50-H50-

Chin and Steve had been handed a Luther’s phone by the HPD at the crime scene, it was wet, so they got back to the office where Chin put the sim card in a bag of rice as Steve went to Danny’s office. He had plenty of time to think between the ride to the crime scene and back.

“Danny…” Steve started as he entered, but Danny raised his hand in a shut-up motion.

“Don’t talk, just listen.” Danny snapped, his scent was one of 100% pissed off, Omega about to go on a epic rant. “I’m your partner, not Chin, not Kono, me. I have worked very hard for this position, for my shield and gun, only to have my boss who claims I’m his second-in-command to bench me because he’s feeling overprotective because we also happening to be bonding on an emotional level and you happen to be emotionally constipated.”

“What does that even mean?” Steve asked in confusion to that.

Danny stood up and glared at him as he leaned on his desk. “It means you have a serious problem with sharing your emotions, you keep them so close and tightly closed that sometimes it’s hard to get a bead on them, except for anger, you are very good with that one. Or how about my favorite, the emotion that you’re always right, when I know for a fact you aren’t. Sometimes a little communication can go a long way and if you want this work between us, then you my Alpha are going to have to share a little more on your feelings. Because we Omegas, are emotional creatures, and while I’m not your typical Omega. After all I’m a cynical hot head, at least I’m trying to be open with you.” Danny paused for a breath.

Steve motioned to speak but Danny stopped him again. “I’m not finished. I’m going to say this once, I’m not some house Omega you can side line because you’re scared, I’m going to get hurt, it’s never stopped you for dragging me into dangerous situations before. Now shouldn’t be any different, and I swear to you right now, you pull that shit again you are sleeping on the couch for a month, and I mean seriously in the dog house buddy, no sex, no cuddling and no scenting my neck.” Danny motioned that now Steve could speak.

“What about your TSS?” Steve asked, concerned about that promise being held and Danny hurting himself because of it.

“It’ll be fine as long as you are nearby, and only touching if it gets serious. Nothing more.” Danny relented on that.

“Well, before you started your rant, I came to apologize, that I was wrong for benching you here earlier. So, here’s some emotion for you. I love you Danno, and yes, I am afraid that Hesse will try and hurt you to get to me just like he did with my father. I can’t promise that I won’t order you to stay here again if this case becomes too dangerous the closer, we get to Hesse. You’ll just have to deal with Danny because as your Alpha I do feel protective of you, more than Kono or Chin, but I want to protect them to, and Mary and Grace. Give me a break on this one Danno, I don’t want you to think I’m doing it because I don’t think you can’t handle yourself; I know you can. I’m doing it because my Alpha feels something approaching, something bad, I can’t explain it. I just know I want you safe, and that I’m not apologizing for.”

Danny sighed. “Alright, I get where you’re coming from, but don’t hold the I’m your boss and Alpha shit do as I say over my head. Deal?” Danny asked.

“Yes, deal.” Steve promised. The tension in the room let up then and Danny’s anger dissipated.

“I know you’re worried babe, it’s understandable. Now do we know our next move?” Danny asked.

“Chin should be getting something off the sim card we brought back soon, let’s find out.” Steve lead Danny out to the Betas as they discussed his bag of rice to dry out the sim card, then he put it in the tech table and sure enough they got a name. Trent Agustin, Luther had called him twice the day he was killed.

It was their best lead, so with Danny in tow, they got in the Camaro and headed out to his place. Kahuku, North Shore.

H50-H50-H50-

As Steve was drive up the road Danny saw two guys standing in front of their path. He grabbed hold of the seat with one hand and panic bar with the second as it appeared Steve wasn’t slowing down. “You see those guys, right?” Danny asked, trying to keep calm.

“They’ll move.” Steve assured him, sending out a protective, safe scent to calm his Omega.

As they got closer Danny subconsciously moved his free hand over his stomach, he didn’t even notice as he commented. “No, they don’t look like they’re moving.”

“They’ll move.” Steve said again, Danny yelled out just as both guys dove out of the way as Steve barreled down the road.

“Instead of trying to keep me safe from Hesse, how about keeping me safe from your reckless driving.” Danny shouted in panic.

“You said, you didn’t want to get benched, are you changing your mind?” Steve asked in return.

“Don’t change the subject.” Danny gripped, not willing to admit, he’d probably feel better at the office as Steve’s driving was making him feel nauseated.

The tires squealed as Steve pulled up to a cock fighting match, several guys betting on chickens, as Steve turned the car off and they got out. “This is a chicken fight? Are you kidding me?” Danny asked incredulously at the stupidity of this.

“Every place has got its black eye. I mean, Jersey’s got tanning salons. We got this.” Steve teased, Danny didn’t rise to that bait, things were getting back to normal since their argument earlier.

Danny whistled to get their attention. As they turned and headed towards them Danny realized that all but a few were Alphas, the ones that weren’t were Betas, and they were giving off a bit of threatening scent and vibe making Danny distinctly uncomfortable. He pulled out his badge and put his hands up to halt their movement, a gut instinct was telling him to protect himself, which immediately wanted to shield himself behind his Alpha. But his head strong nature stomped all over that impulse as he shouted at them to stop and hold it right there, especially the guy with the bird in his arm.

Once they had all complied, he glanced over at Steve, seeing him casually lean against the hood of the Camaro, with his arms crossed over his chest. It was clear that Steve was giving Danny what he asked for, he was letting him take the lead. “Now, although I do not agree with nor do I see the fun in watching my dinner brawl it out in a steel cage match, that is not what we’re doing here. We’re not here to arrest you. We’re just looking for Trent Agustin. So please, Trent, step forward.” Danny said motioning with his hands for Trent to do so. No one moved.

Steve straightened his posture then. “Or nobody says anything, and everybody goes to jail.” Steve informed them, again they received no response.

Danny pulled out his hands cuffs as spoke to the Alpha with the chicken in his arms. “Okay, birdman, put the bird down. Come on.” Danny started to put the cuffs on him when someone finally stepped forward, and it looked like Trent Agustin from the picture Chin had shown them.

“That’s not necessary. I’m Trent Agustin.” He informed them.

Danny gladly backed away from birdman. “Alright, everybody. Put the birds back where the birds go, and clear this place out. You’re done here today.” Danny informed them.

Birdman finally spoke up. “Why should we listen to you, you’re nothing but an _Haole,_ what’s worse, you’re an Omega. Go home and cook your Alpha dinner.” Steve growled at that. But Danny beat him to the punch as he quickly grabbed the guy's arm, twisted it behind his back and placed him on the hood of his car face down, forcing him to drop his chicken.

Several other Alphas moved to intercept the Omega, Steve roared his dominance forcing them to back, and even bow down to Steve as they started taking off, scared of the Omegas Alpha as he was stronger than them, when it came to dominance. “Leave, or be arrested with your friend.” Steve growled, they started taking off quickly.

“You ever disrespect an Omega like that again, I’ll make sure your inflammatory remarks are heard by the Kapu and you can see how well they’ll handle your shit. Steve, I think this guy could use some time to cool his Alpha superiority in one of the holding cells at HPD.” Danny suggested.

“I think you’re right. Book ‘em Danno.” Steve said with pride as Danny put the cuffs on the guy and stuck him in the back seat of the Camaro. While he did that Steve motioned for Trent to come closer so they could talk, as the others started to clear the area.

Steve was showing him a picture of Luther’s body and informing Trent that Hesse kill him, as Danny roughly pushed the guy into the back seat, and slammed the door before walking over to hear Trent ask. “You think Hesse did this?”

“Okay, look, we’re not here to discuss the finer points of detective work with you.” Danny said, still a little ticked at the other guy's lack of respect for Danny’s designation and especially his badge. “Just need you to answer our questions. That’s all.”

He looked up at the two detectives, Danny’s handling of the situation with one of the men here proved to Trent that he can handle himself Omega or not, that was respect enough for him to answer their questions. “We were involved in a few transactions with Hesse. He trusted us. He came to us when he was injured.”

“When he was injured? Let me guess, he had a couple of holes in him?” Danny asked.

“He was in bad shape. We referred him to a doctor who specializes in this kind of clientele.” Trent informed them.

“What’s the doctor’s name?” Steve asked.

“Dr. Frank Galey.” With that Steve and Danny left, they stopped by HPD to drop of their hot-headed Alpha, before going to the Palace to get information on this Frank Galey. Chin had the information the moment they walked in. Steve walked to the tech table while Danny went to the kitchen for some crackers as he was still sick from Steve’s driving.

At least, that’s what Danny kept telling himself it was, just nausea from Steve’s reckless, death defying, speed racing. It’s not like he’s actually gotten sick, or anything, truth is Danny really doesn’t have the time to think about it too closely as he sat, willing his stomach to settle while Chin updated Steve on who Dr. Frank Galey is.

H50-H50-H50-

As it turns out the good doctor hasn’t been heard from for the last eight weeks. He sent one message on taking a well-earned vacation around the world and that was the last anyone’s heard of him, so of course Steve thinks they should check out his place in St. Louis Heights, Honolulu.

Danny and Steve in the Camaro with Chin and Kono following them in Kono's car. They’re all wearing their tac-vests, guns out as they exit the cars, of course, per Steve’s rules, Danny has a bullet proof vest under his shirt as added protection.

“Kono, Chin, take the back.” Steve said, he wanted to keep Danny close to him, if guns start going off near his Omega, he wants to make sure he can cover and protect him.

Danny is actually okay with this plan, because he’s currently feeling a bit more apprehensive walking into a possible shootout then he usually does and that bothers him. Normally he’s not quite in such an agitated mood when walking into danger, it’s just part of the job. But right now, he can’t seem to get a bead on this growing need to protect himself more than any other time, it’s quite frustrating really.

Steve took one side of the front door while Danny took the other. Steve knocked. “Dr. Galey, Five-0. Open up.” Steve called out. When there was no answer, Danny had his gun raised as Steve put his back to the door, then used his foot to kick the door open before they walked in.

Kono and Chin had come through the back-door seconds after they entered, each room was searched and clear was shouted. Steve didn’t hear a any motion or heart beats, Danny wasn’t getting anything but stale air and a Beta scent, probably the doctor's that has been dissipating over the course of eight weeks.

Once the house was found empty Steve suggested the garage. As they searched it, they found a hospital bed, medical equipment, and a tin with some spent rounds that had obviously been dug out of someone if the dried blood was anything to go by. “Bullets yours?” Danny asked looking at Steve.

“Nine millimeters.” Steve confirmed, and there was only two, the exact number of rounds he’d put in Hesse’s chest. Steve picked up the bullets with a blue forensics’ glove.

“You put two of those in Hesse and didn’t kill him?” Chin asked surprised by this fact.

“Next time, shoot him in the face.” Danny said. He really hated this guy.

“Uh, boss?” Kono called their attention to the closet door, she opened it up to a body wrapped in a tarp, which was lined with scent blockers, which explained why neither Steve nor Danny picked up the scent of blood or decay from their deceased doctor.

“Dr. Galey.” Danny surmised.

“Guess he won’t be making house calls anymore.” Kono said.

H50-H50-H50-

Now they’re only hope to track Hesse down was none other than Sang Min, as Danny as Steve stopped by the Halawa Correctional Facility, Oahu. While Kono and Chin worked with HPD to process Dr. Galey’s house and Garage/makeshift ER, while they sent his body to Max for examination.

They waited in the visiting area, the panes of glass and phones separate them from the prisoners. They didn’t speak much; it was actually a nice comfortable silence, they didn’t feel the need at the moment to fill a void with conversation as Steve was rubbing Danny’s neck, who was pretty content now that he didn’t feel his life in immediate danger like earlier today at Dr. Galey’s house.

“Here’s Sang Min.” Steve said as the door buzzed, he removed his hand from Danny, as the door opened to admit Sang Min to one of the glass booths, guy didn’t so much as walk in as he swaggered in, that’s what his cocky Beta walk is called. It’s the guy's whole personality, and it’s annoying in Danny’s opinion, but he’ll deal with it, as long as he answers their questions.

Danny took a seat across from Sang Min, Steve standing next to him, he took Danny’s cane as he picked up the phone to speak to the man that was separated by a single pane of bullet proof glass.

“Back so soon?” Sang Min asked, referring to the case several weeks ago that involved the death of Danny’s former partner Meka.

“Well, what can I say? I missed your smile.” Danny said sarcastically.

“Let me guess. You need my help.”

Danny moved the phone so it was up as Steve leaned down to speak into it. “We found out Victor Hesse is still alive.”

“You’re not a very good shot, are you?” Sang Min insulted, which raised Danny’s hackles at his Alpha being insulted by this slimy, sleazy Beta.

“Listen to me. Victor Hesse has been living here off the grid for the last four months. Alright? We know your business is keeping people under the radar, so we thought you could help us find him.” Danny said, remaining calm.

“You thought wrong.” Sang Min said.

“Just tell us where he is.” Danny said, annoyed this time.

“Detective, I already helped you once, huh?”

“And it’s in your best interest to help us again.” Steve informed him.

Sang Min sat back and glared up at Steve. “How do you figure?” He asked.

Steve took the phone from Danny. “Listen to me. I’m going to find Victor Hesse with or without you, and if I find him without you, I’m going to tell him that you’re the one who led me to him four months ago. How do you think he’s going to feel about that? More to the point, how long you think you’re going to last in here when everybody finds out you’re a rat?”

Danny had his hand on Steve’s free wrist scent gland to try and keep him calm and focused, it helped as he handed the phone back to Danny to cool his rising temper. Danny took the phone as Sang Min appeared resigned to his situation, at Steve’s threat. “Take your time.” Danny told him.

“Kishimoto.” Sang Min gave up a name.

“Kishimoto? What?” Danny looked up at Steve.

“Who’s Kishimoto?” Steve questioned.

“He’s a facilitator for the Japanese underground in Honolulu.” Sang Min explained.

That just raised more questions in Danny’s opinion as he asked. “He’s a facilitator? What does that mean?”

“He’s the man to see if your visa expires and you don’t want to go home. He sets you up with papers, real estate, cars, whatever you need.”

Danny sighed. “Okay, if this guy, Kishimoto, is so connected, how do we know that he hasn’t already helped Hesse off the island?”

“Because that’s not what he does. That’s what I do, huh?”

Steve was becoming frustrated. “Just get us a meeting with Kishimoto, okay?”

Sang Min scoffed at that. “No way you’ll get in there unless I’m there.” He had a rather cocky attitude when he said that and smirked at them.

“Look at this guy.” Danny said to Steven who rolled his eyes at Sang Min. “What are you doing, angling for another field trip?” Danny asked him.

“Whatever you got to do. But you need me. Huh?” He looked between Danny and Steve. “How badly do you want to find Victor Hesse?”

H50-H50-H50-

With that, they arranged to get him out of prison, and placed into their custody. They got him civilian clothes, fancy suit and watch to make it look real for this Kishimoto guy. Danny made sure he was fitted with the latest in ankle jewelry, the kind that can track your every movement. Once that was done it was time to roll.

Sang Min introduced them to Kishimoto, informed him of who Steve and Danny were, there was some resistance, until they showed him the photos of their two victims, two others who helped Hesse and paid for it with their lives. Steve warned him that if he didn’t help them, that when Hesse killed him, they’ll see if the next person they ask is more cooperative. That worked as the guy gave up the hotel Hesse has been staying up, and his recent hang out.

A private hostess bar on Nuuanu. Only problem is, it’s for Alphas and Betas only, no Omegas allowed unless they work there as entertainment. Of course, Danny’s badge could get them past, but that might tip Hesse off before they have a chance to locate and arrest him first. So, Danny relented to Steve, allowing him to take Chin instead.

Steve stopped by his place to pick up his truck, besides Danny had some last-minute shopping to do, he still hasn’t found the right Christmas gift for Steve. Kono was going to check out Hesse’s condo with HPD, side lining Danny, but for some reason after that incident at the cock fights and the doctor's house, Danny didn’t argue this idea.

Which concerned Steve, but he let it be as it made Steve feel more secure in Danny’s safety, if he wasn’t anywhere near Hesse. Steve transferred Sang Min from the Camaro to the pack of his pickup, before he left to pick up Chin at the Palace, once he had, they headed for Hesse’s hang out bar, on the way he made a phone call to Catherine. “Hey, Steve, what kind of favor are you looking for this time?” Catherine asked.

“It’s nothing to do with naval intelligence or even the current case I’m working on. Remember that first Christmas we spent together when we were dating, we went to those life-sized dioramas your friend made. What was his name, Melvin, Martian…?”

“Marvin.” Catherine corrected him.

“Yes, he made all that artificial snow for the winter displays, I know it’s late notice, but by any chance could you get him to fly some down by my house to set up in the back, and a possible snow man as well.” Steve asked.

“I’m sure I could call him and see, but it’s only a couple of days till Christmas, I can’t promise anything. Why do you want the snow anyways?” Catherine asked.

“It’s for Danny.” Steve said as he turned off one of the streets, he heard Chin chuckle as he was listening to Steve’s side of the conversation. “This is the first Christmas he’s had without snow and he’s feeling homesick, I thought it might help his mood improve.” Steve explained.

“I can’t wait to meet this Danny; you never did anything that sweet for me before. I’ll see what I can do, but you owe me.” Catherine bargained.

“What do you want?” Steve asked, as this was normal fair for them.

“The Beta I’m currently dating is an office manager, who sometimes likes for us to roleplay dangerously in the bedroom. I would love a Five-0 badge, so she could pretend to arrest me, and make it real special for her.” Catherine requested.

“Deal, just remember it’s only a copy, not an official badge, there won’t be any proper numbers on it, so if she tries to use it to impersonate us outside the bedroom, she will be arrested.” Steve warned.

“No problem.” Catherine promised.

“Deal, but only if Marvin comes through for Danny.” Steve said, with that they said goodbye and Steve pulled up to the bar.

“Trying to get Danny a white Christmas, huh?” Chin asked.

“He’s been so depressed the last few days as Christmas is getting closer. I just want to see him smile on Christmas day with Grace and all of us there for him.” Steve admitted.

Sang Min made a gagging noise in the back at listening to all this sweet sentimental crap. “Please, when we first met you were tough as nails, this Omega Detective Williams is making you soft. It’s sickening.” Sang Min acted like he didn’t care, but his scent said otherwise, he missed his own mate and child.

“Sang Min, shut up or I’ll glue your mouth shut, permanently.” Steve threatened. He turned his attention back to Chin who returned to their topic of conversation as if Sang Min hadn’t said anything.

“No complaints here brah, Danny deserves to be happy after all that Rachel has put him through this past year alone, and it seems to finally be over. If anyone deserves to be happy on Christmas of all days it’s Danny.” Chin agreed as they got out and set their minds to work.

Kono called Steve a few minutes after they arrived. “Hey. Hesse isn’t here.”

“Just hold your position. We’re at the second location now.” Steve grabbed Sang Min and moved him to the passenger seat, while Chin went around to the driver’s side and hand cuffed him to the steering wheel as he complained about them touching his hair.

Steve and Chin walked into the hostess bar, all the hostesses were Omegas, there to entertain and please the Alpha and Beta customers. It’s a good thing Danny wasn’t there, he’d probably be going off on how wrong it is, for Omegas to be exploited like this, but when they’re rare, a place like this is sometimes the only time an Alpha and Beta get to interact with one. They were mostly female, but Steve and Chin did see a few male Omegas smiling and sending that sweet scent towards the Alpha they were entertaining.

For most Alphas that would draw them in and turn them on, but at the moment for Steve, any Omega that wasn’t Danny, with his cinnamon and vanilla smell, just turned him off. It was another sign that the bond he was forming with Danny was becoming more permanent every day.

As they walked through some of the private rooms Steve came face to face with non-other than Victor Hesse himself. He saw Steve and Chin who he didn’t recognize or care, but Steve on the other hand, he took off. Steve and Chin chasing after him, dodging the crowds of people as they ran through the building.

Out the back door, down the stairs where they saw Hesse jump over the railing, rolling on top of the hood of a car, and onto the street, where Steve’s truck pulled up with Sang Min in the driver’s seat. Hesse got into the passenger side, and by the time Steve and Chin made it to street they were already driving off.

Steve stopped a taxi that was driving by in the moment and using his badge, he and Chin commandeered it and headed out after the two fugitives in his truck, thankfully it wasn’t Danny’s car or he’d never hear the end of it.

Chin was using his phone to track Sang Min’s ankle monitor, which thankfully was still on the slimy bastard. “Make the next right.” Chin instructed as Steve was driving, he was starting to understand Danny’s feelings about Steve’s driving. Steve finally decided they should buckle up as he honked at a car he had to swerve around, and Chin agreed with him fully, it was dangerous to ride with Steve. No wonder Danny’s been getting nauseated lately, he’s noticed the extra crackers Danny’s been eating, which is unusual for him.

“Alright. They’re, uh, stopping at Ala Moana Harbor.” Chin informed him as the motion on the tracker stopped moving.

“Kono’s two blocks from there. Call her.” Steve ordered.

Chin called Kono, who confirmed she got the location started her vehicle and headed towards the stated location. Kono arrived as Steve and Chin were still driving around traffic, she was informed of the location on the boat, she found the tracker, but neither Sang Min, nor Victor Hesse.

She heard Steve and Chin drive up as she grabbed the tracker and headed out of the boat. “They aren’t here Steve, I just searched, it’s completely empty. They’re gone.”

H50-H50-H50-

Danny was walking out of the mall depressed, he failed to find a suitable gift for the Alpha that has everything. He wondered if Steve, Chin and Kono had managed to arrest Hesse and return Sang Min to prison yet. The parking lot was mostly empty as he walked towards his car.

Sang Min had separated from Hesse at the first chance when he heard he wanted to find the Alpha’s; Omega Danny Williams as pay back for helping Steve shoot him. Not to mention he’d caught Danny’s scent all over Steve in those moments they’d been in the same room, Sang Min mentioned where Danny was heading when he’d been transferred between vehicles. It didn’t take long for him to track him down in the car he stole shortly after leaving the docs while the task force and HPD were busy combing the docks for him and Sang Min.

Danny was just putting his keys in the door when he caught the chemical smell of scent blockers, but it was moments too late as he felt a syringe pierce his neck. The sedative worked fast as Hesse caught his body before he hit the ground, he tossed Danny’s phone on the ground before carrying the sweet-smelling Omega to his car, he had plans for him and his Alpha.

H50-H50-H50-

Steve has called Danny five times in the last hour as they were wrapping up the crime scene, to let him know he was heading home. Something was wrong, he could feel it again, maybe not as shocking and quick like the car accident, but Danny wasn’t picking up his phone and that worried him.

Steve called Mary then who answered groggily. “Mary, it’s Steve, has Danny made it home?” Steve asked, trying to mask his concern and failing miserably.

“No, at least not when Grace and I went to bed. I’ll check real quick.” Mary stayed on the line as she checked the master bedroom, finding the bed made and empty, she checked downstairs, out on the beach and the front yard. “Steve, he’s not here.” Mary sounded concerned now herself.

“Mary stay with Grace and don’t let her know that anything is wrong.” Steve said, once she assured him, she’d look after her and keep her busy tomorrow, Steve hung up. “Chin get a trace on Danny’s cell; he’s not picking up and he wasn’t home.” Steve ordered, he checked his watch, it was almost two a.m. He had to be somewhere.

H50-H50-H50-

“You know Steve is going to kill you.” Danny said confidently at that statement as he watched Hesse from the chair he was currently tied to. It was going to be morning soon as he’s barely been awake for the last thirty minutes.

“I’m counting on it.” Hesse stated as he finished his surprise for Danny. “I have a gift for you, it is Christmas Eve today, I figure why not give it to you early.” Hesse turned around to show Danny what appeared to be a collar. But it was more than that. “It even has a little bomb attached to really make the holidays explode.” Hesse joked.

Danny’s heart was pounding away as he was struggling with Hesse who was forcing him to the car out of the abandoned garage, he’d been using to make his incendiary device. “You son of a bitch.” Danny shouted at him as he was forced none too gently into the trunk of his car.

Danny was trying to stop the panic as he was fighting with the zip ties around his wrists, that were trapped behind his back. He kicked his feet out as he felt the car jolt into moving. He felt a built-up surge of need, for his Alpha, for his pack, a knot was forming in the pit of his stomach as he actually howled his distress, but in the trunk as they drove to Hesse’s chosen location, no one could hear him.

The trunk opened after a while just as the sun was rising over the horizon, tape was placed over his mouth so he couldn’t call for help as he dragged out of the trunk. He soon realized they were in front of the Palace, the place was deserted, he’d left a false trail an hour ago that Steve, Chin and Kono was tracking down hoping to find Danny.

“On your knees.” Hesse ordered. Danny glared at him unmoving. “Submit, Omega.” Hesse demanded as he grabbed Danny’s shoulder and started to force Danny on his knees, Danny relented as the resistance was causing more pain through his already throbbing knee.

Once Danny was on his knees before Victor Hesse, he felt the collar be placed on him, a deep violation in Danny’s soul tore at him. An Omega submitting to an Alpha is a big deal, being forced to submit like this, to bare his neck against his will, especially if the Omega was already bonded to another Alpha. It felt like a huge betrayal to Steve in Danny’s heart even though he didn’t have a choice.

He felt the lock click in place and the bomb being activated. He eased the tape off, and cut the zip ties, easing Danny’s hands to his thighs as he was resting on the back of his knees. “Now, don’t move, I’m going to active the motion sensor, you move, you blow up.” Hesse informed him as he pressed the second button on his control. “If I’d had time, I would have loved to take advantage of your body and that sweet smell.” Victor leaned in turning the motion sensor off as he took a long lick along the scent gland on Danny's neck, just above the bomb collar. Danny whimpered involuntarily as he felt ill, then Hesse left switching the motion sensor back on. He called in a bomb threat as he drove off.

The smell of an unwanted Alpha on his skin was making Danny’s TSS act up really bad as he felt his hands start to shake. “Don’t move, please, stop.” Danny whispered to himself, if he shakes too much and causes the bomb to move, he’s dead. Though, with this feeling of betrayal, how will Steve ever forgive him? Even though in his mind he knows he hasn’t done anything wrong, his Omega, as well as his heart feels different about that.

H50-H50-H50-

Soon Danny heard the sirens and voices of the bomb squad, who immediately called Steve and his team about the bomb threat in front of the Palace. All Alphas were being kept back as Danny’s distress scent was starting to affect them all.

When an Omega is in a life and death situation, or feeling emotionally vulnerable and are scared, they send out a specific scent. It’s been labeled as distress, it’s an Omega's way of calling for help, just like the howl once their scent gets to a certain level, for all Alphas to come to their aid and protect them.

No matter how head strong or independent an Omega might be, like Danny himself, his biology will still crave the need for protection, especially an Omega in his condition that he’s currently unaware of, where his distress scent is a hundred times worse to the point of causing Alphas pain if they can’t get to the Omega.

The chief of the bomb squad unit, who is thankfully a Beta and can’t smell his scent is being suited up as Steve’s truck and Kono’s car is driving up to the Palace. Once they realized it was Danny in front, they got the call that is was more than just a bomb threat, it was a threat on Steve’s Omega's life, and he’d pushed his driving skills to their limit as the feeling of panic that was entirely his had welled up in his chest.

There had been a simmering panic that he’d been feeling from Danny the last few hours they’ve been looking for him, but their bond link wasn’t strong enough for Steve to get a bead on him yet. If they get mated Steve will then be able to actually track Danny’s location through their link without any help, unless their bond should be cut off through chemical drugs that are out there, especially on the black market as they are very illegal, unless it’s to help an Omega who’s bond mate has died, or deliberately cut off their bond link and they're suffering bond sickness, that’s another thing entirely.

Steve jumped he barricade with Kono and Chin on his heels. He didn’t need to ask where his Omega was. He could smell him and it was not just hurting his head, but his heart as well. They passed several Betas trying to keep crowd control on the Alphas behind the barricades they were putting up. Along with using scent blocking sprays to try and mask Danny’s distress, so there wouldn’t be a riot.

“Danny, I’m here, I’m here now.” Steve said as he came around from where Danny had been forced to kneel. He looked up at Steve, who had never seen Danny appear so emotionally raw right now. Even in the car when his claustrophobia was causing his TSS to be worse and his concern over his daughter had made him distressed, it had been nothing compared to right now.

“Steve.” Danny forced out, trying to keep a tight control over his rampaging emotions, especially the one that was screaming at him for his betrayal to his Alpha.

“Danny, don’t move, this bomb as a mercury motion sensor.” Steve said, something Danny pretty much already knew.

“Danny, we’re gonna get you out of this.” Kono said trying to reassure the Omega, who has always been strong in her opinion, even during some of his earlier emotional break downs when they were just starting up Five-0, he was strong having dealt with Rachel and all her bullshit for so long without breaking.

Steve could see Danny’s hands shaking and knew that his TSS needed to be handled now. “Okay, Danny, I’m going to crouch down and place my fingers along your wrist scent glands to help your TSS. I don’t want you to move your head or upper body, let me do all the moving.” Steve said. “Can you tell us what happened?” Steve asked.

“I was coming out of the mall, it was about eight past ten, I was gong to head home and wait for you. When he just showed up behind me and used a syringe, some kind of sedative to knock me out.” Danny explained.

“Yeah, we found it along with your phone by your car early this morning when Steve couldn’t get you on your cell.” Chin said as he took a closer look at this bomb.

Danny made a slight sigh of relief as he felt Steve’s fingers press against his wrists without moving his body. “What happened next babe?” Steve asked.

Danny felt tears slip down his cheeks at the endearment, he felt he doesn’t deserve Steve’s love any more. “I woke up in some kind of garage with Hesse there, assembling this bomb. I was zipped tied to a chair, and the sedative had made me too weak to try and escape.”

“Slow breaths brah.” Kono coached as she saw him try to take in a deeper breath but that could move the bomb.

“Right. Then I was in his trunk headed here. He forced me to kneel down…and ba-bare my neck.” At that Danny’s distress hit a peak.

“Kono cover his mouth. Chin run up the office and get some tape now.” Steve ordered as he felt a howl was about to come on and that can’t happen. Kono didn’t hesitate as she eased her hand over his mouth keeping him quiet.

“Boss, what’s happening?” Kono asked confused.

“Danny blink once for yes, twice for no. Do you feel that when Hesse forced you to your knees and bared your neck in submission that you were betraying me and our bond?” Steve asked. More tears gathered in his eyes that let loose as he blinked once.

Kono saw that as well. She was going to try and reassure him but Steve shook his head as he returned his attention to his Omega. “Danny, it’s not your fault. You didn’t betray me, I know, it’s going to take more than a few simple words for you to believe it and once we get you out of this bomb I will show you that no matter what Hesse did or made you do, I still love you.” Steve assured him.

He turned back to Kono who was still confused. “Danny’s Omega fells like it’s betrayed our bond because he submitted to another Alpha, in doing so it has caused a deep emotional distress inside him. Right now, is only outlet is to howl the pain away, but when an Omega howls their whole body moves and it’s very jarring through the vocal cords.” Steve sad, motion with his head at the bomb around Danny’s neck.

“Oh, but if he has something to keep the howl from escaping then it can remain contained and he won’t set off the bomb.” Kono finished catching on quickly.

“That’s right.” Steve said, his hands till on Danny’s wrists, which was working as his shaking was slowing down. “Danny, do you think you’re calm enough to answer one more question?” Steve asked as Chin returned pulling off a piece of duct tape from the roll in his hands.

Danny blinked once for yes. “Kono ease your hand back but keep it close.” Steve instructed. Once she had Steve asked. “Did Victor Hesse do anything else to you Danny other than put this bomb around your neck?” Steve asked.

“Yes.” Danny whimpered out as he was struggling not to let the distress beat him.

“What was it Danno?” Steve asked softly as he motioned Chin with the tape.

“He licked my neck, before he turned on the bomb.” Danny gasped out. Steve felt it, a howl even greater than the one Kono had stopped was going to break free any second now.

“Chin now.” Steve commanded, Chin placed the tape tight over Danny’s mouth, sealing his howl inside but not the overwhelming distress that pored out from Danny. Steve tightened his grip on Danny’s wrists, not bruising, yet, but enough to help center Danny. “Danny don’t move. That’s an order from your Alpha.” Steve commanded in his Alpha tone. They all watched as Danny’s breathing slowed, his pupils dilated and his body returned to a calm state. It’s what Danny needed most of all, to submit to his Alpha to help the emotional turmoil on these feelings of betrayal, if he obeys and does good for his Alpha now, maybe he’ll be forgiven for his transgression with Hesse.

“I’m going to release you now.” Steve said, he was pleased to see all shaking has stopped, it was Danny’s deep desire to obey his Alpha that his TSS and emotionally distressed state needs right now. “Good boy.” Steve praised.

Steve was about to stand to discuss their options and get the bomb squad guy over here to look at the collar around Danny’s throat, when a phone in one of Danny’s pocket started to ring.

“Danny, I’m going to get you out of this.” Steve promised as he carefully reached into Danny’s shirt pocket and pulled out the ringing phone. The caller ID said Unknown, but Steve knew exactly who it was. “Victor.” Steve growled into the phone.

“Do you realize that the last time we spoke like this, I killed your father.” Hesse said.

“Yeah, and I killed your brother; score’s been settled.” Steve said, his tone clipped and harsh.

“Would be if I believed in the law of retaliation. Eye for an eye is just not my style, Steve”

“So, why don’t you tell me what you want.” Steve said through gritted teeth, he was trying to remain calm, but that’s a difficult thing to do, when all he wants is to rip Hesse apart for doing this to Danny. He looked and saw Kono speaking softly to Danny to try and keep him calm, but while his distress lessened, he was still panicked and if they didn’t give Hesse what he wanted Steve would lose one of the best things in his life.

“Pretty simple really. I have the only detonator to the bomb attached to your Omega, I’ll admit he’s a sweet-smelling thing, a part of me was just tempted to take him and leave. But I think this works out so much better, don’t you?” Hesse asked with a smirk and laugh at Steve’s pain of unable to aid Danny. “Now, I want ten million dollars and safe passage off the island or he dies.” Hesse demanded.

Steve had a firm grip on the phone as he tamped down on his rage. “I’m gonna find you. Victor, I’m gonna find you, and this time, you’re not gonna walk away, you understand? I will tear you apart with my bare hands.” Steve promised.

Hess scoffed. “Call you in an hour, Steve.” Hesse hung up then, they had that long to get the money and his safe passage.

Kono and Chin stayed near Chin as Steve went to talk to Duke Lukela about the situation, while keeping an eye on Danny the entire time. “Public’s been evacuated. My men set up a two-block perimeter around the Palace.” Duke informed Steve.

“Alright, make it three. Hesse’s used this type of bomb before in Belfast, 2002. Blew the head off a local politician and he took out a dozen bystanders who thought they were safe behind the barricades.” Steve explained.

“What do my men need to know about this thing?” Duke asked.

“It’s made of biometric armor with a mercury motion sensor, which means if we try to move Danny, the bomb will detonate. If we try to cut it off, the bomb will detonate.” Steve ran down what they were dealing with.

“How is Hesse controlling it?” Duke asked.

“With a remote detonator which requires his thumbprint to work.”

“So, how do we defuse it?”

“We cannot defuse it, unless we meet Hesse’s demands.” Steve said, with deep frustration and anger at this situation. He looked at Chin as he arrived.

“Spoke to the Governor, she’s getting her assistant Laura to gather the money now.” Chin informed him. “But she wants to speak to you.” Chin held out his phone.

Steve took it. “Governor.” Steve greeted.

“Steve, don’t worry, Chin informed me of the situation. The money will be there in less than half an hour.” Jameson assured him.

If it was anyone but an Omega, it would be going differently. Normally you don’t give into the demands of a terrorist, normally the rules state no ransom demand is to be met. But the law in Hawaii, enforced by not only HPD and Five-0, but in this case the Kapu as well. Is that you do whatever you can to protect the Omega population no matter the cost. Any loss of an Omega is unacceptable, and what Hesse has done has forfeited his rights, meaning that if Steve can capture and arrest him, he’ll be placed in prison to wait Kapu law and justice.

There is only one form of Kapu Justice on this island, and that is death. How he dies is discussed and decided on the transgression he made. Danny is a well-known Omega, the first to become second-in-command of a special task force, it’s a huge deal and a boon to Omega moral on the islands. He’s given Omegas a reason to become more than they are, and has made the Governor herself proud, of not only her own designation, but of Five-0 and Hawaii as a whole. She’ll do whatever it takes to make sure he is pulled out of this situation alive, by giving Steve whatever he needs to see that his Omega is safe in the end.

“Thank you, Governor.” Steve said, before they disconnected the call. “We wait until the money arrives and Hesse calls, Chin you’re coming with me, I want Kono to stay here and try to keep Danny calm, I don’t want him to be alone, or even thing for a minute that his pack is not here to support him.” Steve said as they headed back over, where Danny was kneeling.

Kono stood and moved so Steve could crouch in his front of Danny again, his hands once more going to Danny’s sent glands without moving his body. “Danny, the Governor is sending the money, once Hesse calls, I’m going to have to leave to get him…” Steve started to explain, he heard Danny’s whine behind the tape keeping him from howling out his distress.

Danny didn’t want Steve to leave him, not now, that would be he was angry. He allowed Hesse to lick him, to scent him, his Alpha was going to abandon him.

“Danny, no I’m not angry, I’m not abandoning you. I promise.” Steve assured him as he tightened his hold, to ground Danny. “Kono the comms, and set one up carefully for Danny so I can be in constant contact with him while I’m away, hearing my voice should help while I’m not here.” Steve instructed.

“On it, boss.” She ran towards the Palace and their offices to get Danny’s comm unit.

“Danny, I love you. You did nothing wrong; I’m not punishing you, I’m not angry at you.” Steve said as he sent a reassuring scent towards his Omega which helped to calm Danny’s distress.

Steve continued to talk to Danny and keep him calm as the unit was placed in Danny’s ear, Kono being very careful not to move Danny’s head, and she flipped it on, Steve took his own and did a sound check. Danny blinked once that he could hear Steve, that was good. “Danny, I hate not hearing your voice.” Steve said. “I can’t believe how much I miss your ranting, but we can’t risk it right now.” Danny’s scent assured Steve that he understood.

Chin and Steve were putting on their tac-vests as Laura arrived with the money. Steve took them and set them in his trunk as Chin placed a sniper rifle in the back. “You know he’s probably going to suggest you come alone. You might want Kono on this one, she’s a far better shot at this then I am.” Chin suggested.

“Good idea.” Steve agreed as they went back to Kono and Danny. “Kono, I might need your eyes on this when Hesse calls.” Steve informed her.

“Sure thing, boss. Don’t worry Danny, we’ll get you out of this.” Kono promised before heading to get into the back of Steve’s truck, their hour was almost up.

“Danno, Chin is going to be right here with you while I’m gone. He’s not leaving you and neither am I, I’ll keep my comm open when I’m not dealing with Hesse and keep talking to you, you understand?” Steve asked. Danny blinked once for yes. “Good.” Steve stood, he wanted so badly to kiss him, but he couldn’t risk the bomb moving.

The phone rang then. Steve headed towards his truck as he answered. “Have you got the money?” Hesse asked.

“I do. Why don’t you come down to ‘Iolani Palace’, we’ll do the exchange there?” Steve suggested, as he turned his comm to Danny off, he didn’t want to risk Hesse’s voice or their conversation causing any more distress in his Omega.

“How about I turn your Omega into puzzle pieces?” Hesse suggested instead.

“Wait, wait!” Steve said, frantic for Hesse not to push that button he knows is probably in his hand right now.

“There’s a field across Farrington in Waipahu.” Hesse informed Steve.

Steve sighed as he got in the truck and they headed out. “There’s a lot of fields in Waipahu.”

“Oh, you’ll see me. I’ll make sure of it.” Hesse assured him. “Oh, and come alone. Or your Omega goes boom.”

Steve hung up and looked out the window at Kono. “You heard that?” He asked.

“Oh, yeah, you called it boss. No worries, I’ll make sure I have a good sight line on him.” Kono assured him.

Steve opened the comm to Danny. “Danno I’m right here, this will all be over shortly babe and then I’ll be back and I promise you can howl and cry all you need to once you’re in my arms. But, until then I’m going to ask that you keep the tape on, we don’t want any strange Alphas trying to aid you without my scent to ward them off.” He heard Danny’s whine, it sounded slightly different, like he understood what Steve was saying and would comply. “Good, that’s really good Danno.” Steve praised, knowing that it’ll help with Danny’s TSS.

Steve’s phone rang, he looked and saw it was Catherine, probably about yesterday’s request. “Danny, I need to take this call, it’s private so I’m going to cut off the comm, I’ll be back soon.” Steve assured him as he turned off the comm and answered the phone.

“Catherine, any luck?” Steve asked.

“Yes, in fact he’s headed there right now by chopper when all the snow you asked for, he’s going to take the time to set it up and get it ready for Danny. Steve I’ve been watching the news, please tell me the Danny Williams in front of the Palace with the bomb strapped to his neck, isn’t the same Danny you’ve been dating?” Catherine asked.

“Wish I could, it’s Hesse, last night he kidnapped Danny and now has demanded ten million dollars for his release, or he blows him up. I’m barely being able to contain my alpha, thankfully because of the laws the Governor gave us the money. I’m headed to the make the exchange now. I’ll let Mary know about Marvin.” Steve informed her.

“I’m so sorry Steve, I can’t imagine what this is doing to you, much less your Omega. I’ll talk to you later.” With that they hung up.

Steve called Mary, let her know of the helicopter coming by and the surprise he’ll be setting up in the back of the house for Danny, he also informed her to keep the news off, he didn’t want Grace to hear about her mother’s situation. Once that was taken care of, he turned the comm back on.

“Danny, I’m back. I’m still here, and I’m still not mad at you.” Steve promised as he pulled down the road as he saw smoke in the distance. “It’s almost over, I promise. I’m going to be making the exchange soon, I’m gonna turn the comm off until it’s all done. I love you Danno, more than life itself.” Steve said before once again disconnecting the comm between him and Danny.

He called Chin’s cell. “Chin, when I get the bomb deactivated the red light should turn green, take the bomb off of a Danny get him safely into the office and off his knee, keep the tape on until I get there, I don’t want to risk his howls luring any unwanted Alpha attention until I’m there to ward them off with my scent.” Steve instructed.

“No problem.” Chin assured him, he didn’t like the idea, but he understood the situation.

Steve hung up and drove along the dirt path. “Kono we’re here.” Steve informed her as she got up from where she’d been lying in the bed of the truck. Steve slowed enough for her to jump out of the back, and make her way through the tall grass of the fields to a perfect spot to set up her snipers’ nest and keep and eye on Hesse and Steve.

Steve drove down towards the fire and where Hesse was standing, waiting for him. Steve got out of the truck with the black bag of money in his hands. “That’s enough.” Hesse warned, stopping Steve as he held up his hand with the detonator in it.

“Where’s Sang Min?” Steve asked. While Danny hadn’t mentioned him, Steve figured they were in on this together, but he might be wrong, Sang Min might not have had anything to do with Danny’s kidnapping.

“Enjoying his freedom. He always did see Omegas as off limits, even suggesting it and he said I was on my own. Which is fine with me. Though he did want me to say ‘Thanks,’ by the way.” Hesse informed Steve, Sang Min might be a slim, but he did have some principles and Omegas were one of those.

“I’ll find him.” Steve assured Hesse.

“You’re a confident fellow, Steve. I like that. In fact, I was counting on that. Did you bring the money?” Hesse asked.

“Yeah, I brought the money. Deactivate the bomb.” Steve requested.

“Mmm, let me see the money first.” Steve tossed the bag at Hesse, Kono had her sights on him as she watched him bend down to check the bag. His fingers were on the detonator, she couldn’t take the shot, it was too risky.

Hesse checked the money to find it all there, he zipped the bag back up. Steve screamed as Hesse tossed the money into the fire, this was never about getting any money, that much was obvious now. “The money for Danny’s life, that was the deal.” Steve shouted at him, real fear was present, if Hesse didn’t want money, what the hell did he want.

“This was never about the money, Steve. This is about honor. It’s about unfinished business. This is about looking into your eyes when I kill a man who serves under you, the Omega you love dearly and are responsible for.” Hesse explained.

“Honor, kidnapping and threatening to blow up an Omega isn’t honorable, violating his body by making him submit and then putting your scent on him isn’t honorable. Lying about the fact that this wasn’t about getting even, isn’t honorable. You know nothing about honor. This has nothing to do with Danny, it has to do with me. Disarm the bomb and come after me you gutless coward.” Steve spat at Hesse, rage building up deep inside at his words and his actions towards his Omega.

“I don’t think so.” Hesse said as he raised the detonator.

“Now.” Steve said to Kono. She fired a round into his shoulder forcing him to drop the detonator, her aim spot on.

Steve charged at Hesse, lifting him off his feet and slamming down on the ground with a grunt of pain. Steve knocked the gun out of Hesse’s hands, his primal Alpha wanted to make a return like it did with Nick, but he wasn’t going to do that, he was going to win by taking Hesse in and allowing Kapu Justice to be his disgraceful end.

He grabbed Hesse’s hand as he tried to reach for the detonator. Hesse managed to knock Steve off of him, he stood, but Steve rammed into him again to keep him from triggering the bomb, he was fighting for all he could, to save his Omega’s life. Hesse dogged him, Steve jumped wrapped his legs around his torso and arms and flipped him back down on his back before he started to hit him. Over and over and over again, causing blood to streak his face.

Steve finally stopped hitting when Hesse went limp and the fight had been beaten out of him. Steve looked at the detonator on the ground, he picked it up and pressed Victor Hesse’s thumb against the print scanner deactivating the bomb around Danny’s neck.

Kono ran down the hill sniper rifle in hand. “Book ‘em.” Steve ordered as he called Chin.

Chin was removing the bomb from around Danny’s neck. “It’s over Danny.” Chin assured him as he handed the collar to the bomb squad guy who placed it in a special box before taking it away. Chin grabbed Danny’s arms as helped him to his feet, and to keep him from taking the tape off. Chin’s phone rang. He picked up.

“Steve, he’s fine we’re heading to the office right now to wait for you.” Chin informed him as he helped Danny limp into the building and up the stairs and to Steve’s office where his scent is most concentrated and should be the most comfort to Danny right now.

“We’re on our way back, we have Hesse, but he destroyed the money, I’m sure the Governor isn’t going to be happy to hear that.” Steve said as they got into Steve’s truck.

“I’m sure it doesn’t matter, Danny is safe, that’s all she should care about.” Chin said. “I’d suggest you hurry; Danny seems a bit unsteady.” Chin informed Steve.

“Shit, he’s going to need food and water. He had a fainting spell two nights ago, get him sitting down and we’ll be there soon.” Steve said.

H50-H50-H50-

Danny was shaking as his distress was still very palpable, the collar might be off, but he can still feel Hesse’s tongue against his throat, his hands forcing him to his knees, Chin to helping to keep him from taking the tape off as he felt overwhelmed by the need to howl, something that’s never happened to him like this before. He just really wants Steve to forgive him, no matter all that Steve had said, he still hadn’t felt forgiven for his betrayal.

Steve ran into the office as soon as they arrived leaving Kono to handle Hesse. “Chin, get some crackers and water from the kitchen.” Steve instructed, knowing that Danny probably feels sick to his stomach, from all the out of control distress which can be very unsettling to an Omega’s system and he wants something that will help calm down that down.

“Danny, I’m here now you’re safe, and all is forgiven.” Steve could still smell the scent of betrayal Danny was throwing off making his distress worse. He wrapped his arms around Danny and pulled him close as they sat on his couch. “I’m going to take the tape off now, and you can scream and howl and do whatever you need to let what Hesse did go.” Steve said.

Chin closed the door behind him as he went towards their kitchenette for the crackers and water, as Danny was dehydrated. He cringed as he heard Danny’s howl the moment the tape was removed from his lips. He sobbed into Steve’s chest as he clung to him, letting out the emotions of violation, betrayal and distress, a combination of emotions that can leave an Omega, even one as strong as Danny distraught.

Steve held him close, rubbing his hands along his neck and wrists, once his howls turned to sobs, the worse of his distress was out. “Steve, I-I betrayed you.” Danny sobbed out against Steve’s chest.

“No, you didn’t, and I’m going to prove that you didn’t. You have nothing to be forgiven for, you did nothing wrong. But I know you aren’t going to hear that, so I’m going to show you.” Steve said as he moved his head to Danny’s neck scenting him, and then licking him. Danny’s Omega whimpered as he bared his neck, submitting to Steve’s attention.

Chin returned but didn’t say anything as he set the food and drink on the table next to the couch where they were sitting and quickly left, neither of them even noticed Chin’s arrival or departure. After a good thirty minutes of Steve’s attention to Danny’s neck, all around his scent glands making sure that his own scent was tightly intermingled with Danny’s he stopped and pulled back.

Danny was calm, relaxed and at peace, feeling fully forgiven for any transgression his Omega felt he had committed with another Alpha, even though it had been against his will and he was the victim. The lavished attention his Alpha paid him had done more for Danny’s emotional state than anything else could have.

“Better?” Steve asked as he grabbed that water Chin had left, he uncapped it and lifted it to Danny’s lips.

“Yeah.” Danny croaked out as he took several sips before Steve drank some himself and set the bottle aside and grabbed the crackers.

“I want you to eat a little and then we’re going to rest for a couple of hours until you’re distress scent is all gone, before heading home.” Steve said as Danny ate as instructed, then Steve got them settled on the couch, Danny resting comfortable against him as he fell asleep. The trauma of today would still haunt Danny over the next several weeks, even months, but Steve would continue to reassure him and help him through it as Danny finally came to the decision of moving in with Steve.

H50-H50-H50-

It was nearly four in the afternoon when Steve and Danny left the Palace to head home. Steve had talked to the Governor about the money. He also checked with Kono on Hesse, he had been seen to by the doctors, nothing to seeing and as being transferred to the Correctional Facility to wait until his trail with the judge and the Kapu on how they planned to deal out Justice, after they were finished with Ivan, the Russian who attempted to kill Danny and Grace, hired by Rachel nearly three weeks ago.

“Steve, I’ve been needing to speak to you about something Grace brought up yesterday on the way to show Mary the apartment.” Danny said, finally having found the time to actually bring up the subject. “Grace asked to see Rachel for Christmas.”

“You have informed Grace that Rachel’s not to have any visitors that isn’t her lawyer?” Steve asked, not liking the idea of Grace being in the same room as Rachel, even if she is Grace’s father.

“I did, she was hoping you could lift that band for one day. Steve, I couldn’t say no, so I promised to discuss it with you. Rachel is her father. It is Christmas. I don’t like the idea, but I she does have a right to see Rachel. Supervised of course, I’d never leave Grace alone with Rachel.” Danny said. “But I’m not sure I can face her right now, not after what just happened today, and what she attempted to do to us without trying to kill her myself.” Danny admitted.

“Alright, I’ll arrange for Grace to see Rachel tomorrow and I’ll be with her in the room. We’ll set her up in a visiting room with a two-way window so you could also keep an eye on Grace, while remaining out of the room. How does that sound?” Steve asked.

“Genius. Thanks Steve, I know this is going to mean so much to her.” Danny said, his scent pleased and calm, also exhausted, after all that’s happened today, with just a trace of left-over distress.

“Well, let’s get home I believe Mary has made a spaghetti and meat balls for tonight, and there the move ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’ is playing tonight. I believe you mentioned watching that every year with your family growing up.” Steve said. Danny smiled.

“Steve, when we first met, I can honestly say I didn’t know what to make of you, at times I still can’t. But I can say that, you’re the best thing that’s happened in my life, in a long time.” Danny said. “I never found you a Christmas present.” Danny admitted.

“That’s not true.” Steve said as he parked outside the house, Marvin had finished and left. Mary had put up sheets over the back door to make sure Danny can’t see outside until it’s revealed tomorrow.

“How so?” Danny asked as they got out of Steve’s truck. He saw his Camaro, Chin or Kono must have dropped it off after it was processed when he got kidnapped by Hesse.

Steve went around the truck and kissed him, deeply. Danny moaned as he leaned into Steve’s kiss, after several minutes they parted. “You and Grace are the best Christmas presents in the world. You convinced me to let Mary stay in Hawaii, to have a real family Christmas, something I haven’t had in years, not since my mother died and dad sent Mary and I away. You made that happen Danny, you filled a void in my life and my heart, that’s the best present anyone could ever receive.” Steve confessed, bringing emotions to Danny for a completely different reason as his scent was happy, overjoyed even.

“And to think, I called you emotionally constipated yesterday and here you are pouring your heart out. I may have to take those words back if you keep this up.” Danny said, before kissing Steve again.

Soon they heard the door open and Grace’s voice about hurrying up, the movie’s going to start soon and dinner is ready.

Halfway through the movie Danny realized something was up, all three would not let him get up to get anything from the kitchen. He was placed on the couch and given dinner, drink, his favorite dessert malasadas later that evening by Steve no less. Any time he stood to go to the bathroom, they asked him to make sure he wasn’t going to the kitchen. It was starting to get annoying.

Finally, as the movie ended as Mary and Grace headed upstairs to bed Danny stood, Steve once again asked where he was going. “Okay, what’s up, why haven’t eye been allowed into the kitchen all night?” Danny asked.

“No reason.” Steve said, but Danny just glared at him. “There’s a surprise for you in the back of the house, but you can’t see it until Christmas morning, consider it my present to you.” Steve said. “Now let’s go to bed, we have a busy day tomorrow.”

Steve was woken in the middle of the night when he caught Danny’s distress as he was trapped in a nightmare. He used his own scent to surround Danny as he started to wake him up. Danny gasped in his sleep as he was trying to claw at his neck where the bomb collar had been but couldn’t as his arms were being restrained, it took a few minutes for him to wake from his nightmare struggling against Steve who was talking in his ear. Once he caught Steve’s scent Danny immediately started to calm down as he relaxed into Steve’s arms and buried his face in Steve’s neck, scenting him.

“You’re safe Danno.” Steve promised as he kissed Danny’s forehead, then lifted his face to kiss his lips. He kept Danny close to him as they went back to sleep. Once Danny felt safe and secure, his Omega purred with contentment, the rest of the night passed without any disturbance.

Grace woke in the middle of the night herself only for a different reason then a nightmare. She heard Uncle Steve talking to her mom, it sounds like he’d had a nightmare and from how fast his heart was pounding he must have. But that wasn’t what woke her as she reached for her ear plugs. Since her Alpha enhanced hearing had started up six months ago, it’s been difficult not to hear things she’s not supposed to, like her dad and Stan, which was gross.

Steve and her mom always tell her to wear her ear plugs if they’re going to be doing anything rated R that she shouldn’t listen to. But tonight, was different, there was a distinct buzzing sounding coming from different places in the house, mostly Steve and Danny’s room, and downstairs. Though it didn’t sound anything like a bee, kind of like a background sound that sometimes comes from the speakers when a movie is on pause, there was a word for it…White noise, that’s what Danno had informed her once when Grace asked about the sound.

It’s a noise the electronics give off sometimes. Well, this is the third night this past week she’s heard it, and it’s really annoying. Grace didn’t understand why it was there or where it was coming from exactly, just that it’s been in the house since she and Mary moved in, but she doesn’t hear it all the time, only in the dead of night when she’s trying to sleep.

She placed her ear plugs in cutting off the sound, and grumbled as she claimed some of the covers back from Mary who tends to hog the blankets. Mary mumbled a complaint but didn’t wake, which isn’t unexpected, Grace as learned that Mary is a heavy sleeper. With that taken care of, Grace went back to sleep without any more difficulties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is Christmas, there will be a gift giving scene, if anyone has anything they want to see the team/Ohana get each other, please let me know in the comments and I'll try to add it as I work on the next chapter.


	11. A Five-0 Family Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once again have to thank my Beta reader, she did a fantastic job on this chapter, so thank you HMG246790 so much.
> 
> This chapter was no easy, the gift exchange scene was very hard, so thanks to some of my readers who made suggested and my beta reader as well who gave ideas as well. I hope everyone likes them, there is so much fluff and family feels, along with some past hurts. Anyways, enough of my rambling, please read and enjoy.

Steve woke early the next morning, like he always does. But unlike usual, he decided not to go for a swim and or jog, he chose to stay in bed and watch Danny sleep peacefully still wrapped in his arms. The fear of yesterday had taken its toll on not just Danny, but Steve, Chin and Kono as well.

The thought of losing one of their own like that was horrifying to all of them, but to make it worse, it had to be Danny. He’s seen Chin and Kono with Danny, and they're just as protective of him as Steve is. There’s something about the fact that their Omega was in danger that scared and pissed them all off that had them on edge all day, until they got the collar off and then they were just relieved.

“You’re thinking to hard, stop it.” Danny grumbled against his chest.

Steve chuckled at that. “Is that so?” Steve asked.

Danny slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Steve. “Yes, I can hear the whirring of your mind, probably about yesterday if your scent is anything to go by.” Danny said, smelling Steve’s need to protect him and rising anger, probably thinking of Hesse and what happened yesterday would be Danny’s guess.

“Didn't mean to wake you, it’s still early, try and get some extra sleep.” Steve suggested.

“I’m actually surprised to wake up and find you still in bed. Usually, you’re either doing five-mile laps in the ocean, then a two-mile jog, or you’re just coming in from doing said laps and jog.” Danny teased.

“I decided it’s Christmas and besides I have an Omega using me as a pillow and chose not to disturb him.” Steve teased.

“Well, you are a very comfy pillow. Warm too.” Danny said as he snuggled closer to Steve, closing his eyes again, not sleeping, just resting.

It didn’t last long as Steve heard Grace knock on the door before she carefully opened the door to see if they were awake. “Come on in Gracie.” Steve said, Danny opened his eyes as he looked at her daughter and patted the bed for her.

She ran and jumped onto the, nearly dislodging Danny from his resting place in Steve’s arms. “Mary’s making pancakes for breakfast.” Grace said, excited as she was on her knees, next to where Danny was laying against Steve. “Are you coming mom, Uncle Steve?” Grace asked.”

“Absolutely Monkey, we wouldn’t dare miss fresh pancakes.” Danny said, as he smiled at his daughter.

“Great, are Chin and Kono joining us today?” Grace asked.

“Yes, a little later though, why don’t you head down and we’ll be there in a few minutes.” Steve said.

“Okay, daddy.” Grace said as she started to get up, but stopped when Danny grabbed her arm.

“Grace, do you realize what you just called Steve?” Danny asked curiously as he moved to sit up and face his daughter.

“Yeah, sorry. It was an accident.” Grace said with a small blush and some fear in her scent that she was in trouble.

“Gracie you aren’t in trouble, we just want to know why you called me that?” Steve asked softly, sending a scent of reassurance.

“Steve’s right, we’re not mad, we’re just curious, do you know why you call Steve daddy?” Danny asked, sending his own calming scent.

“It just feels right. I don’t know why. Uncle Steve has treated you better than dad has recently, I feel this bond with Uncle Steve. I think he’s good for you.” Grace explained the best she could.

“Well Monkey, if that’s how you feel, there’s nothing wrong with it. Steve?” Danny asked looking at his Alpha.

“Grace if you feel like calling me Uncle Steve or Daddy or Dad, I love it all. Because I love you sweetheart, just like I love your Danno.” Steve assured her as he reached over and caressed her cheek.

Grace smiled at that. “I love you too daddy. Mommy are you two coming?” Grace asked as she got off the bed.

“We’ll be right behind you.” Danny promised.

“Okay, see you downstairs.” Grace ran out closing the door behind her.

“Thanks Steve, I haven’t seen her this happy in a while.” Danny said, kissing Steve before getting out of bed and started to change.

Steve made a call to the prison that was holding Rachel and arranged a visiting room next to a two-way mirror, as he also dressed. Once that was settled, he wrapped his arms around Danny and gave him a proper kiss, long, and tongue battling and full of heat before they broke and headed downstairs as Mary called out that breakfast is ready.

“Gracie after breakfast I want you to shower and dress, Steve is taking us to see your father.” Danny informed her as he looked at the sheets covering the door and the blinds closed over the windows so he couldn’t see outside the house. “Part of your surprise?” Danny asked as they all sat down to eat.

“Thanks’ daddy.” Grace said as she stared to cut into her pancakes when there was a knock on the front door.

“Steve, I thought they weren’t supposed to show up until later this afternoon?” Danny asked as he stood up to answer the door.

“They weren’t, though after yesterday, they probably just want to make sure you're okay.” Steve said as he watched his Omega opened the door to see Kono and Chin on the other side.

“Come on in, Mary made plenty for breakfast.” Danny assured them as they hugged him as they passed, he could smell their relief that he was good after yesterday’s bomb scare.

“Sorry brah, Chin and I were worried, we wanted to make sure you were faring okay after the stress of yesterday.” Kono said as she came in, both carrying presents, they placed them under the chair, as Mary grabbed two extra chairs and placed food in front of them for Kono and Chin as they greeted the rest of them.

“Well, the more the merrier.” Mary said as they all sat down.

“Yeah, Kono if it’s okay with Danno we could continue the surf lessons later.” Grace asked looking between the two.

“I did bring my surf board and suit, along with an extra, I was thinking the same thing.” Kono said as she looked at Danny just as Grace did.

“Please Mommy?” Grace asked.

“Yeah, Mom, can we please?” Kono asked as well as they both gave him puppy dog eyes, that had Danny laughing.

“I didn’t realize I had two daughters until just this moment. Yes, if you both behave then when we get back Kono can continue your lessons Grace.” Danny relented.

Kono laughed as did Steve. “Kono, never call me dad.” Steve teased. Mary and Chin laughed at that one.

“You can count on that; I’ll just stick with boss.” Kono agreed with a smile.

The rest of the meal went by in a flash as they just talked and enjoyed each other’s company. Once Grace was finished, she ran upstairs to shower and dress to go see Rachel in prison.

“We can let them entertain Grace, while we get showed ourselves.” Steve suggested in a whisper in Danny’s ear.

“As fun as that sounds, Grace would wonder what’s taking so long, but after while they’re watching a movie would be great, especially after having to be in that prison with Rachel in the next room, I’ll need a shower to get that filth off. With help.” Danny whispered back. Steve smiled as he agreed.

H50-H50-H50-

Steve and Grace were sitting at a table in the visitor’s room at the prison. There was a Christmas tree in the corner, trying to bring the prisoners and their family’s some Christmas joy, Steve figured as they waited for Rachel to be brought to the room.

There was a two-way mirror on their right, where Danny was sitting on the other side. He was dreading what Rachel would say to Grace, how she would treat her. Would she even be happy to get to see her daughter this Christmas? Danny wanted to be here to support Grace, but he wasn’t up to being in the same room with his ex-Alpha.

Thinking about her and this time of year brought to mind a Christmas, a few years after they’d gotten married, that really stuck with him. How it could it not, it was after 9/11, he’d just lost his partner Grace and was going on six months pregnant with his daughter. His body had been changing in ways that Rachel found disgusting and he’d gotten the designation results on Grace that he was going to present to Rachel as her Christmas present, trying to repair whatever rift was coming between them.

H50-H50-H50-

_Danny was looking at the papers he’d received at the doctors yesterday. He was six months pregnant and starting to show, he’d gone clothes shopping last week for male Omega maternity clothes now that he was filling out more._

_Male Omegas tends to carry small so the first trimester they don’t really show, it’s not until they reach their fourth month that it becomes noticeable, and then of course around their fifth or sixth their mammary glands start to produce milk, growing small breasts._

_Rachel had found that particular part of his whole pregnancy really disgusting and their sex life had definitely ground to a halt, not that he felt aroused by Rachel these last several months. The moment he got pregnant he immediately noted her loss of interest in touching him in any way. She didn’t even touch his belly, talk to the baby or anything._

_It was about his fifth month when his mammary glands started to produce milk for the baby. For male Omegas it takes months for them to fully develop the breasts and breast milk to feed their children so they start months in advance compared to females of any designation._

_Rachel found this disgusting, while she never came out and said it, it didn’t mean it was any less obvious. “Danny, breakfast is ready.” Rachel called from downstairs. Danny grabbed the papers and headed downstairs. As they sat the table Rachel spoke. “I let your mother know that we were going to be at her place this afternoon for the family gathering at Christmas.”_

_Danny groaned at this news. “Rachel, you know how I feel about that. Especially right now, I’m not in the mood to deal with the bigoted side of the family right now.” Danny complained_

_“Danny get over it, you’ll have to deal with them eventually, besides it’s not their fault. They aren’t used to a male Omega, especially one that’s pregnant. Just don’t embarrass me by getting into another fight with your uncles and cousins again.” Rachel’s request sounding more like a demand._

_“As long as they don’t provoke me, then there won’t be a problem.” Danny snapped at her. This day should just be lovely._

_Rachel sighed and grumbled about hard headed Omegas and why they can’t seem to submit like they’re supposed to, which only aggravated Danny’s temper._

_Danny grabbed his suppressant pills and took one to help with his new diagnoses of TSS. Since he got pregnant, he’s been denied his basic need of attention from his Alpha. During pregnancy is the time when an Omega needs it most and it’s at this time that he developed Touch-Starved Syndrome._

_“Well, if we’re going to be surrounded by family all day, I’ll give this to you now.” Danny said as he handed the papers to Rachel. “Merry Christmas.”_

_Rachel took it. “We’ll see.” She said as he opened the papers and read that her daughter was an Alpha, she smiled. “An Alpha, you actually did something right. You’re giving me an Alpha. That’s fantastic Danny.” Rachel said. It was then that Danny realized that Rachel had denied him attention, in case he was pregnant with an Omega. She never said it out loud, but he was a good detective and he figured it out with that one statement. After that, he started to pull away from her, spending his time with Grace when she was born. Named after a wonderful Alpha who had been his partner._

H50-H50-H50-

Danny was brought back to the present, as he heard the door in the visitor’s room open and Rachel’s heels as she walked in. They gave her normal clothes so Grace didn’t see her in the prison uniforms.

“Gracie.” Rachel greeted pleasantly enough as she went to hug her daughter, Grace returned the hug.

“Merry Christmas dad.” Grace greeted as they separated and Rachel sat across from there, she beckoned Grace to sit on her lap, but Grace chose the chair next to Steve instead.

“McGarrett, what are you doing here?” Rachel asked, trying to keep the facade of pleasantries in front of her daughter, but it was obvious to both Steve and even Danny from where he watching that it was fake.

“Supervised visit Rachel, it’s prison, you got into a bit of trouble with the law remember. So, Grace can only see you if I’m here as well.” Steve informed her like she was the eight-year-old instead of Grace.

“Where’s Daniel?” Rachel asked, Steve motioned to the two mirror.

“He’s watching.” Steve assured her. “This isn’t about him, Grace wanted to see you for Christmas, I suggest you spend this time with your daughter and pretend I’m not even here.” Steve suggested.

“Grace, how has your Christmas been so far? Have you missed me?” Rachel asked.

“I do miss you, but why are you here? What did you do?” Grace asked.

“It’s all a misunderstanding sweetheart, nothing that my lawyer won’t clear up and we’ll be able to go home. Has Stan been taking care of you?” Rachel asked.

“No, I’ve been staying with Danno at Steve’s, except the first week, I was with Aunt Mary. She’s so much fun, I think you’d like her.” Grace said, diving into a story of their first few day’s activities, from the beach to the zoo, to getting a new pack of crayons when they went shopping.

Rachel was livid. “Why haven’t you been staying with Stan, your current legal guardian?” Rachel asked, trying to keep her outrage under control.”

Grace looked at Steve for that, because she didn’t have the answer. “Custody was granted to Danny after your arrest Rachel. Seeing as he’s her mother.” Steve informed her.

None of them expected Rachel’s sudden surge in rage as she moved to attack Steve. Steve countered her punch easily and tried to keep her from getting near Grace, who screamed and ran to the corner of the room in fear.

Danny ran out of the room and into the visitor’s room followed by some guards, seeing Danny only sent Rachel further into a primal fury. “How dare you, you fucking Omega, you were supposed to die, she’s my daughter you don’t belong in her life.” Rachel screamed as she tried to break free of Steve and attack Danny, but the guards quickly took control of her.

But the only voice that managed to stop her in her tracks was Grace. “I HATE YOU RACHEL!” Grace shouted in the room; everyone froze as Rachel looked at her daughter.

Rachel actually looked hurt. “Gracie. I’m your father, I love you baby.” Rachel said as she slipped out of the guards holds now that she had calmed and went to her daughter, she got down on her knees.

“You’re here because you tried to kill Danno. I heard you. Don’t LIE?!” Grace said.

“Grace, he was coming between us, he wouldn’t do what an Omega is supposed to, submit to its Alpha.” Grace looked at Rachel with disgust at what Rachel just said.

Rachel was shocked when Grace suddenly slapped her. “I never want to see, or hear from you again.” Grace had tears in her eyes, then ran to Danno who picked her up.

“Grace, why don’t you go with Steve, I need to speak to Rachel for a moment and then we’ll go home to our new family, open presents and Kono will get you surfing in no time.” Danny said, trying to get a smile from his daughter, he hated that Rachel has caused his daughter so much pain just now.

Grace nodded as Steve took her from Danny’s arms and left the room, but he stayed close by in case Danny need him as Grace hid her face in his neck and cried while he rubbed her back trying to ease her pain.

“Rachel, I just have one question. When Ivan sabotaged my car, Grace was an accident wasn’t she? You never meant for her to get hurt?” Danny asked as Rachel got back to her feet.

“I figured if she got hurt, you’d blame yourself if you lived and realize that she belonged to me. But then, you had the Governor on your side and decided to make sure he knew to kill you, but not her, I just wanted you out of her life. If you couldn’t submit to me, then you didn’t deserve a beautiful Alpha like her.” Rachel said as she glared at Danny. “If she died, then I’d get sympathy for losing my lovely daughter. Especially since I’m pregnant.” Rachel knew when she hired that man a month ago that if she lost her daughter, she would have a replacement, another Alpha, one from her own womb.

“I’m sorry you're so lost Rachel, but now that child you carry, will go to Stan and you’ll probably never see them outside this prison.” Danny said, feeling numb and realized he no longer cared what Rachel thought, he had an Alpha now that made him feel warm, loved, respected, and cherished. He felt sorry for Rachel’s ideology and how she was raised by Alphas just as cold as herself.

Danny left, leaving the guards to escort Rachel back to her cell. Grace sobs had died down to sniffles as Steve carried her out to the car as they left. It was time to head home for lunch and some actual Christmas cheer.

H50-H50-H50-

As they pulled up into Steve’s drive way Danny looked at his Alpha. “Steve, why don’t you head inside, I need to talk to Gracie, we’ll be right in.” Danny requested.

“Sure babe, if you two need me just call I’ll hear you.” Steve said. “But I won’t be eavesdropping, promise.” Steve assured Danny and Grace.

As Steve went into the house Danny got out of the car and helped his daughter out, he sat on the passenger seat sideways with his feet on the ground as he put Grace on his good knee. “I’m so sorry Gracie. I never wanted you to find out what your father did.” Danny told her as he brushed some of her hair out of her face, where it had gotten stuck due to her tear tracks.

“Danno, am I going to be like Dad?” Grace asked, her voice full of concern and fear.

“No, never. I know in your heart Grace, that you could never treat another like that.” Danny assured her.

“Why not? I’m part of Dad, she’s in me, people say I look a lot like her.” Grace looked so dejected.

“Yes, you favor your dad in some areas, but you also favor me. You have my eyes, my nose, you have the desire to help others. Your dad has some good traits that I see in you.”

“Like what?” Grace asked curiously.

“Her winning smile, it won me over all those years ago, and you are constantly winning me over every day I see you smile. You’re ticklish like her.” Danny said as he tickled Grace making her laugh and smile again. “See, not all of daddy is bad, she was just raised differently. You know in Britain, that you’re studying right now, in Alpha, Beta, Omega History. There just aren’t that many of us left in Britain where your dad’s from. Even less male Omegas then in most other countries around the world. She, just didn’t know how to handle having one.” Danny tried to explain.

“Would you and dad still be together if I had never been born?” Grace had the saddest look in her eyes it made Danny want to cry.

“I don’t believe Monkey, you see, people make mistakes, and I made the mistake of getting together with an Alpha I couldn’t bond with. But _you,_ were never a mistake, you are one of the best things to come out of that marriage; to come into my world. Like the top of the list of best things in my life.” Danny assured her.

“What’s after me on the list?” Grace asked feeling a bit better.

Danny smiled. “Meeting Steve, he’s changed both our lives for the better, no matter how reckless, dangerous or all the idiotic bone headed ideas he gets when on the job. I wouldn’t give him or this job up for anyone but you. So, do you like Steve and mommy’s job?” Danny asked.

“Yes. I love Steve, he’s the best. He makes you happy and so does your job.” Grace grinned, the tears and sadness gone, leaving behind the Grace’s wonderful lavender scent of joy.

“I love Steve too, what do you say about going inside now and opening presents and having a good time with the whole team, our family?” Danny asked.

“Sounds like fun, let’s go.” Grace hopped off Danny’s lap and took his hand and they headed inside the house.

Danny and Grace went into the house to see Steve, Kono, Chin and Mary all talking, the presents were under the tree, his new Santa suit was waiting for him upstairs and there was a surprise in the back that Steve had planned for Danny. Now they could get Christmas back on track, as Steve motioned for Grace to come with him. Danny watched as they left the kitchen.

“Steve was telling us how it went with Rachel, we’re sorry brah, that’s rough. But we know you and Grace will make it past this.” Kono said as she hugged Danny, just as they were parting, he heard Grace call from the back of the house.

“Danno, come see, it’s snowing!” Grace called out. Danny was confused, this is Hawaii, it never snows here as far as he’s aware.

Kono, Chin and Mary followed him as he walked out the back door, the ground was covered in white powder, as snow was flowing down from somewhere, Danny was shocked at the fenced in area near the beach, that was covered in fake snow. He looked at the roof overhang of the porch and saw the snow machine that was blowing ice to make it slightly chilled and give the impression it’s snowing.

But what made this the best was seeing Steve and Grace putting a fake snow man together. “Join in the fun Danno.” Steve suggested as he smiled at his Omega.

“When did you do this, a white Christmas.” Danny felt choked up, he’d missed a white Christmas from Jersey and somehow his Alpha managed to make it happen here in Hawaii, it might not be real snow, but it was close enough, and brought actual tears of joy to his eyes as Steve walked over to him and kissed him under the mistletoe hanging on the porch over hang where he was standing under.

“Merry Christmas Danno.” Steve said with a smile as he brushed the tears away.

“Mommy, this snow man’s head is heavy.” Grace called.

“Then you need help Monkey.” Danny said as they all three finished putting the fake snowman together, even Kono, Chin and Mary got in on it as they added the hat, the carrot nose and coal buttons, but something was missing.

“I know, he needs a scarf.” Grace said as they were looking at him.

“Perfect, I have just the one.” Mary ran inside the house and came back with a wrapped gift and handed it to Danny, the wrapping paper was covered in snowmen, Danny eased the red bow off the box and handed it to Grace, who loves tearing into the wrapping paper, which she did with gusto. She opened the lid and pulled out a red and white Christmas scarf.

“I’ve noticed the last few days that Danny seems to keep getting the chills if our movie nights and constant covering in blankets is anything to go by, I figured a scarf might help with that.” Mary explained.

A side effect of early pregnancy is lack of body temperature control as all the Omegas body heat goes to their womb to protect their pups, while leaving the Omega chilled sometimes to the bone.

“Thanks Mary, it’s a great gift.” Danny said appreciative as he helped Grace put the scarf around the snowman. Making it perfect in Grace’s opinion.

“I think it’s time for hot cocoa and the rest of the presents.” Chin suggested, sensible as always.

Mary made hot cocoa as every gathered around in the living room, once everyone had a cup, and was settled Grace went to the presents. “Okay, Grace, you get to hand out the presents being the youngest.” Danny said. It was one of Grace’s favorite parts of Christmas, besides opening her own presents.

Once everyone had their presents, and they let Grace go first with her gifts. She got a new Barbie to go with Dolphin Trainer Anne from Danny, a fake Five-0 badge from Steve as promised which she was thrilled with, several new books from Chin, including one on Alphas, Betas and Omegas throughout history, which she couldn’t wait to start reading. Mary got Grace a Ken doll for her Barbies to date, and last but not least, her very own surfboard from Kono which they would be practicing on later today.

Kono opened Danny’s gift first and found a new sight for her sniper rifle. “How did you know I needed a new sight, my current one keeps getting off center.?” Kono asked. She had been aiming for Hesse’s head yesterday but only clipped his arm because of the sight that had been off target.

“I saw it at the gun store and realized it’s like one of the only things I could afford and knew you’d use.” Danny admitted

“I love it.” Kono said. Then went to the gift from Steve, who got her a tactical knife engraved with her name on it. “Boss, you always know what a girl needs.” Kono teased, but didn’t love it any less then the rifle sight Danny got her. Next was Mary’s gift, which turned out to be a charm bracelet. With several charms already chosen, one was the state of Hawaii’s flag, a surfboard, a cop’s badge and a charm that represents family. “Mary, it’s wonderful.” Kono was surprised, no one had ever given her such a gift like this before.

“I didn’t do it alone, it’s actually a joined gift from Chin, he helped to pick out and pay for the charms.” Mary admitted, her lack of job, meant lack of funds.

“Thank you, both of you, it’s beautiful.” Kono said before hugging them both. There was still plenty of room on the bracelet for added charms later if Kono decided she wanted more. Mary helped her put it on.

“Okay, Mary you next.” Steve said as he handed her an envelope.

“What could this be.” She opened it up and pulled out a Christmas card, it was cheesy and from hallmark but it’s what Steve wrote inside that meant more. _Dear Mary, I know you have plans for collage, when you helped us on our mothers murder case I realized you had a gift, you are special Mary, I’ve talked with the Governor and there’s a scholarship waiting for you, I think you should look into something for those unique talents in solving crime, maybe not a cop, but I know you’ll find something. If it’s your calling to be in law enforcement or close enough to it, I won’t hold you back.  
Your loving brother, Steven._

Mary was moved to tears as she read it. “Steve, really?” Mary asked.

“Yes, I may not like the danger, but it’s your life, just know that if you do find yourself in over your head, Five-0 is here to help bail you out.” Steve promised, Mary hugged him and he could smell how genuinely happy she was to be accepted for whatever she chose to do in her life.

“I get the feeling whatever gifts we give you will pale in comparison.” Chin said, as she moved to her next gift.

“I don’t care, I’ll love them all.” Mary opened a gift from Chin and Kono, it was a book on self-defense, ‘how to Defend yourself for Dummies.’ Mary laughed. “Okay, this will definitely come in handy.” Mary agreed. Her next gift was also combined from Danny and Grace. It was another card, with presents on the front and two hundred dollars cash inside with Danny’s hand writing.

_Merry Christmas, Mary,  
Danno and I wanted to think you for looking after me for an entire week. You did everything you could to protect me, thank you. You are the best Aunt I could have ever hoped for.  
Mary, you went above and beyond the call for someone you aren’t even related to, even though you didn’t have to, you did your best by my daughter and I just wanted to thank you, use this money how ever you want, as a bonus on your Christmas gift, I’ll be paying the utilities on the apartment for the next two months. Hopefully enough time for you to start college and possible part time job. Good luck in whatever you decide.  
Love, Grace and Danny._

“Thank you so much.” Mary had more tears, of relief and joy as she hugged Grace and Danny for her wonderful gift, a guilt she had still been hanging onto since the kidnapping had finally been lifted.

Chin was next as he opened Grace’s present first to find a rather impressive drawing of him and his team with the words above, _Ohana means family, and family means no one gets left behind._ Ever since IA dragged Chin through the mud, losing his friends and family, only having Kono at his side, and now Five-0 this picture and those words mean a lot to him. “Thank you, Gracie, this is really sweet, I think I’ll put it on my fridge where I can see it every day.” Chin said as she hugged him.

His next gift was combined from Mary and Steve. It was surfboard wax, and a gun cleaning kit. “We noticed you were out of wax, and your other cleaning kit was in desperate need of replacement.” Steve informed Chin

Kono’s present to Chin was a bit more personal as she had gotten him a silver ring, engraved on the inside was the words ‘Ohana is Five-0’. Chin placed it on his middle finger, it was a perfect fit. The last gift was from Danny, who had managed to find Chin a New Jersey decal for Chin’s motorcycle, Chin couldn’t help but laugh at this. “Danny you know I’m never putting this on my ride.” Chin informed him.

“I know, but it got me a good chuckle when I saw it. You’re real gift is on the other side of that decal.” Danny informed him.

Chin turned the decal over and saw a key taped to the back, his fingers had only touched the edges and he’d been caught off guard by the sight of the New Jersey state picture he hadn’t felt the extra weight. “It’s a key to this box.” Danny grabbed the small box Grace had handed him when she’d passed out presents.

Chin took the box and opened it with the key to find a new starter for his bike, he’s been complaining for weeks on not being able to find one. “Danny this is great, where did you find them?” Chin asked.

“I didn’t, your bike is the same model as my Uncle Vito’s he doesn’t drive his anymore, and sent the starter to me last weekend. Now you won’t have to drive in with Kono anymore, and we can all stop hearing about your bike.” Danny teased.

“Danny, this is great, brah the moment I get home this is going right into my motorcycle.” Chin said pleased with it.

“Steve your turn.” Danny said.

Grace had given Steve with Danny’s help in purchasing it, a pair of dog togs, engraved with Grace’s name claiming Steve to be her Alpha father. “Thank you, Grace, I love them.” Steve said as he hugged the little girl, and kissed her cheek, while at the same time placing his scent glands on his wrist along her forehead and neck, claiming her as his own as well. Danny purred in contentment at this. But caught himself as he saw Kono and Chin look at him oddly, he cleared his throat.

“It’s an Omega thing.” Danny explained slightly embarrassed.

“No problem brah, we understand.” Kono assured him.

Steve was about to grab the gift from Chin and Kono when there was a knock on the door. “Oh, that’s probably Catherine.” Steve said as he reached into the couch side table and pulled out a fake Five-0 badge, only unlike Grace’s this one didn’t have a name on it.

He stood and answered the door, Catherine standing there. “Steve.” They hugged, before he handed her the badge.

“A deal is a deal.” Steve said as he handed her the badge.

“Great, but since I’m here, can I meet this Danny now?” Catherine asked.

“Alright, come on in.” Steve invited her inside.

Mary, Kono and Chin stood up to shake her hand as they introduced themselves and she was pleased to meet them.

Danny was standing to the side with Grace next to him. “You must be Danny, I’m Catherine, Steve’s friend.” She introduces as they shook hands.

“Hi, I’m Danny, and this is my daughter Grace.” Danny introduced, she crouched down and smiled at Grace as they shook hands as well.

“That’s an impressive badge you have there.” Catherine commented to the Five-0 badge clipped to her shirt.

“Yeah, Uncle Steve gave it to me, isn’t it cool, it even has my name on it.” Grace said, filled with pride.

“Well, I should get going now, Susan is waiting for me, it was nice meeting you.” Catherine said as she headed out, though she looked at Mary one last time, appraising another good-looking Beta. “I see good looks run in the family.” Catherine commented making Mary blush before saying bye and leaving the team to the rest of their Christmas.

“Steve, what was that deal all about?” Danny asked.

“She had a friend who set up the snow outside for you, as long as I got her a badge for her Beta to roleplay in the bedroom.” Steve explained. “Back to the gift from Chin and Kono.” Steve said as he grabbed the box and found a new gun, high powered, attached laser sight that can switch to a flashlight should the need arise. “Okay, this is awesome. Thanks guys.” Steve said.

“Mine now.” Mary said as she passed her gift to Steve.

He took it and opened it to find a book that happened to be the collection of Sherlock Holmes books. “I thought you could learn something from the best Detective I know.” Mary smirked.

Steve smiled at her. “I like it.” Steve assured him.

“Don’t worry Mary, I’ll make sure he learns all about Deductive work from a better Detective then he is.” Danny teased.

“Keep at it Danno, I might have to punish you for that comment later.” Steve threatened.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Danny said, Steve found out that Danny was a bit ticklish a few days ago and he saw the look in Steve’s eyes that he’d use this knowledge against him if he had to. “Okay, I guess I’m next.” Danny said changing the subject as he grabbed the gift from Chin and Kono.

He opened the box and found several different new ties, but the one he pulled out he laughed at and claimed. “I’m never wearing this.” Danny said showing Steve, Mary and Grace. It had the words. ‘I Love Hawaii’ on it with the picture of someone surfing on it.

“Come on Danno.” Grace said as she took the tie and started to put it on him, while the others laughed good naturally as he relented and helped Grace put the tie on.

Even Danny had to laugh as he felt ridiculous wearing a t-shirt, jeans, barefoot with a tie on. “I think it looks great on you Danno.” Steve teased. Steve motioned for Danny to come closer.

Danny stood walked over to Steve and yelped as he was suddenly pulled onto his lap. “Hey!” Danny found himself trapped in Steve’s arms as the others smiles and laughed at his plight.

“I got you a gift.” Steve said as he held out a piece of jewelry for him. It was a silver chain, with a round silver locket. Danny took it, and eased the lock open and flipped it open. There was an oval shaped object hanging inside. It had a flip at the bottom, as he opened it up, a chain of round pictures fell down, there was at least ten connected. At the top was Grace, followed Steve, Mary, Chin and Kono, leaving several more for future pictures.

“We thought you deserved a keepsake, so that your new family always stays close to you.” Steve explained as he removed the tie and put the necklace on, it had a masculine feel and look to is as he put the pictures back in and closed it up, slipping the locket under his shirt; close to his heart.

“Thank you.” Danny said, then kissed Steve. He felt Grace place a package next to him.

“I found something for you Danno, Mary took me to Stan’s yesterday to pick it up. If found it Rachel’s closet the first month we were here in Hawaii.” Grace explained. Mary, Kono and Chin looked confused when Grace called her father by her name instead.

“It was a difficult day at the prison, I’ll explain later.” Steve told them.

Danny took the package, which was wrapped in paper covered in snowflakes. He tore open the gift and tears came to his eyes. During the divorce Rachel had hidden and kept many things that Danny had wanted to take with him when he left, but hadn’t been able to find. The book in his hands had been one of the most important items, it was Grace’s baby book. Her first word, first step, first bath. The first time she laughed, he’d taken pictures and written his experiences with her in this book as a first-time mother. He felt tears come to his eyes as Steve held him tighter.

“Gracie, baby I love it.” Danny put the book down and hugged his daughter as she crawled onto his lap, being careful of his still healing knee. “Thank you Monkey.”

“I just want to see you happy mommy.” Grace said.

“Well, I am right now, more than ever.” Danny assured her. “Now, why don’t you all clean this mess up, I have something upstairs to finish this day off. I’ll be back.” Danny said, he kissed Steve who reluctantly released Danny who headed upstairs.

Danny went to the master bedroom where the Santa suit was waiting, along with two other gifts, one that had arrived yesterday, he’d been concerned that it wouldn’t arrive in time for Christmas, but his Uncle Vito had used express shipping. And another gift for his daughter, he placed them both in the red sack before getting dressed, and it fit fantastic. Mary did a great job on altering the suit.

They had just finished cleaning up when they heard Danny coming down the stairs. “Ho, ho, ho.” Grace smiled as she ran to Danny, who led her to the couch and sat down, she got on his good knee again. “Santa as an extra present for you miss Williams.” Danny said in a deep voice causing Grace to laugh, as he pulled out a soft, plush, toy Dolphin.

“I love it Santa.” Grace said hugging him and the plushy.

“I have one gift left, for a Steve McGarrett?” Danny teased as he looked around the group. Grace got off Danny’s lap, who motioned to Steve with a teasing smirk.

“No.” Steve said, he wasn’t not sitting on Santa’s lap. Mary pushed him and the others goaded him until he finally gave and sat on Danny’s knee, though he kept most of his weight on his own feet that were still on the floor.

Danny handed him the box. Steve flipped open the lid. “No way, you found a 1974 master cylinder for the Mercury Marquis. Dan-Santa thank you.” Steve corrected.

“It’s okay Uncle Steve, I know this Santa is only Danno.” Grace assured him.

“Then I think I’ll thank you properly.” Steve said as he kissed Danny soundly on the lips. This had been one of the best Christmas’ Danny and Grace have had in several years.

“Yeah, well, it’s all you’ve talked about on that car for the last month. Uncle Vito knew a guy, and shipped it over here on a discount.” Danny said.

“Well, I love it, so what was all that yesterday about not finding me a gift?” Steve asked.

“I wasn’t sure it was going to be here in time; besides, I didn’t even know if it was the perfect gift.” As Danny spoke Steve moved to sit next to him.

“Well, it’s not. But you and Grace are the perfect gifts this year.” Steve informed him as he hugged Grace, then kissed Danny, something he can never get enough of.

The rest of the day was spent with good food, fun movies and Mary and Grace having a sleep over at Mary’s new apartment, leaving the night for just Steve and Danny.

As Steve was locking up once every had left, Steve and Danny got into bed when Danny made a request. “Steve, will you make love to me. Not heat sex, not rough hot fucking, I mean real love making.” Danny said.

“I think we can do that.” Steve agreed as he started by kissing Danny, deeply, tongues dueling, and mouths moving, moans resonating as Steve started to pull off Danny’s boxers the only piece of clothing he’d come to bed wearing. Steve slipped out of his own boxers before moving his mouth to Danny’s neck, scenting his glands as he licked and nipped them, making Danny moan.

Danny moved his hands down Steve’s back, pulling him close as he also licked, nipped and scented Steve’s own scent glands. Memorizing his smell, imprinting it on his brain so he could find him, in any crowd, or any place they got separated at.

“Steve, I love you. So much.” Danny said as he moaned against the feel of Steve moving on top of him, both their erections rubbing against each other.

“I love you too, more than you know.” Steve moaned against his lips, then moved to lavish his attention to Danny’s nipples, to his chest, down his belly and felt along Danny’s C-Section scar, where he'd had Grace. He licked along it making Danny shiver under Steve’s touch.

Danny was hard and leaking without even having his erection touched, just the feel of Steve everywhere else, not to mention the heavy sent of arousal and lust permeating the air between them.

“Steven please, I need you, now.” Danny moaned; he felt the yearning to filled by Steve.

“We’ll get there.” Steve promised, as he ran his hands along Danny’s sides, making Danny giggle.

“Steve, don’t.” Danny writhed to get away from those hands making him laugh.

“Very well, only because you asked.” Steve teased as he reached Danny’s legs. Danny grabbed the lube from the nightstand and passed it to Steve, who coated his fingers liberally, as he pulled Danny’s legs closer, gently, as they wrapped around Steve’s waist. His slick index finger, pressed and circled the rim of Danny’s entrance.

Danny bucked at his moaned, the muscle contracting around the digit as Steve eased it inside, Danny had one hand clenched in the sheets, the other gripping at Steve’s back as he tightened his legs around him while he put two fingers inside Danny and started to loosen his muscles for the main event.

Steve wasn’t in a hurry, this wasn’t them just fucking, or getting Danny through his heat. He was making love to Danny, they were going slow, mapping each other. Memorizing each other in every way as he lubed up Steve’s hard cock, and then pushed into Danny. It was easy after all the sex they’ve had in the past several weeks.

Once Steve was fully seated inside, he flipped them putting Danny on top. Danny moved as he arched his back, Steve’s hands sliding down his chest, as Danny started to move. Steve was giving up control to his Omega, wanting to show his love to Danny in the best way he could. Danny set the pace, he set the rhythm.

Danny moved to kiss Steve, then started to kiss, nip and lick his way down Steve’s chest, as Steve thrust into him, and Danny pushed back, meeting Steve at every thrust. Soon, Danny sped up his movements, Steve matching him. “Steve, fuck right there.” Danny moaned as Steve angled hitting Danny’s prostate.

Steve tweaked Danny’s nipples making him buck against him and moan, as more precum slipped down his shaft. Steve moved his hand to Danny’s erection, rubbing the head of his cock as Danny felt himself getting close.

It was only a few moments more before Danny cried out Steve’s name as he came, Steve followed soon after as Danny tightened around Steve’s cock. Danny collapsed on top of Steve in a post-coital haze.

Steve held Danny close, once they were both aware enough, they took a shower, before heading to bed for the night. As Steve ran his hand lazily through Danny’s hair who was fast asleep, Steve was starting to head into dream land when his hearing picked up faint heartbeats. He found himself starting to count the beats as he fell asleep.

 _One heartbeat…Two heartbeats……Three heartbeats………Four heartbeats._ Four heartbeats, Steve wondered as he fell asleep, he’s not going to remember this the next morning, or think of it as anything more than a sweet dream.

H50-H50-H50-

The next day Hesse walked through the doors to the visiting area, and sat down on his side of the glass. Wo Fat was on the other side, he picked up the phone. “Wo Fat, what are you doing here?” Victor Hesse asked.

“I have a question for you, two actually, I needed to ask them in person.” Wo Fat informed him.

“What is it?”

“How much does Steve McGarrett know about what his father was investigating before you killed him?” At Victor’s sigh Wo Fat knew that taking the evidence had been a good thing, but now. “How close is he to the truth?”

“Um…Too close.” Hesse informed him. “Even without the evidence he’s getting closer to everything.”

“For my other question. Did you get a taste of the Omega?” Wo Fat asked.

“Yes, he was delicious, why do you want him?” Hesse asked.

“Because McGarrett has him and The Organization wants him.” Wo Fat informed him, the Organization in this case being OI. “Right now, you just keep your mouth shut, I’ll get a lawyer to stall the trial.” Wo Fat assured him. With that he hung up and left.

H50-H50-H50-

At the women’s correctional facility Rachel was waiting for her lawyer to arrive. A female Alpha walked in and took a seat. “Rachel, OI can’t help you, they told you to wait and your impatience landed you here in the first place.” The woman, Cassandra Lawson informed her.

“What, no. They have to get me out of this mess.” Rachel demanded.

“Patience Rachel, they will help you in time, but you will have to do something for them first. They’ll be in contact when they need you. In the meantime, use this burner phone and find out what you can on your trial through these contact numbers, if you want to get off on this case, get rid of the witness against you. In the meantime take care of that child of yours.” The lawyer handed her a burner phone and a list of names and numbers, which she hid before Cassandra left and she was escorted back to her cell.

Now that Rachel had something to keep herself occupied, she was keeping her anger off Steve and Danny stealing her daughter away from her. Once she gets out of this, she is getting her back and leaving this awful island and back to Britain where Grace will learn the proper way of treating an Omega and how to act like an Alpha.

She placed a palm on her belly, planning to keep this child as well. In fact, she has no plans of ever telling Stan this child exists, though if she doesn’t get out of here before she gives birth, this child will also be taken from her and she won’t let that happen if it’s the last thing she does. She’ll die and take the baby with her.

Before she could make any calls, a guard came by with an envelope for her. She opened it up and found divorce papers from Stan. Her whole world was crashing around her and she didn’t know how to fix it as she started to tear her cell apart in rage at her situation.


	12. The Tsunami that Never Was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during episode 15, when the fake Tsunami threatened the islands. This was a difficult one to write for a lot of he added scenes and changed situations due to the AU this takes place in, but it was still really enjoyable to write, so I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> My beta read did a great job again. HMG246790, thank you so much for all your hard work and help. Once last note this chapter is one month into Danny's pregnancy, and he's starting to really experience the early symptoms.

Danny had gotten up early, even before Steve, though the last week had been difficult with their latest case, Danny feels sorry for Chin when he met his ex-fiancé during said case. Mary was now staying at Danny’s apartment permanently, and they had been working on redoing Mary’s old room, for Grace so it feels more like her home now, instead of just visiting.

Steve and Danny have hit a couple of roadblocks in this whole, moving in thing. Mostly trying to combine their wardrobes. Steve likes things in a certain order and Danny has never had anything in order when it comes to his clothes or anything else. Danny was actually swimming laps behind Steve’s house. While they have been having arguments, they keep making up and are trying to compromise, and he is giving Steve credit for trying.

While Steve's newfound habit of trying to push his health shakes at him and more nutrients into him is becoming annoying, it’s a recent development and neither of them know why, Steve just says he feels it’s his responsibility to take care of him, and so Danny rants less about it.

He ran onto the beach elated as he looked at the ocean. Nearly five months ago he was terrified to go into the water, now he was swimming on his own. At this realization, he ran into the house, a towel wrapped around his waist as he headed upstairs where Steve was getting out of bed. “Steve, I did it.” Danny said a smile on his face.

“Did what, babe?” Steve asked as he heard Grace getting her things together for school, and Mary driving up, she’s been taking Grace to school for them the last week so they can get into work on time.

“Five laps, in the water, by myself with no fear.” Danny said as he walked over to Steve who was standing in just his boxers with a pleased expression.

“Danno, that’s fantastic! In a few more months you’ll be ready to start learning how to surf.” Steve said, hugging his Omega. “Danny, did you bake this morning?” Steve asked, noticing the sudden sweet scent coming from his Omega, it was different, more potent than before.

“No, but it could just be the excitement changing my scent.” Danny explained. He kissed Steve and went to the bathroom to get a quick shower and dressed before heading to Grace’s room, it wasn’t finished yet, but she had a bed all her own and her toys, dress and closet full of clothes. But currently they were working on painting the room to whatever Grace wanted. So, the last few nights she’d been sleeping with him and Steve while the paint dries as the fumes aren’t good to be around for long. The paint smell itself made Danny sick enough that he threw up when they first started the project earlier in the week.

Normally that doesn’t happen, he handles these kinds of smells pretty well, but his sense of smell has been overly active, the last time it was this sensitive he’d been pregnant with Grace. If only he’d concentrated on that thought as he said goodbye to Grace and Mary as they headed towards Mary’s car, while Steve got dressed when an alarm rang throughout the island.

Mary stopped mid-stride. “Grace get in the car I’ll be right there.” Mary informed her as she headed back to the house.

“Steven.” Danny said as he saw Steve rushing down the stairs pulling his shirt down as his pants are on but his belt is still unbuckled. “What’s going on?” Danny asked, feeling a rising panic as Steve rushed to get his shoes on.

“Tsunami warning.” Steve informed him as his phone rang then, he grabbed it as Danny walked over to him and started to due up Steve’s belt as he talked to the Governor. He needed to keep busy as he felt a rising panic at the idea of a Tsunami heading their way.

“Steve, should I take Grace to one of the shelters?” Mary asked as she walked back in as Steve was speaking to the Governor.

“Hang on Governor.” Steve said as he turned his attention to Danny and Mary. “Mary, take Grace to one of the Kapu, Omega houses for safety, take her papers so they know she’s the daughter of an Omega to allow her inside and you two stay there until this over.” Steve instructed.

“I’ll keep her safe Danny, promise.” Mary assured the panicking Omega, whom she could tell was trying to keep a rein on his emotions even though she couldn’t smell his rapidly changing scent.

Steve then turned to Danny, taking his wrists in his free hand. “Danny, relax, Grace will be in one of the safest locations on the island. Don’t panic until we know more.” Steve said, trying to reassure his Omega whose scent was becoming distressed. Danny nodded as his Alpha continued speaking to the Governor, and Mary left with Grace.

Danny’s phone rang then, he saw it was Catherine. “Catherine?” Danny asked confused.

“Hey Danny, I was trying to reach Steven, I’m on vacation on the island and was going to update him on the Tsunami alarm but he’s not answering.” Catherine explained quickly.

“Yeah, he’s on the phone with the Governor. What do you know?” Danny asked, slipping into detective mode.

Steve heard this and motioned for Danny to put it on speaker. Danny complied. “What’s the ETA on the first wave?” Steve asked, putting his hand over the receiver of the phone as he spoke to Catherine over Danny’s phone. “Cath, what do you know?”

“Tsunami warning buoys picked up the wave about a hundred miles northeast of Wake Island. They think it was triggered by a deep ocean landslide, what about your end?” Catherine asked.

“ETA on the first set of waves is, like, three hours.” Steve informed her. Though he quickly realized that was not helping his Omega, as he heard his heart beat speed up. “Danny, Danno, look at me.” Steve commanded. Danny looked at him.

“I promise, you’re safe, you and Grace I will make sure you are safe and out of the path of this.” Steve assured him, and that seemed to help calm Danny down a bit. He went back to the Governor. “Yes, Governor we’ll be there ASAP.” Then hung up.

“Steve, Danny, I have to go. Command’s called all personnel back to base. We’re gonna take the fleet out to deep waters and ride it out.” Catherine informed the pair. “Danny, don’t worry, Hawaii’s been through this before.” Then Catherine hung up as she had to get going.

“Why doesn’t that make me feel better.” Danny muttered.

“Let’s go.” Steve said, though first stopped to kiss Danny and place his scent glands all along his forehead and neck and wrists, no telling who would take advantage of the streets being empty as the Tsunami evacuation plan was put into action.

Once that was done Danny felt more secure and safe as they left the house and got into his Camaro as they took off.

“What did the Governor have to say?” Danny asked.

“We’re headed to the Tsunami Warning Center at Ewa Beach. The head of the Center, a Dr. Norman Russell, has gone missing.” Steve informed Danny as he drove them towards the Center.

H50-H50-H50-

Tsunami Warning Center, at Ewa Beach. Danny was just getting off the phone from talking with Mary and Grace, Steve, having also been on the phone, only with Chin and Kono to make sure they get on this case right away.

Danny felt better knowing that Grace had made it safely there, and even found Kamekona and some of his family there as they’re Omegas, he smiled as Grace mentioned them playing cards. It helped relieve his distress and panic over the situation though he did have a question for his Alpha.

“Steven, tell me something. Why is it that we’re not helping thousands of people evacuate? Instead, we’re looking for one missing person?”

“Because, Danny, that one person is responsible for making sure those thousands of people are safe.” Steve explained.

“Alright, fair enough. Define missing.” Danny requested.

“Missing as in, hasn’t been seen or heard from since last night. Chin and Kono are checking out his house right now.” Steve informed Danny as he opened the door to the Center letting Danny in first and then following. There was a flurry of activity going on, a clock that’s counting down from two hours and forty-forty minutes, while two guys and discussing the situation and needing to make a decision, especially with Dr. Russell missing.

“Excuse me. I’m sorry to interrupt. I’m Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett from Five-0. This is Detective Danny Williams. We’re investigating the disappearance of Dr. Russell.” Steve introduced them to the Commander of the national guard and the man he’d been yelling at a moment ago.

“Sheldon Turner, Deputy Director.” The man introduced as he shook their hands.

“Commander Sam Hale. Coast Guard.” The other man in uniform introduced himself as they also shook hand. “You’ll have to excuse me, but we need to move now.” Sam an Alpha said, then addressed Sheldon a Beta who gave off the scent of anxiety, which in Danny’s opinion isn’t surprising, considering the position the guy's in. “So, if you’re not going to make the call, I will.”

Sheldon nodded and then relented to what Commander Hale wants. “Better to be safe than sorry.” He turned and addressed the busy room. “I’m declaring it a level three.” With that taken care of Hale took his leave, and Sheldon turned his attention to Steve and Danny. “Sorry about that. Lot of confusion around here without Dr. Russell.”

Danny was feeling overwhelmed by all the scents in the room, most everyone here was a Beta a couple of Alphas and one Omega, they were all giving off scents ranging from fear and panic to nervous anticipation, to worry. It was making Danny sick to his stomach and giving him a headache. “Okay, look, I see a room full of scientists. What is so important about Dr. Russell? I’m just curious.” Danny said, wanting to focus on everything but the impending Tsunami, and his queasy stomach.

“Let’s talk in my office.” Sheldon suggested. As they walked inside, he started to explain the situation. “Look, normally, there are a number of us who can interpret the data we’re receiving from the warning buoys. But the stuff we’re getting now is riddled with anomalies.”

Steve and Danny looked at each other with concern at that. “Anom…. What kind of anomalies?” Steve asked.

“Wave height, water pressure, barometric shift.” Sheldon listed off as he pointed to his computer screens on his desk. “They all affect the calculations as to the size and magnitude of the wave, and they’re all over the map.”

Danny was confused by this. “Okay, I’m a visual learner.” Danny informed him.

“Okay, uh, here. Look.” Sheldon moved to one of his computers and typed up something from his computer on his desk to the screen on the wall behind him. “This is a simulation based on our most recent data.” The wave was high enough to topple hotels and skyscrapers. Sheldon continued. “In the previous set of data, the wave was about half the size, but before that, it was off the charts.”

Danny looked to Steve, his Omega instincts were automatically looking to his Alpha for reassurance, protection, something. Normally he’d be able to handle a situation like this with no blip in his emotions, but lately they’ve been more difficult to control, which shouldn’t be happening as his TSS is.

Sheldon had more to say though. “Ever since the buoy triggered at five a.m., there’s been no discernible pattern. The data keeps changing.”

Steve put his hand on Danny’s shoulder to ground and focus his Omega whom he can scent is anxious and panicked, and his distress is starting to increase. He felt an immediate shift in Danny as he moved closer and accepted the comfort Steve was offering without hesitation and his scent started to calm.

Steve looked at Sheldon. “What about the other warning centers? Are you consulting with them?” Steve asked, not removing his hands from Danny as his thumb rubbed his scent glands.

“We’re the main center for the entire Pacific Rim. I checked with our satellite center in Alaska, but they’re receiving conflicting data, as well.” Sheldon explained.

“Okay, so what you’re telling me, all you people-” Danny motioned outside and towards Sheldon inadvertently dislodging Steve’s hands from his neck where he’d found a comfort in the touch and presence of his mate. “You have no idea what’s coming at us? Is that right?” Danny asked his voice rising an octave, due to his concern of the situation.

“I can make an educated guess based on the most recent data. But we’re talking about a wave that could be the size of a three-story building, and traveling at the speed of a jet plane. I don’t want to guess.” Sheldon informed them, which was not helping Danny’s stressed out hormones.

Steve glared at him, making Sheldon back up as he realized he’d upset the Omega further, making his Alpha unhappy when he’d given details of the possible Tsunami headed their way. Steve grabbed Danny’s wrist and pulled him closer in a protective stance that normally would be unwanted while at work and in front of others, was currently very much needed to ease Danny’s distress.

Sheldon looked away as Steve was pressing his scent glands against Danny once more to calm his rising panic, Steve had a feeling this was going to be a very long day. “Okay, uh, so what you’re saying is, Dr. Russell could make sense of all of this?” Steve asked, wrapping his free hand around Danny’s chest and pulling him tight against him, Danny leaning into Steve, his Omega in desperate need of comfort right now.

“If anyone could, it’s him. He practically developed this technology. He knows these waters better than anyone.” Sheldon informed them.

“When’s the last time you spoke to him?” Danny asked as he put his hand on Steve’s where it was resting against his chest.

“Last night at about five o’clock, when we were leaving the office. And then at six a.m., I got a page that the first buoy had indicated a Tsunami. And protocol demands that I consult with Dr. Russell before initiating any of these emergency procedures, but he never contacted me, and I couldn’t get a hold of him. Guys, he lives for this stuff.” Sheldon explained when Steve’s phone rang.

He removed his hand from Danny’s wrist to answer, as Sheldon continued. “He’d be the first person at this office the minute his pager went off.”

“Chin, what do you got?” Steve asked, as he pulled Danny closer, if that was even possible, Danny wasn’t complaining, it was calming his Omega down and making him very pleased at the moment. Danny was able to hear Chin on the end of Steve’s phone from how close he was pressed against his Alpha.

“Looks like foul play, Steve. You and Danny might want to get here.” Chin suggested.

“We’ll be there soon.” Steve said as he ran his hand up and down Danny’s chest who started to purr as he was much more relaxed and comforted by Steve.

“Is that Danny I’m hearing?” Chin asked.

“Yeah, he’s stressed, but I’m keeping him calm.” Steve informed him. “See you soon.” Steve hung up and turned to Sheldon. “We need to leave now, thank you for your help Mr. Turner.” Steve said, before turning Danny towards the door, moving his arm from Danny’s chest to the back of his neck as he led him through the throng of activity back out to the Camaro.

“I don’t know why I keep panicking.” Danny said embarrassed about what happened in Sheldon’s office.

“It’s your first Tsunami, it’s perfectly normal to freak out Danny. Don’t be embarrassed Danno, you didn’t do anything wrong, in fact, I’m proud you didn’t resist me in front of Sheldon while I calmed your Omega side. Like you normally would.” Steve said. Danny usually puts up more of a fight and struggle when Steve tries to touch or comfort Danny in front of strangers when they first started this partnership.

“I noticed that as well, could be our bond I feel more comfortable about our relationship and don’t feel the need to hide it from the world. Or the distress was overwhelming me, and I need you more than the space and independence I would normally strive for.” Danny suggested, which was very possible.

“Either way, I like it, my Alpha is pleased with comforting you.” Steve informed him. Danny glared at him as he smirked, the rest of the ride was in comfortable silence.

H50-H50-H50-

The team was in Dr. Russell’s house discussing the struggle that took place as it became apparent that the Beta had been taken against his will. They were interrupted when his daughter a young Omega showed up asking where her father was. The team looked to Danny, he sighed, this is what he gets for being an Omega. He’s good with victims, children and family of victims, and his maternal instinct was telling him to help this young woman as her father had just gone missing and it was obvious.

“Miss Russell, why don’t we talk over here.” Danny suggested as he rubbed his wrists, activating his scent glands sending out a comforting scent towards the young woman. Guided her out of the way as the team continued processing the crime scene for clues to Dr. Russell’s kidnappers.

“Courtney, my name. It’s Courtney.” She informed the detective.

“Detective Danny Williams, you can just call me Danny.” Danny informed her. “Courtney, when was the last time you spoke to your father?” Danny asked.

“Last night around eight.” Courtney informed him as she breathed in his scent and gave a small smile, she has a friend in school who's pregnant right now, also an Omega and she has the same sweet smell Danny is currently giving off. Then she remembered her father and the smile vanished, she was worried and scared for her dad.

“Okay. What were you guys talking about?” Danny asked gently for the Omega who was putting out a slight distressful scent, which isn’t surprising considering the situation.

“My physics final. I had a question about free particles. And I was totally lost, and he helped me.” Courtney informed them, she looked down at the floor, when Danny caught a guilty scent coming from her, this concerned him.

“What is it Courtney?” Danny asked as he placed a reassuring hand on her arm, Omegas are very tactile designations, they take great comfort from scent and touch. Reason why Danny hadn’t brushed Steve off from the very beginning of their relationship when he started to help Danny with his TSS. He needed the touch, like in Sheldon’s office, his body craved Steve’s touch to protect and reassure him everything would be fine.

“I would just really hate it if the last time I talked to my father was about physics.” Courtney explained as a wave of sadness came off of her. Danny felt sorry for the young Omega.

“Do you remember anything else he said?” Steve asked, for the most part he’s let Danny take the lead here. Alphas can come off as aggressive or insensitive at times and he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. “Uh, doesn’t matter how trivial it seemed.” Steve assured her.

“Uh, we talked about going for a hike this weekend. To see the Petroglyphs. That’s it.” Courtney informed them.

“Petroglyphs? What are those?” Danny asked, confused and a bit intrigued.

“I’ll take you out there one day to see them, they’re up on several cliff sides where natives have carved their heritage into the mountains.” Steve informed him. “Could make it a date one day.” After they make it through the impending Tsunami that is. “Sorry, Courtney continue.” Steve said getting back to the business at hand.

“Yeah. He seemed totally, you know, fine. But when the sirens went off this morning, and I didn’t hear from him, I started to get worried. Who would want to hurt him?” Courtney asked as tears came to her eyes and her emotions started to get the better of her.

“Alright, listen. I promise you that we’re doing everything we can to find your father, but right now, you have to evacuate. The Kapu is organizing to get all the Omegas to the high safe houses in the mountain ranges.” Steve told her, his instincts were already in protective mode because of Danny, so it just felt natural to try and protect this sad, scared Omega as well. What he didn’t realize, is that due to Danny’s current condition his own paternal instincts were online, making him more protective than usual.

“I’m staying here.” Courtney informed them; she wasn’t leaving without her father. He’s all she has, the only family she has left and the thought of going where safe while he’s in trouble just feels wrong to her.

Before Steve could start lecturing on her Omega statues and the dangers, Danny interrupted as he grabbed his Alphas reassuringly. “I got it. I got it.” Danny looked into Steve’s eyes conveying he’d handle it, and motioned for him to head out and wait for him. Steve trusted Danny so, he nodded and left the house.

Danny faced the young Omega than. “Courtney, your father would want you to be safe. I know that. Alright?” Danny said, she relented to the pregnant Omega, smelling his own instincts to protect. Unlike with the Alpha she couldn’t refuse him as she nodded. “I’m going to have an officer take you inland to the Kapu evac center to be moved somewhere safe. And the second I hear anything; you will be the first to know. You have my word as a mother and an Omega, okay?” Danny promised.

“Okay.” Courtney agreed. “Thank you.” Danny started to lead her out of the house, she stopped to grab her bag and saw a turned over photo of her and her father. She picked it up, taking it with her as she was placed in a police vehicle as Danny spoke to one of the HPD officers to take Courtney to be evacuated immediately as she’s an Omega.

In a crisis Omegas are priority one, all Omegas and their children are evacuated to the Kapu safe houses in case of natural disasters or war, only the Kapu, the Governor and now Five-0 know the location of these safe houses for their own protection. Even then, only those trusted in the Kapu know the location, high priests, evacuation squad, and the men in charge like Kawika. He’s the leader of one unit of the Kapu. For every island there is a Unit, sometimes more than one. Oahu, has four because it’s one of the larger islands.

It’s not the largest, but, because of its size and having more Omegas living here than any of the other islands, there are more Kapu units here, each unit has a leader and each leader answers to a High Priest. Oahu’s High Priest, just happens to be Mamo. During Danny’s time on Hawaii he’s learned of the Kapu and has grown to respect them for their duty to the islands and the especially the safety of the Omegas.

Danny remembers when he first transferred here nearly a year ago now. His designation was flagged before he stepped off the plan, where he met Kawika, was given a pamphlet of the Kapu and where he can go to get help if he needed it. Every Omega house, every Kapu name and HPD officer affiliated with the Kapu who could be trusted to get him somewhere safe should he find the need, being an Omega without an Alpha. It was weird in Danny’s opinion at the time and very surreal.

Danny himself from these thoughts as the officer left with Courtney and Danny went to Kono who was working the scene outside, while Steve and Chin were checking the guy’s computers in his study.

Kono bagged what they found, while Steve and Chin made note of the numbers found on Russell’s computer when he entered the wrong password four times. 1015, all entered at 5:30 this morning, meaning the guy had been alive then, the question is, is he still alive now. Once all that was catalogued, Steve and Danny left the crime scene.

H50-H50-H50-

“Okay, so at what point are we going to follow the sane people and just get to high ground?” Danny asked, he didn’t realize that one of his hands were covering his stomach, right where his pups were growing, a shiver ran through him as he was feeling cold again. Which doesn’t make sense with the Hawaii weather.

Steve noticed that, he turned on the heater and pushed the vents into Danny’s direction to warm his Omega up, he had ordered a book on Omegas, to figure out some things, like Danny’s lack of body heat recently. His rubbing his stomach, not to mention Steve’s own urges in needing to make sure his Omega was eating healthy, that he was keeping warm, that he was safe enough. Was this normal for an Alpha and Omega relationship. Questions that hopefully the book will tell him once it arrives.

“We’ll get to Grace at one of the Omega shelters as soon as we figure out what message Dr. Russell was sending.” Steve informed him.

“Damnit, Steven I hate it when you’re…right.” Danny said with a sigh of defeat, his instincts were screaming at him to get somewhere safe, to join his daughter. His phone rang then, it was Mary. “Hey, Mary, did you get the safe house with Grace safely?” Danny asked.

“Yeah, we’re here, so is Kamekona and his cousins. They’re starting a card game to keep Grace busy.” Mary informed Danny.

“Card game, who’s idea was that?” Danny asked with a smile.

“Gracie’s, funny she suggested poker. You wouldn’t know anything about that would you?” Mary asked.

Danny’s phone was on speaker, he saw Steve give him a questioning look. “Mary, tell me how much she wins later.” Danny said with a smirk.

“Oh dear.” Mary said with a soft laugh as she hung up and grabbed a chair nearby, several others were invited to join in on the card game or watch as this eight year old started playing poker with Kamekona and his cousins, there was definitely the scent of confidence in the air from her.

“You taught your eight-year-old how to play poker?” Steve asked.

“I wanted her to learn how to bluff, besides, she’s won a lot of money from Stan that way.” Danny looked at Steve with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Steve laughed at that.

“When do I start teaching you to surf?” Steve asked, suddenly.

“Never. I’ve just learned how to swim without fearing the water, the idea of being knocked off and caught in a wave just seems too... close to what happened as a kid.” Danny admitted to his reason why he didn’t want to learn how to surf. It came back to his childhood trauma, which pissed Steve off at Danny’s bigoted uncle.

“In time, just focus on swimming. Besides, I’d be there to pull you up, you know that I’d never let anything happen to you if I can help it. Just like now, we keep on this case until the last minute, then I’m getting you to safety. Believe that if nothing else.” Steve promised.

It was enough to calm Danny’s panic and anxiety over this impending Tsunami. “I trust you Steve.” Danny assured his Alpha, which caused his Alpha to preen with pride at having his Omegas trust in him.

Steve’s phone rang than, he placed it on speaker as Danny had done with his own earlier. “Mamo, what’s up?” Steve asked.

“Brah, we need to talk, the Omegas are off the beach and being relocated to the safe houses, but you need to get the cops off my back. There’s something not right about this Tsunami warning.” Mamo informed Steve.

“Mamo, are you still at your surf stand? You know you need to get off the beach and get to one of the other shelters.” Steve informed him. “They’re just doing their jobs.”

“They want me to board up and get off the beach. There is no Tsunami Steve. Destiny has never failed me, every Tsunami that’s hit the islands since I’ve been here, I’ve seen coming to start Omega evacuation early. This time, nothing. You need to get down here and see the ocean, just you, leave your Omega somewhere in the clear. I don’t believe I’m wrong but I don’t want him to feel distressed in anyway.” Mamo suggested.

“Mamo are you sure about that, all the warnings are indicating a Tsunami is coming?” Steve asked.

“Yes, Steve, but you know Destiny, if she decides that this time, I shouldn’t see it coming, then I won’t.” Mamo informed him.

“Okay, Mamo I’m on my way.” Steve hung up. “Danny, I want you to stay in the car, Mamo’s right if you start feeling distressed on the beach it’s just going to distract me. All I’ll want to do is get you somewhere safe and that could derail the whole case.” Steve informed his Omega.

Danny huffed. “Damnit Steve, I’m a detective this is my job. Not some-“ Steve interrupted there.

“Helpless Omega who can’t do the job. I know that. I also know that in the Tsunami Warning Center you kept panicking, and it kept distracting me. If you’re on the beach right now with this threat, how do you think you’re going to react?” Steve asked. “This isn’t about you lacking the ability to be a cop. It’s about knowing your limitations right now as an Omega and your gut instincts to get to safety for your own safety as well as need to be with your child. There is nothing wrong with that. Neither is my instincts to protect and keep both you and Gracie as safe as possible, and being on the beach with a Tsunami coming is not safe for you right now.” Steve informed Danny which cooled Danny’s anger, because Steve in this situation was right.

“Fine, I’ll wait in the car.” Danny agreed. “I’ll call Chin and Kono and find out how they’re side is going.” Danny said as Steve changed lanes to head towards the beach instead of the Palace.

H50-H50-H50-

Steve went down towards Mamo and motioned for the cops to head out, he’ll take it from here. “Mamo.” Steve greeted as they shook hands.

“Stevie, I called you down here for another reason, without your Omega.” Mamo informed him. “But first, look at the water, it’s calm, it should be turbulent, pulling back and rising at this point, being so close till that Tsunami hits. It’s not Steve, there is no Tsunami coming. Someone is blowing smoke up somebody’s _‘okole_ (backside) _._ ” Mamo assured him.

Steve looked at the ocean and it was true, it was as calm as could be, wasn’t even good for surfing right now it was so still. “Danny and I will look into this. You might be right; I’ve had a bad feeling about this myself. Before I head out back to my Omega, you wanted to tell me something else?” Steve asked.

“Yes, a vision I had last night. Destiny wanted me to tell you, be careful what you say in your Den. Not all is as it seems, someone, might be listening in.” Mamo was always cryptic in his visions, it’s the way destiny works, free will and all that.

“Mamo, what does that even mean?” Steve asked.

“I can’t say anymore, you have to figure it out yourself. Also, tell Danny not to wait, when he feels the pain to act quickly. He’ll know what I mean when the time is right.” Mamo warned.

“Okay, great. Thanks, Mamo, but please, close up shop and get somewhere safe, just in case this is a real threat.” Steve suggested, Mamo reluctantly agreed as Steve headed back to the car where Danny was waiting.

Steve informed Danny what Mamo had said about the water, and the warning for Danny, including the cryptic message of his warning. “What do you think it means?” Danny asked.

“I don’t know, Mary’s always been better at Mamo’s riddles than I have. I’ll ask her when this is all over.” Steve said. “Though Mamo does raise some questions. He’s right, this whole thing, doesn’t add up. I mean, why would anyone kidnap Dr. Russell? It’s not like he has any classified government secrets or anything. Who benefits?” Steve asked, as he was driving pass several cars with people buying supplies and the backed-up traffic to one of the safe zones for those who aren’t Omegas.

“Anybody selling bottled water or gasoline.” Danny teased as he looked at Steve, who suddenly got a look on his face. “That was a joke, Steven.”

But that made Steven realize Mamo might be right, there is no Tsunami, because what are HPD and the Kapu doing, they’re evacuating the city. Meaning that the cops are spread thin, it would be the perfect time to pull off a heist or crime of some kind. Danny realized what Steve was thinking. “This isn’t someone starting a fire to empty a crowded theater. Okay? This is a natural disaster. You cannot create a tsunami.” Danny informed Steve.

“That’s right. Unless you can.” Steve said, turning on the siren and making a quick U-turn.

“Where are you going?” Danny asked confused by what Steve just said, it was a contradiction in words.

“Back to the Tsunami Warning Center.” Steve informed him.

“Now, that Tsunami is going to hit in just over an hour from now and we’re retracing steps?” Danny asked confused.

“No, I have some questions that might explain those anomalies Turner mentioned.” Steve said as he opened the glove box and handed Danny his scent blocker.

“Put it on, I need to focus, cover your scent in case you start to panic again.” Steve said. Danny rolled his eyes in irritation as he took the scent blocker and started to apply it heavily to his scent glands, wrist and neck. He felt sick almost immediately, but ignored it as he put it back in the glove compartment.

When pregnant, an Omegas scent gland’s become more sensitive, and covering them, is like hiding a pregnancy which could be dangerous if an Alpha becomes aggressive, the changed scent warns them off of the Omega, so they don’t accidentally hurt the pups. Especially with male Omegas as they don’t show as quickly as females, and not all of their pregnancy symptoms are the same.

Danny didn’t know this, because he never wore a scent blocker the entire time, he was pregnant with Grace, so he had no idea that it can make you this sick. He figured it was just something he ate, or his own distress and panic at the threat coming their way. He was completely in the dark, that his own body was sending him signals that his brain wasn’t processing.

H50-H50-H50-

“How are the latest projections?” Steve asked Sheldon as they met him inside the building and started walking through the chaos.

“Same as before. All over the map. We’re preparing for the worst. The Omegas working here have just been moved out by the Kapu. What’s the latest on Dr. Russell?” Sheldon asked as he faced Steve and Danny.

“We think we got a lead, but we need to know. How does the early warning system work? How do you get your information?” Steve asked, as he reached back and grabbed Danny’s wrist and pulled him closer as an Alpha was passing them from behind, and while Danny’s scent was hidden, Steve felt this internal struggle once that scent blocker went on and he could no longer smell Danny’s distinct scent. It was disturbing, that had never happened before, feeling an overwhelming need to keep Danny close to make sure he’s there because he can’t scent him out.

If he had known he would feel like this, he wouldn’t have suggested that damn scent blocker. What Steve didn’t know is, that an Alpha who’s bonded or mate is pregnant becomes more actively protective and needs to constantly smell their pups, to know when something is wrong. Because an Alpha will know when a pup is in distress in the womb before the Omega will because the scent will change alerting the Omegas Alpha to take action.

With this threat, and unable to scent Danny right behind him, he had to feel him instead. Danny himself was feeling sick and a bit dizzy from the scent blocker himself that Steve’s hold helped ground him and offset the vertigo he was feeling. So, he didn’t complain or pull away, if anything he pushed closer against Steve as the chaos was overwhelming Danny’s other senses and making him uneasy.

“Danny, babe, ease up on the claws.” Steve suggested, Danny hadn’t realized his other hand was holding the back of Steve’s shirt, and his nails digging into his back. He released Steve’s shirt as he was pulled by Steve to be in front of him, that eased both of their tense as Steve motioned for Sheldon to answer Steve’s question.

“Well, it’s really not that complicated.” Sheldon informed them, as he moved to a computer next to them and had the Beta sitting there move as he took her place. “Okay. Look.” He motioned to the computer, with markers sending out waves of information. “These markers indicate the location of the Tsunami warning buoys. The buoys record information about the wave and send that data to the GOES 11 satellite. And the GOES 11 transmits the data to us.”

“Got it.” Steve said, he understood. Danny on the other hand was getting a headache as this guy completely went over his head, not to mention the scent blockers weren’t helping or he might be having an easier time picking this shit up, but he wasn’t and it was annoying him to no end.

“Could you, uh, maybe just simplify? Uh, twenty words or less.” Danny requested, with his free hand, as he was still remaining extremely close to Steve, as it seemed to lesson the need to vomit at the moment.

“Like-like the field trip version?” Sheldon asked, his voice dripping a bit with disrespect at Danny’s apparent lack of intelligence.

Before Danny could say anything, as he couldn’t scent Sheldon’s sudden disdain for Danny’s inability to understand genius, Steve spoke up with a growl. “Talk like that to him again and get arrested for disrespecting a detective of Five-0. Explain it, without the scent of disdain.” Steve was giving the deadliest glare to Sheldon for his lack of respect for his partner and Omega.

This was one instances where Danny knew to keep his mouth shut as Steve was in Alpha protect mode and any comment from him would not end well.

Sheldon swallowed nervously, as he quickly typed the computer up to something that Danny would understand, while trying to stay respectful to the detective, for fear of repercussions from his pissed off Alpha. An animation popped up on the computer screen of a buoy, a satellite and the Warning Center, a dotted line going from the buoy to the satellite and back to the Center.

Sheldon started to explain again in simple and easy to understand words. “Buoys in the water get info. Send it to the satellite. The satellite sends it here.” He pointed up for the satellite and then to himself for their location in his explanation.” He kept any emotion out of his voice, but the scent of fear towards Steve was still in the air.

“Okay, that’s all. Was that so difficult?” Danny asked, looking at Sheldon who shrugged and agreed, which cooled down Steve’s anger and put the rest of them and the people watching them at ease again.

“Question. Is there a relay station that the signal passes through or any place that could compromise the signal?” Steve asked as he started to let Danny go, but was quickly stopped as Danny grabbed his own wrist, not ready to lose contact as his stomach was still very much upset. Steve didn’t question it as he rubbed his thumb along Danny’s scent gland while Sheldon spoke.

“No. It’s a clean feed from GOES 11 to us.” At the moment Sheldon’s pager was going off. “Oh! You’ll have to excuse me.” Sheldon stood to leave.

“Okay, you’ve been very helpful.” Steve might have been nicer if Sheldon hadn’t ruined Steve’s good mood for the guy when he’d been requested to simplify things for his partner by reacting like Danny was lesser for not being a scientist or having training in these situations, the only reason Steve understood any of that was because he had to learn it when training for the SEAL and Naval Intelligence. For Danny, it’s never been a requirement for his job, and he’s not a genius level IQ. That doesn’t make him a lesser person, if anything that just makes him normal.

“How was that helpful?” Danny asked, still confused at what Steve has been trying to get at.

“Just be quiet for a minute Danny, so I can think.” Steve requested.

“Think? Think? Thinking? Is that what that face means?” Danny asked as Steve removed his hand from Danny’s wrist, but didn’t shake Danny’s own hand from his own as he used his hands, Danny keeping a grip on him as he just followed said hand to grab his phone and punch in the number he needed before placing it in his free hand and putting the phone to his ear.

Once that was done, he returned his hand to Danny’s wrist and moved to lean against the desk across from the screen with the animation still on it, as he spoke to Catherine on the other end.

“Hey, it’s me.” Steve answered once she’d picked up.

“What do you need?” Catherine asked.

Steve went right to business instead of his usual banter, something that hasn’t felt right since he shared Danny’s heat and they moved in together. Banter and flirting with Catherine has come to an end, most of their talks are of the friendship or professional variety now.

Such as the request he’s about to make. “I need to know if there’s a second signal being transmitted on the same frequency as the GOES 11 satellite.”

“Sure.” Catherine said as she went to work on the computer she was stationed at. “What’s going on?” She asked.

“I don’t know yet.” Steve admitted.

Danny pulled at Steve’s arm stopping them just before leaving the building as Steve looked at him. “What?” Steve asked.

“What are you talking about, a second signal?” Danny asked confused.

“This.” Steve pointed to the animation that Danny had been given to understand what Sheldon had been talking about.

“I understand that.” Danny removed his wrist from Steve as he started to gesticulate with both hands again in frustration and not being able to catch up with Steve’s line of thinking. “There’s buoy and it goes to a satellite and the satellite goes here. I understand that. But, Mr. Wizard, I’m curious. Why do we care?” Danny asked.

“Turner was saying the data kept changing this morning. Okay, what if it’s changing because a false signal is overriding the actual signal from space?” Steve questioned, then pointed to the screen again. “This…space.”

“So, the buoys and the satellite thingies…they’re not…?” Danny was confused again which only made Steve frustrated.

“Dr. Russell, Danny! Dr. Russell!” Steve yelled at his Omega.

“Why are you yelling at me?” Danny said, sounding a bit hurt, his emotions have been on a turbulent ride today, he feels sick to his stomach, he’s really fucking exhausted, not understanding that his body is giving a lot of his energy to multiple pups and the stress of this missing person is culminating into a very emotional Omega, not to mention the hormones rampaging through his body that he has no control over. You add in his Alpha now yelling at him and suddenly finds himself in tears.

Steve suddenly felt bad for yelling at Danny as his Omega is clearly uncomfortable, and emotional, before he can comfort his Omega, Danny runs off Steve sees him go into the bathroom, probably so the others around won’t see him as weak for breaking down. “Steve?” Catherine asks on the other line to get his attention.

“Hey.” Steve answers as he’s walking towards the bathroom where his Omega disappeared to, feeling the need to comfort and help Danny through this. He paused at the door as Catherine confirmed his suspicions.

“Okay. You were right. There is a second signal, and it’s not coming from space. It’s coming from a boat in the Ala Wai Harbor.” Catherine informed him.

“Okay, I need to know if anybody is on the boat. Can you get me thermals?” Steve asked, he suddenly heard Danny throwing up, he threw open the door and rushed into the bathroom, it was empty except for one stall, where Danny was bent over the toilet puking his guts up. Steve locked the door behind him as he moved to the sink, he grabbed the paper towels there and put soap and water on them to wash the scent blocker off and for both their comfort and help Danny as he also heard a sob coming from the same stall.

“Are you trying to get me court-martialed?” Catherine asked while Steve was doing all these things to help his Omega as soon as he gets off the phone.

“I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important. Catherine, hurry please.” Steve requested, feeling the pull to solve this case and find Dr. Russell, while feeling the need to take care of his distressed Omega.

“Okay, thermals are up. You got at least one live body on board.” Catherine informed him, her ears registered crying and realized Steve’s sudden hurry and urgency, he wants to get off the phone to help who is probably his partner.

“Can you text me the coordinates?” Steve asked as he finished with the towels and was ready to go into that stall with Danny.

“I can do you one better.” Catherine informed him as she zoomed in on the name of the boat. “It’s the _Avery Claire,_ slip 21.”

“That’s great Cath, thank you.” Steve was about to hang up and turn all his focus on Danny when Catherine spoke up.

“Steve, please tell me that you’re not even thinking of going out there, okay? This is right in the path of the wave.” Catherine asked, worried about her best friend, and his omega being so close to the dangers of this incoming Tsunami.

At this point, Steve’s pretty sure this Tsunami doesn’t even exist. “It’s okay. We have an hour, that’s plenty of time, besides I’m gonna have Chin meet me down there to keep Danny safe.” Steve assured her. “I’ll call you to let you know that we’re all okay.” Steve promised. He hung up and opened the stall that Danny never locked. Danny was still on his knees resting his forehead against his arm that was resting on the toilet seat. Tears still slipping down his face.

“Danny, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled at you, and I shouldn’t have made you put that scent blocker on.” Steve apologized as he got down behind Danny and started to wash the blocker off his neck and then his wrists, which was making his stomach feel better. He tossed the towels in the nearby trashcan and used another towel he’d moistened with cold water only and wiped Danny’s mouth and chin, helping to lift his head up as he kissed Danny’s forehead. He didn’t feel a fever, so he didn’t think he was getting sick.

It was probably a mix from the scent blockers and the stress of today. “Come on babe, let’s get going.” Steve said gently as he helped Danny to his feet, but Danny didn’t move further than that. “I’m not mad at you, I was frustrated, but not mad, I still shouldn’t have yelled.” Steve said as he pulled Danny in for a hug, one he easily accepted, he felt a bubble in his stomach, or what felt like a bubble, his hand going to his belly. For a fleeting moment a thought passed through his mind as all his symptoms over the last month came to mind. He couldn’t be, could he.

When he’d had Grace eight years ago, he’d been unable to give birth naturally, his body had formed the birthing channel, he’d had the procedure to remove the thinned skin at six months, everything had been going great. Then he’d gone into labor, his water broke, he was having contractions the channel was dilating to allow for the baby, but then she breached, causing heavy bleeding and damage to his inner walls of his uterus when he’d been told to push. He’d had to have a Cesarean to safely remove the baby, and then stop the bleeding.

The doctors had told him later as he was recovering from the surgery and trauma his body had suffered that he’d probably never be able to get pregnant again because of the scar tissue that was building up as he was healing inside. His birthing channel was closed up and within a year was gone as if it had never been there, but the damage to his womb was still there when he’d last had a full examine a couple of months before he moved from New Jersey to Hawaii.

The birth control had been more a state of mind and for Steve’s benefit. Mostly because he hadn’t wanted Steve to know that he was no longer able to become pregnant for fear of Steve pulling away, deciding he wasn’t a viable Omega, and discard him like Rachel did, when she found out he wouldn’t be able to bear her any further Alphas. That had been the last straw for Rachel in their relationship, and she went looking for better stock, and found it in Stan.

It was a shame he lived with, not even his parents knew, because he hadn’t told anyone and Rachel hadn’t spoken anyone as it would have made her look bad. So, now even thinking that he could be pregnant was ridiculous, he put it out of his mind as impossible as quickly as he thought of it. Of course, with Destiny…nothing is impossible.

Danny dried his tears with one of the paper towels, then faced Steve, because he’d heard his conversation and came to realize Steve’s theory. “So, you’re theory. Dr. Russell was kidnapped to create a fake signal. Huh?” Danny asked. Steve smiled at him as he chucked his chin before kissing him as Danny finally caught on.

“Let’s go get the boat, okay?” Steve said, Danny nodded. “Feel better now that scent blocker has been removed?” Steve asked.

“Yes, thank you.” Danny said as he followed Steve out of the bathroom and out to the Camaro.

H50-H50-H50-

“Okay, so now we’re driving towards the water. This is your plan? For us to die on this island, because frankly dying today sounds like a bad idea.” Danny ranted. “I mean, I don’t mind the view babe, but I really would rather not die on the pineapple infested hellhole today, if ever.” Danny had been talking about Steve, being a good view to look at if he was going to die.

Steve glanced at Danny and just shook his head as he stopped at the blockade at the road they needed to take. Steve took his badge and held it out of the car as the female Beta officer headed over to them. “Five-0.” Steve informed her. She nodded and moved the cones out of the way so Steve could drive past and towards the boat dock where their _Avery Claire,_ was waiting.

Steve had called Chin who was going to meet him there. “Danny, you aren’t going to die, because you are once again staying in the car, Chin is meeting us there he will be my back up while you call Grace and see how much money she’s won yet.” Steve informed Danny and heard Danny immediately relax as his impending death was being postponed.

“Well thanks for that Steven, and if I see a wave coming, sorry babe you’re on your own as I’m driving the hell out of there.” Danny teased Steve, obviously lying from his scent, he’d never leave Steve, no matter the danger.

“Thanks hon I know you will.” Steve teased in return as he patted Danny’s leg.

“Back to your theory, why do you think Dr. Russell is on this boat?” Danny asked.

“Because this is where the second signal is coming from.” Steve informed Danny, who hadn’t heard Catherine’s side of the conversation.

“The second signal?” Danny asked.

“Yeah.” Steve confirmed.

“Okay, well, I hope you’re right. Because if you are not, you and Chin are going to be sleeping with the fishes, literally, in forty-five minutes.” Danny informed him.

Steve parked at a distance from the docks. “Wait here I’ll be back soon.” Steve told Danny, he got out of the car and ran down the road just as Chin was pulling up on his motorcycle and hopped off, just as Kono was calling Steve’s cell.

“Kono, go ahead.” Steve answered as he and Chin headed down the docks past several boats while Kono spoke.

“We’ve got a problem.” Kono informed them.

“What is that?” Chin asked as Steve’s phone was on speaker as they were running to get to his boat.

“The wave just picked up speed, it’s coming in faster than they thought.”

“How much faster?” Steve asked, his instincts telling him to get back to Danny and get him to safety, but he couldn’t do that yet, they were just making a turn down the right dock the boat was anchored to.

“It’s coming in right now.” Kono warned. Just then the Tsunami warning siren sounded again. Steve looked out at the ocean and didn’t see a thing.

Back at the Camaro Danny heard the siren and felt a surge of panic as he grabbed his phone and called Steve.

“Kono I need to go Danny’s calling.” Steve switched to Danny.

“Danno, stay calm, there is no wave.” Steve informed him as he could imagine the panic running through his Omega right now, so he needed to reassure him that everything was calm and safe. “Head down this way and meet up with us at the boat as Chin and I check it out.” Steve told him.

“Alright Steven, I’ll be there soon.” Danny said before hanging up, he trusted Steve’s judgment.

H50-H50-H50-

At the Camaro Danny was calling Mary as he got out of the passenger seat and went around to the driver’s side to drive down to the docks, and join Chin and Steve. “Hey, Danny. You won’t believe how much Grace has taken Kamekona and his cousins for. I tell you, she’s good. They’re all bowing out now.” Mary informed Danny as she answered his call.

“That’s great, I have a riddle for you though, Mamo spoke to Steve today about a vision he had, and gave us a riddle to solve.” Danny informed her as he started up the car and pulled out of the side street he was on and towards the docks.

“Yeah, he’s like that. He says Destiny gives him the visions, but it’s our choice to figure out what they mean and what to do with the information. Destiny is big on free will as Mamo says the future isn’t set in stone. Which is odd, considering it is Destiny that plots our future, but I guess we could deny her.” Mary agreed.

“Right, well here’s one for you, Steve said you were good at them. Maybe you can figure it out.” Danny said.

“Hang on Grace his headed this way, maybe she could help as well.” Mary suggested.

“Good idea, put me on speaker.” Danny suggested.

“Grace, it’s mommy, he has a riddle for us from Mamo to solve.” Mary explained as she put her phone on speaker.

“Danno, I won so much money from Kamekona and the others, it was great, I’ll be able to buy that new doll I wanted.” Grace informed him.

“That’s great Monkey, okay here’s the riddle. Be careful what you say in your Den. Not all is as it seems, someone, might be listening in. We have no idea what he’s talking about.” Danny said as he pulled up next to Chin’s bike and parked, he saw the water calm even as the siren was still going.

“Den as in Steve’s place?” Mary asked.

“Yes, exactly, or it could be Five-0 HQ, I mean we all consider that his Den as well, it is part of having an Alpha for a leader.” Danny said, not sure which Den Mamo might be referring to.

“Listening in. Like eavesdropping right Danno?” Grace asked.

“That’s a good point Monkey, but if that’s the case… then does that mean someone has been listening to us, spying on us even.” Danny said, trying to piece this together.

“Or maybe it’s talking about the white noise I keep hearing at daddy’s house.” Grace said, the last couple of weeks she’s been calling Steve daddy, not Uncle Steve any more, but daddy which has been making both Danny and Steve really happy.

“Uh, Grace, what white noise are you referring to?” Danny asked.

“At night, when I try to go to sleep, there’s this hum in the house that wasn’t there when we first started visiting daddy, before we moved in with him.” Grace informed him.

“Grace, was this before or after we were kidnapped from my old rental home?” Mary asked.

“After.” Grace informed her.

“That’s when you started wearing your earplugs every night, even when Steve and I didn’t request you to?” Danny asked.

“Yeah, mostly the noise seems to come from downstairs or yours and daddy’s room.” Grace explained. That sent a disturbing chill up Danny’s spine.

“Grace, Monkey, that’s fantastic. Great work you two, now stay safe, Steve might need some help, Danno loves you.” Danny said.

“Love you too mommy.” Grace said, then Mary was back on the line as she turned off the speaker and told Grace to go play with some of the other children.

“You think the house has been bugged?” Mary asked.

“I don’t know, I’ll tell Steve what Grace said, he might be able to focus his own hearing on the noise and see if we are being spied on. Thanks Mary.” They hung up then as Danny got out of the car and headed towards the docks.

H50-H50-H50-

Chin and Steve reached the boat, Steve went ahead of Chin, who went around to his right as they peaked into the door, where the curtain was only partially drawn over the window. Steve saw a woman sitting on a sofa with a computer on her lap with headphones on. Her long blonde hair pulled up in a messy bun, wearing jeans a sleeveless t-shirt and a tattoo of a cross on her left shoulder.

Steve could clearly hear the music coming through her headset, he tuned it out for other sounds as he crouched low and headed right as Chin headed left. Steve could just hear Danny in his head making a crack about the girl not being Dr. Russell, causing Steve to smirk as he missed having his Omega by his side, though he should be heading towards their location right now.

As Steve came around to the other door and opened it the woman looked up, saw him and bolted. He called out to her as he gave chase. She ran up the stairs to the top deck where Chin should be waiting to cut her off, while Steve followed behind. Steve caught her scent of fear in that moment and realized she’s an Omega. Which was surprising, while Omegas do commit crimes like everyone else, it’s rarer, mostly due to the fact that they themselves are rare and don’t like putting themselves in dangerous situations.

Steve and Chin were chasing her across several boats, she was very agile and swift, if they didn’t catch up, they were going to lose her, and where the hell was Danny.

Suddenly Danny came from the side and tackled her around the waist, quickly grabbing her arms and pinning her. He’d smelled her fear the moment he’d left the car and had ran to grab her, knowing she’s an Omega, he doesn’t want to hurt her or others he’d have just close lined her with one of the boat's rolled up sails. But his instincts wouldn’t allow him to do that to her.

“Calm down, we’re not going to hurt you.” Danny said as Steve and Chin showed up and helped to detain the struggling woman. He tried to put forth his own calming scent to get her to relax and realize he’s not a threat to her. The moment she caught his Omega scent and not only that, but the smell of pups she stopped fighting him afraid to hit his stomach and cause damage to his babies.

Danny handed her to Steve and Chin as they led her to one of the nearby boats to sit and have a chat on where Dr. Russell is. “Steve, when we’re finished here, we need to talk about Mamo’s vision.” Danny informed his Alpha, who agreed.

“Where’s Dr. Russell?” Steve asked.

Though Danny still was unsure about the Tsunami coming, even though Steve had said there wasn’t one, he still felt uneasy, thankfully the siren was now off. “Guys, can we do this on land…Potentially maybe in one of these tall buildings? Tenth floor? Please.” Danny asked pointing to many of the buildings on the other side of the docks.

“The Tsunami’s not real.” Steve assured Danny, then turned to the woman. “Is it?” Steve asked.

“What if it’s late?” Danny asked.

“Danny the Warning Center has never been wrong in its timing before Danny, it’s not late, it’s not coming.” Chin informed Danny.

“The Warning Center’s been picking up her signal, not the actual feed from the satellite. She’s been transmitting false data since this thing started.” Steve explained.

That made Danny upset as he wagged his finger at her like she was his daughter. “Naughty, naughty, naughty hacker. If that is true, understand, Omega or not you are in a lot of trouble, so who are you and who are you working for?” Danny asked, giving the most disappointed mother look, one he’s perfected whenever Grace has disobeyed him or gotten into trouble.

She actually felt ashamed at Danny’s chastisement. It actually hurts an Omega when they disappoint someone like Danny, who gives off this scent and air of top Omega who you want to be proud of you, rather than disappointed.

Steve called Kono and informed her they were still dry and safe. “Yeah, sorry, it was a false alarm. Right after you hung up, the buoy’s warning sensors updated and pushed the wave’s arrival time back to eleven a.m. That’s still not a lot of time for you guys to get out of there, though.” Kono warned him.

“It’s okay; I don’t believe the Tsunami’s real. Russell wasn’t on the boat, but we found the source of the fake signal, it’s a hoax.” Steve informed her, which only pissed Kono off.

“A hoax? That’s a hell of a practical joke. How can you be sure?”

“We can’t be, which is why right now we stick to the primary plan. I’ll be sending Chin back to the Palace, Danny and I can take it from here until I find out otherwise. If this is real, I’ll be sending Danny to the Kapu evac center to be with his daughter if we don’t find Dr. Russell in time.” Steve informed her.

“No, Steve, I’m not leaving without you.” Danny said putting his foot down on this matter, he wasn’t leaving his Alpha in the path of some possible Tsunami.

“We’ll talk about this later.” Steve told him; Chin shook his head as he headed back towards his bike to return to the Palace.

“Steve, I’ve got something here. Chin told me about the password Dr. Russell kept putting in. Well, the false alarm hit at 10:15.” Kono informed him.

“10:15, as in 1-0-1-5?” Steve asked, Chin paused in his tracks off the boat and looked back at him with a look that said is she serious, Steve just nodded his head. “He knew, and he was trying to tip us off by manipulating the data.”

“That’s what I think, too. But what I don’t get is, why take Russell and then have him fake a Tsunami?” Kono asked.

“To create a distraction. Any potential witnesses have cleared out; the police are busy with the evacuation.” Steve said, which caught Danny and Chin’s attention.

Chin latched onto that idea. “It’s the perfect time to pull off something big.” Steve agreed with him.

“Get back to the Palace, see if you and Kono can figure out what they’re after. Danny and I are going to continue to work on finding Dr. Russell.” Steve said to both Chin in front of him and Kono over the phone.

“Got it.” Both Chin and Kono said at the same time, then she and Steve hung up. Chin took off at a sprint back to his bike, to get back to the Palace as quickly as he could and help Kono figure this out.

Steve and Danny turned their attention to the young woman, Danny walked over and sat by her as he spoke to her. “This is what I’m gonna do.” Danny sighed, as he looked at her and continued. “I’m gonna ask you, uh, one more time, and then I am gonna potentially get angry.” Danny explained the situation of his current emotional state after being put through the ringer today and the threat not even being real.

“So, please tell me…sorry us.” Danny waved his hand between him and Steve, as he saw Steve give Danny a look and not being included in this, something Danny is working on with their relationship as he does want Steve to take part in helping Danny to raise Grace. “Where is Dr. Russell?” Danny asked as nicely as he could.

The Omega looked away, and continued to stay silent. Danny motioned for Steve to try, he’s very good at getting Grace to confess when she did something bad almost two weeks ago and got grounded for it. “Look, you’re just transmitting information, okay? Dr. Russell is sending it to you from someplace else, isn’t he? Against his will. Somebody’s forcing him to do this.” Steve said, his voice rising as his anger with her continued silence, he was learning patience with Grace, but this wasn’t Grace, this wasn’t his child or his Omega, he doesn’t have the patience to deal with her right now. On top of that they are on a time table, once they no longer need Dr. Russell, they’ll kill him, Steve knows this.

“This is the part where you answer his question.” Danny said firmly as his expression went from disappointment to anger causing her to flinch as the heavy scent of Omega rage filled the air, which can be harsher on the senses then Alpha anger because they have more patience, they don’t lose their temper as often. But when they do, look out, because primal Omegas can be scarier than Alphas, especially when their children have been threatened, such as Grace with this false Tsunami, and Danny’s protective instincts being ramped up right now.

Danny could smell the guilt coming off of her, she wants to talk but something is holding her back and he can see that Steve is done and his next words prove that she’s pushed him, Omega or not. “Okay.” Steve said as he clapped his hands in frustration as he headed below deck of the boat.

“You see? You put us both in a bad position now, he’s gonna go do something stupid. Believe me, this Alpha is crazy, you want to tell me everything before he gets back or it won’t be happy fun times anymore.” Danny warned, worried what Steve has planned this time.

Steve returned a few minutes later with the Omegas laptop. He sat on the chair across from her and Danny. “Alright. Let’s get some answers here.” Steve said as he opened the computer up and found something interesting on the screen. He flipped the computer around to show her and Danny, it was a picture of the young woman with a child, most likely her own daughter. “Cute kid.” Steve told her.

“Wow. Look at you. You’re all cleaned up, nice, combed, fancy. A little…side part going on.” Danny said mentioning her lack of dark makeup, her hair style nicer than its current messed up bun. “Obviously, a long time ago. That, uh, that’s your little girl, you don’t see her that often, do you?” Danny asked, sympathy leaking into his voice, remembering when he wasn’t allowed to see his own daughter, he might be able to manipulate this to their advantage and finally getting the closed-up Omega to talk.

“I think kids are the best. Best thing ever. The thing is about them at that age is that they have the worst memories. You know, my daughter, when she was three years old, she hadn’t seen her Uncle Matt in, I don’t know, five, six months, and then he comes around, goes to pick her up, and she goes bananas. I mean, she loses her mind, like she’s never seen the guy in her life.” Danny starts gesticulating with his hands, a habit that always seems to entertain Steve to no end as he smiled at this story as he can smell that it’s getting to the Omega next to him.

“Alright, starts screaming bloody murder. I take her back. Anyway, they grow up fast, is what I’m saying.” Danny finishes his story.

“You know what else? When you get locked up for kidnapping Dr. Russell, I mean, it could be five…it could be ten years. Before you see her again.” Steve warned her as he closed the woman’s laptop.

Finally, the woman, who’s name they found out is Tanya, speaks. “No, you can’t do that!” She exclaims.

“Okay, why because you’re an Omega, sorry but it’s still a crime and Omega or not you will be charged if we don’t get the answers we’re asking now.” Danny informed her. Omegas tend to get shorter sentences then other dynamics, for one thing, they do not thrive being locked up. It can be detrimental to their health, so the Omega prisons are organized differently than other prison structures, and all the guards at said prisons are Betas for their own personal safety, as Alphas sometimes can’t control themselves when an Omega goes into heat.

What’s worse is that an Omegas heat cycle will sync up with other Omegas, so in these prisons when one Omega on a black starts their heat, they all do and have to be locked up and contained until their heat ends. Bringing in Omega nurses and care takers for those times, as well as Betas, as in prison they aren’t allowed to share their heat with an Alpha, too much risk of pregnancy.

Danny moves to stand next to Steve and face her as she finally stars to come clean about everything. “Look, I don’t know any Dr. Russell, okay?” Tanya told them.

“Look, it speaks.” Danny teased trying to lighten the mood now.

“Okay. So, tell us what you do know.” Steve suggested instead.

“Every eight minutes I get an e-mail with new data from somewhere. And they’re giving me 25K to transmit it over the Tsunami warning frequency.” She informed them.

“Who is? Who’s paying you?” Danny asked.

“I don’t know. It’s all anonymous. They found me online. They sent me the money, in cash, and a pager. The pager went off this morning, so I started broadcasting.” Tanya explained, so she wasn’t in on whatever they were planning she was just doing a job for a lot of easy money for her and her kid.

“How long is this supposed to go on for?” Steve questioned.

“I don’t know, until noon?” She guessed.

“And then what?”

Tanya shrugged as she answered Steve’s question. “It’s over, I guess.”

“Alright, I need to know who’s sending these e-mails.” Steve told her firmly.

“How am I supposed to know that?” She asked.

Danny took the laptop from Steve as he had a suggestion for her. “You’re a hacker. Hack.” He held out the computer to her. “Come on.” She took her computer back and opened it up and started on hacking into the e-mails to figure out who’s been sending them.

Danny motioned for Steve to follow him to the other side of the boat, while keeping on her so they could speak in private. “What’s up Danno?” Steve asked.

“I ran Mamo’s riddle by Mary and Grace, that’s when informed that she’s been hearing white noise in the house a lot lately.” Danny informed him.

“Well Danny, white noise is everywhere, she’ll learn to block it out as she gets older and I will teach her how when all this over.” Steve promised.

“No, I mean she’s hearing it at night when everything’s off, mostly downstairs and in our room. Mamo said be careful what you say, remember, what if someone bugged our house. Grace said, until after they were kidnapped you never had that noise in your home before. They knew the box wasn’t in your house when they called to make the trade for Grace. What if they’ve been spying on us this last month?” Danny suggested, feeling disgust at the idea that everything they’ve said, or done this last month has been recorded, their privacy invaded, the idea of going back home to that was not on top of his list of things to do now.

For the moment Steve ignored the feeling of pride and elation at Danny calling Steve’s Den their house. “Okay, tonight, I want you to stay with the girls at the apartment, I can’t locate these bugs if my hearing is focused on other things. With Alpha hearing ones you’ve trained it to block out certain noise, you need remove all distracting noises from the primacy in order to locate the noise you normally block out. White noise is one of those, so I need complete silence if I want to find these bugs. Once I have, I’m not removing them, that would just tip them off that we know and they’ll disappear into the wind.” Steve informed Danny.

“Okay, so then what are we going to do?” Danny asked.

“We’ll act as if nothing’s wrong, and get Toast to back track the signal to our spy’s location. Until he manages that, we’ll have to pretend like everything’s fine.”

“I don’t know if I can do that. Steve, they’ve been spying on us, our most private and intimate moments, I feel violated.” Danny said as a shiver went down his spine. Steve put his arms around Danny and pulled him close.

“I know, I do as well.” Steve rubbed his hands up and down Danny’s back warming him up as he looked at their other hacker. “Let’s finish this case and then find out who’s been watching us.” Steve said. Danny nodded as they walked back over to the woman.

“How are we going on a location?” Steve asked as he released Danny who moved to sit back down, feeling faint again.

“I have a floating I.P. buried under layers of firewalls and encryption.” Tanya looked up from her computer to Steve. “Rome didn’t burn in a day.” She said, giving the wrong saying.

Steve was confused, he looked at Danny as he spoke up to that. “I-I don’t…I’m pretty sure that’s not…” Danny shook his head in agreement that she had gotten the saying wrong when her computer beeped.

Danny stood up and moved to sit next to her again as he looked at the computer screen. “Alright, is that him?” Danny asked as Steve moved closer putting his hand on Danny’s shoulder as he looked as well.

“No, it’s an e-mail from your friend. It’s been eight minutes; I have to refresh the data.” She informed them.

“Oh, no, don’t bother, just trace the e-mail and find out where it’s coming from.” Danny suggested instead.

“No, wait, we need her to keep transmitting until noon like she agreed.” Steve said. “Otherwise, the kidnappers are gonna know that their cover is blown and Dr. Russell is as good as dead.”

Danny didn’t like this idea, and voiced his opinion on it. “Okay, so we’ll just keep thousands of people in the dark and maintain panic in the streets. I like it.” Danny said sarcastically as he gave a thumbs up to his Alphas idea, he liked this as much as keeping the bugs in their home allowing themselves to continue to be spied on.

“The Governor is not gonna cancel the alert until we know for sure from Dr. Russell that there is no real threat.” Steve informed his Omega.

“Hah. Gattcha.” Tanya said triumphantly as her computer beeped again. She turned the laptop to face Danny and Steve with a red dot on the location of where the signal is coming from.

“There’s our man.” Steve said.

H50-H50-H50-

The streets were completely cleared out, it felt like a ghost town to Danny to not see a single car or person anywhere in sight as Steve drove them to the location their Omega hacker had found for them, while leaving her to continue to do what she’d been hired to.

It was silent as Steve had the lights going but the siren off not wanting to alert anyone that they were coming, as Steve’s phone rang, he turned it on. “Chin, what do you got?” Steve asked.

“The address checks out. It’s an old storage warehouse down on the docks.” Chin informed them.

“Okay, we’re on the way.” Steve informed him.

“Hey, you got any hits on the paint we collected at the crime scene?” Danny asked.

“I ran a list of potential high-value targets within the evac zone and I crossed them against GPS locations of the government vehicles within the area, and only six of the targets have government vehicles within a couple of blocks.” Kono informed them.

“Okay, they only wanted Tanya to keep up the signal until noon, which means whatever’s going down is going down right now.” Steve informed them.

“We don’t have time to cover all targets and find Russell.” Chin explained.

“Fine. Guys, grab the op gear, meet us at the docks.” Steve ordered. Chin and Kono rushed to comply once they’d hung up.

H50-H50-H50-

Kewalo Basin Harbor, was the address that Tanya had pinged on her computer for them. Tanya transferred the data to Steve’s phone, which he was using to follow the location as he parked in front of a locked gate just as Kono and Chin pulled up in her SUV. All four exited their vehicles, wearing their tac-vest and guns ready to go in as soon as Steve gives the word.

“Alright…this is the place; they came in here. It’s bolted from the inside.” Steve said as he put his phone way. Chin went to the back of Kono’s vehicles and pulled out a hidden cache with guns, rifles, flashlights, extra magazines and tac-vest. Kono and Chin geared up, tac-vest and guns.

Danny grabbed a pair of bolt cutters from the trunk and tossed them to Steve, he caught them, spun around at the gate and used them on the chain barring their way. They opened the gate and together they headed towards the building the signal was coming from.

Kono and Steve headed upstairs, while Chin and Danny took down, knowing this Tsunami threat doesn’t really exist had put Danny at ease and in the right frame of mind to handle the case like any other now. Without the constant fear of something he had no control over. This he could handle without any difficulty.

Steve himself felt that protective instinct lesson, his worry of Danny’s constant safety during this impending natural disaster has come to an end knowing that it was fake, now he’s gone from overprotective mode, to pissed off mode. He wants to find the people who kidnapped Dr. Russell and make sure they pay for this one way or another.

Kono went into one of the rooms, Steve guarding the door, she was following the sound of typing, she peeked behind a stack of boxes and a half wall to see Dr. Russell typing on a computer. He was bleeding from a hit to his forehead, and sweaty as he glanced up and noticed Kono, she nodded her reassurance as the man in the room with him spoke.

“Just a few more hours, and you’ll get to see your daughter.” The man informed Russell as Kono backed up towards where Steve was guarding the room she’d entered.

“I’ve got eyes on Dr. Russell.” Kono whispered, to Steve.

Steve and Kono walked back into the room, as the guy looked at his watch and addressed Russell. “It’s time for your next transmission. Get to work.” He suggested. When he was suddenly distracted when he heard a honk, he went to the window and saw a fork lift of all things busting through a pair of wood doors. Danny was behind the wheel as he came up with the idea of causing a distraction as the guy suddenly heard Steve behind him as he turned around to shoot only to get a bullet to the chest and fall out the window.

Steve shouted. “Five-0! Drop your weapon!” The guy turned aiming his gun at them and both Kono and Steve opened fire, watching him fall through the window. Steve smiled at his Omega. Danny was a genius, in his own way.

Steve looked out the busted window as Chin came out from the wooden pallets he’d been using as cover as Danny got down from the forklift, he felt another flutter from the sudden motion in his belly and once again the thought of being pregnant came to mind, what if he was. Danny thought, then looked at Steve. “You couldn’t have walked him down the steps?” Danny said, trying to distract himself from the panic at being pregnant.

“What’s in his hand, Danny?” Steve asked motioning to their dead suspect who still had the gun in his hand. “He drew his gun on me, okay?” Steve said, Danny relented to that one, as Steve turned to Dr. Russell Danny put his hand on his stomach and prayed to Destiny that he wasn’t pregnant.

He had no idea how Steve would react to him being pregnant. Memories of Rachel and her attitude towards his changing body was causing a new kind of panic. Would Steve accept it, or pull away from him and deny wanting anything to do with the pups unless they were Alphas like Grace.

Deep inside Danny knew Steve was different, but the memories of Rachel’s attitude was clouding what he knew with what he feared would happen. He was just going to take a pregnancy test and deal with the fallout then. But until then he wasn’t going to mention it to Steve until he knew for sure.

H50-H50-H50-

They called HPD, processed the dead body, took pictures, thumb print. As Danny stood to the side Chin spoke up. “You know, this guy looks familiar.”

“Well, if he’s in the system, we’ll get a name.” Danny said as he finished helping Chin, while Steve and Kono were talking to Russell.

“They said I needed to keep sending new data until noon. If I didn’t give them new numbers every eight minutes, they were gonna kill my daughter.” Russell explained.

“She’s okay. We had an officer take her to one of the Kapu Omega safe houses.” Kono assured him.

“Thank you.” Russell said, his voice filled with gratitude towards them for looking out for his daughter.

“Alright, you said ‘they’?” Steve questioned.

“I heard him on the phone. They needed a sector of the city evacuated.”

“Which sector? Did you hear?” Kono asked.

“No. But they needed me to fabricate data that would force an evacuation deep inland.” He explained.

“Do you have any idea what they were after?” Steve asked.

“No.” Russell said regretfully.

“Hey.” Danny called from behind them, Steve turned to look at him as he held out his phone. “I got a hit on the print.” Danny informed Steve.

Steve motioned to one of the HPD to get Russell to a paramedic and get him checked out, then walked over to Danny as he started to explain who the dead guy is. “Name is Harrison Dunphy. Dishonorable discharge from the Coast Guard eight years ago due to conduct unbecoming.” Chin and Kono was were following behind.

“Coast Guard?” Chin asked.

“Kono, bring every Coast Guard vehicle with white paint and get a live location, okay? We need to see if these guys are in front of any of the potential targets.” Steve instructed.

“Right, you go it.” Kono agreed as she headed for her car.

“This guy Dunphy he ever serve with the 14th District?” Chin asked.

“Yeah. How’d you know that?” Danny said curiously.

“’Cause eight years ago, HPD worked a joint narco case with the Guard. We raided a shipment coming in off a freighter.” Chin explained as Kono was on her computer in the back of her SUV looking into what Steve had requested. Chin continued. “Impounded 700 kilos of cocaine, along with millions of dollars in cash.”

“$28 million?” Steve asked.

“$28 million that ended up in the HPD asset-forfeiture locker. The one that IA accused me of stealing money from.” Chin informed them as that got Kono’s attention.

“Which is where exactly?” Danny asked, not having heard of this place before.

“Right in the center of the evacuation zone.” Chin informed them.

“Kono…” Steve started to say but Kono interrupted.

“I’m already on it.” She assured him, having anticipated his instructions. “Pulling up the forfeiture locker.” The screen on her laptop had a camera up and zeroed in on the vehicle. “There’s a white truck parked out in front right now.” Kono informed them.

That was the last piece to this puzzle Steve needed. “That’s it, they’re going for the $28 million in that locker. Chin, is that how much was left after it was broken into and you framed for stealing money from it or is that how much is in there now?” Steve asked.

“What’s in there now. Otherwise they’d been getting twice has much.” Chin informed him, at least this team believed his innocents, that he wasn’t a dirty cop.

“Well, $56 million, $28 million, doesn’t matter, they’re hitting the locker right now.” Kono said.

“Alright, let’s go.” Danny said.

“I’ll drive.” Steve informed him.

“Why doesn’t that surprise me.” Danny grumbled as he tossed the keys behind him and heard Steve catch them in mid-air as he got in the passenger seat, Steve taking the drivers side, as China and Kono closed up the back and got into her SUV before heading out towards the forfeiture locker and the guys behind this entire get rich quick scheme that took a lot of planning.

H50-H50-H50-

On the way Steve called HPD for back up to find out Commander Hale ordered them that far back, they’d never make it in time to help them. That’s when it became clear that Hale set the whole thing up, he knows the Warning Center, he had ex-Coast Guards working for him, he knew the guy to kidnap, he knew everything. Once they stop the forfeiture robbery they’ll go and arrest Hale.

“I don’t like being played.” Danny informed Steve. “First whoever bugged our house, and now Commander Hale. I’m getting really sick of this shit.”

“We need to call the Coast Guard, tell them they’re gonna take down one of their own today.” Steve said. Danny made the call as Steve sped up, tires squalling and siren wailing as they pulled up and realized they didn’t have to make that call as Hale was in the white truck.

They got out; guns aimed just as he was about to drive off. He was indignant as they ordered his hands up. “What the hell are you doing? We’re supposed to be getting out of the evac zone.” Hale said.

“Shut up!” Steve ordered. Danny walked around to the other side of his truck and saw his front fender was scrapped just like Russell’s own car; this was the one.

“Got a scratch, right on the money.” Danny informed Steve.

“Alright, hands on your truck right now!” Steve ordered as he went closer to Hale. “Hands on the truck now!” Steve ordered again as he pushed Hale up against his truck.

“Your buddy Dunphy tell you about his hit-and-run his morning?” Danny asked as Steve put his gun away and started patting Hale down for any weapons.

Duke came around then and was confused by what Five-0 was doing to one of the Coat Guards. “What’s going on here? We have to clear this area right now.” Duke told them.

“That’s what I’ve been telling them.” Hale shouted.

“Games over, Hale. You made my Omega and pup believe they were in danger, that just pisses me off.” Steve said as he pushed Hale harder against his truck. Danny took in a breath at that. Steve just referred to Grace as his pup, claiming her as his own child even though she was another Alpha's. There was a bond there. would he be anything like Rachel if Danny _was_ pregnant? Danny wondered. It pleased him to know that Steve and Grace had grown so close since first meeting.

“We know there’s no Tsunami, and we know what you’re after.” Steve continued as he was finished searching this bastard over.

Chin turned to Duke to explain. “This guy walks out the front door of HPD with millions of dollars in confiscated drug money.”

“That’s ridiculous! I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Hale denied in outrage.

“Then you won’t mind us taking a look in the back of your truck.” Steve said.

“You’re making a big mistake, Commander McGarrett.” Hale warned. Steve grabbed the tarp covering the bed of the truck and ripped it open, only to find the truck empty. There was nothing there. Well that was unexpected. They all looked confused and Steve knows he’s not wrong about this as he looks at Hale. “Are we done here, now?” Hale asked. “Because if it’s okay with you, I’d like to get back to my job evacuating the city. After which I look forward to having a nice, long chat with the Governor about this incident.” Hale informed them.

Kono grabbed a white plastic bag from the truck bed, it looked exactly like the one she and Danny bagged as evidence in Russell’s driveway. “Recognize this?” Kono asked holding it out for Hale to look at, Danny certainly did. “We found one just like it outside of Dr. Russell’s house.” Steve looked to the front of HPD and saw dozens of bags lined in front.

“It’s a sand bag.” Duke informed them. “There are thousands everywhere.”

“Yes, there are.” Steve agreed. He and Kono ran to the pile and started feeling them, several Steve could feel sand shifting inside, but then he came to one that didn’t move like sand. He pulled out his tactical knife and cut into the bag and sure enough it wasn’t sand, but money, lots of it.

Steve couldn’t help but chuckle as several stacks of these bills fell out of the torn open sand bag. “That’s smart. Wait till the disaster’s been averted, everybody’s relieved, the cleanup’s underway, and then you come back and you collect.” Steve was impressed and pissed at the guy.

“Coast Guard tracked that drug deal for six months. It was supposed to be our take down, but then HPD swooped in, took the credit. Now I’m being pushed out before my twenty, no pension, no benefits. My country owes me.” Hale claimed.

That only made Steve angrier. “Hey…let’s clear one thing up right now. You swore to support and defend this country, no matter what the cost. She doesn’t owe you anything, okay?” Steve said right in the guy’s face.

“Well, now’s the time to say it Steve, especially since I’m starting to like it.” Danny said.

Steve smirked at that. “Book ‘em, Danno.” Steve said.

Danny pulled out the cuffs and pulled the guys hands behind his back as he arrested him. Duke walked around to face Hale. “How much money is this?” He asked.

“It’s $28 million.” Hale admitted as he was handed over to the Coast Guards that had arrived to give them a hand. With that, the case was over.

Steve made sure Dr. Russell and his daughter was reunited as all the Omegas were being escorted back to the city, out of the safe houses and everyone else relieved that no disaster was coming were busy trying to clean up and get back to their everyday lives.

Mary and Grace met Danny at the Palace. “Steve wants me staying with you and Grace at the apartment tonight while he does a sweep of his Den for bugs, with no distractions.” Danny informed them, he’d finished the paper work and the day was now getting late. “I’ll meet you two there, I need to grab something from the store first.” Danny said as they headed out. Mary had her car so she went on ahead with Grace, after Danny got a big hug and kiss from her and saw them off.

Just as Danny was about to get in the Camaro, Kono drove up and she and Steve go out of the car. “How’d it go with Courtney and her dad?” Danny asked walking over to his Alpha.

“They were happy, it was a good feeling bringing them back together, I spoke to the Governor about leniency to Tanya for her apart, she’ll get probation and community service, as long as she never hacks for anyone but the HPD, us and the Government she won’t get in trouble.” Steve assured Danny.

“That’s good to hear, well I grabbed some things from the house and the girls are headed to the apartment I’m gonna meet them there shortly. Chin checked out our HQ it’s bug free.” Danny informed him.

“Good, well drop me off at the house and then head to the apartment, once I check it over it comes up clean, I’ll pick you and Grace up. If not, I’ll join you at the apartment tonight, what’s the sleeping arrangements?” Steve asked.

“Mary still has the futon, she and Grace will be sleeping in the bedroom, I’ll be on the futon, there is room enough for two.” Danny assured him. “Steve, what happens if the house is bugged, and we need Toast to back track it but it takes him longer then a day?” Danny asked.

“We’ll just continue like we don’t know anything, that everything is normal until we find their location.” Steve suggested.

“I’m not sure I can do that, the idea of us having sex while knowing we are being spied on.” Danny told him.

“I know, neither am I, but I don’t want whoever’s spying on us to get away. So at least try until Toast can track it down, if we are being spied on.” Steve said as Danny started the car up and headed towards Steve’s Den. Once he was dropped off, he went to the store.

He ran inside and grabbed the nearest pregnancy test that also had the cheapest price, he bought it and then quickly left to get to the apartment to find out if he was pregnant or not.

H50-H50-H50-

Steve stood in his house and listened, everything was off, no one was home, there was just the sound of the ocean. He closed his eyes and filtered out the ocean noise and that’s when he caught it. The white noise, he followed it and found several pieces of well-hidden spy wear, whoever placed this equipment in his house knew what they were doing. They placed them in spots not normally even cleaned, and were Alpha grade, that explained why only Grace could hear them.

Being young and unable to control what she hears at this young age, it was easy for her to hear the unwanted noise, while he’s learned to block out white noise because it’s normally everywhere, it can’t be avoided with all the electronics in the world.

He grabbed a change of clothes and left the house, he got in his truck and headed to the apartment, he’d found every location, wrote it in a notebook and stored it in his truck. It was late now, and all three should be asleep unless Danny stayed up waiting for him.

He used his spare key on the apartment door and walked in. He smiled as he saw Danny sleeping peacefully on the futon and heard Mary and Grace fast asleep in the other room. Steve went into the bathroom to clean up before joining Danny. As he was washing his hands after taking care of business, he looked in the waste bin and saw a pregnancy test box.

He picked it up and read the small warning label on the side. _For Alphas and Betas only._ “Oh, no Mary.” Steve said as he grabbed the test strip, he sighed in relief to find that it read negative. Though for a minute there he’d hoped it was Danny’s, because that would mean his Omega was pregnant. It would also explain a lot of his recent behavior, the constant need to make sure Danny is eating healthy, taking care of himself, and this latest threat had shown how intense his instincts have become.

He was disappointed that it wasn’t Danny’s, and he wasn’t pregnant, he wouldn’t mind to have more kids. Steve’s always wanted a family; he’ll have to talk to Danny in the future about extending their family. The tossed the box and test away, and went to join Danny in bed.

What Steve didn’t know, is that Danny never read that warning when he took that test when he arrived at the apartment. He he’d been relieved when the test came back negative and assumed that all he was feeling was stress and it had to do with the bond he was forming with Steve.

Steve stripped to his undershirt and boxers as he got into bed and spooned up behind Danny, wrapping his arms tight around his Omega, who only shifted closer to his Alpha. As both of them slept, Danny’s hands moved to his belly, Steve’s own hands covered Danny’s. They’ll deal with the bugs in their Den later. He had no idea what the future was going to bring, they were going to have hard times ahead of them, but in those times, there would be some wonderful things as well.


	13. Prelude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter then my usual, for many reasons, this chapter is just get set up plans and get all the characters into place for the upcoming chapters for the story. As we are getting closer to the finish line of story 1 in the series.
> 
> The next chapter is going to be a combination of episodes, some of the best scenes of episode 16 and 17 while actually being episode 18 for the most part. The cases in episodes 16 and 17 aren't important for the over all story, but there are plot points in them that I do want to hit on and some great Steve and Danny moments.
> 
> So, a couple of other things, Ivan the Russian hit man's trial is coming up and so it Kapu Justice, I'd love to hear any ideas my wonderful readers can come up with on what they'd like to see for Kapu Justice. Also a vote, I haven't decided on Toast's designation, but please vote Beta or Omega. Thank you all for your comments, and kudos, it has been keeping this story and my muse alive.
> 
> And Thanks to my beta reader for another fantastic job.

Danny woke the next morning in Steve’s arms. He shifted only to feel Steve’s arms tighten and pull him closer. “Steve, babe I love being this close, but I need to pee.” Danny informed his Alpha who was waking up, he groaned as he reluctantly released Danny.

“Hurry back.” Steve grumbled as Danny got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He returned a few moments later. Steve was laying on his back, Steve opened his arms and Danny laid his head on Steve’s chest as he felt his arms wrap around him.

“Did you find any bugs in the house?” Danny asked from his place on Steve’s chest.

“Yes, I did. Dozens downstairs, more in our bedroom. They’ve been there for weeks, listening and watching everything we do.” Steve informed Danny.

“So, I’ll see Toast today and get him to hack into the feed and backtrack it to the source. Hopefully find something by tonight, if not I guess we have to go back and try to pretend we don’t know someone is spying on us.” Danny said hating that idea.

“Yeah, I don’t like it any more than you do Danno, but if we want to catch whoever bugged our house and who’s spying on us. We can’t tip our hand.” Steve told Danny.

“I know, I’m going to talk to one of Grace’s friends’ parents about her staying the week with them. Her and Rebecca have been begging for sleepovers the last several weeks. I don’t want Grace in a house that’s bugged.” Danny said regretfully.

“I understand babe, I don’t want her there either, not until these people or person is caught.” Steve agreed.

“I’ll call Rebecca’s parents; Justin and Joanna I believe are their names.” Danny said as he started to move out of Steve’s arms.

“I’ll contact Toast and get him started on the hack.” Steve said as they both reached for their respective phones and started making calls.

H50-H50-H50-

At the Governor’s house, she was comfortably cuddled up with mate Laura. “Pat, yesterday, during the evacuation, when you were being moved. I located one of Wo Fat’s warehouses, I found the evidence that John McGarrett was working on. I took several pieces; I don’t know why but Steve deserves to it back to finish the investigation. What do you want me to do?” Laura asked her mate.

“Send them anonymously Laura, I don’t want Wo Fat to know that you took some evidence, he’ll be after you, I can’t lose you Laura, I’d lose myself if anything happened to you.” Pat said as she kissed her love. “You're right. Steve needs to know what his father did, what his father never even told me. About Shelburne, about Wo Fat, as long as he thinks we’re working with him we’ll be safe. Let my task force do the job I created it to do, with our help of course.”

“I love how you think Pat, I’ll prepare the evidence and figure out the right time to drop the first one off and where. I’ll be careful Pat, I promise.” Laura assured her mate, she gave Pat a kiss and then got out of bed to get to work, now that she had her Omega's blessing to go forth with this plan.

H50-H50-H50-

In the meantime, Wo Fat was watching the footage of Danny naked while fucking Steve, Christmas night. Wo Fat paused the at the perfect moment when Steve is out of the shot while Danny is on top of him. His hand sped up on his cock, he heard his wife in the other room, taking advantage of one of OI’s Omegas they’ve been experimenting on.

He wants Danny as his own, his wife can’t get pregnant, but this Omega had a healthy Alpha, he could give him powerful offspring. But first he has to wait until OI is ready to make their move, but in the meantime, he has his own moves to make. Show Williams that he is the perfect Alpha for him. He played the recording and watched Danny move on top of Steve.

That would never happen, no Omega would be on top of him, he’d control him in every way. He came just as Danny did with a guttural growl. He was going to have Danny, but first a simple rose sent to the office might be a perfect gesture to begin seducing the wayward Omega.

H50-H50-H50-

Rachel was brought out of her cell and into the visitor’s area, behind the booth she was guided to sit in front of Martha. Rachel took a seat and grabbed the phone next to her so they could talk.

“Martha, I wasn’t expecting a visit from the head of OI.” Rachel started.

“Normally I wouldn’t be here, but some things have come to my attention. One, your now ex Stan is the witness against you. Call one of the numbers and get him illuminated, before he lets any more slip about OI. HPD have already talked to us about our discussions with you before you hired a hit man on your ex Omega. I told you not to do anything rash, that you’d get in over your head. You should have listened. Now do as you are told this time.” With the Martha hung up the phone and left.

Rachel was escorted back to her cell, thankfully no guards had been around to hear their conversation, Martha had made sure of that. Rachel pulled out the burner phone and list of names and started to call in a hit on her ex-husband Stan.

H50-H50-H50-

Danny, Steve, Kono and Chin were gathered around the tech table as Toast was working on his computer and found the feed. “I found the feed that’s been watching your house, the problem is going to be back tracking it dude. This is sophisticated stuff; I mean there are firewalls built upon firewalls. This could take weeks Jersey.” Toast informed them.

“That’s fine Toast, we’ll deal with it, just do your best, and keep us informed as you break those walls.” Danny said as he Toast closed his laptop and Danny was walking him out, just as a delivery man showed up.

“Delivery for Danny Williams.” The man announced.

“Here. Toast, make sure you aren’t caught. If you do, call and we will put you in witness protection, we don’t want you getting caught in whatever crossfire this could bring.” Danny informed him as he signed the paper and took the package. There was a note on top.

 _Dear Danial,_  
We have never formally met, but I’m a huge fan of all you’ve accomplished as an Omega, from your secret admire.  
W.F.

Danny opened the package to see a single red rose. Danny was confused, he had no idea how W.F. is, he went back to the office and showed Steven.

“Well that’s unusual, fan mail, and a rose. You think maybe someone we helped or has been aided through your past efforts on the cold cases at HPD before joining Five-0?” Steve asked.

“I have no idea, and frankly I don’t really care.” Danny tossed the rose and note. “I already have my Alpha, I don’t need fans or admires, not my thing.” Danny assured Steve as he wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him.

“So, Rebecca’s parents agreed to keep Grace this week?” Steve asked.

“Yes, I’ll be donating some money for food and gas for her, told them that we had a huge case that could take all week if not longer and the gladly offered to look after her while we were extra busy. Though speaking of busy, I got a call earlier form the D.A. they want me to go to Ivan’s trial next week, they want to hear on whether I believe he deserves life in prison or Kapu Justice for attempting to kill me and Grace in that car accident a month ago.” Danny informed him. “Should I do it or not?” Danny asked.

“Well, I think he deserves death by Kapu justice but that’s me, this is your decision Danny and I can’t make it for you. I mean for Hesse it’s not even going to come into question, he is getting Kapu Justice hopefully in the next six months. But Ivan was just the hired gun, Rachel pulled the trigger.” Steve said. “So, different situation, they want to know how you feel about it, as you and your daughter were the victims of both Ivan and Rachel.” Steve explained.

“I know, but I don’t even know what death by Kapu Justice involves.” Danny said.

“Well, you have a week to decide, how about I go see Kawika tonight and get the information on Kapu Justice that way you will be able to make an informed decision on Ivan’s life next at his trial.” Steve suggested.

“That would be great, I just feel overwhelmed right now, between the break in, Mary and Grace’s kidnapping, yesterday’s hoax, being spied on in our own home. The pressure right now it is getting to me in a really bad way Steven.” Danny confessed as he hugged Steve and took deep breaths of Steve’s neck, where his scent is the strongest and found himself automatically calming down.

“Everything will be fine. I promise, whatever happens, whatever is coming, we’ll handle it together, and not just you and me, but Chin and Kono as well, along with Mary and Grace. You aren’t alone I promise.” Steve assured his Omega, and Danny nodded, knowing he wasn’t, knowing that they’ll make it through whatever Destiny throws at them.


	14. FBI's, CIA's and Stalker's Oooooh Mmmmmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly a culmination of scenes between several different episodes. This story is going to be winding down to an end in the next couple of chapters. But that's not the end of the series, as I already have the second story in mind and it's going to take place during season two. Again, if there are any episodes with my universe twist you want to see of next scene, let me know in the comments. Next chapter will be another combine, between the petroglyph date, and sarin poison, so I hope you are looking forward to that.

The first week back at Steve’s Den was tense. They even tried having sex a few nights in and it ended in disaster, neither of them could relax enough to get into it, knowing they’re being watched. Danny’s only seen his daughter twice since the Jones' have been watching her and that’s getting to Danny. As for Toast, he says he’s making progress but it could take longer than he first predicted.

So, Steve thought taking the Mercury Marquis for a test drive would be a good idea for them to get out of the house and away from the office, they didn’t make it half an hour before the car broke down, leaving them to push the damn car.

“Alright. Right here.” Danny panted as they pushed the Marquis onto the side of the road and out of the way of any cars. Danny was pushing it from the back, while Steve was at the driver’s side, using the steering wheel to guide it where they needed it to go as he pushed from the front.

“No, no, no. Shoulder’s too thin, another twenty feet and we’re good.” Steve told Danny.

“Another twenty feet, I’m gonna be in traction.” Danny complained, he felt a slight pain in his lower abdomen, and took that as a sign to stop. He folded his arms over his chest as he glared at Steve.

“You want to steer?” Steve asked.

“Do I want to steer? No. I don’t want to steer. I want to continue to push this three-ton hunk of metal up a hill in 95-degree weather! That’s what I want to do. No, I don’t want to steer.” Danny shouted at Steve as Steve was moving, when Danny finally said that yes, he’d prefer to steer and they switched places.

Danny leaned against the roof of the car as he laughed at this situation. “Nine miles. Nine miles, you’ve been working on your dad’s old wreck for six months, I even got you the master cylinder you needed, and you only get nine miles out of it.” Danny complained, his abdomen was starting to cramp and he felt chills along his spine from over exertion as a wave of nausea hit him.

“This is a classic car, and classic cars are temperamental.” Steve explained.

“Temperamental?” Danny asked as he faced the Alpha.

“Just like you.” Steve said as he pointed to Danny.

“Like-like me. When did I seem temperamental to you Steven, when we found out that someone has been spying on us, when someone threatened this island with a Tsunami, when my ex sent a hit man out to kill me and got my daughter caught as collateral damage? Is that when I seemed temperamental to you. How about the fact that we couldn’t have sex last night because I was to wound up with the fact that Toast hasn’t located our peeping tom, or the fact that I feel sick right now with the idea that I have to decide Ivan’s fate with Kapu Justice and which one to go with as I’m the victim in this case. Please tell me, is that when I seemed temperamental, or how about the fact that I haven’t seen Grace in over a week!” Danny shouted as he started to lose his emotional control. Steve saw the fallout of this rant coming as he ran around the car and caught Danny just as he ran out of steam and fainted.

Danny came to about a minute after he passed out in Steve’s arms, to find himself on Steve’s lap as they were sitting on the driver’s seat of the Marquis, Steve’s legs handing out of the side, while Danny’s legs were in the car over Steve’s own legs, his head resting on Steve’s shoulder. “What happened?” Danny asked.

“You had another fainting spell; how do you feel right now?” Steve asked, his voice concerned as he felt Danny’s forehead and didn’t find a fever. Though he was white as a sheet, Steve realized they didn’t have any food or water with them.

“Sorry, Steven, I don’t know what happened. I just kind of lost it.” Danny said, confused as he felt tears in his eyes, the stress was getting to Danny in a really bad way.

“It’s not your fault, I shouldn’t have said what I did. This hasn’t been easy on any of us, but especially you. Everything's going to be okay, I’m gonna call a tow truck to get the Marquis back to the house and then call Kono to come pick us up, you need food and water right now, you didn’t eat much this morning.” Steve said as he pulled out his phone.

“I wasn’t very hungry, no matter how much Malasadas and mustard sounded good together this morning. These love notes from W.F. haven’t been helping any, whoever it is, they are getting insistent with their affection for me.” Danny said, a few stray tears fell down his cheeks as Steve rubbed his back while he spoke quietly to Kono. He hung up and turned his attention to Danny.

“Babe, it’ll be fine, I promise.” Steve said, he kissed his forehead and called the tow truck company, he gave them their location. He hung up and then turned all his attention to Danny. “You haven’t been sleeping well either.” Steve observed.

“It’s difficult to sleep when you not only feel someone watching, but know they’re watching and listening.” Danny grumbled. “My stomach hurts.” Danny grumped. Steve moved his hand to Danny’s belly and started a gentle message as he rocked him gently.

“We’ll stay at Mary’s tonight, so you can get some real sleep. By the way Danny, Malasadas with mustard is disgusting.” Steve teased.

“I can’t help it, it’s what I’ve been craving all day. Last night was pickles and ice cream, which you also said was disgusting, and let’s not forget some of Kamekona’s shrimp covered in pickle salt and dipped in ketchup. It was delicious you should have tried some. Can you believe he’s discussing opening up his own shrimp truck, I think he should go for it, because that shrimp was the best I’ve had in a long time.” Danny said remembering their weekend at Kamekona’s with the team, away from their bugged house.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed the odd food cravings you’ve been having lately. Stomach feel better?” Steve asked as he was still massaging Danny, much to his delight.

He made a satisfied noise but didn’t make any mention or motion for Steve to stop, so he didn’t. “Yes, thank you. I’m just so tired Steve. I don’t know why I can’t seem to get enough energy, I’m either always hungry, or sick to my stomach.” Danny hated the fact that he was whining, thankfully Steve wasn’t complaining he was just being here for him.

“It’s probably just stress babe.” Steve said.

About that time Danny’s phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. “Detective Williams.” Danny greeted.

“Danny, hey bro guess who’s in Hawaii.” Matt announced on the other line.

“Matty?” Danny asked as he sat up a bit straighter on Steve’s lap.

“You got it. I’m in Hawaii and was wondering if you and Gracie wanted to hang out at this awesome suite, I’m staying in for my weekend here?” Matt asked.

“Matt, that’s great, why didn’t you call sooner, I would’ve come and picked you up at the airport?” Danny asked just as the tow truck and Kono arrived.

“I wanted to surprise you; besides it was a last-minute business decision.” Matt informed him.

“Well, text me the address, Grace and I will stop by as soon as I pick her up from school today, she’ll be thrilled to see her favorite uncle.” Danny said as Steve helped Danny to his feet, Kono handed Danny a bottle of water as he got into the back of her SUV, he took a sip while Steve gave the guy the address of his house and where to drop the car at, before getting into the passenger seat.

“That’s great, I have some business to take care of first anyways, see you two then.” Matt said before hanging up.

“Was that your baby brother?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, he’s here in Hawaii right now.” Danny said puzzled by that, but figured it was business and nothing more to it.

H50-H50-H50-

Once they’d picked up the Camaro after Kono dropped them off, Steve grabbed a snack for Danny to eat on the way into the office. Danny was working on some backed up paper work while Steve was on the phone with Toast when a woman knocked on his door, he motioned for her to enter.

“Toast that’s good work, you have that address yet?” Steve asked.

“Not just yet, but I have managed to knock down their firewalls at last. Unfortunately, it’s gonna take a bit longer as their rerouting all over the island and to even some towers in Japan. Sorry, McGarrett, it might take another week at the least.” Toast informed him.

“Very well Toast, just keep at it.” Steve said before hanging up.

H50-H50-H50-

Danny saw Steve talking to some Beta in his office, it looked important, but he didn’t head over there yet as he was busy with something of his own, an e-mail from his admirer, it was getting creepy as there was a picture of him, posed rather suggestively for this guy, but there was something familiar about the way he was laid out on the bed, and it took a few minutes before he realized it.

That was the bed he shares with Steve, the headboard, he was just sleeping, Steve had been working late on the car that night and he’d gone to bed early. He printed up the e-mail and headed over to Steve’s office, he entered just as he was hanging up with Toast.

“Steve, you need to see this.” Danny said as he moved and sat on Steve’s lap, feeling overwhelmed and shaken by the e-mail that he feels the need for his Alphas protection. “I just received this e-mail from my admirer.” He showed Steve the picture and the words beneath it.

 _Dear Daniel,_  
You are adorable when you sleep, one day we will be together, in the meantime, you should see yourself the way I see you.  
W.F.

“Whoever is sending these notes, helped bug our Den.” Steve tightened his arms around Danny, he called Chin and Kono to the office. He informed them about Danny’s love notes, the roses, and now the e-mails. “Kono, tapped into Danny’s e-mails. If another gets sent, try and trace it back to its source, Chin, any deliveries arrive for Danny, take it to the lab for processing. It’s gone from admirer to stalker. I want to find out who this fucker thinks he/she is, and make them regret ever laying eyes on him.” Steve informed them, they agreed and got to work. Danny would never admit it out loud, but this side of Steve, the possessive overprotective badass Alpha side, always turned Danny on.

“You know, we could stay in the office tonight and try having sex on the couch again, because I seriously feel the need for my Alpha's scent to be in and around me.” Danny whispered into Steve’s ear, causing a wave of arousal to run down his spine.

“Maybe, but in the meantime, I believe it’s time to pick Grace up from school.” Steve said. “I don’t want you going alone, this person could be watching you from other locations than just from the feed in the house. Besides, I want to meet this brother of yours.” Steve said.

“Alright, come on.” Danny agreed as Steve placed the printed e-mail in Steve’s desk, before Danny got off Steve’s lap and they left the office for the day. This past week has been both busy and slow at the same time. They had one exciting case of saving a woman in Witness protection and that was three days ago and it’s been slow ever since.

H50-H50-H50-

Grace had been so excited to see Steve and Danny as school let out. “Mommy, daddy.” She ran up and hugged them both. Danny picked her up as he held her, but a sudden pain in his abdomen had him passing her to Steve as he grabbed his stomach.

“Danny, what’s wrong?” Steve asked concerned as he held Grace.

“Danno?” Grace also sounded concerned.

“I’m fine, it’s probably just from pushing Steve’s car up that hill this morning.” Danny groused as the pain subsided. “Danno’s fine Gracie. I have a surprise for you, guess who’s in town to visit?” Danny said as Grace got into the back of the Camaro as Danny handed the keys to Steve while his hand was massaging the muscles of his abdomen where his womb is located.

“Who, Danno, who?” Grace asked.

“Uncle Matty.” Danny said as he got into the car, as Steve started it up and they headed for his hotel.

“Yes, he’s the best. It’s been so long.” Grace said, then she started telling Steve all about Uncle Matt and how awesome he is. “He always brings me the coolest presents and takes me to fun places when he visits.” Grace said continued as the elevator dinged on Matt’s floor.

“Okay, Monkey, we’re almost there, you ready to see Uncle Matty?” Danny asked, even though he already knew the answer.

“He’s the coolest ever.” Grace said.

“You know, a less secure mother might take that personally. I always considered myself to be the coolest ever.” Danny told her.

Steve snickered behind them. “Danno, let’s face it, I’m actually the coolest ever, right Gracie?” Steve asked.

“Yeah. Mommy, you’re just, well, the best, but Steve and Uncle Matty are the coolest.” Grace told him, and it did boost his moral to his daughter see him as the best mother, he’ll accept it.

Grace knocked on the door. “Come in.” Matt called from inside.

Danny turned the door knob and all three walked in. Grace’s eyes went straight to the pile of stuffed animals and gift boxes on the table. “Uncle Matt?” Grace said, not seeing him anywhere. Danny lend against Steve, who put his hands-on Danny’s shoulders.

Matt suddenly jumped from behind all the gifts for Grace. “Who’s the greatest uncle in the whole wide world?” Matt asked a smile on his face as he looked at his niece a pride and joy in both his scent and eyes.

“Uncle Matt!” Grace called as she ran to him for a hug while Steve closed the door behind them. Matt picked her up and spun her around before setting her back on the floor. “Is all this for me?” Grace asked.

“No, it’s for your mom.” Matt teased.

“Hurricane Matty strikes again. What’d I tell you about spoiling her?” Danny asked as he pointed at Grace, who was now wearing a tiara and waving a wand around. Steve couldn’t help but smile and laugh at how cute Grace looks.

“I am not spoiling her.” Matt denied, Danny made a face that screamed ‘Really?’ as Matt looked at Grace and realized what she was doing. “Okay. A little, I couldn’t help myself.” Matt admitted. Then turned to Steve, the Alpha standing behind his big brother. “Hi, I’m Matthew Williams.” Matt introduced himself to the tall, dark and handsome Alpha.

“Oh, sorry, Matty, this is my Alpha and partner Steve McGarrett. Steve, my baby brother Matty.” Danny introduced as they shook hands.

“Your Alpha? Well that explains the smell. Congratulations.” Matt said, as he could smell the distinct scent of Danny’s pregnancy hormones, something he recognized when he was pregnant with Grace, only more intense, so Matt’s figured possibly more than one pup this time around.

“Thanks, I guess, we’re barely bonded.” Danny said confused.

“You mean, you don’t know?” Matt asked.

“Know what?” Both Steve and Danny asked perplexed.

“You’ll find out sooner or later.” Matt said, turning his attention to Grace. “So, Grace is staying with me the weekend right, at least tonight, I do have work tomorrow, but tonight I’m free, and would love to spend the day with my niece?” Matt asked.

“Please, Mommy, I never get to see Uncle Matty anymore?” Grace asked.

Danny was wavering on saying no, he looked at Steve who shrugged and seemed to give off the scent that it would be a good thing for her. “Okay, but only one night, you bring her home tomorrow morning.” Danny said.

“Great, oh, you and your team should stop by tonight for dinner, I found this great place, serves excellent food and allergy friendly.” Matt said. “So, no pineapple worries.” Matt assured his big brother. “And please, Steve join us, I’d like to get to know the Alpha that has clearly captured my brother's heart. You’re team as well.” Matt extended the invite to Chin and Kono as well.

“We’ll be there.” Steve said as they shook hands again before departing and leaving uncle and niece to bond. “Come on, we need to stop by at Toast’s and get an update.” Steve said.

“Fine, just, Matty. Don’t spoil her too much.” Danny requested as they headed out, after both Steve and Danny hugged Grace, before they left for Toast’s place.

“Okay Gracie, what do you say we play with these toys.” Matt asked as they started to open the gifts and played together.

H50-H50-H50-

As Danny and Steve were leaving the hotel, two men in suits caught their eyes, mostly because they were watching them, putting both Steve and Danny on high alert, they gave off Alpha Fed vibes. They ignored it for the moment, as they really needed to get to Toast.

“Here, you drive, drop me off at the house, I’ll take the truck into work and finish today’s paper work and inform Kono and Chin about tonight’s plans, you go to Toast’s and find out what he knows so far.” Steve said as he got into the passenger seat.

“Wow, you’re actually letting me drive my own car, is this upside down opposite day or what.” Danny teased as he started the Camaro up and headed towards their Den.

Danny dropped Steve off at the house and then went straight to Toast’s place. His roommates were out of town this week so it was a perfect time for Five-0 to drop by and get an idea on what Toast has for them.

“Jersey, great timing, I’ve tracked the signal, it’s coming from a Hiro Noshimuri company in Japan. But the Company is being run by his eldest at the moment. His name is Adam, but it doesn’t seem like his fingers are in any of this, there is a second holder of the company. I believe he is a part of the spy wear in your Den. His name is Wo Fat.” Toast informed him.

“Wo Fat, wait, he was on the golf course with Hiro when we arrested him. We thought he was a nobody.” Danny said.

“Yeah, well your nobody, might be interested in somebody’s body. A lot of the recordings are of the bedroom and most the time when you’re in there, sometimes it’s not even running if you aren’t in the room, if McGarrett, or even your daughter Grace are in there nothing. But there is a lot of footage of you, whether you’re with your family or by yourself, he has a serious thing for you.” Toast informed Danny, which definitely made Danny uncomfortable.

“Wait. Wo Fat. Initials W.F. My admirer and stalker.” Danny said putting the pieces together.

“Danny, this guy is from Japan, you need to watch yourself, if he even thinks of taking you as his Omega, first thing he’ll do, is abort your pups and replace them with his own seed. It’s tradition.” Toast said.

“Whoa, hold up. Pups, I’m not pregnant Toast, and even if I were, I’d know, and I know for a fact that the result came back negative. Secondly, the only way this guy would get me as his Omega is over my cold dead body.” Danny told him.

“Sorry man, it’s just the scent. It has a heavy pregnant sweetness to it.” Toast said confused.

“No problem, it’s probably just stress and the new bond I’ve formed with Steve that’s changed my scent, no worries. Thanks Toast, send this information to Kono and Chin at Five-0 HQ.” Danny said before he left the house shaking his head.

H50-H50-H50-

Matt and Grace were having a great time when his phone went off. “This is Matt Williams.” He greeted.

“Yes, I’ll pick him up, what do you know on the threat?” Matt as the person on the other line, Grace looked at her Uncle. “I’ll be there to pick him up in twenty, what about the other thing, I have a meeting with him tomorrow?” He nodded his head to the man on the phone.

“That’s great, get that together and let’s try and do this quickly, I’d like to spend time with my family this weekend and keep Five-0 and my brother out of it. I don’t want him involved in his current condition.” He told his handler, then hung up.

‘’Grace, we need to pick someone up before heading to dinner, you up for a ride?” Matt asked.

“Yeah, who we picking up?” Grace asked as she put her shoes on and they headed out, she didn’t notice when Matt came back from the bedroom wearing a jacket now to conceal the holster and gun he had strapped on, just in case.

“Stan, previously I believe you called him Step-Stan, he’s in a bit of trouble and needs help.” Matt informed her locking the door behind him before they headed downstairs.

As they hit the lobby, he nodded to the two agents stationed down there and they moved to head to the restaurant and bar that Matt, Grace and Stan will be meeting Danny and the rest of the team for dinner.

H50-H50-H50-

Matt pulled up to Stan’s house, which has a for sale sign outside. Stan ran outside with a single bag like he’d been instructed. He got into the passenger seat of Matt’s rental car; Grace was buckled up in the back. “Matthew, I wasn’t expecting you.” Stan said as he realized that he was being picked up by Danny’s baby brother.

“Yeah, well it was a last-minute change. I’m dropping you off at the safe house for tonight, and once this sting operation is over, I’ll pick you back up and get you into witness protection until the trial with Rachel is over.” Matt informed him as he pulled off onto the highway.

“Hey Gracie.” Stan said.

“Stan. Uncle Matt, what’s going on?” Grace asked confused by all this.

“Grace, you know how your mommy has a really important job with Five-0 and sometimes what he does is dangerous?” Stan asked.

“Yeah.” Grace said.

“Well, my job’s dangerous too.” Matt informed her. He picked up his phone as Danny was calling. “Hey Danny, we’re about to head to the restaurant and meet you there. I had an errand to run.” Matt told him.

“That’s fine, we’re just arriving, how’s Grace, you didn’t buy her any more presents since I let you two, have you?” Danny asked.

“No, at least not yet.” Matt teased. “Shit!” Matt cussed as he stepped on the break as he saw four guys in front of them with guns.

“Matt, what’s going on?” Danny asked concerned, Steve looked at him.

“Oh, nothing, just a carjacking.” Matt said as he fumbled with his phone tossing it to Stan, who put it on speaker.

“Kono, run a trace on Matt’s cell now.” Steve said as he called Kono the moment carjacking left Matt’s mouth.

“Out of the car now.” They opened the doors, pulling Stan out at gun point.

Matt turned to Grace as she unbuckled her seat belt. “Let me just get my niece jackass.” Matt said as he told Grace to come to him, she wrapped her arms around Matt’s neck as he pulled her from the car before the guys got in

One of the carjackers put a gun in Matt’s face as he set Grace on the ground and put himself between her and the man. “This is a warning, if you don’t do the job, we hired you to, my boss will have us do more to you than a simple carjacking.” He warned, then they were driving off.

Matt sighed as he turned to Grace. “It’s okay Gracie, you’re safe. Stan hand me my phone.” Matt took the phone back from Stan.

“Did you just say Stan. Matty what is going on?” Danny asked from the other line. Matt told Danny their location and that they’d be waiting, he’d fill him in on the way to the restaurant.

Once he’d hung up with Danny, he contacted his handler. “He just made contact, threatened not just my life, but our witness and my niece. I want this guy, but we have a problem. I was on the phone with my brother at the time. I think we need to bring Five-0 in on this, they could help us…No sir, not HPD I don’t trust them, I trust Danny and his Alpha Steve.” Matt informed the man on the other end. “I’ll inform them tonight…What? You’re kidding? Of course, no problem.” He hung up.

“Stan, you’ll stay at the hotel with me tonight, it’s the safest place for you, the safe house was just compromised.” Matt informed Stan just as Danny’s Camaro pulled up with Steve in the driver’s seat.

Danny got out and went to Grace, he checked her over. “Matt, what is going on?” Danny asked as he lifted the passenger seat for both Matt and Stan to sit in the back, while Grace sits between himself and Steve.

“Danny, I’m here on an assignment, I never told you or the rest of the family. But I’m not an accountant or book keeper. I’m an undercover FBI Agent. There’s a guy here who believes I’m here to launder money for him, it’s a case that we’ve been working for eleven months and this weekend I’ll finally get to arrest the guy. The ones who carjacked me, work for him, he was sending a warning. As for Stan, we were tipped off that Rachel might have hired someone to take him out of the picture, so I’m also here to take him into witness protection, I just didn’t expect it all to go down today.” Matt explained.

“Damnit Matt, you don’t do things by halves do you?” Danny asked as Steve headed towards the restaurant where Kono and Chin were waiting for them, Steve had called Kono off on the trace when Matt gave them his location.

“No, but now the situation has gotten a bit dangerous and my handler agreed to allow me to bring in Five-0 for the sting tomorrow, we could use the help.” Matt explained.

“I’m in.” Steve said.

“Fine, but not tonight, I’m too hungry. So, no more shop talk. Gracie are you okay?” Danny asked, turning his attention to his daughter.

“Yeah, Danno, Uncle Matty kept me safe.” Grace assured him.

“Good.” Danny put his arms around her and held her close. “Matt, we’re in.” Danny agreed, he wants to put the bastards that threatened not just his baby brother, but his little girl behind bars, but not tonight.

H50-H50-H50-

“I’m telling you; I’ve been reading this Kapu Justice list and these are just horrible acts to do to another human.” Danny said as they were finishing their meal, the entire team, with Matt, Stan and Grace included.

“Danny, I understand it’s a difficult decision, but it’s the way things have been done for decades. Centuries even.” Chin informed him.

“Danny, you still have three days to make a final decision.” Steve told him.

“Well, how about some different topics.” Matt suggested. “He was constantly handcuffing me.” Matt told them, which made Steve, Stan, Kono and Chin laugh. Danny was shaking his head as Matt continued. “I’m telling you something. He would do it every, every time.”

“That’s not true, not every time.” Danny denied.

“Okay, Danny, tell them about the time at the zoo.” Matt suggested.

“Again, with the…Every time with the zoo.” Danny said, Steve, Chin and Kono were all staring at him waiting for this story. “Okay? You were…” Danny pointed to Matt, then looked to Steve and his friends. “He was causing a disturbance.” Danny justified his actions.

“You handcuffed me to the monkey cages.” Matt said, causing the rest especially Steve to laugh so hard they were having trouble breathing.

“Hey, I…I was doing my job.” Danny said.

“Danny, you were nine! What are you talking about?” Matt asked in frustration of that situation as the others couldn’t stop laughing.

Steve looked at Danny waiting for an explanation here. “They were plastic handcuffs. Just so you know.” Danny informed his Alpha and their pack.

“So, you were a cop back then?” Steve asked.

“Oh, yeah. My parents would say, you know, ‘Where’s, uh, where’s your brother?’ Danny would say, ‘Guess we lost him.’” Matt said.

Danny looked to the side and saw two guys watching them, they weren’t the same men from the hotel earlier, who were definitely Feds working with Matt. These guys didn’t quite feel that way, but they were watching them.

“I think we need another pitcher of beer and lemonade for Grace.” Danny said as he stood up leaving, the group as he went to the bar, where those two plain clothes Alphas were sitting. “Another pitcher, and a glass of lemonade.” Danny ordered.

“You’re a sweet-smelling thing.” One of the guys said as he leaned a little closer to Danny, invading his personal space even.

“Not interested.” Danny informed him, as the other Alpha next to him moved to his other side, he was starting to feel closed in by two dominating Alphas as their scent was starting to overpower Steve’s, especially since it’s been over a week since they’ve been intimate.

“Are you pregnant?” The one on his left asked as the one on his right tried to touch his belly. Danny suddenly hissed as he backed away, he pushed them back. But they were starting to cage him in and his claustrophobia suddenly kicked in as he felt trapped, his Omega instincts were panicking as they were trying to touch his belly again.

“Steven!” Danny called out in panic as he grabbed the guy’s wrist and twisted, but the other one sniffed at his neck.

Steve heard Danny’s heart beat kick up and his scent turn sour as he was panicking, he was already looking when he heard Danny call, the entire team all turned to Danny. Steve was up and roared at them, causing the entire restaurant and bar to look at them as the two Alphas crowding in on Danny suddenly were pushed away from Danny, who ran out of the small space he’d been pushed into and wrapped his arms around Steve, feeling the need to be close to Steve.

“This is your only warning, get out and leave the Omegas on Hawaii alone or risk the wrath of the Kapu.” Steve warned, they quickly took off and Steve lead Danny back to their table where a lemonade and that pitcher of beer was being placed on their table. “I think you guys should enjoy the rest of your night, I’m gonna take Danny back to Mary’s apartment for the night. She’s spending tonight out on a date, see you guys tomorrow. Gracie, you behave for Uncle Matt.” Steve said as he gave her forehead a kiss before shaking the others hands and leading Danny back to the car.

He was shaking for the experience, but also the sudden realization that he very much is most likely pregnant. The way all those Alphas just acted, what the Omega Toast said, and his own brother. Then there’s Mamo, the symptoms, the pregnancy test last week must have been a false negative, it’s the only thing that makes any sense.

How was he going to tell Steve, how was Steve going to react? What was he going to do? These questions kept repeating in his head as Steve took him to the apartment, Steve helped Danny out of his clothes and into bed. Then he curled around him and held him close reassure him that he was safe, everything was fine. Except Danny knew better, it wasn’t fine, he was pregnant.

Danny fell asleep a couple of hours later with this fear of Steve’s rejection, much like Rachel’s own when he was pregnant with Grace.

H50-H50-H50-

_Danny was in his and Steve’s room at their Den, he looked in the mirror to find himself nearly six months pregnant and showing. He heard Steve walk in. “When were you going to tell me. When you were you in labor?!” Steve shouted at Danny as he looked at Steve, who looked really angry._

_“No, I was going to tell you, I just hadn’t figured out how.” Danny said._

_“Well it doesn’t matter, I know now. Get out, take Grace with you, you’re off the team. I never wanted this, it’s disgusting, seeing you fat and ugly. Get out of my Den.” Steve ordered as he broke their bond link suddenly, leaving Danny devastated, suddenly Steve changed to Rachel._

_“It’s an Alpha, looks like you did at least one thing right. Male Omegas, had no idea how disgusting they are, especially pregnant.” Rachel seethed in her British accent._

_“No, Steve please.” Danny begged as he suddenly found himself outside the house, the doors locked and their bags on the side._

_“Mommy, this is all your fault, I not only lose father, but daddy too because of you.” Grace accused._

Danny jerked awake, sweat pouring down his face as he was panting, he realized quickly that Steve wasn't there, but he did leave a note for him. ‘Hey Danno, got up early to check in with Matt and Stan, Mary will be taking Grace shopping at the mall today. You seemed really tired I decided to let you sleep in. Kono picked me up so the Camaro is out in the parking lot for you. Take your time, no need to rush. Love Steve.’ There was a small heart next to his name.

“Love Steve.” Danny repeated. “I wonder how much you’ll love me when you find out I’m pregnant.” Danny asked himself as he held the note close, that nightmare had really shaken him and brought a lot of old insecurities to the forefront. With a deep breath Danny pulled himself together and then got out of bed.

He made himself a bowl of cereal. once he ate, he showered, dressed and drove down to the store. He checked the pregnancy test he’d used, that’s when he saw the warning label. “Alphas and Betas only.” Danny hissed in the back of his throat as he tossed the box back on the shelf and grabbed one for Omegas only and headed to the store’s bathroom, after paying for the test.

He waited the minutes impatiently, as the lines came up and he looked from the box to the test and sure enough, it read. ‘Positive.’

“Shit.” Danny said as he tossed the box and test away before leaving the store and headed to the Palace for work. Now to try and figure out how to explain this to Steve.

When he arrived, he saw Steve in his office speaking to some well-dressed Omega from the CIA, with a pixie cut, she had brown hair with blond highlights, who’s name is Jenna Kaye. She's looking into the case Steve’s father was working on, however Danny was too busy with his own freak out to really pay much attention for most of the day until it was time for Matt to meet up with Pedro Fuentes, an accountant for the third most powerful cartel in Columbia, and the Yakuza here in Hawaii, or so they’ve been informed.

Danny and Steve were in the Camaro as they watched Matt get patted down at the door, once he was cleared as he’d left his gun in the back of Danny’s car, he turned his ear piece on so the conversation would be recorded. “You know what, I hate this. He’s my baby brother and if he’s caught as a Fed, they’ll shoot him before we have a chance go in there and bust this guy.” Danny grumbled.

“I know Danno, I don’t like it either, but if we nail this guy, the FBI could turn him to rat on the cartel and they might actually get a foot hold in Colombia for once. I mean, this cartel doesn’t just deal in money, but Omega sex trafficking as well. It’s big business there, especially as most of the Omegas are tourists, and foreigners that they smuggle in after kidnapping them from other states.” Steve informed him, having done his homework after Jenna had left, while also looking into their interested CIA who really felt a bit green in this line of work, of course her smell giving off the scent that she was lying hadn’t helped her in Steve’s eyes.

“I get it Steven, I really do, I just don’t like that it’s my baby brother. All those stories last night about handcuffing him everywhere, it was to keep him safe and out of trouble. I really was only doing it so he didn’t get hurt like I had been.” Danny admitted.

“I know Danny.” Steve said as he moved his hand to the back of Danny’s neck in reassurance as he turned up the wiretap they had on Matt as he was discussing business.

The FBI van wasn’t far either, as they were running the cameras and waiting for the signal to move in and arrest Pedro and his men. Just as they were shaking hands the FBI told everyone to move in. Steve and Danny left the car and followed them in, tac-vest on, guns out and everything as they busted in the house and took Pedro and his men into custody and Matt handed the money over to his handler.

“Finally.” Matt was relieved as he watched them being carted off to stay at HPD until the FBI could transport them back to the mainland, and the main branch. “Way to go bro, I think we team up pretty well. Unfortunately, I have leave tonight with Stan, it's just too dangerous for him on the islands until after Rachel’s trial.” Matt informed them.

“I’ll miss you; it was great seeing you.” Danny and Matt hugged; he shook Steve’s hand.

“Take care of him, he’s the only male Omega in the family, so very important to us.” Matt said, making Danny blush in embarrassment.

“I have an idea, why don’t you two hang out, I have to go see someone. Kono and Chin just sent me the information on that woman from the CIA, I’m borrowing the car. Spend some quality time with your brother I’ll pick you up at the hotel before they leave.” Steve suggested.

“Fine go.” Danny agreed. He needed to speak to Matt about some things anyways. He watched as Steve left, before getting in the passenger seat of Matt’s second rental car. “Matt, yesterday. You knew I was pregnant, didn’t you?” Danny asked as they headed back to his hotel.

“You smell just like you did when you were pregnant with Grace. Yeah, I know. I assumed you had to, when did you finally realize it?” Matt asked.

“Last night, after I was accosted by those Alphas, they knew I was pregnant, so did Toast, he’s a hacker we use on the job occasionally, he’s also an Omega. He knew, I just don’t understand how I could have missed all the signs.” Danny said.

“Danny, sometimes, we don’t want to see what’s right in front of us. Let’s face it, Rachel didn’t make being pregnant easy and with my undercover work I wasn’t around as much as I wish I had been. I was lucky to have gotten time off to help you during the divorce and custody battle for Gracie.” Matt said.

“I know, I’m terrified of how Steve will react. I’m not even sure when the best time to tell him will be.” Danny admitted.

“I’ve seen Steve with you, and I can tell you this much, he cares more about you than anything else in this world, and he adores Grace. I think he’d be happy to learn that he’ll be a father.” Matt said as he pulled up to the hotel and they got out.

“I don’t know, what if he doesn’t want this kind of responsibility on him. Of course, I have another problem entirely, weather to let Ivan, the Russian hit man that tried to kill me and Grace when he cut our breaks, live a life in prison, or face death by Kapu Justice. You should see the many deaths they offer the victims to choose, and each one is more gruesome then the next.” Danny said as they got to Matt’s room.

“Danny, this guy nearly killed you, and my favorite niece. Not to mention he’s from Russia, so he probably doesn’t think killing an Omega is a bad thing, but I’ve read up some on Hawaii. Here it’s bad. That’s why I helped you come to the decision to move here before Rachel forced your hand in moving here anyways.” Matt told him as he started to pack up his things.

“Then help me again, what do I do with Ivan. I have only two days left to make a decision, and sending him to be beaten to death, be castrated by having his knot removed before death, in which case they leave him alive for weeks placing him on chemicals to force the Alpha into a rut, and give him a taste of what an Omega heat can be like, with no aids or help through it before death. Then there’s a duel to the death Kapu style. The one that really gets me is rather than the first beating to death where he’s lashed and these weapons with shark teeth are used on him. He goes through what they call the Gauntlet, the only one that doesn’t always end in death. If he makes it to the finish line while being beaten, he’ll get to live the rest of his life out in prison.” Danny informed Matt of his choices.

“Only one person has survived the gauntlet and he ended up crippled and eating through a tube in his throat the rest of his life. I just don’t feel comfortable about it.” Danny admitted defeat as he sat on the couch deflated at his choices.

“I’d go with the beating; I’ve heard it’s painful and ends in disembowelment.” Stan said from the doorway to the room he was staying in. “Danny, he deserves worse, as do I for what happened to you and Grace.”

“Stan, you ready to leave tonight?” Matt asked. Stan nodded.

“Stan, I don’t blame you, Rachel can be very manipulative, believe me I know. Also, abusive. Stan, do you know that Rachel is pregnant right now?” Danny asked.

“What? No, you mean she’s pregnant with my child? I had no idea.” Stan said surprised, but pleased at the same time, then sad as he realized his child will probably end up in the foster system.

“Yeah, how would you feel about raising a kid by yourself?” Danny asked.

“Wait, they’re gonna let me have my baby?” Stan asked.

“Since you’re not being charged, you’re a witness, and the baby’s father, yes. Once the baby’s born, and given a clean bill of health, he or she will be all yours.” Danny assured him

“That’s great, I love Grace, and I will love this child with all my heart.” Stan promised Danny.

“That’s all a child wants Stan.” Danny informed Stan.

“Danny, the guy doesn’t deserve to get off with just life in prison. He deserves worse.” Matt informed his big brother.

“Okay, I’ll discuss it with Steve and come to a choice on what the Kapu should do.” Danny reluctantly agreed.

H50-H50-H50-

Steve arrived at the room Jenna was staying in. He knocked on the door and announced himself as housekeeping.

“No-no, thank you. I’m good.” Jenna said on the other side of the door. “There should…there should be a sign on the door…” Jenna opened it, only to immediately close it as she saw Steve on the other side.

“We need to talk.” Steve said, the moment before the door slammed in his face. He moved back, raised his foot and kicked the door open, causing Jenna to jump spilling a bowl of popcorn all over the floor.

Steve looked and saw the wall that had a map on it and all her case notes she was using to track down this case. “How’d you find me?” Jenna asked, as she moved to close the door, then put a chair under the knob to keep it closed.

“It’s above your pay grade.” Steve said, using her own words against her. He looked at the pictures she had up along with the map, one had the man Wo Fat in it. His Omegas stalker, if what Toast found out is correct and he knows the man doesn’t get these things wrong.

At this very moment Kono and Chin are debugging their house, while an old friend of his, a man named Joe White is checking out the location Toast gave them in Japan right now. He should be hearing back from him, hopefully tonight on whether he located Wo Fat or not. Either way, they’d been tipped off, Toast had called an hour ago and told them that all the bugs in their house had been disconnected, so there was no reason to keep them in the house now.

“We need to talk.” Steve said again, getting back to the here and now with Jenna Kaye and her lies, along with what she knows of Wo Fat.

“I told you there’s nothing I can share with you.” Jenna told him as she took off her glasses and faced him.

“I’m going to do something for you that your agency has a problem with, okay, and that’s be honest with you for just a second. You got two options the way I see it right now. The first one is that I walk out of here.” Steve told her pointing at her with a single digit, he raised a second finger as he continued. “The second one is that you tell me what’s really going on, because that’s the only way you get to know what I know. You understand?” Steve asked.

“Okay, fine. I really wish you would have knocked.” Jenna said.

“I did, twice. What, are you moving in here? Nobody unpacks in a hotel.” Steve said as he motioned to her empty suitcase.

“Habits of a clean freak.” Jenna informed him.

“Really? How long have you been tracking the Yakuza? And this man?” Steve asked pointing to the picture of Wo Fat.

“Longer than you.” Jenna told him.

“You read the State Department report outlining how they launder their money?” Steve asked, having found out earlier this morning when they arrested Pedro.

“I’m listed in the footnotes as a source.” Jenna informed him.

“So, you’re a subject matter expert? That’s why they brought you in?” Steve asked.

Jenna shrugged. “I know as much as the next Omega.” Jenna said nonchalantly.

“You know what? We got off on the wrong foot. And I think it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have been kicking your door in. My Omega and partner Danny is always saying i too quick to act instead of talk. So, I’m sorry. I mean, of course I’m going to cooperate with the agency in any way I can.” Steve said.

He continued as he started to pull his phone out. “In fact, you know what I’m going to do? I’m going to call Director Hadley right now and I’m going to officially offer my services to your task force, because that’s the kind of freedom the Five-0 has. I mean this morning it was helping FBI, this afternoon CIA.” Steve put the phone to his ear as he smelled Jenna start to panic, then she shouted at him to stop, to put the phone down, finally she screamed at him to stop and he hung up the phone and turned his attention back to her, ready for the truth now.

“You obviously already know I’m not on official assignment.” Jenna said as she realized he’s been playing her since arriving at her door.

“You’re not even a field agent. You’re a low-level analyst, and that suit you wore this morning playing grown-up with me in my office, probably cost you two weeks’ salary. I bet…I bet you’ve never even left your desk before.” Steve said pissed at how she had arrived that morning, with the lies and get into his business when she hadn’t earned it like Danny had, but she was an Omega, so he was going to let some of it slide.

Jenna backed off as her hand caressed her mating bite along her neck, as she was feeling upset at the situation, but not because Steve found out who she was, but because now she doubted, he was going to help her find her mate. “You need to leave.” Jenna said as her distress scent increased.

“I think you’ve gone rogue to hunt down the man named Wo Fat. A couple of months ago I met him on the 18th hole. He was playing a round of golf with the man that killed my mother, and if he’s working with them, you need to tell me right now. Hiro had my sister and Omega's daughter kidnapped, who I traded that evidence to get back. The recorder in your hands. Wo Fat had my Den bugged, and is stalking my Omega, he’s involved in this, but I believe he wants more, I want to know why.” Steve informed her, he was keeping his distance, not wanting to make her feel trapped.

H50-H50-H50-

Finding out that Wo Fat had paid a visit to Victor Hesse the day after Christmas, after his arrest, after he threatened Danny’s life with a bomb collar had been a shock to the system, this guy has been playing them for a while now. He has plans and Steve has no idea what they are.

Then came the revelation that both Hesse and the Yakuza work for Wo Fat, but there was one other bit of information, Wo Fat himself, takes orders from someone else. Who? They don’t know. What organization? They don’t have a name. However, they know it's someone big with a lot of power.

And that wasn’t all that came to light. Her mate, her Alpha, had been one of the people assigned to a mission. Due to her intel, he and his team had fallen into a trap. While the rest of his team were found dead, her Alpha was MIA, and so she’s not working with the CIA. They had taken her off the case; this was personal for her and Steve can relate to that.

With everything now in the open, they would be working together to track Wo Fat, as Steve received a call from Joe. “Did you find him?” Steve asked as he answered.

“No, he’s not here Steve, the equipment and the recordings are here, they were being routed here, but then loaded onto a different server that’s been disconnected. I’m sorry son, but the trail has gone cold and Wo Fat is in the wind.” Joe informed Steve.

“Well, thanks Joe.” Steve hung up and looked at Jenna. “Wo Fat is still in the wind, I need to leave, my Omega is probably at home waiting for me, his daughter is with my sister tonight, so it’s just us with all the spyware removed. We’ll continue this later, if you get a lead do not go it alone Jenna. You now have Five-0 in your corner.” Steve assured her. “Are you being treated for bond sickness?” Steve asked.

“Yes, but I still feel his loss, the link. But I can’t believe he’s dead, I won’t. I know he’s out there still alive just waiting to be found.” Jenna said, tears in her eyes. Steve hugged her before leading her out of HQ for the night.

H50-H50-H50-

Danny had dropped Stan and Matt off at the airport and hugged his brother before he got on the plan, Chin and Kono had assured him that all the bugs in their Den had been removed. Steve was with Jenna trying to figure out Wo Fat and his next moves, while a friend of Steve’s was checking out the location Toast had given them in Japan.

Danny was tired, exhausted, and now he knew why. He placed his hand on his stomach as he was sitting on the bed in their room. He stripped to his boxers and grabbed one of Steve’s t-shirts, it had a Navy SEAL logo on it, but it smelled like Steve and he felt the need to be wrapped in his Alpha's scent right now. He even laid on Steve’s side of the bed and curled around his pillow, just drowning in Steve’s scent. He was out within minutes.

Danny didn’t hear anyone enter the house downstairs, he hadn’t turned the alarm on, or locked the doors, he didn’t think he needed to since Steve would be home in another hour or so once he was finished with Jenna. He didn’t hear the man come up the stairs or enter the bedroom.

The Alpha was wearing scent blockers to mask his smell, so not to disturb the Omega sleeping. He sat in a chair and watched Danny sleep. Wo Fat pulled out a drawing pad from the pack he was wearing a pencil and started to sketch Danny sleeping. He stayed there until he heard Steve’s car pull up, then he quickly put his sketch pad and pencil away leaving the drawing he’d made next to Danny’s sleeping form. His eyes roamed Danny’s body, he was about to touch his belly where he could smell the growing pups but stopped as he heard Steve enter downstairs, he opened the window and slipped out, down the house and ran off down the street with neither man the wiser.

Danny started to wake up as a breeze came through the now open window, he shivered as he heard Steve moving downstairs to lock up the house and turning the alarm on. He sat up confused at the open window, then he saw the drawing. He picked it up.

The picture was hand drawn, it was of him sleeping like he just had been only without a shirt and clearly heavily pregnant from how big his belly had been. “STEVE!” Danny shouted out in panic as he felt his heart jump in his throat as he got up from the bed just as Steve ran in with his gun drown, he didn’t see an immediate threat, but his Omega was in distress.

“Danny, what’s wrong?” Steve asked as he walked closer to him, he noticed the open window, and then he saw the drawing in Danny’s hands.

“He was here.” Danny said as he turned to Steve and handed him the sketch, his hand shaking. Steve took Danny’s hand in his before looking at the sketch.

_My Omega, W.F._

Was signed at the bottom. Steve crumpled up the drawing as he pulled Danny in close to him. “Until we catch this guy, I don’t want you alone.” Steve told him as he held him close, easing his distress and panic. Danny agreed, after this, he was not going to argue, especially with what Toast had told him that Japanese Alphas do to another Alpha's pups when they take an Omega.

H50-H50-H50-

Two days later Steve, Danny, Chin and Kono were sitting on an empty stretch of beach on some chairs. The beach was lined with Kapu men and women, mostly Alphas, some Betas. Danny had finally chosen, and decided on the Gauntlet.

Mamo in his high priest garb, dark robes, red lining and white under shirt. He had his parchment that he was reading from, in Hawaiian for the Kapu and tradition then in English for Danny. “Ivan Orlov, you have been sentenced to Kapu Justice. Your victim Danny Williams has chosen the Gauntlet. If you survive and make it to this line, you will spend whatever is left of your life in prison. May Destiny have mercy on your soul as the Kapu won’t show you any for the attempted murder of an Omega and his daughter.” Mamo said. Then said his Hawaiian pray to Destiny before stepping back as the man was placed in hand cuffs so he couldn’t fight back and released.

As Ivan walked down the line, he was beaten with clubs, sacred fighting staffs, the one that seemed the most painful had shark teeth, tearing at his flesh. Danny watched for a time but then looked away as the guy collapsed inches away from the finish line where they continued to beat him until he was no longer moving or making any sounds of pain. He was checked and found to be dead.

Danny had come to this decision with Steve, Matt and even Stan's help. But ultimately, it had been Wo Fat, when he’d made that drawing of Danny. This was a message to all Alphas as it was being televised all across Hawaii, OI and Wo Fat were watching what happens to an Alpha that threatens an Omega.

“People back to work, he got caught, we won’t.” Martha informed her Alphas and Betas as she turned off the TV and her employees started to work on their first plan of attack on the Omegas in Hawaii. They’d have to do this slowly and more carefully than anywhere else, because that scene did disturb even her. Which is not an easy feat to do, just ask her husband…Wo Fat.


	15. Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last in this first Story, while not all of OI's intentions will be made clear in the end, whiel not all of your questions will be answered. Expect the second to help explain further, the last chapter will be of the final episode of the season, with the added scenes, I intend to go all out. So, it may just be the longest chapter out of the whole story as I wrap up some plot threads.
> 
> There will be one important name drop from a previous chapter, I will mark the chapter here if you don't recognize the name and need to look back for a reminder. Chapter 4 is where the name shows up. And Important event is also referenced from Chapter 9.
> 
> I want to make sure I once again thank my beta reader she has helped me get this far and I hope HMG246790 will continue to help as this story closes the first part in this series. After the last chapter be on the look out for the second story of the series titled Keeping your Mate.
> 
> If I forget, thank you, for all the kudos, the comments, they have kept me going and be thinking on the possible episodes you'd like to see in the next story and let me know as it will be taking place during season two.

Four weeks and nearing three months pregnant since Danny took the proper Omega pregnancy test, and Danny still has yet to figure out how to tell Steve that he’s going to be a father. He’s tried multiple times, but between an Alpha who’s Omega was killed when his cover was blown, trying to track Wo Fat who has, since his visit to their Den gone underground, and the other random cases that have been keeping them busy, Danny just hasn’t found the right moment or the time.

Today, Steve was taking Danny someplace special. On the Ko’olau Mountain Range on Oahu. Steve was carrying a blanket and picnic basket as they were going to have that picnic, they missed three months ago when Ivan nearly killed him and Grace. Rachel’s trial has been postponed until after the birth of her son, she recently had an ultrasound and they were informed it was a boy, they won’t know his designation for another two months.

Danny was growing winded the longer this walk goes on for and decides to voice his complaint. “This is not a hike, Steven. Your dad used to bring you up here when you were a kid?” Danny asked, struggling to keep up with Steve. He found himself stopping to catch his breath.

“Every year.” Steve said, he slowed his pace as he waited for Danny to catch up.

“Yeah, well, that would explain a lot.” Danny said as he returned to walk with Steve now that he had slowed down.

“We can bring Gracie up here when she gets a bit older.” Steve suggested.

“Grace wants to go get a manicure and a pedicure, okay? She’s not interested in going to look at old graffiti on rocks, okay? This is basically child abuse.” Danny said as it seemed they were never going to get there.

“They’re called petroglyphs, Danny.” Steve informed his Omega who has been testier than usual, of course his nightmares weren’t helping and the fact that he wasn’t telling Steve about his nightmares was starting to leave Steve frustrated too. That and the fact that Jenna had a lead on Wo Fat a week ago, only to lose it.

“That is just a fancy name for graffiti etched in rocks, okay?” Danny said, thankful that he didn’t have to carry whatever was in the basket along with trying to keep up with his Super SEAL Alpha.

“You know what? I remember the first time I beat my father to the summit. Like it was yesterday.” Steve informed Danny. That explains why he wants to share this with Danny.

“I get it, this has to do with sharing something special you shared with your father. Alright babe, lead on.” Danny said, kissing Steve real quick before they continued to the petroglyphs.

“Wait Danno, stop here and just take in this view.” Steve said, Danny saw the mountains, the foliage, forests. Danny really wasn’t much of an outdoorsman, but if Steve wanted to share something special, maybe by the time they arrive Danny will have figured out how to tell Steve he’s going to be a father. He hasn’t even made an appointment with his OBGYN yet, because he didn’t want Steve to find out before Danny has told him.

Steve on the other hand was watching him, Danny was the view he was taking in at the moment, it was like there was a glow about him. He was in love and there was no turning back, now to just talk to Danny about possibly having children, he loves Grace. But he’d like to have more pups to increase his family, not that he doesn’t mind the constant phone calls from Matt as he was no longer undercover, he could talk to Danny more often and at times even talked to Steve.

“It’s beautiful.” Danny agreed, Steve finally looked out at the horizon then instead of at Danny.

“This view…This has not changed one bit since I was a kid.” Steve said. “Everything else has changed, but not this.” Some of those changes were good, really, really good, Danny, Grace, Mary, Chin and Kono. Then the bad changes, Wo Fat, Hiro Noshimuri, Rachel, and some type of cult that helped kidnap Grace.

But this here, just the two of them, is the best. “I didn’t tell you, but yesterday morning I found another envelope on our doorstep. It had an old matchbook in it that used to be in my father’s toolbox.” Steve informed Danny.

“I just don’t see Wo Fat sending this evidence back, not without some sort of note for me to know how much he wants me as his Omega, and trying to offer a trade.” Danny said as they continued their hike, as their food was going to be completely melted and spoiled if they didn’t get there soon despite being in a cooler.

“I know, you have informed us of all the notes and e-mails you’ve received, right?” Steve asked.

“Yes, of course Steve. I just want him out of my life, you are my Alpha. I’m not trading you.” Danny assured Steve that he had no interest in Wo Fat, what so ever.

“Good.” Steve smiled as he stopped to kiss Danny before they continued on.

“What does Kaye think?” Danny asked.

“Kaye thinks Wo Fat’s playing a game with us. Between the notes to you and these envelopes if they’re coming from him, we don’t even have confirmation that he’s the one sending them in the first place, Jenna believes he’s trying to keep us off balance so we don’t know what he’s planning next.” Steve said, slightly frustrated with the situation.

“Well if it is a game, I don’t find it very fun.” Danny said with a sigh.

Steve got up to the mountain and helped Danny up, he’s noticed that Danny’s gotten some weight gain, of course his diet isn’t the best and he could really use an increase in exercise outside of work. “Alright, this is it.” Steve said as they both faced the petroglyphs carved into the mountain wall.

“The ancient Hawaiians called this _ki’I pohaku._ That means ‘images in the stone’.” Steve explained as he showed Danny the carvings, they were impressive and clearly a big deal in Hawaiian heritage, after what the Kapu did for him he owed it to them to learn about them and the place he’s currently living.

“This one right here, this is _honu_ (Green Turtle).” Steve pointed out as Danny took the blanket from Steve’s arms.

“That’s a turtle.” Danny pointed out.

“That is a turtle.” Steve agreed with a smirk as they looked the other petroglyphs for a few more minutes before Danny put out the blanket and they both sat down with the food for their early lunch Steve had brought with him.

He also brought wine he kept in a chilled case. “I’m just gonna stick with water today.” Danny said as they had fruit, salad and sandwiches which all held up really well in the cooler with the ice packs.

They ate and drank comfortably enough, staying away from the topics of work and Wo Fat, talking about Gracie, Mary’s college application for the coming summer, and avoiding Steve’s question why he suddenly hasn’t been drinking any beer or wine. Which has led to their current conversation.

“All I’m asking is why you have suddenly sworn off any alcohol?” Steve asked.

“Actually, I’ve been trying to find a way to tell you something.” Danny started, and stopped he had Steve's undivided attention, now was the time to tell him.

_“You’re pregnant, that’s just great, I didn’t want this Danny, you’re off the team, I can’t have a pregnant Omega on my team.”_

_“That’s great, now you can stay home and take care of the pups, you’re off the team, as your Alpha I’m forbidding you from working as a cop, it’s too dangerous.”_

_“A pregnant male Omega is disgusting.”_

_“An Alpha, you finally did something right.”_

“Danny, Danny!” Steve called Danny’s name several times to get his attention, he heard the increase in his heart right and realized he was having some kind of panic attack. “If you don’t want wine or beer that’s fine. Come on Danno, just relax.” Danny came back to himself as he felt Steve’s hands on his shoulder and neck.

“Sorry, what were we talking about?” Danny asked as Rachel’s voice retreated and the fear of Steve’s reaction dimmed as he focused on the here and now.

“Come on, I have some more petroglyphs to show you, right down there.” There was a short climb down to a cliff, Steve put his gear on.

“Steve, I don’t think a climb is a good idea.” He wasn’t sure about putting the gear on with the pups.

“Why?” Steve asked as he tied off the rope. There was again that question, and again Danny froze as Steve lowered himself down to the cliff down below.

“Alright, Steve I’m gonna tell you, just don’t freak out okay.” Danny said as he looked down at Steve. “Will you please get back up here.” Danny requested.

“Alright, I’m coming.” Steve started his climb up. When a rock under his foot slipped, he fell to the cliff edge and almost went over when he hit hard.

“Steve!” Danny called in panic as his hand went to his stomach, the thought of losing Steve to an accident, before he tells him that he’s going to be a father is not something he thought would possibly happen with _his_ Alpha.

“I’m fine Danno.” Steve got to his hands and knees. “I’m just bruised, I’ll be fine.” Steve assured his Omega, who’s distress scent was increasing. If he hadn’t been an Alpha his arm would probably be broken, but because Alpha’s have really dense bone structures making them stronger than any other designation, he just felt bruised rather than broken.

“Good, Steven.” Danny called, as Steve looked up to him Danny pointed to himself, formed a heart in the air then pointed to Steve, as he smiled at him.

“Love you too Danno.” Steve said, as he tried this climb again, this time making it to the top, where he pulled Danny close and kissed him. “I’ll pack up the climbing gear, you get the leftovers and blanket then we’ll head into work.” Steve said.

As they were heading down the trail Steve’s phone went off. They both had several missed calls. Steve answered. “Kono, what’s up?” Steve asked.

“Jenna’s tracked Wo Fat’s location, she wants to go after him before he moves again.”

“Alright, we’re headed back to the car now, contact HPD and SWAT, text us the location we’ll meet you there.” Steve ordered, then filled Danny in and they picked up the pace to the car, it was time to catch Wo Fat.

Though when they got to the Camaro, there was another envelope waiting for Steve. He tossed it in the back seat with the cooler and blanket. “I’ll check it once we get Wo Fat.” Steve said as they headed towards the location Kono provided.

H50-H50-H50-

They were hoping to catch Wo Fat off guard, what they weren’t expecting was an explosion that injured several HPD officers, and a chase through several houses after Sang Min of all people. He got away, but Danny found a dead body in one of the houses, he checked the guys pulse before heading to Steve and the rest of the team as they were discussing the situation.

It only took a few minutes out of the house back towards Wo Fat’s where they started from when Danny found himself having difficulty breathing. “Steve.” Danny gasped as he started coughing, he felt chills run through his body as he sat on the concrete of the gateway.

Steve caught Danny’s distress scent moments before he heard his name. “Danny.” Steve felt panic at Danny’s state as he ran to him, Kono and Chin right behind him. “Danny, you hit?” Steve asked.

“No. But something’s not right.” Danny gasped as he pulled at his tie, and tac-vest. “I can’t breathe.” Danny said. Kono undid the straps as Steve pulled the vest off of Danny, and started to unbutton his shirt to get the bullet proof vest undone as well.

Danny’s breath was coming out as a wheeze and he was starting to sweat, something was seriously wrong and it was sending Steve himself into a panicked tailspin, his Omega was in trouble and he didn’t know what was causing it.

Jenna moved to Danny’s other side and checked his pulse. “Guys, his pulse is slow.” Jenna informed them.

“Okay. I’m gonna call an ambulance.” Kono said as she stood and moved away to give them more space as she made the call, upon hearing that it was not just a cop but an Omega, they immediately put it on high alert and would be there in a few minutes.

“Alright, we got help on the way, okay?” Chin informed Danny.

He had to tell Steve now, he needed to know. “Steve…I…I’m uh…” Danny was having more trouble breathing.

“Okay, whatever it is can wait. Just tell me what happened?” Steve asked, trying to stay focused and find out what went down so he can help his Omega.

“Uh, there’s a body. No pulse.” Danny informed them, Jenna moved past him towards the house, Danny had exited.

“Stay with him.” Steve ordered Chin as he followed behind her, while Chin took Steve’s place in front of Danny.

“I’m-I’m-I’m.” Danny was trying to get the sentence out, but he just couldn’t finish it. How hard is it to say ‘I’m pregnant?’ Suddenly Danny started to convulse.

“Steve!” Chin called out. Steve returned to Danny having a seizure.

“Get him down, on his side now.” Steve ordered trying to remain calm as Chin and Steve go Danny onto his back and turned on his side in case he threw up, they didn’t want him to choke on that or his own tongue as he continued to seize as the paramedics arrived, then everything happened for fast as Jenna called in a hazmat team, so they could process the crime scene and whatever biological agent Danny has been infected with.

H50-H50-H50-

Steve was in the waiting room after they rushed Danny into the ER, his head was in his hands after he’d informed the doctors that it was sarin Danny had been poisoned with. Now he was just waiting to see if they made it in time.

“Commander McGarrett.” The doctor called. Steve stood up and walked over to him, Kono and Chin right behind him, Mary was picking Grace up for them and taking her home until he knows Danny’s condition and then she could come and see her mother.

“Yes, how is he?” Steve asked.

“Thanks to the speed of your people finding out it was sarin he and the pups are all resting comfortably. I’ll be doing an ultrasound in a couple of hours after he wakes up, until then we won’t know how many pups or how they’ve reacted to the sarin, I’m hopeful we got to it in time before the poison infected his womb.” The doctor informed Steve, not knowing that Steve had no idea about Danny’s condition.

Chin and Kono smiled hearing about Danny being pregnant with pups and more than one. “What? He’s pregnant?” Steve asked, in shock.

“I’m sorry, I assumed you knew with your Omega being three months along now.” The doctor said, Steve was blanking on the guys name.

“Danny knew, why didn’t he tell me?” Steve asked as he looked at Chin and Kono, they shrugged, they couldn’t answer that question, they didn’t have the answer. “Kono, you picked up the clothes for Danny?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, a pair of sweat pants, loose fitting and one of your Navy shirts like you requested.” Kono said, something Danny’s taken to wearing more often this past month.

“Thanks. I’d like to see him now, and get him into something other than a hospital gown.” Steve said, turning to the doctor.

“Right this way.” The doctor led Steve to where Danny was resting, he had an oxygen mask on, but the doctor was able to take that off now that he was breathing on his own again.

It didn’t take long to get Danny changed, by the time they had his IV’s hooked back up to the machine Danny started to wake up. They were alone, and he looked at Steve questioningly as he saw an expression on Steve’s face he’d never seen before, it wasn’t aneurysm face.

“Steve, what happened?” Danny asked as he kept an eye on Steve, he couldn’t get his scent with the hospital smells around, it always messes with his sense of smell.

“The guy, in the house was poisoned with sarin, you were exposed.” Steve informed Danny and waited for a reaction to see if he was right about Danny know.

“Oh God. Are the…” Danny placed his hand on his belly before even thinking about it, and suddenly he froze in terror as he looked at Steve.

“How long have you known that you were pregnant?” Steve asked keeping his voice soft and calm as he caught Danny’s distress scent the moment, he revealed that he knew, it’s obvious he’s afraid of Steve’s reaction.

“The last four weeks, I’ve been trying to tell you, but every time I worked up the courage. A case would come up, or we’d be interrupted by one thing or another. Then I’d get close to telling you and I’d lose my nerve.” Danny said ashamed as he looked at where his hand was resting, instead of at Steve.

“I’m not Rachel, I know it’s going to take time for you to understand that I love you.” Steve said as he moved to take Danny’s hand in his left, while his right raised Danny’s head up to look him in the eye. “I also love these pups, however many we’re going to have, whatever their designation, it doesn’t matter to me.” Steve promised, relieving some of Danny’s anxieties as he kissed him, then did something Rachel never did while Danny was pregnant with Grace, and stunned Danny into complete silence.

Steve bent down and actually kissed Danny’s belly, there was barely a bump there, but Steve could feel it. “Hi in there, this is your father, and your mother is in trouble for not telling me sooner, but I think he’s been punished enough with the poison that I’ll let him off the hook.” Steve teased as he looked up at Danny who had a lump in his throat.

Danny’s OBGYN walked in at that moment, Joyce Donahue, she had a clipboard with her and a couple of nurses. “Hey Danny, I see those birth control pills didn’t work huh?” Doctor Donahue asked.

“Actually, I went into early heat the same day I got them, never got the chance to use them.” Danny informed her. “Oh, Dr. Donahue this is my Alpha and the father Commander Steve McGarrett.” Danny informed her.

“Hi, Commander McGarrett.” They shook hands then she turned back to Danny. “Well the ultrasound is all hooked up, I want to double check and make sure everything is going alright after this latest incident, you should have had a busy year. Car accidents, bomb threats and now poison.” She tsked as the nurses checked Danny’s vitals and then hooked the IV bags to the hospital bed.

“I need to call my team. I’ll also call Mary and have her and Grace stop by for a visit. I need to get on this case, but I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Steve informed Danny and his doctor. He kissed Danny before watching them wheel the bed with his Omega and pups down the hall, it was time to get to work.

H50-H50-H50-

Steve left most of the work to Chin, Kono and Jenna as he returned to the hospital a few hours later after being kicked out as he was just in the way, as he was distracted with worry for his Omega and pups. He returned to the hospital to see Mary and Grace talking with Danny.

“Grace, how would you feel about having siblings?” Danny asked as Steve stopped right outside the door.

“I’ve always wanted to be a big sister.” Grace exclaimed. “Why?” Grace asked.

“Well, Gracie, you like Steve right, would you like him as your permanent dad?” Danny asked first.

“Yeah, I love Steve, he’s a great daddy.” Grace said.

Danny paused as he caught his Alpha’s scent. “Steve, I know you’re out there, if Grace isn't allowed to eavesdrop neither are you, get in here.” Danny demanded. Mary chuckled as Steve walked in. “I swear Alphas and their hearing, now help me tell Grace the good news…it is good right?” Danny asked, still a little insecure about how Steve feels about Danny being pregnant.

“It’s the best news any Alpha could get. Gracie, your mom and I are going to have pups, you know what that means?” Steve asked as he faced the almost nine-year-old.

“That means mommy’s having babies?” Grace asked full of excitement as they nodded in confirmation.

“Grace it’s not for another six months, but yet, Steve and I are going to have some children, multiples actually.” Danny informed her.

The doctor came in there with the results of his ultrasound and blood tests. “Mary, could you take Grace to get a snack and drink from the vending machine.” Danny requested.

“Sure, come on Gracie, let’s allow the parents to be alone for a bit with the doctor.” Mary said as she took Grace’s hand and headed down the hall.

“Well, I have to say, Command McGarrett you are an overachiever.” Dr. Donahue said right off the bat.

“Yeah, he definitely is, so how many is it?” Danny asked. So, Omega biology is like this, depending on the Alpha whether male or female they can end up carrying one baby or multiples. The chances of more pups happens when you share your heat with a male Alpha, than a female. A female Alpha has been known to carry up to eight pups at a time. While a male Omega tops at four after a heat.

“Congratulations, you’ll be having four pups, as far as we can tell the poison is out of your system, and the babies are unaffected, but it’s still really early. So, I’m prescribing bed rest and to take it easy the next few weeks, as the poison could have activated your immune system and sometimes in those cases the immune system will attack what it perceives as a foreign body that doesn’t belong.” The doctor explained.

“Which means that if he doesn’t rest, his immune system could attack the babies?” Steve asked as his hand went to Danny’s.

“Exactly, we’re going to put you on an immune suppressant just to be on the safe side, but then there’s the risk of the poison itself, if it managed to seep into your womb it could try also attack your pups.” She informed them, which worried Danny as he was thinking back three months ago when Grace and Mary were kidnapped, Mamo knew, he congratulated them, and then apologized, is this was Destiny has in mind, to give them their pups only to take them away.

“Danny, breathe, babe I need you to breathe.” Danny was having a panic attack. Dr. Donahue immediately put the oxygen mask on as Steve was trying to coax Danny into breathing normally. Steve finally got on the bed behind Danny and pulled him against his chest as he wrapped his arms around him and breathed against Danny’s back and watched as Danny started to follow suit.

“That’s it Danno, just relax, you and the pups are going to be fine, I’m going to make sure they are.” Steve kissed his neck as Danny started to breath normally again as he relaxed against Steve.

“Good, I was about to give him a sedative if he didn’t come out of it. I’m going to check his vitals and then I’ll leave you be to discuss this, and get those suppressants.” Dr. Donahue informed Steve who just nodded as he continued to rub Danny’s wrists and kissed his neck.

Once she left Steve took the oxygen mask off, he moved one hand to Danny’s belly and lifted up his shirt so he could rub his scent glands on his wrist against Danny’s abdomen where his womb and their pups were currently growing.

“Steve, Mamo’s vision, what if this is it. What if this poison kills our pups?” Danny asked.

“I don’t know if this is what Mamo’s vision was about, I just know that we’ll do everything we can to keep them safe. I’ll be here, I promise.” Steve said, what Steve didn’t know, was that there was currently a conspiracy going on to eliminate the Governor, after Wo Fat gets what he needs from her on John McGarrett and what he might have told her about Shelburne.

H50-H50-H50-

“Luther.” Wo Fat greeted as he walked past the boy in his wife’s home. Wo Fat and Martha are two Alphas who had a business agreement, one made stronger from marriage. They’ve always seen this as a marriage of convenience, while she does whatever she wants to the Omegas through her company OI, Wo Fat does whatever he wants with Hiro and other corporations in order to find Shelburne the person who killed his parents.

He had John McGarrett killed for the information, and he traded the child for the evidence on the case of Shelburne, but he was nowhere close to her location, in fact he’s recently noticed some evidence has gone missing. Looking back through the tapes he sees periodically the Governor’s own mate Laura has made certain visits to a private warehouse where he had been storing it.

He’ll have to deal with her, and then pry whatever information from the Governor he can, even if that means kidnapping and torturing her. Though, he will say one thing about his wife, if it hadn’t been for her, he’d never have learned about Danny Williams who came on his radar when he was in Jersey, only to disappear a short while before appearing again here in Hawaii.

The fact that Steve got to him first really eats at him. Now to learn he’s pregnant as Martha’s kid has hacked into his files as they’ve been updated. “Wo Fat. Looks like he’s going to be having four pups. They won’t know their designation for another three months.” Luther informed Wo Fat, he hates the guy, but he deals because it’s his mother’s wish that they get along.

“Good, a possibility for multiple Alphas. He’s very fertile. I will have him.” Wo Fat said just as Martha entered.

“Yes, as long as you pay for it, and I get my experiments out of it before you ruin _it_.” Martha said, she has little regard for male Omegas; referring to them as it rather than he.

“When are you going to start the experiments here in Hawaii?” Wo Fat asked.

“In a few months, the rest of my crew are coming over, but we have to be careful the Governor wanted one of her own people a Beta named Charlie Fong helping us. I have Luther on it to make sure what he receives is doctored and not our true experiments. Luther baby, be careful I hear this man knows his computers and science. He’s also in tight with Five-0 particularly the woman Kono Kalakaua.” Martha informed her son, who agreed as he logged out of the hospital computers.

“Shall we get to work dear?” Wo Fat asked.

“Yes, absolutely.” Martha smirked and then they went their separate ways as this was a marriage of convenience, not love.

H50-H50-H50-

“We solved the case.” Steve said as he entered Danny’s hospital room. The doctor’s wanted to keep Danny overnight for observation, so Mary was watching Grace tonight, while Steve was going to spend the night at the hospital with his pregnant Omega.

“That’s great Steve.” Danny said, though there wasn’t much enthusiasm, they managed to solve the case without him, did that mean they don’t actually need him.

“Before you even start going there with the idea that we don’t need you, believe me, I needed you there, without your input I was completely lost, Chin and Kono were constantly having to get me back on track. Kono even had to try and think like you at one point, which caught us our killer.” Steve informed Danny before he could fall into a depressed state.

“Well, that’s good to hear. You should head home, I mean I’m going to be here all night, be poked and prodded, constantly monitored. I hate hospitals, reminds me of a time when I was a young teen, having my blood drawn and being int his really closed in area. It’s odd…before then I wasn’t afraid of tight spaces. I guess I was sick or something.” Danny said, as his brows furrowed.

“What is it?” Steve asked concerned.

“I don’t know, it’s like there are these memories that I have I just can’t really grasp hold them, they keep slipping away.” Danny said confused.

“Well, you call your parents, talk to them about it, if it was traumatic enough to cause you to have claustrophobia the rest of your life, you might have just decided to block it out.” Steve suggested. “Try and get some sleep, for both you and the little ones.” Steve kissed Danny, then his belly which still surprised Danny.

As Danny fell asleep Steve pulled out the book on Omega’s he’d ordered that finally came in, he turned to the chapters on male pregnancy, what to expect and how to help an insecure male Omega with their changing bodies.

H50-H50-H50-

One big thing caught Steve’s attention, it was the Omega’s need to nest, that making a nest for your pregnant Omega was vital for their health, especially if they have TSS. In fact if an Omega doesn’t get pampered enough or a nest from their Alpha while pregnant they could develop TSS, once they have it, it never goes away, it can be treated, but never cured.

Reading that made Steve realized that Danny’s needs had never been met when he was with Rachel, and that made him pissed at the woman, she wasn’t an Alpha, she has no right to call herself an Alpha, and he’ll make sure the Kapu are aware of these new facts so they can punish her accordingly once she has Stan’s pup.

Danny was signed out first thing the next day, and they were heading home when he brought something up, that’s been on his mind the last month since he found he was pregnant. “Steve.” Danny started as his Alpha started the Camaro out of the hospital parking lot.

“Yeah?” Steve asked.

“I know we’ve never talked about it, but since finding out I’m pregnant, it’s been on my mind. How do you feel about…the mating ritual?” Danny asked.

“I’ve wanted to mate with you for months Danny, I just never brought it up because of what happened with Rachel, I didn’t know if you’d want that.” Steve informed him.

“I do, I also want to talk about you adopting Grace.” Danny suggested.

“What? Really?” Steve was floored by that, so stunned in fact that he swerved the car causing Danny to cuss out at him as he righted the wheel and got back on the street. “Danny, don’t spring something like that on me when I’m behind the wheel.” Steve said.

“Why, I’ve said crazier things during car chases.” Danny groused back at him. “And yeah, I want you to be her real dad, and this way, if anything happens to me, Destiny forbid, no one can take her away from you.” Danny said.

“Well, we should probably talk to Grace about it. See how she feels on the subject and go from there.” Steve suggested, though he had a feeling Grace wouldn’t object.

Before Danny could say anything else his phone went off, he grabbed it, thankfully Kono had also brought him a spare set of clothes yesterday when she brought the sweats and t-shirt. “Williams.” Danny answered.

“Hey Danny, it’s Jason Cardwell.” The man on the other end said. Jason Cardwell was Danny’s old partner in Jersey before he was suspended and then fired after divorcing Rachel and losing his Alpha so he lost his job as a Detective in Jersey. Jason had remained a good friend, him and his mate Mark who had found out he was pregnant with their first child shortly before Danny moved to Hawaii.

He hasn’t spoken to him in almost a year, something Danny feels a bit guilty about, but before meeting Steve he’d cut off all ties in Jersey not wanting to be reminded of all he had lost. Then he met Steve, keeping him so busy these past six months since joining Five-0 and now being pregnant.

“Jason, hey. It’s been, like nearly a year since we last talked. How are you and Mark doing, and how’d it go with the pup?” Danny asked, pleased to hear from his old partner, but that soon came to an end when Jason informed Danny of the last attack of the cultist that were attacking Omegas in Jersey several months before he was let go, and then the custody of Grace, than the move. He’d failed to keep up with the news in Jersey as well, and hearing that Mark was one of the last Omegas they kidnapped, was like a punch to the gut.

“Oh, Jason, I am so sorry.” Danny said as Steve pulled up to their Den.

“Yeah, well he’s not doing well, it’s been almost four months since the loss of our child, the attack, I’m thinking he just needs to get away, the therapist suggested a vacation. I thought since we have a friend living in Hawaii, you wouldn’t mind some old friends visiting you while on vacation.” Jason suggested, hoping Danny wouldn’t mind.

“No, absolutely not, if you guys want to save on money I could talk to my Alpha's sister, who’s currently living in my old apartment to stay at our Den and you guys can have the apartment for your stay.” Danny suggested. He looked at Steve, who has been listening in and felt bad on hearing about this cult and how Jason’s mate was doing, he easily agreed.

“That would be great, I had no idea you have a new Alpha, you’ll have to go out with us and shows us around, and everything.” Jason said.

“I’d love that, just don’t let Mark know that I’m pregnant, I don’t want him to feel worse than he probably already does.” Danny said.

“Seriously, congratulations, after Rachel I thought you had sworn off Alphas?” Jason asked.

“I had. Then I met Steven, and my plans were drop kicked out the window by this crazy ass Super SEAL, who thinks he’s part ninja, likes to use bombs, tossing people off buildings and throwing them in shark tanks to get them to talk, and he thinks these are remotely good ideas. I wish I was joking.” Danny said that last part when he heard Jason start to laugh, who quickly sobered up.

“You aren’t kidding and this is your Alpha?” Jason asked.

“Yep, Destiny loves the irony of all this. He’s also my partner and leader of the Five-0 task force signed off by the Governor. You know, Grace is going to love to see both you and Mark. It’s been so long, I can’t wait for you two to meet my team, hear the insane things that we’ve been up to.” Danny said as Steve got out of the car with Danny bag of clothes from the hospital.

“Just nothing too exciting.” Danny continued. “I had a mishap this week and need to take the next several weeks easy, due to the pups. My Alpha is also an overachiever, I’m pregnant with four, it happened three months ago during my heat, I’m telling you Jace, this year has been a hell of a ride. Do they have any clues on these cultists?” Danny asked turning serious as he followed Steve into the house.

“No, they just vanished, and there hasn’t been another attack. He’s going to therapy, but I don’t think he’s talking. He said, the experience reminded him of fifteen years ago when he was a teen and was kidnapped by these people that locked him in a small cell and tested his blood and everything, before he managed to escape. Along with several other Omegas, he heard them in other cells, it was during the Omega crisis of Jersey.” Jason informed Danny, which caused both Danny and Steve to pause in their tracks as Steve heard that when Danny walked inside.

“Small space, dark room, needles and smelled like a hospital?” Danny asked.

“Yeah, that’s exactly how he described it.” Jason agreed. “Anyways, I have to go Danny, talk with you in a week, we’ll be there.”

“See you then.” Danny hung up.

“That can’t be coincidence Danno, you both had similar experiences, I think you need to call your parents.” Steve said.

Danny agreed as he dialed his mom’s cell. Once she answered he got her to get his father and put the phone on speaker. “We’re here son, what’s up?” His father Eddie asked.

Danny told them about Mark, and what he said about his experience fifteen years ago when he was a teen, near the same age as Danny had been during what is known in Jersey as the Omega crisis. “Mom, Dad, what was this Omega crisis? I don’t remember much, but not being allowed out of the house, it’s when I took up the hobby of cooking with mom.” Danny said.

“Danny you were almost seventeen at the time, and young Omegas, mostly males between thirteen and seventeen were going missing, several were considered runaways. Others, the cops knew were being kidnapped by, figures in dark black robes, with black masks that resembled hockey masks. They know this, because several of the Omegas managed to escape together. Your friend Mark, Janice one of the few females, several boys named Richard, Kyle and Robert all escaped. They were in the papers for weeks after…there was also another with them, son.” His mother Clara stopped there as Danny heard her voice quiver.

“Son, the last boy that escaped, was you. You snuck out of the house to go to a party and they grabbed you, there was several witnesses to the kidnapping. When you came home, you had a fear of hospitals and dark tight spaces. You told us very little of what happened, the doctors and therapist all believe you blocked it out. We never told you, because we didn’t want you to remember.” Eddie informed him of the rest, he was also upset at these events.

“But I do remember some things, I just can’t get the full pictures. Wait, why do I recognize all those names?” Danny asked.

“Because, your precinct was working the cases.” Eddie reminded him.

“That’s right. All those that escaped as children, have been attacked, their children removed from their wombs and then given hysterectomy’s so they could never have children again. All Omegas were taken off the cases because of how disturbing it was. Including myself.” Danny said, then he realized something. “Wait, all of the kids that escaped have been attacked, except for me. Mark was attacked after I left, six months after I left. Before him there were others, if I had never moved here, is it possible I would have been next.” Danny was thinking out loud, not really asking a question, but his mother answered anyways.

“We don’t know Danny, but they found a list in the room where Mark was, all the names were crossed out, except yours. The police came here to ask question about it, but nothing came of it and we didn’t want to worry you son.” Clara informed her only Omega child.

“Thanks, uh, mom, dad. I need to go now; I’ll call about something a little less dire next time. Promise.” Danny said before he hung up the phone and looked at Steve.

“Why wait fifteen years before finishing what they probably started when you were teenagers?” Steve asked.

“I don’t know, and right now I’m not sure I want the answer. But they’re here, they described the same people in the sugar cane fields who had Grace, they traded her for the box. So, whoever did this in Jersey all those years ago, started up again almost a year and half ago in Jersey, are now here in Hawaii. For me, or for something else? They’re connected to Hiro Noshimuri, the Yakuza, Wo Fat, they helped him obtain the evidence on the case your father was working, and bugged our house.” Danny said, trying not to freak out or panic, but it wasn’t working.

“Danny come on upstairs, I’ll call Mary to bring Grace, I want to make something for you. Then you need to rest and eat something.” Steve said putting all this on the back burner for another time. As his mate and pups all five of them, come first.

Danny relented as he was led upstairs where he was told to wait while Steve went to get extra pillows and blankets, Danny watched as Steve turned their bed into a nest. “Steve, are you making a nest?” Danny asked, surprised. Rachel never would do that, she had told Danny while he was pregnant that if he wanted a nest there was the guest room, and he spent a lot of his free time there, just him and his unborn daughter, longing for his Alpha.

“Yes, I am, it’s what you need right now, you need to feel safe, and I need to make sure you and our pups are safe.” Steve informed him as he finished, he moved to Danny and helped him dress into something more comfortable and that didn’t smell like a hospital before he was ensconced in their bed/makeshift nest, and his Alpha's arms. Soon followed by Grace who Mary brought home from school, as she ran up the stairs to her parent's room.

Mary also stopped by one of Danny’s favorite food joints and picked them up something to eat before leaving to enroll into the next semester of collage, she still had several courses she hasn’t decided on and though she might ask Danny next week while Steve’s busy at some point.

“Grace, how would you feel about being adopted by Steve?” Danny asked a few hours after they’d eaten and Steve had moved the television from downstairs into the bedroom as they all watched a movie together and just enjoyed being a family.

“I’d love that. Then you really would be my daddy.” Grace said, sounding so excited by the whole idea.

“Then we’ll schedule something in the next month or so.” Danny told her, he didn’t want to think on anything else right now, just this, the three of them here right now, with the pups safe and sound.

Well, if it wasn’t for the residual effects of the poison that had slowly seeped into Danny’s womb, and was starting to cut the blood flow off to two of their pups…


	16. Misfortune and Destiny Go Hand in Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it people, the final chapter of the first story. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing this tale. I did do something a bit different, as the chapter nears the end it changes into what most call a song fic, it just felt fitting for this story. If people like it, and how it turned it I might do that with the ending of every story in the series. The song for this first story is called 'I Will Not Bow' by Breaking Benjamin. It seemed fitting for everyone that is focused on at the end of the Part 1.
> 
> I will like to thank my beta reader one last time for this particular story, HMG246790 thank you so much for all your hard work, and for the future works in the series as we continue from here.
> 
> I would like to take a moment to thank some others who have commented diligently which has encouraged me to continue to write this story.
> 
> ElvinaPotter: All of your feedback as been inspiring and has helped my self-esteem when I've doubted myself in this story, you're well thought out comments always brings a smile to my face.
> 
> DominicRichenel: Our talks in the beginning was helpful in deciding to continue when for the first few chapters I was doubting my ability to write this story.
> 
> And BabyCSwarek: You comments are short, sweet and to the point, I love them all.
> 
> As for the other many reviewers I didn't mention, thank you for your constant support and the comments that have been a joy to read. I hope you will all come back for when I start Part 2 Keeping your Mate. Not sure when the first chapter will be out, as some things are changing, I'm getting a couple of puppies in the next week and will be very busy with them, I will write when I have the time, so, I want to apologize now for the slow process of when the next chapters are posted in this series.
> 
> Once again, thank you all, and please enjoy the final chapter of the first story.

Danny had his arms wrapped around Steve’s shoulders as he was looking at the computer his Alpha was currently on in the study, which he’s turned into an office when away from the work. Danny noticed that Steve was looking for a nesting mattress, special ones for pregnant Omegas to make nesting easier than in a regular bed. “I can’t believe you’re actually looking into nesting. I never pegged you as the type.” Danny said surprised, Steve was turning into a Super Softy instead of his usual Super SEAL persona.

“Well, this the Alpha that’s expecting several pups, I also have several items in our wish list on cribs and baby blankets, clothes, diapers, toys. I’ve spent more time this week on Amazon than doing actual paperwork in the office.” Steve said.

“Well, Kono and Mary are planning a baby shower for me. My mother and sisters planned one for me when I was pregnant with Grace, it’s was okay except Rachel didn’t want any part of it. Said that baby showers were for women, not male Omegas.” Danny said absently.

“Okay Danny, for real tell me, how did you get involved with Rachel.” Steve said as he closed the computer for the night and they headed upstairs, Grace had already been tucked into bed, and now Steve was going to put his Omega and their pups to bed. It’s only been three days since he found out about them and he was over the moon.

“Well, she hit me.” Danny said, at Steve’s incredulous look Danny explained. “She was new to the states and wasn’t use to driving on the right side of the road, she saw a cop car and got flustered. Then rear ended me. She was pretty and at that time her scent was very attractive, not nearly as nice as your own. So, instead of giving her a ticket I offered to give her driving lessons. Well lessons turned into dates, before I knew it she had seduced me into marriage and then realized that she couldn’t control me like she expected, and things quickly went downhill from there and got worse when I got pregnant.” Danny finished.

“Well, now you have me and Grace, Mary, Chin and Kono And Matt is back in your life. He was so excited to hear about the pups last night.” Steve said as he’d talked to Matt last night to see how Stan was doing and make sure that his location was still well hidden from whoever Rachel had hired. So far, so good.

“Yeah, I’m going to tell my parents tomorrow, I’m sure they’ll be thrilled, and then they’ll tell my uncles and aunts, who’ll tell my cousins, even the ones who hate the fact that I’m an Omega. Of course, I’ll also have to call my sisters and let them know. Mary wants to invite them to the baby shower, so I’ll be giving her their number after I break the news to them.” Danny said.

“I think your family coming in for the baby shower would be great, I really want to meet your parents.” Steve said.

“I know. Just do me a favor, please while they’re here, no bomb threats, no shark tanks, no car chases, and please no stories are what a badass Super Ninja SEAL you are. I don’t want to scare my parents off or make them overly concerned about the longevity of my life and the life of these pups with our job.” Danny begged as they got their room and started to get undressed before into the makeshift nest.

“I make no promises, but I will try.” Steve said, which was as good as Danny was going to go get, so he accepted it.

Steve kissed Danny, then for the third night in a row he went to Danny’s growing belly and started to lick the small bump. It was an Alpha thing, one Rachel never did and actually made Danny purr in pure delight and bliss as Danny and his pups were absorbing Steve’s scent so every Omega and Alpha, they came across would know that this Omega, that these pups were Steve’s and to back off.

“Love you.” Steve whispered before kissing said belly, then moved to Danny’s lips again and kissed him before repeating his words. “Love you as well.” Steve said both teasing and seriously.

Every day, these little actions of Steve’s was helping Danny’s fears and insecurities, making him realize what he had missed while being Rachel, what he had deserved to have, that she had denied him. Danny’s TSS, has never been this under control in the last nine years. He didn’t have the shakes, the doubts or the moods swings, and for the first time he was truly happy.

Unfortunately, in the life of Danny Williams and Steve McGarrett, who was also very help for the first time since his mother was murdered, misfortune was going to be hitting them soon, hitting close to home, hitting them hard, and hurting not just them, but the ones closest to them.

H50-H50-H50-

Steve and Chin were talking, Duke and several other HPD officers finally managed to get out to the field where Hesse forced the ransom exchange and were bringing in the rest of the burnt money, Chin saw them after he’d been reinstated as Lieutenant now that his name has been cleared by IA and he was no longer under investigation as a dirty cop.

“Thankfully the Governor wasn’t too upset about the money being destroyed.” Chin said.

“Chin it would have looked worse for her if she hadn’t tried to make the exchange for an Omega’s life, especially one in Danny’s position. She would have had to put up with the Kapu, not to mention this will help in the coming election.” Steve said as they were headed into the Lobby of the Palace, Steve has a meeting with the Governor who’s waiting for him, and he’s running late because he’d spent extra time with Danny in bed this morning. He needs to update her on their latest case and the fact that Sang Min gave himself up to save himself from Wo Fat, he also mentioned that he has some relevant information on the man and his dealings with a secret organization.

“Is Danny coming into work today?” Chin asked.

“No, he’s still on bed rest, and having to take it easy after his dose of sarin. I know it’s killing him not being able to come into work, but it’s for his and the pups best that he stays home another few days. He has an appointment with his doctor at the end of the week, for a checkup, and then we’re picking up two of his friends from New Jersey.” Steve informed Chin as they headed towards the lobby to leave the building.

Chin nodded, remembering the conversation they had a couple of days ago, after Steve and Danny had talked with both Jason, Mark’s mate and Danny’s parents. It’s no wonder Danny is claustrophobic, after such a traumatic event that he blocked most of it out.

“Aloha, Steve.” Governor Jameson greeted with a smile as she walked down the stairs with her assistant and mate Laura next to her. “Inspector Kelly.” She smiled to him as well.

Both men returned her greeting, and greeted Laura Hills as well. “Governor, sorry I’m late.” Steve said.

“That’s fine Steve, I understand. You have a pregnant mate at home and you want to spend as much time with him and the pups as you can, it’s okay, unfortunately we’ll have to reschedule I have another meeting to get to, so you’ll have to excuse us. Congratulations though and please let me know the date of you and your Omega’s mating ritual it will be a pleasure to be there.” Pat Jameson said, as Steve had put in the request yesterday, for a mating ritual, first the forms have to be filled out and then submitted to the Governor, who sends it to the Kapu and the Omega Center so that the pair is registered. All of this takes months, and then they set the date with the High Priest, or Priestess. In this case Mamo who then performs whichever Mating Ritual they choose on the forms.

There are two types, one is those that have a full Mating, sex and everything with witnesses that ends in the mating bite. The other is very much like a normal wedding, except instead of rings, they finish with the mating bite. Danny and Steve have opted for the second one, as they wish for Grace to be there, and they aren’t exhibitionists.

H50-H50-H50-

Danny drove up in the Camaro as Laura and Governor Jameson were walking into the parking lot. He had some paper work to pick up, and while he’s still taking it easy, he wasn’t about to call and tell Steve to bring it home, but the time he got around to bringing it to the house it’d be next week, especially if he gets a case.

Danny smiled at the Governor as she greeted him much the same, she had Steve. “Aloha, Daniel. How are you fairing?” Pat asked.

“Pretty well Governor.” Danny said.

“Please Daniel, if you’re going to be mating with Steve, call me Jameson or Pat even.” Governor Jameson insisted.

“Then please, Go-Jameson just call me Danny.” Danny requested.

“Very well Danny, how are you and the pups fairing?” Pat asked.

“Governor, I’ll go on ahead and get the meeting set up.” Laura told her, which Pat was fine with as she headed towards her car.

Just then Danny sneezed into his sleeve, which helped clear his sinuses and suddenly the smell of plastic hit his nose. He recognizes that scent from when he had a bomb-collar strapped to his neck. He looked at Laura as she got into her car, the smell was coming from her direction.

“Laura wait!” Danny called as he ran towards her, he opened her door and grabbed her, just as he was pulling her from the car, it exploded sending them both to the ground.

“LAURA, DANNY!!!” The Governor screamed out at the explosion obscured both of them, Pat’s bodyguards kept her from running towards the fire. HPD, Chin, Kono and Steve ran out of the building as an ambulance was being called by Duke.

Danny and Laura were lying a fair distance from the vehicle currently on fire. “Danny!” Steve shouted as he ran to his pregnant Omega. Danny was starting to get up when Steve reached him. “Danny don’t move, you could be seriously hurt, so could the pups.” Steve said as he put his arms on his future mate.

“I’m fine, just a bit winded, how is Laura?” Danny asked, several cops were surrounding her as fire had covered her, they got it put out and were waiting for the paramedics before moving her.

“Danny, how did you know there was a bomb?” Governor Jameson asked shocked as she was standing to the side, unable to help her mate at the moment.

“I could smell the materials, since becoming pregnant my sense of smell is really sensitive. I recognized the odor of plastic from the bomb-collar Hesse put on me. I just, knew.” Danny said as the ambulances around, one took Laura way, the Governor going with her as she called to cancel any and all meetings for the day.

“Detective Williams we don’t see any outward damage, but you should probably have a ultrasound and MRI done, just to be sure there are no internal injuries and that the pups weren’t effected by the blast.” One of the paramedics suggested. Danny was going to argue that he was fine, but a stern look from his Alpha quickly shut up any protests.

“Danny, I’ll pick you up when they’re done and we’ll have a long talk about the fact you were supposed to be at home resting, I need to help Chin and Kono with this mess first and find out why someone was targeting Laura Hill of all people. Call if you need me sooner.” Steve said as he kissed Danny, who again reluctantly agreed as he was taken away in the second ambulance.

“Let’s get to work people, and quickly, if this was meant to hurt the Governor, we need to make sure her life isn’t in danger next.” Steve said, speaking to all there, not just Chin and Kono as they started to process the crime scene as the bomb squad arrived to figure out the device that had been used. “Chin, you and Kono help out and keep me informed, I’m gonna head to the hospital and make sure Danny and our pups are alright, then once I find out they are, shout at him for coming down here and putting not his life at risk, but theirs as well.” Steve said as he went to the Camaro.

H50-H50-H50-

“What do you mean a couple of the heart beats are slow? What does that mean, you did get all the poison right, and the fall from the blast didn’t cause any damage right?” Danny asked just as Steve was arrived. Danny was effectively freaking out, and his distress scent was starting to get pretty hire.

“Detective Williams, I’m sure there is nothing to worry about, we’ll take some blood samples from the baby’s and make sure they’re fine just to assure you that all is fine.” Dr. Donahue said trying to get Danny to calm down. “Thankfully there was no damage but some outward bruising from the blast, but if you don’t take it easy that could change.” She warned as Steve walked in.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep him off his feet and resting.” Steve informed her, the moment Danny registered his would-be mate, his distress lessened considerably as Steve put his arms around Danny, laying one hand on his belly.

He held Danny’s hand as they used the long needles to pierce his womb carefully and draw blood from each baby to send off to the lab to make sure none of the sarin had affected them, then Steve took Danny home.

“Danny, what were you doing at the station?” Steve asked on the way towards their Den.

“I was just coming to pick up some paperwork for the adoption of Grace, and the unfinished reports. I was getting bored and figured I could at least write while I’m resting. It’s not like I planted that bomb Steven, and I know what you’re going to say, I should have been thinking about the pups when I saved Laura’s life. Frankly it’s second nature to do my job and save someone. Do I regret putting our children in danger? Yes, that wasn’t my goal. But just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I can just turn off the cop side of my brain.” Danny ranted.

“Danny, I don’t want you to be someone else. I just want you to be a little more careful, I understand you had to act fast in order to save Laura’s life, and that’s great. I’ll be heading back to the hospital to question who would possibly want her dead, other than maybe killing her to hurt the Governor. I know that the best way to get at me, is to go after those I care about.” Steve said. “But, please Danny. I can’t bear the thought of losing you or any of our pups, Grace included. You’re my family, you, Grace, Mary, these pups, Chin and Kono, you guys are all I have. Something I’ve missed out on for fifteen years, because my father sent Mary and I away to keep us safe.” Steve couldn’t, no he wouldn’t survive losing any of it now.

“I know Steve, that hadn’t been my intention today. Or any day. But this is our life, danger seems to follow us around, it’s like Destiny chose us to be together to get a good laugh at whatever crazy stunts we’re going to get involved in every day, every case and in every way.” Danny said, which did get a bit of a chuckle from Steve.

At that moment Danny received a text from Jason. “Steve, head back to the Palace. Jason and Mark are going to being landing soon, they decided to come early, I meant to tell you this morning, why don’t you head into work I’ll pick them up, taking them out to eat lunch then hang out at the house, and the entire time I’ll stay off my feet.” Danny promised.

“Fine, just take it easy.” Steve relented, knowing that Danny needs to see his old partner and friend and wants to see how Mark is fairing since the loss of his child and the horrible way those cultists had sterilized him, so he could never have another. Steve changed lanes towards the Palace instead of home.

Once there he got out of the car as Danny switched sides as he took over. “Love you.” Steve said, kissing Danny.

“I love you too.” Danny returned the kiss and watched Steve enter the building before driving off towards the airport to pick up Jason and Mark.

H50-H50-H50-

Steve and Chin took his truck to the hospital where the Governor was currently sitting with her mate Laura who was now out of the ER with third degree burns and a fractured collarbone and broken wrist on the other side. She got lucky, no internal injuries.

“Governor.” Steve greeted.

“Please Steve, just call me Pat, I’m not an official here.” Governor Jameson requested as she pulled Steve in for a hug rather than shaking hands.

“I hear I owe Detective Williams I big thank you.” Laura said from the bed, she sounded weak, but awake, and on the good drugs. “How is he?” Laura asked.

“He’s good, you got very lucky Mrs. Hills.” Chin told her.

“Laura, please.” She requested. When Laura and Pat mated, they decided to keep their last names due to their jobs.

“Do either of you know why someone would want to kill you Laura?” Steve asked looking between Pat and Laura. “Any enemies, people who would want to hurt Laura to get to you Pat?” Steve also asked as Laura and Pat looked between each other.

“Tell them Pat.” Laura said.

“There is one man, his name is Wo Fat. He believes that I’m in bed with him and his business, but truth is I started working with him to help your father’s investigation. I didn’t know that it had to do with your mother’s death, just that he needed my help to get close to Wo Fat. I knew that I couldn’t just cut ties after he had your father killed.” Pat explained as she took Laura’s uninjured hand as support.

“What?” Steve asked, not expecting that. “He thinks you’re working with him, that you’re a dirty politician. But you did it for my father?” Steve asked.

“Yes, when in fact I’ve been trying to uncover his activities. I recently found out that the woman who is running OI here in Hawaii, is married to Wo Fat.” Pat informed Steve.

“Really, that doesn’t make sense, unless she has no idea what kind of danger Wo Fat is to Omegas. Chin, look into that, maybe even get in touch with her and talk to her about her husband.” Steve ordered. Chin nodded and walked out on the cell to make an appointment with the woman.

“There is one more thing Steve. During the Tsunami evacuation, I found your father's evidence in one of Wo Fat’s warehouses. With Pat’s blessing, I’ve been sending the evidence back to you quietly, but he must have found out.” Laura informed Steve.

“It’s been you this whole time. Why didn’t you just tell me?” Steve asked them both.

“We had to be careful because of Wo Fat’s connections to the Yakuza, and some secret organization that we haven’t been able to figure out yet, some kind of cult against Omegas.” Pat finished.

“Then it was Wo Fat, or someone he ordered to plant that bomb, just like my mother’s death. Sang Min is making a deal on this secret organization right now, he has some information. Unfortunately, he was moved out into Witness Protection yesterday, so I can’t question him. I’m going to post HPD guards outside in case Wo Fat or someone that works for him tries to finish the job when they realize you survived. What other evidence do you have left?” Steve asked.

“I gave you the last piece of evidence I had with me this morning, at the Palace.” Laura informed him.

“Yeah, I found it on my desk. I should thank you, both of you for all you’ve done, and I will continue to work on finding Wo Fat, until I know for sure he won’t be coming back for either of you.” Steve promised, as he shook Laura’s hand gently, and hugged Pat before leaving. They had work to do, track down and arrest Wo Fat for the attempted murder of Laura Hills.

H50-H50-H50-

“I can’t believe it’s been over a year.” Jason said as they were eating lunch at one of Danny’s favorite places.

“I know, it’s great to see you two. Mark, I’m so sorry about what happened.” Danny said as they recently got seated and for the most part since he picked them up almost an hour ago, it’s been small talk or silence.

“It’s not your fault. I’m making it, just one day at a time. At least that’s what my therapist keeps telling me.” Mark said, his voice filled with depression and despair.

“Still.” Danny said and silence fell over them again. He didn’t know what to say but he did have a question. “Mark, do you remember when we first met?” Danny asked.

“Yeah, we were both sixteen at the time, it was recreational hour at whatever facility were we being held in. There was you, me, Janice, Kyle, Robert, and Richard. eidetic memory, you don’t really forget anything, especially those things you want so desperately to forget. I never kept much in touch with others, just you. Though, you were the smartest of us all.” Mark informed Danny.

They paused their conversation as they made their order for lunch, before Danny asked. “What do you mean Mark?”

“Well, you said we need to work together to escape. You came up with the idea, you made the plan, gave us our assignments, and together we made it out. If it hadn’t been for you, there’s no telling what would have happened to us. Don’t you remember?” Mark asked.

“No, in fact most of it’s just a blur, all I know is that before then I wasn’t claustrophobic, afterwards, I was.” Danny informed him. “What else do you remember?” Danny asked curiously.

“Danny, please not now.” Jason requested as he put his hand on the back of Mark’s neck.

“Sorry, Jace, you’re right. What are the plans now that you’re here?” Danny asked changing the subject, they spent the rest of the meal talking about old times, and laughing and joking about some of the craziest things Danny and Jason saw while on the job. Then Mark and Jason were laughing at the crazy stories of the insane things Steve has pulled.

“Danny, I get the feeling you are not going to lack for excitement with this Alpha that’s for sure.” Mark said.

Though Danny couldn’t keep him mind completely off what Mark had told him. ‘If it hadn’t been for you, there’s no telling what would have happened to us.’ Why couldn’t he remember, why did he block it out. What happened to him that was so bad he’d blocked it from his memory.

H50-H50-H50-

_“Strap him down.” A male voice in the darkness ordered. Danny was fighting the hands as he was being strapped to a medical table._

_“Sir, he’s ready.” A female informed the man._

_“Good. Syringe.” He ordered as a gloved hand, gave him what he requested, there was some kind of liquid in it, a yellow fluid. Danny didn’t know what it was._

_“How fertile is this Omega?” Another female voice said, she sounded like she was in charge along with her male counterpart._

_“Very, he’s off the charts. Honey, if we can get this experiment to work, it would increase the Alpha population a lot, especially if we make him a breeder. But only getting pregnant with Alphas, we have plenty that would love to breed an abomination as fertile as this one.” The man informed his mate._

_They injected the serum into his blood stream through the IV connected to his arm. “Of course darling. This will make his scent more enticing, especially to the more dominating Alphas out there. Or should I say, in here, making him ripe for breeding.” She said._

_“Madam, Sir, he’s waking up.” The woman from before informed the other two._

_“Wipe his memory, and then put him back with the small group, it’s recreational time.” Madam instructed._

Danny jerked awake then, his hand on his belly, sweat dripping from his brow. Steve woke up, and quickly wrapped his arms around Danny who was breathing pretty heavily as he was still waking up from his nightmare? Memory?

“Danny, you’re okay, you’re safe.” Steve promised as he pulled Danny closer to him.

“I remembered something.” Danny panted against Steve as he felt tears in his eyes.

“What did you remember, Danno?” Steve asked gently as he rubbing Danny’s back and arms.

“Voices, I was strapped to this medical bed, and the two were talking about me, about how fertile I was for an Omega. Making me a breeder. Performing experiments to make sure I could only have Alpha pups; I don’t think they got the chance to finish their experiment when I orchestrated the escape plan. But they did put something into my body; something to make me more desirable to highly dominating Alphas. Maybe that’s why Wo Fat wants me, and Hesse, Taylor even.” Danny said, they were all very dominating Alphas, with aggressive personalities.

“Maybe that’s why Destiny decided I should be your mate. Because none of them is more dominating then me. I won’t let any Alpha get away with trying to hurt or take you away from me.” Steve promised. “You and this family are my world Danno.” Steve whispered to him, before kissing him as he got Danny back to lying down in their nest. Danny stayed wrapped in Steve’s arms as he fell asleep into a dreamless sleep this time.

H50-H50-H50-

Steve yawned for the fifth time as he was drinking a cup of coffee as he was at the tech table with Kono, Chin was down at OI meeting with Martha, Danny and Mark were spending the day together shopping, while Jason was helping Mary decide on her final two courses to take in college to become a Private Eye.

“Didn’t sleep well brah?” Kono asked as they were looking into footage around the Palace for whoever set the bomb in Laura’s car.

“Danny remembered something from his time as a teen when he was kidnapped by this crazy cult. After he fell asleep, I kept monitoring him and the pups, so I didn’t get much sleep last night.” Steve informed her.

“Man, that’s rough.” Kono said.

“On top of that, he told me this morning, that he remembers them ordering his memory to be wiped, so they might have used drugs to erase his memory and that might be why he only has glimpses of some things and can’t remember much of his time there.” Steve said.

“So, more drugs than trauma, or maybe a combination of both, but it sounds like he is getting glimpses. Anything else?” Kono asked.

As Steve went into telling her what Danny had informed him, Chin was speaking to Martha at OI’s headquarters.

H50-H50-H50-

“Mrs. Johnson, you’re married to a man named Wo Fat, correct?” Chin asked as he was sitting in her office, on the chair across from her desk, which she was currently sitting behind.

“Yes, I am. Has my husband done something?” Martha asked in return.

“A lot of things actually. Do you know of his ties to the Yakuza, and his ordering the hit on a woman named Laura Hills?” Chin asked.

“No, I knew of none of these things. I tend to stay out of my husband’s business, it’s safer that way. Please, don’t take that to mean that he abuses me or our son, he just chooses not to speak to me about work. It’s a…silent agreement, he’s not thrilled with the fact I spend so much of my time in Omega affairs trying to help solve the rate of extinction we’re facing here. I mean, this business has been in the Johnson family for generations, that’s why I chose to keep my name rather than take his when we married.” Martha explained.

“I see, as I’ve looked a bit into OI for this meeting, I did notice that OI was founded by one of your great-great-great-grandparents. It’s amazing work you’ve been doing from all the records and branches you have now. Don’t worry, I’m not here to try and put OI in with Wo Fat, I just need to know if you know anything about his illegal practices, or where he might be.” Chin assured her.

“No, I married Wo Fat for political reasons, he’s helped fund a lot of OI’s work in recent years, I never asked where the money came from. In return, I gave him a son, who has taken on his last name, even though I haven’t.” Martha informed Chin. “As for where he is right now, I have no idea, but you are welcome to check out his office just down the hall, since this organization is owned by me, I am giving you permission to search and seize whatever incriminating evidence you need to without a warrant Detective Kelly. If he’s put lives, especially any Omegas, he needs to pay for his crimes.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Johnson.” Chin said before they both stood, shook hands and she had her assistant outside show Chin to Wo Fat’s office.

H50-H50-H50-

Chin returned from the meeting with Martha with pictures, videos and wiretap on Steve and Danny’s house, along with the Governor’s place. How he found out about Laura’s betrayal with the evidence and plans to take several of his men and infiltrate the Governor’s place.

Steve, Kono and Chin were pouring over all this information, none of it led back to OI, it was all under Wo Fat’s orders and the Yakuza’s. As far as they can tell Wo Fat was using OI to hide his nefarious plans. “That’s sick. Hiding behind an organization dedicated to helping Omegas, to spy and try to hurt one, several times.” Kono said, her voice dripping with disgust for Wo Fat.

“This still doesn’t help us with finding the bastard, He has the plans on how he’s going to attack the Governor at her own private residence, set up his guards and everything while he plans to get information out of her on whatever she and my father was up to. I’ll have to speak to her about that, but he doesn’t say when he plans any of this.” Steve said frustrated.

“I’ll check the guards at the hospital and see how Laura and the Governor are holding up.” Chin said as he pulled out his cell, it was nearly eight p.m.

“I need to call Danny and let him know I’m gonna be home later than usual.” Steve said, pulling his own cell out.

“Hey babe, where are you, Jason and Mark are about to leave for the night, they really wanted to meet you.” Danny said.

“I know Danno, I’m sorry, but I’m not gonna be home for a few more hours, we might have caught a break if we can figure some of this stuff out. Listen, take it easy and tell them that maybe we can get together tomorrow.” Steve suggested.

“Alright, just don’t go running into any gunfights without me.” Danny requested.

“Deal, love you.”

“Love you too.” With that they both hung up.

Just as Steve pocketed his phone Chin walked over to him. “The Governor left nearly two hours ago to get a shower and change of clothes, Laura was expecting her return, she hasn’t.” Chin informed Steve.

“Shit, he’s going after her now.” Steve grabbed his gun off the tech table and rushed out of the bullpen, down the stairs, out of the Palace and towards his truck. His phone rang, he answered it.

“Boss, what do you want us to do?” Kono asked.

“If Wo Fat is at the Governor’s and he hears any sirens or HPD at all, he’ll kill her, I’m going to infiltrate silently and hopefully get to her in time. Once I’ve done that, I’ll call for HPD back up, Kono try and get into the CCTV footage near and around the Governor’s place, I need someone to be my eyes. Chin contact the guards at the hospital; I fear that Laura is still in danger, make sure they stay alert.” Steve instructed as he was on speaker phone.

“You got it boss/On it Steve.” Both Kono and Chin said at the same time.

H50-H50-H50-

_FALL!_

Steve parked several blocks away shutting off the radio that was playing a song, one that was resonating inside him at this moment. One he couldn’t seem to get out of his head as he moved out on foot.

_Now the dark begins to rise. Save your breath, it's far from over. Leave the lost and dead behind. Now's your chance to run for cover._

He was currently wearing black cargo pants, black t-shirt, his black tac-vest, he had his gun in his hands as he arrived at the Governor’s mansion. He was behind one of the long bushes, and saw a body, it was one of the Governor’s guards who had been garroted around the throat where there was coagulated blood, he’s been dead for a couple of hours at least.

There were men around the mansion and none of them work for the Governor, they were all Wo Fat’s men, and all Betas, which was going to work towards Steve’s advantage, as one of the men was making a pass through a break in the bushes. Steve rushed up just as the guy turned his back on him after checking and seeing no one, he grabbed the guy around the neck and mouth to keep him silent as he squeezed, then twisted breaking the man’s neck. He didn’t feel bad about killing the guy, he works for Wo Fat, killed the Governor’s guards, he deserved worse than the quick death Steve just gave him.

Steve had been so silent on his suffocated.

“Thanks, Kono.” Steve whispered into his com before moving one once the guy was dead. What he didn’t know, is that Martha had people infiltrating the Palace as he was moving in on Wo Fat.

“No problems, looks like you’re free and clear the rest of the way. I’ll alert HPD to head your way.” Kono said before cutting communication between her and Steve. She called for backup at HPD, informed them of Steve’s position, about Wo Fat and the Governor’s situation, just as she hung up and Chin came out of his office. Several people in black robes with what looked like black hockey masks entered the office wielding guns, they opened fire.

H50-H50-H50-

_I don't want to change the world, I just wanna leave it colder. Light the fuse and burn it up. Take the path that leads to nowhere. All is lost again. But I'm not giving in._

Steve entered the Governor’s place, she was tied to a chair in her office with Wo Fat standing nearby wielding a knife, it was bloody from the cuts he had left on her. “I’m going to ask again, Shelburne, who or what is it?” Wo Fat asked.

“I don’t know. It was just a name we threw out there to get your attention, John and I didn’t even know, I’m still trying to find out. You tried to kill my mate.” The Governor hissed that last part.

“You betrayed me, I figured the best way to hurt you, was to kill her.” Wo Fat admitted with a sly smirk. Before he could speak further, he heard the sound of a gun cocking, along with sirens getting closer.

“Put down the knife, hands up, and get on the ground.” Steve ordered.

“Well, looks like our time is up Governor.” Wo Fat smirked as he dropped the knife and did as ordered. Just as he was being handcuffed by Steve, HPD showed up to take over. Steve rushed to the Governor to check her condition and release her.

“Pat, who’s Shelburne?” Steve asked as he helped her to her feet.

“I honestly don’t know; we had a meeting with Wo Fat a few weeks before your father was killed. He dropped that name to get a reaction, but neither of us, know anything about Shelburne, but. He believed an old of ours might. Joe White.” Pat informed Steve.

Before he could respond, a sudden pain ripped through his bond. “Danny!” Steve called out. “Something’s wrong.” Steve said as a paramedic arrived to take care of the Governor. Steve had blocked the bond for the last hour, with the adrenaline having worn off, the bond was back and it had been like a punch to the gut.

_I will not bow, I will not break, I will shut the world away, I will not fall, I will not fade, I will take your breath away._

H50-H50-H50-

_FALL!_

Back at the Palace, Kono took a bullet to the shoulder before she was able to drop back to cover. Chin managed to slip into his office and hide behind his desk without taking any damage. Chin’s gun was in his drawer on the other side of his desk and moving would be a mistake at the moment as they have sub-machine guns.

One of the robed figures, ran to the tech table, put in a USB drive as Kono slipped into Steve’s office to grab his spare gun as her own got left on the tech table. It was male from what should tell as he hacked their system, removed what they came for. He backed up as the other two with him who had been shooting in their direction to keep them from firing back.

They both turned their guns and used whatever ammo they had left on the tech table destroying it. Just as they were leaving Kono grabbed Steve’s gun and fired through his glass office and shot the guy who had been using their tech table. She only managed to graze his leg; the person was definitely male from the sound of his painful cry as he started to fall. The other two with him grabbed him and rushed out of there.

“Kono?” Chin called out as he rushed to his cousin who was bleeding profusely all over the floor as she collapsed right outside Steve’s office. Chin called for an Ambulance. “Officer down, I repeat we have an officer down.” Chin told the responder as he was trying to stop the bleeding.

_Watch the end through dying eyes. Now the dark is taking over. Show me where forever dies. Take the fall and run to Heaven._

H50-H50-H50-

_All is lost again. But I'm not giving in._

One hour ago, Danny felt Steve block off their bond which probably means he’s heading into a dangerous situation. Danny was home alone with Grace; she was upstairs doing her homework after having dinner and Danny was working on some clothes when he felt the first twinge in his lower abdomen.

Danny put the basket on the couch as he rubbed his belly assuming it was just the pups moving around, he headed to the kitchen to clean things up and put the leftovers away before Steve got home. Just as he was finishing up ten minutes later a more persistent painful, sharp twinge shot through him and a warning given by Mamo delivered by Steve reverberated through his head in that instants. ‘When you feel the first pains, don’t wait. You’ll know what I mean when the time comes.’

“Grace.” Danny called as he headed towards the stairs, his phone was upstairs and he needed to get it now. He needed to call Mary and then head to the hospital to check on the pups. At least that was the plan. Then an indescribably pain shot through his belly, he cried out as he grabbed his stomach, lost his balance and fell down the stairs.

Grace ran out of her room hearing Danno in such pain, and the scent of Omega distress and panic, she knew something was wrong. She saw Danno at the bottom of the stairs curled up in the fetal position, crying and holding his belly. She took a deep breathing to calm her rising panic and she pulled out her cell and called for an Ambulance, she told them she didn’t know what was wrong, just that her mom is hurt, pregnant and she’s terrified.

“He’s a male Omega.” She also informed as a last-minute thought, that seemed to really get the people on the other line moving. She knelt next to Danny. “Mommy, what’s happening?” Grace asked.

“I don’t know Gracie.” Danny cried in pain. “Steve.” Danny whimpered wishing he’d reopen their bond link so he could get some comfort from his Alpha, in this moment as he felt their pup’s lives slipping away. But he knew that no matter what, they’d make it through this.

_I will not bow, I will not break, I will shut the world away, I will not fall, I will not fade, I will take your breath away._

H50-H50-H50-

Martha was watching the news of Wo Fat being arrested for torturing the Governor, attempted murder on her mate Laura Hills, which changed to the shootout at the Palace, three robed figures from an unknown secret organization.

_And I'll survive, paranoid, I have lost the will to change. And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake, I will shut the world away._

Martha was in the basement of her facility as she finished stitching her son Luther up, he was knocked out from the pain medication she gave him. When her phone rang. She sighed as she saw the collar ID, with the name Madam on it.

“Mother.” She answered.

“Martha, I just received news that you started a branch in Hawaii and are going after an Omega named Danny Williams, is this true?” The woman on the other ended sounded harsh, no different than she had fifteen years ago when she and her husband better known as Sir, had experimented on said Omega.

“Yes mother, is there something wrong with that?” Martha asked as respectfully as possible.

“No, but when you manage to capture him, do not sterilize him like all the others you’ve taken care of for us. Continue the experiment, I just got reports of him being pregnant again, despite all the scar tissue and damage from his first botched labor, it never should have happened. Your father and I want to know why and how that is possible, and what to know if we can use such an Omega to our advantage to increase the Alpha population. Do this for us, and there will be a big reward for you and Luther.” Madam promised.

“Of course, mother, I would do anything to serve the Order.” Martha said. OI was just a front, very few knew of the secret organization, called the Order of Restoration, to restore balance as they view Omegas especially male Omegas an imbalance to the universe. They hung up, and Martha turned off the news, she’ll have to do something to get her husband out of prison if he can’t manage to escape on his own.

_‘Open your eyes!’_

A voice screamed in Martha’s mind, she shook her head and got back to work.

H50-H50-H50-

Steve was rushing to the hospital, where he didn’t get an answer from Danny’s cell, he called Grace, who told Steve they were in the hospital. She handed the phone to Dr. Donahue. “Commander McGarrett, you need to get down here quickly, I’m afraid we’re going to have to perform a cesarean, I hate to tell you this, especially over the phone, but Danny is having a miscarriage, though we suspect one pup is already dead, we have to remove it quickly and stop what’s happening before it infects the others and you lose them all. Danny is in no position to agree, so we need you to sign off on the papers.” She informed him quickly as they were rushing to prepare Danny, he was heavily sedated, with medication that’s not harmful to the pups as he had been close to howling and that would have been bad for the entire hospital staff, especially the Alphas and Omegas.

_I will not bow, I will not break, I will shut the world away, I will not fall, I will not fade. I will take your breath away._

“I’ll be there in ten minutes, Dr. Donahue, do whatever you have to in order to save my mate and the rest of our pups.” Steve said, that was enough for her to move Danny into an ER.

In the meantime, Kono and Chin were arriving at the same hospital, as Kono was losing blood fast. She was being rushed to a separate ER just as Steve ran inside. “Chin, what’s going on, what happened?” Steve asked concerned as he sees Chin covered in blood, Chin quickly covered what happened as he walked with Steve towards the front desk, who called a nurse who grabbed Steve, got him in scrubs and into the ER with Danny as in these situations an Alpha can help during a miscarriage.

As Steve was going to help Danny, Chin was requested to donate blood as they’re low on Beta blood and him also being family was the closest match that had here. There are three types of blood, A, B, and O. None can be mixed or the Alpha, Beta, or Omega will die. Chin quickly followed to help save his cousin.

As Steve took Danny’s hand as the doctors started to open up his abdomen and, his full attention was on Danny who was out, but could still feel Steve’s presence there and was responding to him. “I’m here Danno. No matter what happens, we’ll get through this together.” Steve said as tears filled his eyes as he saw two of his pups being removed from Danny’s womb. The test from yesterday’s blood sample arrived them as the nurses were closing up.

“I’m so sorry Steve, it was the sarin, some must still have been in the baby’s blood stream, what we were hearing yesterday was an echo of the other two heart beats and assumed it was theirs. They’ve been dead the last three days; it just took Danny’s body a little while to realize this and then tried to purge them from his system as they were starting to effect his living pups.” Dr. Donahue explained.

“He’s going to be devastated.” Steve said, as they started to move him to the maternity ward. “I have one more person to check on, then I’ll be up there to stay with him.” Danny informed her. He made a call to Mary to pick up Grace, and what had happened as he slowly walked through the halls looking for Chin and an update on Kono’s condition.

He saw the Governor coming in and had a brief talk, she wasn’t in too bad shape. All things considered as she was going to be treated for her wounds and then return to Laura, who will need extensive care on her road to recovery, and Pat planned to be there for her even if she had to take time off and give Vice Governor Denning the chair for a bit until Jameson can continue as Governor.

H50-H50-H50-

_And I'll survive; paranoid, I have lost the will to change. And I am not proud, cold-blooded fate, I will shut the world away._

In the HPD police car that was driving Wo Fat to jail, in the back Wo Fat twisted his thumb against the palm of his hand and gritted his teeth as he popped his thumb out of place and slipped from the cuffs, as the cruiser was stopping to get gas, Wo Fat attacked the cops, killing them both. He removed one of the uniforms and put it on, before driving out of the mostly deserted gas station and down one of the back alleys. He’ll ditch the cruiser, and with the forged transfer papers for Hesse, it shouldn’t be that difficult to get him released into his custody, he had one last plan to carry out.

Of course, he didn’t know that Hesse had his own plans in the next week, ones that didn’t involve Wo Fat, but do involve getting his hands on that sweet tasting Omega, Danny Williams.

_FALL!_

To Be Continued in Part 2


End file.
